Way Back When
by Rayven49
Summary: Ever wondered what happened back at the School when the Flock was young? When Max is knocked out in battle, she relives it all, has has to save herself and the flock. Again. The story of how the flock came to be. Violence, some FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Way Back When**

Chapter One: Release

**A/N: Ok, hi, guys, so this fic takes place whenever you want, really, I mean, most of it's in the past anyways. I'm sure that confuses you now, but just wait and it'll make sense, I promise! And now, since you really don't want to be reading this (I mean, who LIKES Author's Notes? Not me!), on with the show! Or story. I'm sorry this is kinda long! Swimmingly, Rayven (And God I wish that really was my name.)**

Have you ever had one of those days where the wind is the lightest of breezes as you're walking down the street? It runs tiny fingers through your hair, and with the sun warming your face you just stop in the middle of the sidewalk and smile up at the sky? You stand up straight and take a huge breath of amazingly clean air, like, totally unpolluted air, and you could just swear if you got a running start and leapt off a cliff with your arms outstretched you could fly?

Well, sucks for you because that'll never happen. The flying bit, I mean. But me? Heck, I do that all the time. Every day. Not to rub it in, of course. Hooh, no, not me, I'm not the gloating sort.

It was another one of those beautiful days where the sky was so blue it's white, and if you reached out your hand the clouds were actually cotton balls. The wind was the gentle sort, the kind that lifts the tips of your wings, allowing you to glide, wheel, and soar. Below, the ground was a kid's finger painting of browns, greens, and grays, and the little itty bitty cars in bright primary colors were the most unobtrusive piece of machinery down there.

Now that's very nice, you say, a lovely picture, it's really got me going-wait. What was that about the wings?!

Oh, yeah, I kinda glossed over that part, sorry. Well, let's see, how do I say this without scaring you? Oh, I know! Hi! I'm Maximum Ride, and I can FLY. Whoop-de-freakin-do.

_Don't get cocky, Maximum, your wings are a gift, and not something to be taken lightly. _

Ugh. There, right on cue, is It. The Voice. Uh-huh, not only do I have amazing, 14-foot wings (brown fading into white with brown speckles, for anyone interested), but I have a Voice in my head talking like a fortune cookie. Not that I don't like fortune cookies. They're delicious. But those messages inside with the bad grammar? Not so much.

_Shut up, Voice. _I said silently. _You're killing my 'glorious-day-and-the-flock-is-safe buzz'._

_Sorry, Maximum, you know that if the world was truly saved, I'd leave you alone forever. However, seeing as it's not…_

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"You ok?"

I turned to my right, fighting the blush I could feel creeping happily up my cheeks. I gazed into the startlingly dark and expressive eyes of my right-hand man, Fang. The wind blew his black hair in little gusts across his perfect olive skin, and one piece was stuck on his soft mouth…

"Max?"

No! Bad Max! Snap out of it! Bad! No checking out Fang, that's bad!

"Max!" I glanced around. Fang wasn't next to me. Where'd he go? "MAX!" I looked down. Oh. He was flying under me, gleaming black wings pumping slowly. He was staring up at me, and the creases around his eyes had tightened just a bit. That was the Fang version of concerned.

Rolling my eyes, I called down, "Yeah, sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What are you doing down there?"

"Thought you were having a brain attack," he said briefly, dipping one wing down slightly and soaring back up to my side. As he passed, the tip of his black feathers brushed one of my browns. The sensation sent electric shocks through my wing and across my chest, nearly stopping my heart. I practically dropped out of the air right there.

"No, um, I'm fine." I answered hastily, realizing he was still waiting. "Thanks, though." He nodded once, then turned back to stare ahead. I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

"Maaaax! Heeeeelp!" I whirled, instantly in battle stance. What happened while I was talking to Fang? Oh my god, had we been attacked?

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaax!" Finding the source of the noise, I laughed in relief, relaxing. It was Gazzy. From what I could tell, the Gasman had let off one of his signature presents near Iggy, our resident blind guy, and Iggy wasn't taking it well. Not well at all. Gazzy was struggling, upside-down, in a head lock, wings pinned to his back by Iggy's wiry arms.

I slowly counted to ten before saying, in a surprisingly calm voice, "Well, this is all lovely and good but I really think you should let Gazzy down now, Ig."

He turned to me, his face pointed directly to me. It was scary how he did that. His was looking at my forehead, but close enough. "Aw, mom," he complained, "but I'm having fun!"

I reeled in the air. Mom? Mom? Whaaat?! "Iggy-"

"Max," a small voice interrupted me, "Max, you really don't want to say that." I turned to my baby, my Angel, her golden curls swaying in the wind.

"Why not? Gazzy's gonna suffocate!"

"You just may want to reword it, that's all." Angel smiled at me, well, angelically, but there was mischief in her baby blues.

I thought about it for a sec, but not long really, since Gazzy was turning purple and Iggy was just laughing his head off. Since I couldn't figure it out, shrugging, I turned back to the winged mutant in question, and said, simply, "Ig, drop him-oh. On second thought-IGGY! NO!"

I'm sure you saw what I didn't. Of course. Who wouldn't? Because as soon as I told Iggy to drop Gazzy-he did. Promising, I'd kick his skinny white ass into next week, I lunged down after Gazzy, whose wings had cramped while Iggy held them in, so he couldn't open them. Of all the idiotic things to say!

A dark form streaked past me, easily nabbing Gazzy and yanking him back up to proper flying altitude. I pulled up, noted Angel giving me her best I-told-you-so look, and watching as Fang deposited Gazzy conveniently far away from Ig, and soared back down to me, smirking. "Need a hand?" He asked, holding out his hand helpfully.

"No," I answered sniffily. "I'm fine." And with a twitch of my wings, I was back up with my flock. Smooth, Max, real smooth.

"Oh my GOSH, Gazzy, are you ok? I mean, all you did was, well, it was pretty bad but when Max said 'drop him' I had no IDEA…wow, Max, that wasn't the best thing to say, but who knew Iggy'd do that?! I had no idea and then when you were going to catch him and Fang passed you it was so far I was like, speechless-"

"Like that ever happens," Iggy muttered.

That effectively shut Nudge up-did she really need any other intro here? Who wouldn't know that was the Nudge Channel?-and she looked hurt.

Shooting Iggy a spectacular glare that he obviously missed, I glided easily over to Nudge, and tapped her on the shoulder. Mutely, she turned to look at me. Ooh, I was going to kill Iggy. Usually she was able to brush off the comments everyone made about her incessant chatter, but something was off today. "Nudge?"

She looked away, thinking. I reached out and ran a hand through her tightly curled, rough, black hair, and sighed. She needed a haircut. We all needed haircuts. We also needed clothes, food, a decent night's sleep-but who's complaining? "Nudge? Honey? What's up?" Now it was her turn to sigh.

"I don't know. I mean, the day just, just feels off." She turned her face anxiously to mine. "Is it just me? Maybe I'm being too paranoid."

I grinned. Now there was something I could answer. "In our life, there's no such thing as too paranoid. You know that."

Nudge smiled back, her entire face taking on a glow brighter than the sun. "I know. I just woke up and it felt weird. I mean, we haven't been attacked by Erasers in forever-" (as in like, three days) "And I think, I don't know, it's all been leading up to today."

I hope not. Uneasily I looked up at the perfect sky, with scudding white clouds, the gleaming sun, there wasn't a furry face in sight. Well, other than Total, happily lounging in Fang's backpack. I smirked looking over at the black mass on his back. Fitting that the dog was so dark, he looked like the perfect accessory for Fang.

"Max?" Oh. Right. I turned back to Nudge.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Is everything ok?"

"Yup, thanks for the heads up. And anytime you need to talk, I'm here, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, Max." With a final grin, she spun off to talk to Angel, and I wheeled back to Fang.

"Alright, guys, tighten up! We're expecting trouble!" Fang gave me a what? look, but when I didn't elaborate, just turned, flying close to the rest of us. Total popped his head out of Fang's backpack.

"I'll keep watch because, I'm a dog, I'm good at that!" He said excitedly.

"Sure." Fang said skeptically. I bit back a laugh, but couldn't keep from smiling.

_Good for you, Maximum. _ The Voice chimed in. _You took someone else's advice. That a good quality for leadership. And just because of that, I'll give you a parting present._

_A present? Oh, goody, is it my birthday?_ I shot back.

_You wish. Turn around, Maximum. _I wheeled sharply, and what I saw made me sick.

"Guys! Erasers! Twelve o'clock!" So much for Total being an excellent watchdog. God, how many did they send this time? There must have been at least seventy. Could we take out that many on our own? I steeled myself. We were going to have to try.

I watched my flock take fighting positions, and Total burrowed into Fang's backpack with all possible speed. Coward.

The Erasers shot towards us, fangs dripping saliva, red eyes glowing maniacally. They were out for blood. But then again, so were we. The first one came up, growling, and I shot a roundhouse kick to his chest. It came back with a punch to my jaw. I snarled and retaliated with several swift blows to the face, then, cupping my hands, slammed them against his pointed ears, popping his eardrums. With a shriek he plummeted out of the sky. Satisfied, I turned to check out the rest of my flock.

Angel was totally untouched, a look of fierce concentration on her face as she made Erasers drop out of the air one by one. I shuddered, glad I was on her side. Gazzy and Iggy, past transgressions forgotten, were hurling bombs at every furry being they could reach. Over the din I could just make out Gazzy's devilish cackle as several Erasers exploded into bloody, flaming chunks. Ew. Now for Nudge-where was Nudge?! I spun, and caught her taking down three at once out of the corner of my eye. When had she gotten so strong? And Fang? Yeah, he was fine. I turned to take on my next enemy when I heard Fang yell, "Max! Behind you!"

Huh? Glancing back, I felt my blood run cold. There were at least twenty Erasers massed and streaking towards me. I couldn't take out that many on my own, and everyone else was too far away to help. Crap. I faced them fully, watching as they neared, waiting for an opening. They paused, seemingly sizing me up.

"What?" I taunted, "Are the puppies scared?" With a roar one of the mongrels snapped and came at me, but fury made him clumsy. I took him out with ease. The next two advanced. Bang, boom. They were done. Then, ten or so shot forward. I felt my eyes widen. Uh. Oh. I roundhouse kicked one, then punched another. I was a flurry of fists and feet, and but they were double the flurry. In a matter of seconds, my arms were yanked behind my back and my wings were held tight. Well crap.

"Max!" Fang was staring at me, a wild look in his eyes as he desperately fought to get to me.

"Oh no," an Eraser hissed in my ear, his hot breathe rancid, "no, we can't have that, can we?"

"Can't have me kicking your butt? Oh, I think we can!" I snarled, yanking at my arms. And how dare he touch my wings!

"Good night, Max." I felt his hands at my throat. I had one last, brief glimpse of Fang flying at the Erasers with murder in his eyes. Good, maybe he'll catch me, I thought hazily. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Way Back When**

Chapter Two: Confusion

**A/N: Ok. So. Here is Chapter Two of my fickie! :D Anyways, a huge thank-you to xTheSilentOnex for marking my story as a Favorite, ..tales for subscribing to me, and PhoebeRose for actually reviewing. I wish I had filmed my reaction. I was jumping up and down on my bed screaming. I love you all. Also thanks to Hannah, Bina, Rachel, and my daddy (if he ever finishes it) for reading my story- even if you've never picked up a ****Max**** book. *Le gasp. Grabs flaming pitchfork***

**Disclaimer: *Looks in the mirror, conveniently located on desk* Do I look like James Patterson? God, that would be unfortunate. **

**And now on to better things. ******

I was floating. In water. Dark water. Cold water. Nasty water. Makes my wings wet. Ew. Why was I underwater anyways? It's so…inconvenient for flying.

I frowned, trying to figure it out. What had I been doing before getting in the water?

I gasped. The Erasers! I remembered being swarmed, fighting, the Eraser had grabbed me, started choking me, decided a pressure point was quicker, Fang was flying towards me…

Oh God.

He didn't catch me when the Eraser let me fall.

I was dead.

Well crap.

I lay in the water, just letting myself float. Was I in heaven? Because, if so, it was pretty dark and wet up here. And boring. I couldn't see. Why was there no light in heaven? Wasn't it supposed to be a place of sunshine, clouds, and fat babies?

Oh, wait. My eyes were closed. That would explain it. Feeling pretty stupid, I tried to open my eyes.

And cried out as my head practically blew up. How could I still be getting brain attacks if I was dead?! I wanted to grab my head and curl up in a ball and scream like there was no tomorrow, but I couldn't move at all. The water was holding me down. I yelled again as another wave of pain lanced through my skull.

"Stop…" I moaned. "I'm dead. Leave me alone. Just stop…"

_You're not dead. _

What?

_You're not dead, Maximum._

Oh, this is a cruel, cruel joke.

_You're not dead._

No. I definitely am._ I've figured it out. I'm in hell. _

It sounded like the Voice heaved a sigh. Was that even possible?

_It is quite possible, Maximum. And when will you accept you're not dead? Why are you so keen to be dead? As I recall, you have a flock to take care of. _

Now it was my turn to sigh. _I must be dead because I'm underwater. The only way I'd be underwater is if Fang hadn't caught me when I fell and I drowned. And what am I supposed to do about a flock if I'm dead? Fang. He'll take care of them. Now get out of my head and leave my alone in my boring deathness._

_Fang caught you. You're not underwater. _

_Yes I am! Shut up!_ I was getting a bit annoyed. I was obviously dead. What about that couldn't the Voice understand?!

_You're unconscious, Maximum, and we are speaking in your mind. You are alive. Get used to it. _

I thought about it. I guess it was kinda possible…_I'm alive? _

_Yes, Maximum. _

Oh. _Ok, then, wake me up. I DO have a flock to take care of. _

_No._

No? _Whaddaya mean "no"? You said it yourself! They'll be freaking out! Wake me up Voice, or so help me I'll-_

_You'll what, Maximum? _Oh. No. That was beyond acceptable. The Voice was being smug. And it was right. There wasn't really anything I could do. I stuck my tongue out in protest-and then discovered I couldn't move my tongue. For cryin' out loud…

_So why am I being held prisoner in my OWN MIND? _I demanded. I could practically feel steam rising from my ears. Wait. I couldn't feel my ears.

_So you can learn how to better fulfill your destiny. _

My destiny. _You couldn't just, I don't know, do this in dreams or something? Something easy?_

_When is life ever easy?_

……_stupid fortune cookie._

_Now, Maximum, pay attention. If all goes as planned, you will finish your training before much time has elapsed. If not…_

"_If not" what?_

_We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. _

SO not cool. I was trapped in my mind until I finished this so-called "training", and then I could wake up and fulfill my…destiny. _And what is my "destiny", exactly?_

_Why, you know this, Maximum! Save the world. _

_Oh. Right._

**Ok, I'm gonna stop there, it's a good place to break. If anyone wants me to post another chappie today let me know! And please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Way Back When**

Chapter Three: The Beginning

**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys have officially reduced me to a gibbering, bouncing, mess. Thank-you to my amazing readers and reviewers! A humongo thank-you to BookMusicGeek and "lover of books" for requesting the next chapter. You make me feel so wanted, it's kinda insane. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I wish I could write like JP. SOOO badly. ******

**And now, true to form, my next chappie for you all.**

_So, Oh Omnipotent Fortune Cookie, _I snarled. _Let's get a move on, I've got several young flock members crying next to my still body and two stoic older ones flipping over the fact that one is now the leader and the other's in the passenger seat._

_Maximum, your sense of humor never fails to amuse me. _The Voice said drily.

_Humor? You call this humor? Just wait till I have a few drinks in me. _I countered. _Hop to it!_ _God, Fang is going to kill me when I wake up. Then I will actually be dead. How long have I been unconscious?_

_Your playful banter has cost you thirty minutes. _

Thirty minutes! I mimed zipping my lips and throwing away the key. Cuz, you know, I couldn't actually move my hand.

_Are you ready to start your training?_

_Ready and—well, not willing, but you get the idea. What's a better word? Ready and, ready and, ready and-_

_Desperate?_ The Voice supplied.

_That works._

There was silence for a moment. I stared into the black nothingness of my mind. Man, it was dark in there. I began to feel claustrophobic. My heart rate sped up, the walls seemed to be closing in, I was moving, lights were flashing before my eyes…

Hey, wait. I WAS moving. And lights WERE flashing before my eyes.

_Uh, Voice? Where exactly am I going? Seeing as I'm in my MIND?_

_We're going back. Way back. Back to the beginning. _

The Lion King opening song began playing in my head. I gritted my teeth.

_Only having some fun, Maximum. _

Fun.

_How far back are we going? The creation of the universe? When bugs first walked the earth? When hairy monkeys decided to stand up and call themselves men? When-_

_Back to the School._

My heart stopped. Was that even possible? The heart stopping. I wasn't in control of my body at the moment.

_Back to where? _My inner voice came out shaky.

_The School. Where you were created. We are going back to when you were young. There, you will be as you were at around age four, I believe, but you will not be a bystander. You will be Maximum, with your fourteen-year-old mind in a four-year-old's body. And from there you will do the impossible. _

_The impossible, huh? I've done that before. This'll be a snap._

_You will create the Flock. You will break out of Itex all over again. And you will start your life. _

…_.wait. What?_

_All will be made clear. _The Voice was fading. It was leaving me? Alone?

_No! Come back! _I yelled.

_Good luck, Maximum. You're on your own. _And with that the Voice faded away entirely, leaving me and my speeding backwards mind quite alone.

Well crap.

The images in my mind were memories. That much I understood. But I couldn't for the life of me figure out what they were, so I gave up. Instead I mulled over what the Voice had told me. I was going back…There…to relive my life as a kid. I shuddered, but plowed on through my bottomless well of knowledge. The Voice said I would have the mind of my current self in my kid self. Well that would be interesting. But why did the Voice want me to go back? What had I done wrong then? I suddenly felt hope rise up in me. Could I fix the Flock's lives so that we wouldn't have the life we had now? Maybe we'd end up on a beach in Havana! But…what if it wasn't what I had done…wrong way back then?

What if it was what I had done…right?

My bottomless well of knowledge had suddenly dried up.

The flashing white light of my memories was slowing. I felt like I was on a train coming into the station.

Reeeeeeeeeeeeally slooooowly.

Then, the memories stopped flashing. One white light remained constant ahead of me. As I stared at it, the light grew brighter, expanding to fill the entire view of my mind. I began to hear faint noises. Quiet at first, then getting louder. The white light got brighter and brighter and I smelled something harsh and metallic and medicinal all at the same time. I winced as the light grew blinding and I raised my hands to cover my eyes, curling up in a ball on the floor.

My small hands. Covering my swollen eyes.

My tiny, little kid's body scrunched into a ball on a metal floor.

Of a titanium cage.

I was at the School.

Welcome home.

**A/N: Hi, everyone I'm sorry it's so short! I hope you're still there and I'm sorry you had to wait so long! I have to go shower though, my mom wants me in bed by 11. Talk about ridiculous. And I may not be able to post tomorrow because I have school. We had to use a day not allotted for snow days and so lost a day of break. And that makes sense how? I'm sorry again that this was so short! Please don't hesitate to review! I promise the story picks up from here and everything falls into place. In the long run. ******** Night, now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Way Back When**

Chapter Four: Confusion

**A/N: Alrighty now. I'm tired so I'm going to do my best. First, a thanks a bajillion to a newcomer…VoicesInMyHead711, for subscribing to me. This is getting insane. I'm feelin' the pressure! Disclaimer: *sigh* Too tired to deny.**

**Here we go…gotta push through for you guys! Why am I so tired?**

I gasped in horror and squeezed my eyes shut tightly, then winced as the bruises and sores were pulled. I had to open my eyes again, because it hurt too much. I was hyperventilating. The cage was so damn small! I couldn't even stretch my aching, new wings. I had to get out of here. This was wrong, all wrong. I couldn't live this. Not again.

Pushing my stringy, dark blonde hair out of my face, I peered through the cage grating. As far as I could tell, I was in a lab room. There was no one around.

I was entirely alone.

My breathing hitched up a notch. 

Ok, Max, I said. Calm down. Hold your breath, slow, calm…atta girl, Max. You'll get out of here.

I crawled to the back of the cage, then crouched. Taking a deep breath, I ran at the cage door and with a high pitched cry, flung my legs forward and kicked it.

I succeeded in knocking my cage off of the shelf it was sitting on and crashing onto the floor, crushed in an awkward angle, with the grating of the cage beneath me. I moaned in pain. Then I heard running footsteps and tensed. It was Them.

I couldn't see anything, but I heard Them unlock the lab door and fling it open. There was a sudden hush, then everyone started talking at once.

"Make sure it isn't hurt!" Yelled a man, sounding panic stricken.

"How did it do that?" Demanded another in a high-pitched whine.

"Someone tranquilize the damn thing!" Shrieked a flighty female. I could just imagine her waving her hands in the air wildly, and doing absolutely nothing to help.

"I'll take care of it." A cool, calculating voice cut through the babble, silencing them instantly.

No.

No.

No!

I knew that voice. I knew those measured footsteps echoing in the room. I knew the swish of clothing, the smooth breathing, the trademark scent of antiseptic and cologne, and, as the scientist bent and righted my cage, I knew the face.

He smiled in at me tenderly. "What happened, Max? Is something wrong?" He nudged the cage against the wall with his foot, not bothering to raise me to the shelf. "Are you lonely, Max?"

"Get out of here!" I snarled. "Haven't you done enough?"

He merely smiled and reached through the grating to stroke my cheek. I bit his hand. He yanked it back, frowning, blood dripping from the gash. "Maximum? This is most unlike you."

"Unlike me?" I screamed. "You ruined my freaking life! Leave me alone!"

He stared at me. "Maximum? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes I know. You're the monster who betrayed my-" I stopped short in horror. He didn't know, because it hadn't happened yet. At this point in my naïve life, I was supposed to trust him. Even though I knew what would happen, I had to act like I was an innocent four year old. I had to love him.

I had to love Jeb.

"Mr. Batchelder?" A timid voice sounded from out of my line of vision, "Sir? The baby is crying again."

The baby?

"Ari? Leave him be. I'll get there soon."  
"Sir? He's crying for you."

"I said I'll get there when I get there! Now get out! All of you!" There was a flurry of movement and all the scientists rushed from the room, their white coats swishing in their wake. Jeb knelt to my level. I stared at him in shock. He was just ignoring Ari! To talk to me!

"Max. I don't know what's gotten into you, but you must behave. You're a very new experiment and bad things could happen if you fail."

I just looked at him, not trusting myself to speak.

"Now, if you're very good, Max, you may be getting company soon! A brother. How would you like a brother?"

I felt hope surge through me. A brother. Racking my memory, I remembered who had been brought into the flock first, after me that is. I remembered and I felt my face light up in a smile.

"That's my girl!" Jeb smiled again and reached his uncut hand through the bars once more. I let him touch my nose affectionately, suppressing the shudder of revulsion that swept through me, determinedly not looking at him, but rather at his shadow, cast in stark relief on the floor. "Would you like a brother, Max?"

I made myself nod and bob up and down, then gasped in pain. The fall had not been helpful to my injuries. How had I even gotten them? "I would like a brother. A little brother." I corrected. "One I can play with and take care of."

Jeb's smile widened. "Just what I wanted to hear." He murmured. Then, louder, for me, "Very well, Max, we shall see about a younger brother, hm? Just be my good little girl? I need to go take care of…a minor problem…and in the meantime I'll have someone come in to treat of your wounds. You're quite a fighter, my girl. You tore that dog/human female apart. Very nice."

I felt sick to my stomach. I'd fought someone? And killed them? No!

_Flashback: _

_The brown-nosed, fanged, clawed mutant ran at me on all fours, growling. I shrieked and darted the opposite way. The girl laughed and sprinted after me._

"_You cannot escape! I run too fast! Just give up!"_

"_No!" I cried. "I can't!" Fear threw everything into sharp detail. My ragged breathing, pounding heart, sweaty brow and palms, heavy feet._

_I tripped, going down face-first with a cry of pain and terror. Instantly she was on top of me. Her yellow fangs hovering above my jugular vein, breathing hotly into my hair. _

"_It's you or me. And I choose me."_

_I looked up at her. At her cold, rolling, crazed eyes. And I knew what to do._

"_Wrong." I said calmly. Her eyes widened and she paused. "They want ME." I punched her in the muzzle. She rolled off. I crouched, then leapt high into the air. My legs were very strong. I came down on her spine, cracking it like a whip. She fell silently, gone._

_Dead and gone._

I was shaking. Vaguely, I became aware that Jeb had left. I rolled onto my side, sobbing. How long I lay there, letting my confusion, exhaustion, and pain overwhelm me I don't know. But when the lab door opened again I sat up quickly, eyes wide.

A whitecoat bent down, smiling nervously at me. I stared defiantly back, biting my lip to stop its trembling. I was only four, after all! The scientist, a woman, unlocked my cage and motioned for me to crawl out. I didn't move. She sighed, began to reach in, and thought better of it. Instead she grabbed the sides of my cage and tipped my out onto the floor. I scrambled up and tried to run, only to have her grab me by the hair and pin me down. I screamed and struggled, but wasn't strong enough. I felt a pricking sensation at the back of my neck, and then everything went black.

I woke up back in my cage, cleaner and in less pain. My cuts were bandaged. The room was empty and silent once more. I leaned wearily against the cage wall, fighting the tears furiously. Tears were a sign of weakness. I couldn't show I was weak. They would destroy me, and then I'd never live to get out of this hell in my brain. God, what was the Voice doing?

_All will be explained in due time, Maximum. You must sleep now, and rest up. Your brother will be arriving soon. _

_No!_ I cried. _Tell me now! I'm so confused! _

_Just continue what you are doing. You are doing fine. Now sleep._

_NO! _I screamed, fighting the weariness that threatened to eat me alive. _NO! Tell me what's going on!_

_No._

_Then, then answer me this. _

_No._

I cringed, knowing what I had to do. I stifled a yawn and whispered, _Please?_

………_.maybe._

Yes! _Who's my brother? Who's coming?_

_Why, you know that, Maximum. Your first friend is Fang._

I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. Fang. Everything would be ok if Fang was there…he always knew what to do. He was my right-hand man, my best friend, my crush—

No! Very bad Max! Stop it!

_Control yourself. _The Voice advised. _Fang does not know you, remember. _

Oh.

_Now SLEEP._

The Voice was so commanding, and demanding, and controlling, I couldn't stop myself. My eyes closed of their own accord. My breathing slowed. _Damn you._ I slid to the floor, wings tucked in tight, and was out like a light.

**A/N: Ok, so it's the next day and I've slept and I'm not tired anymore. He's the chappie, and if you want more today let me know so that I can write it. In the mean time in between time, Platinum, take 'em home…to the right now…to the left…take it back now y'all…one hop this time…yeaaaaaaah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Way Back When**

Chapter Five: Help Is On the Way

**A/N: You asked, you get. Gracias to my lovely reviewers. You know who you are! If nobody minds, I'm only going to thank newbies by name because it takes up space much better used by the story. **

**Update: My brother just started reading and reviewing my story. Hi Eli! Thanks! Don't you feel special, being in here? **

**Disclaimer: Well, if I'm putting one, doesn't that seem like enough?**

**And here we go…THIS ONE IS REALLY LONG!**

I woke up quickly, keeping my body still as my eyes flew open and scanned the room. Nothing had changed, but, at the same time, everything was different. While the lab was quiet, I could distantly make out many feet running to and fro outside the door.

What?

Uneasily, I sat up and stretched my arms and legs as best I could, grateful that they no longer ached. The only things still sore were my wings, which wouldn't even open halfway in this cage. Crushed to my back, they yearned for release, to soar over the open sky and brush against a cloud.

Reaching out, I curled my small (I still couldn't get used to that) fingers around the cold metal of my cage grating. I rattled the door slightly, but it wouldn't budge. But I already knew that. With a small sigh, I sank back. If they didn't let me out of here soon, I was going to go crazy.

And I was hungry. I heaved a bigger sigh, and resigned myself to a loooong wait. When was Fang going to be brought in? How would I act? He didn't know me. I didn't really "know" him.

_When you see him, you will know. _The Voice popped back into my head with good humor.

Great. _And when exactly will I see him? I'm bored out of my mind!_

_Well, not quite out of your mind…you are still in your mind, Maximum._

_Oh shut up._

And of course it chose that moment to listen to me. _Voice?_

Nothing.

Damn.

…………

Great.

I had to pee now, too.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer, take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall …"

"Seventy-nine bottles of beer..."I was getting into a rhythm.

Twenty-three bottles of beer from the finish, the lab door swung open. I stopped my low singing abruptly. It didn't sound so good, at least to my ears. I heard the heavy stomping of uneven feet and scrambled to the front of my cage for a look, then just as quickly scooted back.

Erasers.

The big, clumsy, first-edition brutes stalked over to my prison and surrounded it. They all held clubs in one hand. Each and every one of the mongrels was fully morphed and drooling yellow saliva down their extended fangs. The stench was horrendous. A whitecoat stepped forward, clutching a needle full of blue liquid.

A needle. I hate needles.

I pressed myself to the back of my cage. It had suddenly become a little heaven in there. The whitecoat gestured imperiously. After a moment of shuffling, one Eraser came forward and snapped the lock on the grating, and tore the door off. I dug my fingertips into the cage walls but that wasn't enough. With a snarly laugh, the Eraser yanked me out by the throat and threw me down. I scrambled to my feet, but my legs couldn't support my weight from being cramped for so long, and I collapsed back on the cold, white floor.

The whitecoat neared me, grabbing my forearm in his hand and pushed up the sleeve of my ragged t-shirt. I gasped and writhed as he brought the needle up against the crook of my elbow, sighted down the point, and jabbed.

Instantly, the blue liquid emptied into my bloodstream and began to take effect. I went limp, but was still conscious. It was just a muscle relaxant.

"Carry it," instructed the whitecoat. The same Eraser came forward and slung me over their shoulder. I tried to bite him, but couldn't move my mouth. I had never felt so helpless.

Each stride the Eraser took jarred my body. I nearly suffocated, my face pressed against his smelly hide as I was carried from the lab. I tried to memorize the route we took, but there were so many turns, and I was upside down and very scared, so that whole memorization thing kinda went out the window.

Where was I being taken? Were they going to kill me because I'd acted so off before? Jeb said he'd get me another chance! I had to live for the Flock!

Then I was falling. I hit my head hard, seeing stars and little birdies fluttering around my head, tweeting. The stars were tweeting, too. I blinked rapidly and took shallow breaths, clearing my eyesight. Someone was standing over me. Jeb.

I sat up too fast, and clutched my head with one hand, while holding my body up with the other hand pressed to the floor. When the spinning sensation slowed, I made my way to my feet and stood before him. Man, he was tall. I hated not having my height to use as a weapon against him. Standing straight-backed, I waited for Jeb to speak because I wasn't going to be the first, for sure.

Jeb smiled at me, a full grin. "Max," he asked, "How're you doing, sweetheart?"

My eyes filled with tears. Jeb was the only one who'd ever called me that.

NO. I was NOT going to cry. Not here, not now, now ever. "Fine." I said innocently, taking a deep gulp of air to cool the stinging of my eyes.

"All better from before?" To anyone not really listening, it would sound like he meant, _are your injuries healed?_ But I knew he was saying, _no more attacks?_

I nodded. I was feeling better, my injuries were healed. But I wasn't going to promise no more attacks. "Why am I here?"

"I was hoping you would ask that!" Jeb cried, beaming like I'd passed a test with flying colors. Which, knowing Jeb and his hidden tests, I probably had. Thinking for myself or something. So he thought that was important, huh? Ok. "You're in a small arena, Max. There are several people here who want to you exhibit your prowess for them. Show them how your training is going."

Lazily, I stretched out my wings as I glanced past Jeb, knowing that these people were more than just random scientists. Sure enough, they all wore suits and carried clipboards. Potential buyers.

As they caught sight of my wings, the men and women-two of whom looked American, three of which were probably Chinese, and one maybe Arab-gasped. I smiled. My wings, brown on top with off-white on the underside, and both sides speckled in pure white, were an impressive sight, even if they were only five or six feet across right now. Ahhh, it felt good to stretch.

"What sort of exhibition?" I asked, switching my gaze back to Jeb.

"Oh, the usual, fighting a few opponents at once."

I frowned. A few. As far as I could remember, I had only fought one opponent at a time while alone at the School. "Uh, Jeb-"

"Good luck, Max!" He stated loudly, cutting me off and not meeting my eyes. Here was another test. Well fine. I could handle it. I was Max. I took on four Erasers on a regular basis. This was normal.

What a sad normal.

_Watch yourself, Maximum. _The Voice cautioned. I was a bit distracted, watching Jeb ascend the arena steps to join several whitecoats and the buyers. _You are not as strong as when you are fourteen…_

_Psh, I'll be fine._  
_If you say so. _

I tensed as the equivalent of an electric garage door rose up at one end of the arena. I could hear snarls coming from behind it. Multiple snarls.

Hoo boy.

I slid into a crouch, fanning out my wings for balance. My fists came up to block my face, and I squinted into the gloom of the opening, wondering how many baddies were in there.

I didn't have long to wait. With loud, ripping snarls seven Erasers tore out of the darkness, bloodlust shining in their eyes, spit flying, claws scraping on the floor.

Forgetting myself, I scrabbled backwards desperately. That was too many, even for me to fight as a fourteen year-old. I turned to run, and heard muttering coming from the stands. I looked up and saw Jeb looking back at me sadly.

My pride delivered the first punch of the battle. I straightened, turned and glared as my attackers drew near. They formed a neat circle around me, laughing and snuffling. I glared at them all, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"We're going to tear you limb from limb, little birdie!" One hissed.

"You're just a stupid bird kid, a penguin. You don't even fly!" Another snapped at my arm, grinning. I yanked it back in the nick of time, stunned.

I couldn't fly. Jeb taught us at the safe house, years from now. My body didn't know how to use wings.

Well crap, there goes my plan.

Another Eraser bit at my leg and I leapt away, crashing into another one behind me. This one grabbed my waist, picking me up. I just had time to get in a swift kick to his chest before I was hurled across the arena and crashed into the wall, sliding to the floor.

I couldn't breathe, barely registering the monsters stalking towards me.

_Fight, Maximum! If you make enough headway, you will be rewarded with aid. Now fight! _screamed my Voice.

It shocked my back to the present, life-threatening situation. Leaping up, I drove my small, powerful fist into one Eraser's gut. When he doubled over, I executed a swift, roundhouse kick to his neck, and felt his head snap back.

My stomach dropped. Had I killed him?

The Eraser fell backwards onto the floor, his chest rising and falling unevenly, but rising and falling still. He was just unconscious. Good.

Bad. The other Erasers promptly decided to avenge their comrade, and roaring with rage, three of them set upon me. It was a flurry of fists and feet. I twisted to avoid a blow to the stomach and got punched in the cheek. When my head snapped back, another brute took to opportunity to slip my legs out from under me. Desperately, I rolled out from the group and came up behind them. They stared at the ground in confusion.

I'd forgotten there were three others, though. One grabbed me, gripping my arms and holding them tightly behind my back. I lashed out, kicking one who dared step in front of me between the legs. He fell, eyes rolling, and I kicked him in the head.

Two down, five to go.

The four free Erasers crowded around-but not too close-to me. One dove towards me and before I could react, wrapped his muscled arms around my legs. I was trapped.

"What's the matter? Can't the little birdie fly away?" Teased the Eraser holding my legs. I snarled meanly, and struggled to break free.

"We're having pigeon pie for dinner boys!" Another one roared cheerfully. He leered at me, and then started walking forward, paws twitching at his sides.

I felt cold fear drench me as I realized what he was going to do. I struggled even harder, and succeeded in ripping one arm free of my captor, only to pull my shoulder from my socket as I did so. I gasped in pain, totally incapacitated.

Pain is just a message, I chanted in my head. Pain is just a message.

_Maximum! _The Voice yelled, _Look at Jeb!_

_What? _

_Look at him!_

Confused, I did so, and saw him staring at me, seemingly indecisive. I arched my back, trying to break their hold, but nothing happened. Giving up on Jeb and my Voice, I snapped my head back around to check my progress.

The lead Eraser was closer now, drawing in, panting heavily with excitement.

"No!" I yelled. "I am not going out like this! Get off of me, dog!" The Eraser still holding my good arm reared back and slapped me, but I was expecting it. With a small cry of triumph, I bit down on his paw and hung on for dear life and he began jerking my head around, yelling in pain.

It was then, out of the corner of my eye that I caught Jeb lift his wrist to his mouth. His lips moved, and he dropped his hand quickly. I didn't know what that meant, and I was too busy to figure it out.

_Maximum. Let go of the Eraser. Help is on the way. _

_No way! _I snarled, _I'm not letting go until I know for sure I'm safe!_

_He'll snap your neck!_

_I'm not letting go!_

_Let go in three…_

_What part of no don't you understand?_ I winced as the Eraser snapped my head around again. Hey, what had happened to the Eraser that was going to hit me?

_Two…_I felt my ribs crack as a huge fist connected with my side.

_Oh, _I thought dazedly, _there he is._

_One! _

I felt the Eraser holding my legs fall away with a grunt of pain. I kicked up and behind, and connected to the fork in my captor's legs. He dropped to the ground, clutching himself. I staggered forward a few steps, and then turned and kicked him in the head.

"Behind you!" A young voice yelled. Unthinkingly, I whirled and my fist connected with another's face. This one wasn't out for the count, though, and retaliated with a punch to my already busted ribs. I fell gasping, on my dislocated shoulder, wings crushed against my back. The Eraser yelled in triumph, and placed a heavy, booted foot to my throat. I had a brief flash-forward of Ari doing the same thing in ten years, and tried to shove the boot off me. Instead, the Eraser pressed harder. I was getting black spots in my vision. I would gladly have sunk into oblivion…

Except that the Eraser went flying and I could breathe again. I tried to roll to my feet, and slumped back to the bloodstained floor with a soft hiss. There was silence in the arena.

Suddenly, a pale, bloodied hand thrust its way into my view. I let my eyes travel up from the hand to the pale, wiry arm devoid of baby fat, and on up to the black-sleeved, ripped t-shirt, and then up to the pale, expressionless face. The help my Voice was talking about had arrived.

Fang.

His dark eyes were cold and hard, staring at me without recognition. And that hurt. He didn't know me. Well, he'd get to know me pretty darn fast.

I reached up and grasped the proffered hand shakily. His eyes widened slightly, and he pulled me to my feet. I staggered, clutching my ribs, and his arm shot out and steadied me. When I could breathe again, I looked at his sweaty face; black hair plastered to his forehead, and then met his dark, dark eyes.

"Thank-you," I said softly. He tried to look away, but I forced him to hold my gaze. At last, he nodded once, then turned and walked as far from me as possible. I noticed he was walking very straight, and stiff, hiding a small limp in his left leg, where blood darkened his plain jeans. Instinctively, I started after him. "You're hurt!"

He whirled. "Leave me alone!" I stopped short, staring. Then Jeb stepped in front of me, blocking my view. I craned my neck to look around him, and Jeb took my chin in his hands. Now he was the one making ME look.

"You did very well, sweetheart. We only called in the boy as a last resort. How do you feel?" He knelt to my eyelevel.

"You tricked me," I said coldly. "I've never fought that many before."

"He looked pained. "Well, now you have. And the boy helped. Do you like him?"

I stared after Fang. The Fang who didn't know who I was. "I don't know."

"I thought he could be your brother, Max, the one you wanted. He's two months younger than you. How does that sound?"

I yawned, swaying on my feet. "Whatever."

Jeb smiled, and very gently picked my up. "Let's get you back."

To the cage? Alone? No! I struggled feebly, but it didn't make a difference. Within moments he'd carried me down the hall and put me in a new, just as cramped cage to replace the old one, back in the lab. Locking the grate, he smiled again and whispered, "I'll be back to take care of you," then walked out.

I slumped down, aching, exhausted, starving, and having to pee really badly. I closed my eyes, defeated.

Then, the lab door swung open, and a new cage was carried into the room. I peered through my bars, and gasped at the being fighting to get from inside of it.

The whitecoat threw Fang's cage against mine. I shrieked as I was viciously jarred by the impact. For an instant, Fang's eyes met mine. I felt a surge of hope run through my veins and I smiled eagerly.

Then he looked away, and I felt more crushed than I had ever known.

**Review please! Hey…so I just realized that Jeb shouldn't know Max's name because she doesn't pick it until they get to the safe house. But bear with me, because that little mistake right there is gonna cost Jeb. A lot. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Way Back When**

Chapter Five: I Feel Like I Know You

**A/N: Ok, so. I just want to clear up some things that have been bugging me. 1) Max is four right now, and so is Fang. When we meet Iggy, he will be four as well. 2) Ari is like, 0 months, for now. 3) When I introduce the younger flock members, I will be moving forwards a few years in time so that Max and the others are sorta the right ages for it. I will let you know when that happens, just remember that for later. I think that's it. Thanks again to my regular reviewers…and **_**yes, quite possibly**_** is the answer to your questions…and thank-you to LostInTheDarkVoid for making me a Favorite!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the idea for the story, and without JP I couldn't have had this idea. Onward!**

Fang and I sat in silence for three hours. Yes, three. How did I know it was three? Because I counted every sixty seconds, then made a tiny rip in the blanket on the floor of my cage. And I did that one hundred and eighty times exactly, without looking at Fang once. He never looked at me, either.

After three hours, I was ready to explode in many ways:

I had to pee like you wouldn't believe.

Jeb hadn't come back and I hurt everywhere from the battle with the Erasers.

I was starving. Literally.

I was really tired.

Fang hadn't said one word. I guess that was normal, but I just HAD to talk to him.

So I had some solutions, and some problems I couldn't deal with:

I was not going to pee in my cage, all over myself, with Fang there as an added plus. Oh no.

I had stopped bleeding but still smelled like gross blood. Nothing I could do about that, unless I wanted to lick myself clean.

I might actually lick myself clean, if only to get the nutrients from the blood. But I wasn't quite there yet. Close, though, real close.

I couldn't sleep. I was too wound up.

"Hey," I said awkwardly. He glanced at me, raising his eyebrow in that trademark, Yeah? What? Fang gesture. "Um," I said real intelligently. "Hi."

He stared at me some more. "Hi."

"Are you staying here?"

Shrug.  
"You don't know."

Shrug.

"Well, how long have you been…Here?" I didn't have to elaborate: Here with a capital H meant the School with a capital S.

Shrug.

I sighed.

"As long as I can remember."

Oh wow. I counted on my fingers. "Six words!" I cried in mock amazement.

And get this: rock-hard, emotionless, four-year-old Fang cracked a half smile. I felt my heart flutter.

"I don't talk much." He looked away from me, out into the white room.

"Yeah, I noticed."

He turned back, still with that half smile. "How long you been here?"

"Uh, I think since I was a baby."

"How old are you?"

"Four."

"You sound so sure."

"I am!"

"Now look who's not talking."

I grinned. "Sorry."

We sat in silence for a little longer.

"What kind of hybrid are you?" I finally asked, trying to draw him out.

"Avian/human."

"Me too!" I said, like this was the most wonderful surprise. "Can I see?"

He didn't have to ask what I wanted to see. He shrugged, turned, and knelt with his back to me, favoring his right leg, I noted. Then he pulled his shirt off. I tried very hard not to stare at his back. Even at this age, it was all muscle and very toned-

NO! BAD MAX! STOP-

What I was going to yell at myself next I don't even remember, because just then, Fang unfurled his wings.

They were jet black, glistening with deep purples and blues in the middle parts. He couldn't extend them all the way, but it was still impressive.

"They're beautiful," I whispered. He shrugged again, pulled them in and yanked his filthy shirt back on.

"I'd ask to see yours," he said, turning back around, "but…"

It was a sign of how well I knew him, even as he wasn't really the full-fledged Fang yet, that I understood what he was trying to say.

"Oh, that's ok! I have slits cut into the back of my shirt so that I can let them out easier, so it's no problem!"

"They let you rip your shirt?" He was astonished-well, sorta.

"No, Jeb did it for me," I answered.

"Who's Jeb?"

I was actually shocked. "Jeb? He's the man who takes care of me. I thought he'd be taking care of you, too, since you're like me…" I trailed off at the look on his face.

"No one takes care of me."

Oh.

Silence again.

"So, can I see?" Fang twitched a finger at me.

"Oh, yeah." I turned around awkwardly in the cage, pressing a shaking hand to my ribs, which cried out in protest from the use. Then, I wriggled my back a bit, and extended my wings out through the back of my shirt. I hear his intake of breath, and felt the teensiest bit smug. After a moment, I pulled them back in again, and turned around, biting my lip to keep from whimpering at the increasing pain.

"They're nice," Fang said softly.

I took at moment to collect myself. "Thanks."

"You ok?" I jerked violently. He hadn't just asked that, those exact words in that exact tone. The same way he'd asked me before the Eraser attack **(A/N: Chapter One, the first thing Fang says)**. Wow, scary.

"Hello in there? Are. You. Ok?" He said it again, slowly, as though talking to a, well, a four-year-old of minimal intelligence.

"Yeah." I bit my lip again, harder, and tasted fresh blood. Ow. "Just a bit sore from the attack before. I haven't fought that many Erasers in my entire life, so it was harder, but nothing I couldn't handle." I felt my pride taking charge as I flushed and lifted my chin.

Fang held his hands up in mock surrender. "I wasn't trying to make you mad!"

I lowered my head, but, if possible, my blush increased. "I know."

"What was happening there?" I knew instantly we were back to talking about the arena.

I couldn't stop the snarl that escaped my lips. "Some jerks want to buy me. It was to show what I could do. But I failed. They had to bring you in." I whirled on him, challenging, gasping at the pain in my side. "Why'd you even help? If you'd let me die, you would have been their favorite, I bet."

Fang looked away, dark eyes not really seeing. The silence lengthened. I had given up on an answer and tried to ease my breathing when he suddenly said, "I feel like I know you."

I froze. What?

"Like we've met before, or something. You're important, somehow. I don't know. I just was shoved into the arena and I saw you and something inside me said, _don't let her die_, so I didn't." His cheeks turned red. I stared at him. From Fang, that was practically a speech!

"I feel like I know you too, Fang," I whispered.

His head snapped around. "What did you call me?"

Crap.

At that moment, the lab door was unlocked and flung open and Jeb appeared. "Max!" He cried, "I'm sorry I took so long, sweetheart, c'mon, let's get you cleaned up and some food-"

But I interrupted. I had more pressing matters. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, ok, sweetie, let's go quickly now and then fix you up…"

When I returned to the room ten minutes later, relieved of Eraser blood and…other things, my ribs taped and shoulder popped back into my socket (it had gone numb several hours ago, and now it ached again from the movement). Jeb gently pushed my back into my cage, then handed me five sandwiches. "I'll be back later, ok sweetie?"

"Yeah, bye, Jeb," I answered, already tearing into my second sandwich, PB and J. Mmmm…wait.

Mouth full, I turned my head slowly to look at Fang. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, arms locked around them, staring straight ahead, eyes tight, defiantly not looking at me eating.

He didn't have any food.

I looked down and the three sandwiches I had left. My stomach shrieked for me to keep them, but…

Wordlessly, I folded the remaining food into a small smoosh of bread and peanut butter and jelly and shoved it through my cage into his, brushing his arm with it. He looked down, then reached out and took the ball, unfolding each sandwich carefully. He stared at the three in his hands, and tore one in half, passing it back, offering it with that heart tugging half smile.

Silently, I took it, smiling back. We ate without a sound, totally content.

**A/N: Ah, this is so much fun. I hope Fang didn't talk too much. Max was kinda pushing him…so yeah, review and request y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Way Back When**

Chapter Seven: Slight Dramatic Tendencies

**A/N: Well, lovelies, another thank-you to BEABT (sorry, name too long to write out) for such a fantastic idea that I just had to recognize her now and, potentially, later. Also thanks to danie, for her review, Read4urlife for reviewing, making me a Fav Author, and making WBW a Story Alert, mystic luna mage for adding me to Fav Story, the review from LITDV, and Fav Story from flying high 12. :D**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim.**

**Onward!**

The sandwiches were finished too quickly for my liking. I was still hungry after two and a half, but it was worth it because Fang got to eat as well and maybe, just maybe, he was beginning to trust me. I decided to push my luck. But before I could speak, Fang took control.

"Hey."

I turned to face him. "Yeah?"

"What did you call me before?"

Uh oh. He didn't let go, did he? I thought fast. "Call you…when?"

"Before, when we were talking."

"Um, I called you something?" I know, I know, it was the best I could come up with.

Not good enough. He read me like a book, which I should have anticipated. "C'mon, I'm not stupid!" Obviously. "What did you call me…you know…that name?"

I sighed. Well this could be a problem. _Any help here, Voice?_

_You got yourself into this one._

_Thanks. Not._

"I called you…Fang…" I said tentatively.  
"Why?" He was staring at me intensely, almost as if angry.

Because that's your name. "I don't know," I lied, "why is it such a big deal?"

He sat back abruptly. "No reason."

I scoffed. "Oh, sure." When he wouldn't say anything else, I hastily changed the subject. "Lemme see your leg."

He instinctively drew his left leg against his chest. "Why?"

"I wanna make sure you're not badly hurt!"

"I'm fine."

"Liar." We had a staring contest. I was the first to look away, feeling my face flush. Suddenly, the cage rattled. I jumped.

"Here," Fang said gruffly, not meeting my eye. I slipped my fingers through the cages and nudged up his pant leg, then gasped.

"Have you even taken a look at this?" I demanded, staring down at the wound. It was a deep gash on his lower calf, bathed in dried blood and dirt from his jeans.

"I've had worse," he answered stoically.

"For cryin' out loud!" I said, exasperated, "You're gonna get yourself killed."

He shrugged.

"Don't you want to live?" I asked, suddenly afraid. This was not the Fang I knew, or remembered. Hadn't this happened before, when we were young? Wouldn't I have remembered it?

_You had a four-year-old's mind then, Maximum. Even as advanced as you were, you wouldn't have recognized suicidal thoughts. _

_So is this my mission? _I whispered. _Save Fang from-from offing himself?!_

_Among other things, yes._

_Among other things!_

_Well there are still several other flock members, Maximum. They aren't going to heal themselves. _

I dropped my head into my hands. _Great._

"Um, are you ok?" I looked up. Fang was reaching through the cage bars, trying to get my attention.

"Yeah," I answered shakily, "Fine." Wordlessly I lifted my shirt slightly, and began ripping at the bandages around my torso.

"What are you doing?!" Fang demanded.

"There's way too much cloth here," I said, panting slightly as I tore at the gauze, "Jeb worries too much."

"So why are you taking some off, instead of listening to…Jeb?"

"Because-" I grunted, "I-don't need-all of it and-you-need-some-or you'll get-infected!" Triumphantly, I tore off a long strip of gauze and snatched Fangs' ankle with my fingers. He tried to yank away, but I deftly wrapped the bandage around before letting him go. He stared at me, dark eyes unreadable.

"What?" I squirmed slightly.

"You don't need to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"Obviously not, since you weren't doing anything about that wound!"

"Well it wasn't that bad!"

"Yeah, it was!"

We were shouting, and, realizing this, lowered our voices. "You could have died. I'm going to have Jeb look at it anyways, you lost a lot of blood."

Fang glared at me. "You have slight dramatic tendencies," he commented.

"Yeah, well…"

I trailed off as the lab door was opened again, and a whitecoat came in. He glanced perfunctorily at the two of us, then said, "Go to sleep."

"It's too bright," Fang growled, looking at the whitecoat coldly. The man looked startled.

Quickly I said, "I thought Jeb was coming back to check on me?"

"Mr. Batchelder has left for a conference. He will be back in a few days. In the meantime, you are in my hands," he took a pause to leer at me in an I'm-going-to-make-your-young-life-hell kind of way, "So you had better do what I say, mutant!" He kicked my cage for emphasis. "And as for you!" He kicked Fang's cage, earning him a more powerful glare. "Learn to sleep in the light. It's all you'll be getting now." He turned back towards me once more. "Behave yourself. This one saved your skinny rear from extermination today, but next time you may not be so lucky."

"You stay away from her!" Fang snarled. The whitecoat and I stared at him in shock.

"You watch yourself!" The man retorted, finally gathering his little wits about him at last. Pointing at me, he snapped, "And watch your girlfriend."

"Yeah? I'm not his girlfriend you jerk!" I yelled, "And why don't you watch your back?" I paused for an I'm-going-to-make-your-puny-suckish-life-hell kind of look and added, "Cuz it's got a spider on it."

For some reason, sadists seem to have an irrational fear of spiders. This one was no different. He strode from the room as fast and his legs could take him, shaking his back the whole way.

Fang and I shared a grim, but triumphant look. We had won this round, but even Fang recognized that without Jeb, we had a serious problem.

"I won't let them hurt you," Fang vowed suddenly, "Not this time."

"I can take care of myself!" I snapped, using Fang's line.

"You could always use a backup. And I've got your back."

_Well done, Maximum. Fang is stable for now. His desire to protect his one friend is currently winning over his depression. But if you are out of the picture, he may relapse. Be careful._

I heard my Voice, but didn't answer it. I knew that I'd need to extract a promise from Fang as soon as possible, one where he swore never to harm himself in any way, much less commit suicide. I hadn't missed the way he'd said; he wouldn't let them hurt me THIS TIME, not EVER. Somehow, I was going to have to get him to promise EVER. And that could be difficult. But it had to be done. If not, pretty soon, there wouldn't be a Fang.

**A/N: K, so this one is short, but it's what I've got for now. Just shows you Fang's problem, and now Max's. Can she save him? For god's sakes, I hope so. And what'll happen without Jeb to protect her-and Fang-from harm? Stayed tuned to Way Back When to find out! Review please! Mondays and Tuesdays are hard for me so I may not be able to post till at least Wednesday but keep on talkin'!**

**Update: So I managed to post today but it was cuz for some reason I had like no homework. I just don't want your expectations too high!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Way Back When**

Chapter Eight: Catch Me If I Fall

**A/N: This is only thank-yous, pretty much. I mean, I checked my email at 9:20 and I had…15 messages from you guys in the time I was gone. My gosh. Thank you! And, more specifically…KatieetiaK for the review, Story Alert, and Fav Author. BEABT: review. Yup. R4UL: review and story alert. Of course! LITDV: review. OMG THANK YOU I ALMOST FORGOT YES! Terry: review. Good suggestion, something along those lines…For the love of Iggy (I love your pen name): story alert and favorite story, tank you bery buch. Lunae Stardust (again, love the name): fav story, thank you. Silentflier: review. Yes he is, but he can still be 4. Did I mess up somewhere? Please let me know! Whew! That's it for now. **

**Disclaimer: Like I could claim. Psh…**

**Onward!**

Eventually, we fell asleep. What can I say, traveling back through time-in your memories-to interact with people and relive nightmares can really take it all out of you. Even Fang fell asleep, tired enough that the bright light of the constantly lit lab didn't bother him. Much.

We both woke up repeatedly during the night. I could never figure out if we woke up separately because the other one made a noise, or together because we were already becoming attuned to each other. I had a feeling it was a little of both.

But either way, one would wake up, joined by the other a few minutes later. There would be a short, silent vigil, and then one after the other, fall asleep again, only to wake up maybe two hours later to repeat the process.

At last, I woke up and knew, instinctively, that it was daytime, around dawn. I turned and saw Fang, curled up on the cage floor, stirring as well. He grunted, sat up, and glanced at me.

"Morning!" I said brightly, not one to be a downer.

He grunted again.

"I thought we were past the caveman stage," I scolded.

He glared.

I glared back. And this time, I didn't look away.

"Morning," he said finally, but didn't take his eyes off me. I found myself wanting to keep staring, mesmerized by the dark pools of his irises, convinced there was some sort of message in them-words he couldn't speak, or his mind couldn't make out.

"Um, hi?" He said, waving a hand at me.

Oh. "Hi. You sleep ok?"

A nod. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't talk much. Get over it! We could be watched, you know that? What if I don't want them seeing me or hearing me, huh? Ever think of that?"

"God," I said finally, "You're paranoid."

"God?"

I stared at him.

"What's 'god' mean?"

"Erm," I squirmed. How do you explain God to a guy who's never even heard of religion? "I don't know, I overheard some whitecoats saying it, and so I just kinda started using it the way they do. I think it's like, a way to emphasize something. At least, that's what I do with it."

"God…" Fang said slowly. He seemed to be almost savoring the word. "God…"

"God can't help you now."

We whirled.

He was there. The whitecoat from yesterday, standing in the doorway of the lab, watching us. Fang gave me a see-what-I-mean? look, and I nodded, biting my lip. I saw what he meant. Then I turned to face our current caretaker, if that's what you could call him.

"What do you want?" I demanded, keeping my voice steady, my eyes cold. I did my soon-to-be-trademark hair flip over my shoulder, tossing it away from my face to survey him more clearly.

"I want you," he answered easily, with a winning smile, "I'm curious about you, mutant. I want to know what you're capable of, freak. I managed to get control of you while Jeb was off, and now I'm going to run some tests. All for posterity, of course, bird kid."

Posterity? Huh?

"Well," I said coolly, trying to calm my speeding heart, "I'm terribly sorry, but you don't have permission to access me or my records for experiments. Only Jeb does," I grinned triumphantly. "Only Jeb has the access key…" I trailed off.

"Oh, you mean this?" The whitecoat twirled a white plastic card in his fingers. "He left this when he went to the conference. Silly, really, leaving it out like that where just…anyone could find it."

"You're sick," I spat, feeling a slight sweat beginning to break out on my forehead. "They'll catch you when they realize I'm not in here, and then you'll get your license revoked, genius. Am I worth that?"

"Well, seeing as I don't have a license in the first place…yes, you are," He strode forward now, towards my cage, passing Fang's without a glance. I shrank back from the door, clenching my hands into fists. I wasn't going out (of the cage, that is) without a fight. The whitecoat unlocked the door and reached in. "Here, kitty kitty," he cooed, grinning. I lunged forward and punched his arm, hard. He pulled back, then dove in again and grabbed my wrist. Unfurling my wings slightly, I smacked him in the face, hard, even as he dragged me out of my cage. I snarled, kicking and struggling against his surprisingly strong grip.

"Get off of me!" I hissed, giving him my most evil glare. He leaned in close to gloat in his triumph. Big mistake. Laughing, I spat in his face.

His hand flew up and he slapped me. In that hand, he still held the plastic card to access the training rooms. It made a neat slice across my face. I bit my lip, refusing to cry out or wipe the blood that dripped down my cheek and neck.

The whitecoat laughed and began dragging me from the room. Coming back to myself, I dug in my heels and tried to slow him down. Behind me, I heard Fang hurling himself against his cage, yelling,"Get off of her! Let her go! What are you doing? You'll kill her!"

At that, the whitecoat stopped. "That is my intention."

My blood ran cold. My courage failed me and I looked back at Fang, which I had been refusing to do all along. He was staring at me, and then his eyes flicked to the literally mad scientist and back to me again.

"Take me with you," he said finally.

I stared at him, stunned for a moment, then cried, "No, you'll just get hurt too, idiot!" But it was too late.

With a bellow of laughter, the whitecoat hauled me over to Fang's cage and shook me at him. Fang shoved his whole hand through the bars, not caring how they scraped his skin, and grabbed my fingers in an unbreakable hold. Desperately, I held on, too. I needed Fang with me. He was my right-hand man now, whether he realized it or not. The minute he'd decided to save me in the arena, he had decided to stick with me. I was holding him to that.

"You wanna see your girlfriend die, boy? Well, it's your problem, not mine," shrugging, he tried to pull me away. We only clung harder, my eyes full of frantic pleading, Fang's lit from inside with fury. The whitecoat stared at us for a moment, and then sighed dramatically. "What I do for you…" He reached out and unlocked Fang's door. We broke contact for a moment as he scrambled out of the cage, then we simultaneously grabbed for each other, neither caring much about pride.

The whitecoat rolled his eyes and wrenched me out of the lab and down the hall at a run, Fang racing behind.

We made two left turns, one right, and stopped at a black door without markings. The whitecoat knocked quickly three times, paused, and knocked once more. There was a beat, and then a gruff voice, muffled from behind the door, called out, "Who is it?"

"You know who it is!" Hissed the man, eyes wild. "Let's go already!"

"Ok, keep your hair on, we're comin'…" The door opened and several beautiful, model-perfect men trooped out of the room. "We're here, all of us that you wanted," said the one in the middle. He had golden skin and blonde hair. His eyes were twin chips of ice, set perfectly in his chiseled face. He looked at me, and something in his eyes changed. They went from expressionless and hard to greedy and hard, and I was scared. I felt Fang's hand tighten around my own.

"This way," the whitecoat said suddenly, and jerked us down the hallway. Another left turn, and two right, and we reached another door. This one was made of clear glass. I peered through it, and gasped. It led outside.

It was a gorgeous, sunny day, marred only by the fact that chain link and barbed wire fences separated me from a lush, green forest and freedom.

The whitecoat grinned at me, made sure I was looking, and swiped the access card to take us outside. The door unlocked, and he shoved us through it, stumbling onto a large circle of flat ground, packed into hard, dry dirt. I looked around me, totally aware that unless I wanted to climb a chain link fence with pointy, painful stuff on top, I was trapped.

Fang still hadn't let go of my hand, and I considered the moment over, so I tugged my hand free and thrust it in my jeans pocket.

At least, that was my intention.

He didn't let go, instead giving me an are-you-crazy? look.

Oh. Well, ok. I wasn't going to complain. I smiled and didn't bother to pull away again.

The whitecoat stepped in front of us, flanked by the amazingly hot guys who just happened to be able to turn into bloodthirsty brutes at will. "Let go of your girlfriend, boy, she has work to do," he ordered.

Fang stiffened. "No."

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I protested. No one even looked at me. I sighed. "Let go, Fang."

He turned and stared at me, and I spoke quietly, rationally, and calmly. "We're going to have to let go no matter what, so we might as well do it painlessly. I'll do whatever sicko test Mr. Nice Guy here has laid out and then I'll be back and we'll go back to our mansions on the tropical island, ok?"

"No."

"You'd do well to listen to her, freak, or you'll just get her arm ripped out of her socket-again. And maybe right off her body! What do you think, boys, can you manage?" Mr. Nice Guy looked happily at the Erasers. They laughed, well, more howled in amusement, and wincing, they allowed their faces to begin to lengthen. Hair sprouted from all over their bodies, quickly covering them in a thick hide.

"HEY," I said urgently, trying to pull my hand away, "Let go!"

He didn't move.

"Fang! Let go of my hand!" He leapt backwards like he'd been electrocuted, dropping my hand like a hot potato.

Well that was easy. Not. Still unsure what had made him let go so fast- I mean, I hadn't mentioned 'open sesame' yet, but I was getting there-I said stiffly, "Why THANK-you, sir." His face didn't change. If anything, his eyes got colder, and more expressionless. I hadn't realized that was possible. Straightening my back, I strode to the whitecoat and Erasers, now fully morphed and snarling and snapping at me.

Ooh, big scawy monstas.

"Well," I said to no one in particular, "Let's get this party started."

"Your task is simple," the whitecoat strode over to a section of the dirt circle that I hadn't noticed. There was an obstacle course. Uneven steps, sinkholes, crawly tubes, and something that looked suspiciously like tar in a trick hole. "All you must do," said Mr. Nice Guy, "Is run up the steps, avoid the sinkholes hidden in the platform, go through the tubes, avoiding the traps inside, avoid the other traps-" (aka: tar pit that kills your wings forever) "-and, last, but not least, climb this rock face, flown in from the Himalayas so that it's accurate, while avoiding the Erasers' bullets because yes, they will be shooting at you."

"You call that simple?!" I demanded.

"You start on the count of three," Mr. Nice Guy ignored my comment. I whirled, running to the stairs. I heard feet pounding behind me and glanced back. Fang was keeping pace. "Stop him!" Yelled the scientist, pausing in his countdown.

"Stop running!" I hissed, "They'll just hold you back and you won't be able to help me at all!"

He raised an eyebrow, and didn't stop running. "Where will you need help?" I took a quick glance at the course, thinking fast. The Erasers were cutting our lead way too quickly. "The rocks," I said finally, gritting my teeth. I hated asking for help. "It's not like I'm gonna have a harness, and I'll be a sitting duck on there when they start shooting." He nodded as we stopped at the beginning of the obstacles. "Try-try to distract them and…catch me if I fall." He nodded again, as the Erasers pounced on him and dragged him away, fighting.

"GO!"

I tore up the steps, lifting my legs high, and tripping at the very top one, which was shorter than the rest. My hands flew out and I caught myself, and then ran on. I reached the sinkholes built into the platform, and slowed a bit, dodging the cleverly disguised sands. I crouched and dove into the black plastic pipe laid out for me-and immediately cracked my head against something hard hanging from the ceiling. I sat down fast, and waited for my eyes to adjust.

Using my enhanced raptor vision, I slowly made my way forward on all fours, scrambling in near-darkness across the rough bottom, and sometimes, sides of the pipe. Once, there was a huge block in my path. I crawled over it and squeezed about halfway through the gap, taking a deep breath to offset the pain in my legs-and got stuck.

Oh great. I was fat.

I wriggled desperately, trying to free myself. Suddenly, the pipe rocked as an Eraser, impatient, pounded on it. He ripped a small hole in the black plastic and eyed me hungrily. "Hurry up, freak, unless you wanna be fresh meat!"

"You mean dog chow?" I yelled back, and slid free of the gap. I realized the problem: I'd taken too big a breath before, and swelled up. When I yelled at the Eraser, I'd lost air, and so become deflated enough to fit through.

So I was a balloon? That explained everything.

Reaching the end of the tunnels, I was blinded by the sunlight, and stepped forward, unable to see.  
"No!" I froze, foot still in the air, and, shading my eyes with my hand, peered down at the ground.

I'd almost stepped into the tar pit.

Oh.

I glanced out, trying to see Fang. There he was, standing easily in the Eraser's hold, one furry paw clamped over his mouth. He raised an eyebrow. I raised one of my own, and looked for a way around the tar pit.

It was a huge ditch full of steaming hot tar. I had to cross it to get to the Himalayan-imported cliff face. I couldn't go around it because there were glass walls surrounding it, and penning me in straight from the tunnels to the cliff. I couldn't go under it, seeing as there was no "under" on the platform. Could I go over it? Not really, because I couldn't get a running start for a leap.

Which left me with one option.

I'd expected it, really, I couldn't have had it that easy.

But man, it was going to hurt. A lot.

Taking a deep breath, I unfurled my wings and lifted them up as high as I could. Then, I brought down the foot I'd had hanging over the tar pit the entire time, straight into the hot, sticky, black disgustingness.

I almost screamed.

Key word there: almost.

The tar only came about halfway up my thighs. I slogged across as fast as I could, chanting,_ Pain is just a message, pain is just a message…_and then I was across, and my jeans were heavy and blacker than Fang's hair when he hasn't washed it for a month. But my wings were unharmed.

Feeling as though I were lifting tons with each stride, I ran to the rock face, leaned up against it, and panted for breath.

Ping! I stifled a shriek as a bullet lodged into the rock next to my skull. I glanced back to see several Erasers taking aim, holding huge guns I couldn't identify.

Hello, earth to Fang? A diversion would be nice right now.

Whirling back to the rocks, I gripped a large chunk in my hand and hauled myself up, stifling another shriek.

There was still snow on the rocks.

They were slippery.

And my legs weren't moving all that great.

Well fan-freakin-tastic.

I had just grabbed at another rock to haul my sorry butt another few feet up the towering slope when I heard several yells behind me, and bullets ricocheted off the rocks, none of them actually hitting me.

Ah.

There was that diversion.

I scrambled higher, ignoring how stiff my legs were, how the knee joints weren't really working. How my shoulder was swelling and protesting such heavy use after being dislocated. How my ribs aches from my labored breathing. _Pain is just a message…_

I'd climbed about fifteen feet.

Seventy more to go.

Whoo. Sorry, hard to get enthusiastic.

Adrenaline drummed through my veins, and I surged upwards. I had to reach the top. Prove myself.

Then I heard another yell. A single yell. Fang's yell.

Ladies and gentlemen, please abandon ship. We're sinking rather rapidly, but no need to worry.

End of diversion. Sure enough, bullets began bouncing off the rocks almost instantly after Fang's cry. I didn't look down, simply pulling up another two feet, biting my lip. I was getting a serious bruise there.

The shots were getting more accurate now. One bullet brushed my hair as it sped by. I gasped, and scrambled higher.

It was then that the snow on the rocks took effect.

Can you guess what happened? It's not hard.

My hand slipped. And while my fingers were desperately scrabbling to regain hold of the little indent I was clinging to, one Eraser decided to play Robin Hood.

Robin Hood never misses, you know.

The bullet tore into my wing right above the shoulder, and lodged itself happily in my muscle. I cried out, and fell backwards-yep, right off the rocks, twenty-five feet off the ground.

This was gonna leave a mark.

I tried to snap out my wings to slow my descent, but the pain was so intense I almost blacked out. Crap, I was going to go splat.

Stupid scientist.

Stupid Eraser.

Stupid Fang for not catching me-

"Oomph!" That's the noise both Fang and I made when I landed in his wiry, four-year-old arms. We stared at each other in shock for a few seconds, as he staggered a few feet to the side with the force of my totally graceful landing.

"I caught you!" He said triumphantly.

"Yeah, yeah," I whispered, "But can you get me back to the lab without me dying of blood loss? Million…dollar…question…" I had one last glimpse of his wide-eyed face, and then everything went black.

**A/N: Ok, so, yeah, that was long. I didn't mean it to be, but I wanted to get the first day's trials in. More thank-yous that I just got: for the love of Iggy: thanks for also putting me on Fav Author and Author Alert, and reviewing, and I don't know if it's so great to not be doing hw to read my story, but hey, I can't say I do any differently…hi daddy… :D**

**Update: So yeah, as FTLOI pointed out, Ari shouldn't be born yet. We still have another three years to go (not that I would detail all the days in those years) before Ari actually's born. So yeah, a year after Gazzy. Whoopsie. Um, well, I suck at math, so can we just leave it? His age isn't really important. I mean, it's Jeb neglects him, Max leaves with Jeb, Ari goes Eraser. We don't need age, other than he's young and vulnerable, right? So please forgive me, I'm sorry! *hits herself with laptop, then shrieks and inspects precious computer for damage* **

**Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Way Back When**

Chapter Nine: Feelin' the Bruises

**A/N:**** Hey, guys, just a heads-up. I will not be able to update over the weekend, I'm going to visit my cousin at NYU in the city and I'm so excited! Don't kill me!**** And now on to thank-yous…offhermeds: Fav Author and Author Alert! R4UL: review: well thank-you. BEABT: review: I didn't realize Fang and Max not letting go would be cute but yeah, I guess it is. Thanks! Destiny: review: thanks for the compliment! I actually didn't know if that chapter would work, but it did! And I'm glad I could get Fang and Max right. I'm doing my best! Let me know if I ever go astray, please. And I'll update as fast as I can, but please see note at beginning of A/N for weekend excuse. XP FTLOI: review: criticism is good! I need it, thank-you! And omigosh, is your foot ok? Wow… SilentFlier: review: I'll always answer questions :D. And if my link to FF works (it's being naughty and temperamental right now) I will read and review your story! Everyone else should, too! FH12: review: your wish is my command *cue creepy genie music*. VoicesInMyHead711: Fav Author, Fav Story, review: yeah I liked the "I caught you" bit too. He's so proud of himself. Wow, long A/N, I apologise. **

**Disclaimer: I can't claim…it makes me sad…**

**Onward!**

The first thing I became aware of was a slow, steady beeping.

_Beep…_

Oh, that's annoying.

_Beep…_

Next came the strong antisepticky smell of, well, antiseptic, that set my nostrils on fire. Along with the rest of my body. Ow, I had really gotten beaten up.

_Beep…_

God, shut up! I'm in enough pain; I don't need the stupid beeping!

_Beep…_

Of course. I noticed I was lying on a hard surface. Probably an operating table, to get the bullet out of my wing. How long had I been out? Had they tied me down? Where was Fang?

_Beep…_

Oh. My. God. Shut. Up. Before. I. Smash. You.

_Beep…_

That's it. I wrenched open my eyes and looked around for the source of the beeping. It had to be close by, watching me, enjoying my torment-

_Beep…_

Aha! I sat up slowly, aware that the room was spinning. So they'd added these beeps, along with a freaking spinning operating room? Whaaat? Did they want a lunatic on their hands?

_Beep…_

Alright, you asked for it. I'm going to smash you.

I swung my legs off the (as I had thought) operating table. I was in one of those gross, open-backed blue hospital nightgowns. As I slid my feet to the floor-a good three feet away-I realized something else.

They'd taken my underwear.

Not cool, fellas, not cool at all.

The lunatic-creating demon decided to alert me to its presence once more.

_Beep…_

I snapped my head around, and gasped as the room spun faster. Ugh, this was not fun.

Then I saw it.

The lunatic-creating demon.

A machine that monitored my blood pressure...or something.

I considered leaving it, since it was probably expensive and maybe important to my health.

_Beep..._

Nah.

I jerked up my right arm to punch it-and cried out.

There was a needle.

In my arm.

And stitches along my forearm, like they'd had to open it or something.

But wait.

There was an IV in my arm! A needle!

I reached around with my left hand and yanked it out, wincing slightly, then tossed the needle and its cord onto the table, shuddering. Stupid needles. I wondered why they'd stitched my right arm. Had I gotten a cut there and hadn't noticed?

I was brought back to my mission.

_Beep… _The stupid thing was mocking me.

Not wanting to hurt my right arm any more than it was, I curled my left hand into a fist and brought it back. With a grunt I snapped it forward and smashed the machine, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. I ducked, and the pieces sailed right over me.

Of course, now there was glass everywhere, my knuckles were all scraped up, and I didn't have any shoes.

And I couldn't fly.

And I didn't have underwear.

Yeah, that was bothering me.

With a small sigh, I resigned myself to wait in place for a looooooooong time, but I actually shouldn't have worried. The smashing of the annoying beeping machine must have been kinda loud because all these whitecoats came rushing into the room, saw me, saw the glass, and all stopped with identical expressions of shock and amazement on their faces. It was pretty funny.

"What," I said nonchalantly, "you never seen a mutant bird kid before?"

That set them into action. Two women picked their way through the glass to me, and lifted me up on their arms, like a chair. I would have protested, but hey, I had to get across the sea of glass somehow. They set me down in the hall, and then before I could move, I was surrounded by Erasers, all fully morphed and leering at me.

Creepers.

I was escorted down the hall and we stopped at a plain, white door. A whitecoat disappeared inside for a moment, and then returned with new clothes for me.

Including underwear.

Score!

I took them and slipped into the bathroom next to the plain, white door. As I dressed, I surreptitiously looked to see if there was a way out of the bathroom to freedom.

Not even a window.

And it wasn't like I could really leave now anyways, not without Fang, and not without meeting the rest of the flock, it was just wrong.

_You assume correctly._

Oh, great.

_It's you._ I said irritably.

_Cheer up, Maximum, this is a friendly visit. _The Voice sounded almost chipper, in its way.

_Well, make it quick, fortune cookie. _

_Your time here with Fang alone is almost over. He is very close to attaching completely to you. I think one more scene with him should do it._

_Scene?_

_Just keep acting as you are, Maximum. You'll be meeting another flock member soon enough. _

_Um, Voice? I still have a few months before the next guy comes along…_

_We'll be speeding forward in time, of course. Do not worry, everything is taken care of._

_Taken care of? Was this planned beforehand? All of this?!_

_You should leave the bathroom now; the scientists are pounding on the door. _

_Voice! _I yelled.

No answer.

I came back to reality, suddenly aware that there were heavy thuds on the bathroom door.

"Open up or we'll break this thing down!" Bellowed an Eraser, sounding muffled around his huge teeth.

"I'm coming!" I called back, and, zipping up my new jeans, I tossed the hospital gown in the toilet, flushed it with a grin, and loped out of the room, listening to the water gurgle, choke, and splash onto the floor behind me. "Sorry, I had to…go." I shot a whitecoat a winning smile, and brushed my hair out of my eyes with my right hand, then winced. It still hurt. Why had I gotten stitches, anyways? I'd have to ask the Voice that later, when I got a private moment. Which obviously wasn't now.

I was shunted down the hall, made a quick right turn, and found myself facing yet another plain, white door. The Erasers shoved me aside as a whitecoat walked past and unlocked it. I was then thrust into the room and into my cage faster than I could react.

Which was pretty darn fast.

Before I could get my bearings again (seeing as the room had decided to spin), the door was shut and locked, and I was left alone.

"Hey, you're back!"

I whirled, then clutched my head and groaned softly. "Fang?"

Silence.

Oops, I did it again.

I forced my eyes to focus, and saw his cage was actually right next to mine, and he was pressed up against the bars nearest me, his dark eyes searching, and guarded. I waited for him to speak.

"I don't know why you keep calling me that," he said slowly, "but I like it, so you don't have to freak out every time you say it."

I stiffened. "I do not freak out!"

"Yeah, you do," he answered, and a lopsided smile graced his face. It took my breath away. "Your back goes all rigid and your eyes get really wide really fast and then squint up like you're bracing yourself to get hit. Your hands clench into fists and you shake your hair in front of your face like a curtain."

"Wow," I said dryly, "what did they put you on while I was gone?"

He looked away, his eyes dead, jaw tight.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry," I whispered.

Silence.

It was then that I noticed the green and purple bruise ringing his left eye, and the scratch along his cheekbone. He had bound his ankle up again, tighter than I had the first time we'd had to fight. It must have gotten hurt again. What he'd gone through, to get to me before I became the first human/avian pancake, and here I was mocking him. So I shoved my pride screaming into a deep, dark hole and covered it over with bricks.

"Thank-you, Fang."

I held my breath. For a few seconds he remained staring out the front of his cage. Then, slowly, the tightness in his jaw loosened and he turned around, looking me right in the eyes. I let my air out slowly, and continued, "I'm sorry I asked you to fight the Erasers and put all that pressure on you back at the test with Mr. Nice Guy, it was wrong of me. I should have fended for myself-"

"Are you crazy?!" Fang exploded.

I stopped short. Wait, what did he want me to say? "Uh…"  
"You're apologizing for asking me to save your life? For God's sake don't you know I would have done it anyways? I'm not a killer! You need me. And I'm not going to let you die," his voice abruptly dropped, getting quiet and intense, when before it'd just been angry. "I'm not going to let you die," he repeated.

I was totally, and actually, speechless.

_Actions speak louder than words._

For once I understood what the all-knowing fortune cookie was talking about. I maneuvered my hand through the bars on my cage (only now did I notice it was a brand new, all-titanium cage that was slightly bigger than my old one) and curled it into a fist.

Fang stared at my hand, and then his eyes flicked to my face. I was beginning to feel stupid.

"Never mind," I muttered, and started to draw my arm back in.

Fang's fist stacked on top of mine.

_Congratulations Maximum, you have your first and most loyal Flock member. He will always have your back, and be your right-hand man. _

_Shut up._

Our eyes met. I smiled, and he returned the gesture with a half-grin that once again made my heart melt. Pulling away, we lay down on the thin blankets that lined our cages. I curled my hurt arm to my chest, not daring to unfurl my wings. I knew that would be stupid, impossible, and cause me great pain.

As I drifted off to sleep, a whisper floated through my mind, in one ear, out the other, flitting in my conscious for an instant before dissipating.

"Good night, Max."

"……..Good night, Fang."

**A/N: So yeah, it's kinda a cliffie but kinda not, right? I just hope all of my hints were obvious enough. Ah, well. I really like this chapter, it's sweet. Review please! And once again, I'm sorry I won't be able to write over the weekend. It's making me suffer as much (if not more) than you will because I will not have access to my computer! Wahhhhh! Oh wow. I think I used everyone's suggestions in the course of two chapters. I. Am. Good. Heh, heh, just keedeeng.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Way Back When**

Chapter Ten: Speeding It Up

**A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back! Finally. Mondays and Tuesdays are really bad for me, but my weekend was fantastic and some cute guys checked me out in Chinatown *blush*!!! Anyways, on to the thank-yous, also, PLEASE READ THE END OF THIS A/N EVEN IF YOU SKIP THE THANKS BIT I HAVE A COMMENT TO MAKE TO CLEAR SOME THINGS UP! Now…thank-yous. R4UL: review: why thank-you. I can just imagine the freak out phase, I do it myself. Schoolruler: Fav Story, Story Alert. Where did you get your penname? Sorry, totally random… BEABT: review: sweet, I can do. Laughter, I can enjoy. I'll keep it coming! Aleria14: Fav Story, review: thanks about the Max and Fang, and please see the end of this A/N in answer to your confusion. I figured it out! :D Well, I'll try it this way. Anyways, yeah the Max screw up on Fang's name kinda wrote itself. Jazi.K: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: thanks, and yeah, I won't forget about Iggy! (See this chapter!) Sammi: review: thanks! Hotchick09: Fav Story, love ya! Mudeenu (is that a Pokemon? JK, don't take offense!): Fav Story, Fav Author, Story Alert-thank-you so much! OK, NOW HERE'S THE IMPORTANT PART. I was going to give Max and Fang a few years alone but I realized that was wrong (thank you Aleria!), so I'm going back and changing the previous chapter by one word. Max will now say, "**_Um, Voice? I still have a few __**months**__ before the next guy comes along…" _**not years. **

**Disclaimer: I don't even try to claim.**

**Onward!**

My body told me it was morning.

Funny, my brain didn't agree.

And if my brain didn't think it was morning, well, who was I to contradict?

"Um, hello?"

My eyes flew open. I found myself staring at four-year-old Fang's dark, dark eyes.

"You might wanna get up," he said quietly, keeping his face expressionless. But I knew him. He was worried, jaw tense, eyes tight.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice pitched low so that the sound wouldn't carry.

"We're about to have visitors."

"Crap." I struggled into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Oh. Ow. I glared at my right forearm. The stitches were already fading. I still couldn't remember how I'd gotten that cut. I turned to Fang, holding my arm up for inspection. "How did I get this?"

His lips creased, Fang's version of a frown. "I don't know."

"Was it there after you…after Mr. Nice Guy practically made me into a flapjack?"

"No."

Hmm…whatever.

My thoughts were interrupted as the lab door swung open. Fang and I instantly shrank back, simultaneously edging closer to each other. We were only separated by a few titanium bars when we finally stopped moving.

I felt my hands shaking and curled them into fists, ignoring my right arm throbbing in protest. _Pain is just a message…_

Next to me, Fang jutted his chin out and his eyes became very cold. I did not want to be on the receiving end of that look. Ever.

Mr. Nice Guy strolled in, his white coat hanging over one arm, the other swinging a knife. A ten inch, wickedly sharp in a gut-you-and-serve-your-with-gravy-sort-of-way knife. Two Erasers followed behind him. They were in their amazingly gorgeous human forms. It constantly amazed me that those guys could tear themselves away from a mirror to do anything at all.

The mad scientist crouched down in front of my cage, grinning. All of his crooked, yellow teeth showed.

"Go to the dentist much?" I muttered.

_Clang!_ I jumped as the scientist slammed the knife against the bars of my cage.

"I would not say such things if I were you…" He growled **(A/N: Anyone know where that quote is from? From the knife slamming to you…I'll give you a hint…it's a cultish movie. WESTLY!!!)**

"What?" I asked, smiling innocently, "All I'm saying is that I hope you have dental insurance cuz man, you need it…"

"I would not say such things if I were you!" He roared. Well, that was getting old fast.

"Good thing you're not me, then, huh? That would be preeeeeeeetty boring…"

The next thing I knew I was hauled out of my cage and the knife blade was pressed to my throat.

Well crap.

There was a moment of silence before I started to struggle against Mr. Freaky Killer's strong grip and Fang started yelling, throwing himself against the bars of his cage.

"Hold her!" Bellowed Mr. Freaky Killer to the nearest Eraser. He grinned, morphed with a kind of pained grimace, and stalked over to us. He grabbed my arms, yanking them behind my back. Mr. Freaky Killer positioned the point of the blade against the hollow of my throat.

I hadn't known metal could be so cold.

I could feel the blood pounding in my ears, my heart beating so hard it hurt. But I didn't speak. Not. One. Word.

"Let her go!" Fang yelled. He rattled his cage, rocking it back and forth, nearly tipping it over. I had never seen him like this. His mask of impassiveness was slipping fast. He looked desperate, and more than a little deranged. "It's me you want!"

Wait, what?

Mr. Freaky Killer turned to look at my best friend, who'd gone still in his cage. The only movement I could make out was his chest rising and falling under his shirt as he panted for air. I stared at Fang in shock.

"Well," Mr. Freaky Killer admitted, "Yes, I do want to experiment on you. But not until I'm finished with this one. Which includes disposing of the useless garbage."

That got a rise outta me, for sure. "Hey, who you calling garbage, banana brain?" I demanded. Well, so it wasn't the best I'd ever come up with. You gonna sue me, or keep reading? That's what I thought.

He whirled around, and punched me in the jaw. "Shut up, bitch!"

I was stunned. Not only did he just call ME a bitch, but he called four-year-old me a bitch.

How rude.

"Bastard." I hissed back. Fang's eyes widened. I know, I know, no bad language in front of the babies. Shut up.

Mr. Freaky Killer reared back and brought the knife up to bear against my throat.

"I've had enough," he snarled, "Good-bye, freak."

His arms tensed, and his eyes narrowed as he sighted down the blade. My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes flicked to meet Fang's, desperately. Was this what the Voice wanted? I was supposed to die?!

_Duck, Maximum. _

Unquestioningly, I dove for the ground as the lab door swung open once more with a bang, followed by a second, louder, bang, and then two more similar bangs. The Eraser holding me fell away.

_Roll._

I did, gasping.

_Thunk._ I stared, horrified, at the spot where my head had been. The butcher knife was imbedded in the floor. Slowly, I lifted my head to look at Mr. Freaky Killer. He was standing stiffly, eyes wide, mouth open in a silent scream. Then, with a soft sigh, he fell forward to the floor, his body twisting on the handle of the knife, causing it to spring up and-and-straight thought him. He wasn't Mr. Freaky Killer anymore.

He was Mr. Freaky Shish Kabob.

I staggered to my feet, and saw the two Erasers were dead as well. They'd been shot, along with their insubordinate master. I looked to my savior.

Jeb stood in the doorway of the lab, holding a slightly smoking Glock. He looked at me, then dropped the gun to the floor and, kneeling down, held out his arms.

Letting go of all caution, swallowing my hate, I ran, as four-year-old Max would, into Jeb's arms. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent of vanilla and aftershave. He always kept his face shaved smooth. I sobbed, letting a few tears run down my cheeks. I was a fantastic actress. "Jeb…"

"It's ok, sweetheart, I'm so sorry, I'm here, and it's ok…" Jeb crooned, stroking my hair. I relaxed into his touch, wishing we could stay like this always.

"Why'd you leave?" I choked out.

"I was tricked by that man," Jeb said, his voice hard, "And I was stupid and left you alone. I'm so sorry. It won't ever happen again, Max."

I knew it was a stupid, stupid thing to do, but I seized my chance. "Promise you won't ever leave me again?" I whispered. I caught his eyes, his brown eyes so like my own. Maybe this was the future I could change. "Promise?"

He hesitated. I saw it.

"I promise," he whispered, and my heart broke. Because I knew eight years from now, he'd leave.

And he wouldn't say good-bye.

At that moment, a blinding white light filled my vision, and all sound faded. I felt like I was floating.

_That was a mistake, Maximum. _

_I know that, _I said irritably, _I'm just human, ok?_

_No. You are not just human. You should know better!_

The Voice was annoyed? With me? Like it had any right…!

_I should have taken you away from there sooner. My fault. _

I said nothing. Stupid fortune cookie. It deserved the silent treatment.

_We now have an unforeseen complication on our hands…_

I snorted at the thought of the Voice having hands. _WE don't have anything. I refuse to be pulled into this._

_We do not have time to bicker like children, Maximum! Your connection with Fang is in danger of being severed!_

I started. _W-what?_

_It is too late now…_The Voice was fading away. The white light was dimming, and a rushing noise filled my ears. _We have arrived. _

_What? Where? Wait! Voice! What's going on?! _I shrieked, cold fear planting its seed in my heart. _You can't just leave me!_

_Too late, Maximum. We are speeding things up. Get ready to meet your next Flock member…_I had to strain to hear the Voice, now.

_What about Fang? _I screamed, _What do I do?!_

_You are on your own…_

And with that, the Voice faded away entirely. The light disappeared and the regular sounds and smells of the school returned with violent force.

Wincing, I opened my eyes, and gasped.

I'd been moved to a bigger room. My cage was bigger as well. I'd grown! I guessed I was maybe five now. The Voice had taken me forward about three months, more or less.

I glanced around, and saw Fang. He'd gotten bigger too, and older. He also appeared more drawn, and tense.

"Fang!" I cried.

He didn't look at me. Had he been giving me the silent treatment for three months?

"Fang…" I trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Look," he said suddenly. He didn't turn to face me. "Don't think that you can leave with Jeb for ninety-three days and come back and assume everything to be fine."

My head reeled. Where had I gone?

"Wha-"

"So you're all new and improved now, right? Well that's just great for you! You don't need me anymore! You're the new and improved avian/human, while I'm left alone for three whole months! Thanks, thanks a lot." His voice echoed around the room.

I didn't know what to do.

"You didn't even say good-bye." No one else would have heard the catch in his voice. But I did. He was only five, after all. **(A/N: Say Max is three months into five, Fang would be one month into five, and Iggy would be about to turn five, ok?)**

"Fang," I whispered desperately, "I'm so, so sorry." I had to get him back!

"Are you?" He laughed, a cold, unfeeling laugh. "That's great, just great."

I took a deep breath to fuel the defensive tirade I felt building inside of me-and stopped. There was nothing I could say.

At last I whispered, "I can't tell you why I left. I can't go back in time _On my own, that is, _and fix things. But I can tell you that I'm sorry, and that I was stupid, and…" I paused again.

"I do still care about you. There's no excuse for what I did. You didn't deserve it. But, if you're willing, maybe we can start over."

Silence. I racked my brains.

"Hi," I said softly, bracing myself for what I was going to do next. "I'm Max, and I'm completely and totally lost."

He kept his back to me, not answering, shoulders hunched.

"Do you want to know why I'm lost?" I continued, "Because I was a complete and total idiot, that's why. I had the best friend in the entire world. Someone I could tell everything to, someone I could trust. Someone who'd always catch me if I fell. He was amazing. And I didn't deserve him.

"I abandoned him. I walked out of his life without even a look back; following a man whom I thought knew everything. But I was wrong. And when I came back, I had lost him. My best friend.

"I don't deserve anything better, really. I left him alone to the mercies of the whitecoats for ninety-three days. I left him with no one to talk to, no one to help him when he hurt. I destroyed him as much as myself. And I'm lost without him, but he doesn't need me like that." I swallowed hard. The silence in the room was so heavy I felt like my wings were weighed down by it, not just my heart.

"Just thought I'd introduce myself," I whispered, and began to turn away, taking a shaky breath. I blinked furiously, fighting tears. I would not cry.

A flash of olive skin caught my eye. I whirled.

Fang's fist was stuck through the bars of his cage.

Trembling, I pushed my fist through as well and closed the gap between us. We stacked. I met his eyes, and then looked away.

"Wasn't I good enough?" He asked quietly, but I could hear the fear behind his words.

I winced.

"You were everything I needed," I said slowly, "I just didn't realize it at the time. But," I looked at him again. "I do now."

A ghost of a smile fluttered across his face and across my heart. I was suddenly aware of how sappy this entire thing was. At the same time, he did too. His eyes got distant again, and he stiffened. I pulled myself upright to become impenetrable Max. No one could get my guard down like Fang, but I sure as hell wasn't letting that happen again any time soon.

We glanced at each other again. I, however, was not going to be the weak one who pulled away from the stack first. He met my gaze, challenging me. I grinned, and left my fist on top of his. He narrowed his black eyes, but they were lighting up from within. He didn't pull away either.

We sat in silence, fighting out our macho battle of wills for a good five minutes before the lab door was slammed open and several Erasers came in, carrying a cage. Fang and I sprang apart.

A boy sat inside it. He had pale skin and strawberry blond hair that he kept shaking impatiently out of his baby blue eyes. He stared around at the room with unabashed curiosity. A slim, pale hand reached though the bars of his cage to skim along the cool white floor. An Eraser growled and kicked at his hand. He yanked it back, and then stared at his fingers in apparent wonder, watching as they turned bright red from the force of the blow.

I gasped at the brutality, even as my heart contracted. _Look well…_

The blond boy's head shot up, and he noticed us for the first time. I stared back, memorizing his clear, blue eyes. The alertness in them, the knowledge that he was looking at me, could see me. His gaze flicked to Fang, whom he offered a casual grin, which Fang, amazingly, returned.

Iggy had arrived.

**Read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Way Back When**

Chapter Eleven: You Don't Look

**A/N: Hi all! Oh, my gosh, I'm having so much fun with this. Yay, Iggy! SO. Thank-yous: XxDesiLuvxX: Fav Story, Story Alert, Fav Author. Aleria14: review: Don't cry! Would you believe that I kinda hated how sappy that chapter was? But if it worked for you, I'm glad. Jazi.K: review: thanks! Here's more! Schoolruler: Fav Author, Author Alert, review: thankee! BEABT: review: yeah, I had to think of how Iggy would have been with his sight, but I've got it worked out. Thanks! LuluRox: Fav Story, Story Alert, Fav Author, review: Your wish is my command! Max's Evil Twin: review: thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna try.**

**Onward!**

The Erasers slammed Iggy's cage next to mine and Fang's, making a small clump of titanium underbrush. They trooped out of the room again, leaving the three of us alone.

I stared at Iggy in wonder. His cage was the same size as ours, but he looked cramped inside of it, his long limbs bent awkwardly to fit in the tiny space. He didn't really seem to notice, though. I watched as he stared around the white room in amazement, a grin slowly building on his face. None of us had spoken. Being the famous decision maker, I decided to change that.

Right…

Now.

"Hey!" I said brightly, "Who're you?"

Iggy looked around at me, still grinning. "I don't know. I think I'm experiment number 1000893IG but I have no clue what that means. Who-and what-are you?"

I'd totally forgotten he didn't know what we were. "I'm-" I hesitated. I didn't really have a name yet, did I? I didn't pick it until we escaped. "I'm a girl, and I've got wings.

"Hey, me too!" Iggy turned around a lifted up his shirt, slightly spreading his yellow-gold wings with a few brown streaks. He turned back around. "Like 'em?"

"Yeah," I answered, "They're nice." Though not as nice as someone else's…

BAD MAX!

I whacked my forehead, and then winced, cracking open one eye. Both guys were staring at me, now. Fang had raised one eyebrow, but he looked amused-at least, I think it was amused. Iggy just looked confused.

"Do you hit yourself on a regular basis?" He asked, honestly curious.

I stifled a rueful laugh. "No, someone else usually does it for me."

He nodded, and then turned to look at Fang.

"So who're you? You got wings too?"

I tensed. Fang had smiled at him before, so it should be fine, right?

Fang looked back at him, face impassive.

Iggy glanced at me. "Can he talk?"

"If he wants to…" I trailed off.

Silence.

I bit my lip. Fang had smiled at him before. Why couldn't he trust Iggy now? I mean, I get that it could be a trap and all, but for cryin' out loud, I was talking to him! Wasn't that enough?

I guess not.

That stupid, stuck up little…

"God, get over yourself!" I snapped at Fang. "It's not like he's gonna bite!"

"Yeah," Iggy said, "The Erasers do that. I just blow them up." He grinned at Fang, but it was a cautious grin. He didn't want to make a fool of himself. **(A/N: Everyone knows they're called Erasers, it's the name the whitecoats gave them. Just in case you were wondering…)**

"You do what?" I felt my jaw unhinge slightly as the immovable ROCK finally spoke.

"I blow them up."

Fang looked a bit alarmed. Well, his eyes widened the teensiest bit. Iggy sighed and looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm really good at chemicals and stuff. I can steal little things from whenever I'm out and make them into bombs. Then, I blow the Erasers up. It helps in an uneven fight. Or an even one."

Fang quirked his eyebrow again, inviting Iggy to continue.

"I have really good eyesight," he continued. I winced, and his head snapped around to look at me. "Like that. Not everyone would have seen that little tensing of your shoulders, or the way your eyes opened and shut really fast, but you weren't blinking."

I breathed out through my mouth, looking up at the white ceiling and counting to ten. He was almost as bad as Nudge! I didn't remember him talking this much…

"Sorry," Iggy apologized, "When I'm nervous, I sometimes talk a lot." His pale fingers drummed on the side of his leg, typical Iggy style.

"You don't have to be nervous," I answered, "I'm just debating the merits of confiscating your bombs."

"What?!"

"What if one accidentally goes off?" I demanded. "We're all dead!"

"They're not gonna go off! I have a safety catch on all of them!"

"How many do you have?!"

"Uhhh…"

I held out my hand. "Give them to me." I said steadily. "Now."

"No! I need them!" Iggy pulled away, glaring.

I felt like I was babysitting a four-year-old. Oh, wait. I was.

"You'll get them back when you need them. I still don't think it's such a good idea-"

"I'll hold them."

I fought back a snarl. Fang!

Iggy's eyes darted between Fang and me, and then settled on Fang. Slowly, the stubborn look left his face and he grinned again, and then reached into the pocket of his plain, gray pants. "Thanks, man." He pulled out several inconspicuous-looking objects. One looked a bit like a marble-sized porcupine, with pointy things sticking out all over it. Another was made of a penny and a quarter with a green wire in between, and several others were seemingly-harmless buttons off the whitecoats' jackets. He slid his hand through the cage and dropped the bombs in Fang's upraised palm. Fang glanced at me, and then slid the bombs in his pocket with a small smirk.

Stupid boys.

The rest of the day passed slowly. We three talked amongst ourselves-well, Iggy and I chatted, I tried to get Fang to give the bombs to me, he didn't say one word, AND wouldn't let me have the bombs.

My internal clock told me it was around sunset when the lab door swung open again. We fell silent, staring at the door. There was a slight pause, and then Jeb came in, smiling. I felt Fang go rigid next to me, and tensed myself.

What had happened during those ninety-three days?

"Hey, sweetheart!" Jeb crowed. He crouched down in front of my cage. "How're you doing on your first day back?"

"Fine," I answered shortly. He looked puzzled, so I offered him a small smile. I hate you.

Relieved, he continued, "How do you like your new friend?"

I glanced at Iggy, who grinned and waved cheekily. I smiled back, a real smile. "I like him. He's nice. But…" I hesitated, and saw Iggy freeze, a look of fear on his face. I caught Iggy's eye, and smiled evilly. "I'm hungry." Iggy sank back against the bars of his cage, running a hand through his hair. He paused, staring at his hand, and then did it again, looking surprised.

"Well that's why we're here, honey, I've got food for all of you. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

There were several Erasers outside the door. I knew we couldn't escape.

Like that made a difference.

"Yeah," I answered, "And I think the others have to go, too."

"Look at you!" Jeb beamed, "Your leadership training with me really paid off!"

So that's what I'd been doing. Ok, I could handle that. "Yeah, thanks, Jeb!" I smiled sweetly as he motioned to the Erasers, who unlocked our cages and pulled us out and down the hall. Fang and Iggy were walking side be side in front of me. I watched as Fang slid his palm against Iggy's and the bombs went back to their maker. Just like that. Fang turned his head to look at me, and I smiled, and then nodded ever so slightly. I sidled up to the two of them as we turned a corner and neared the hall to the bathroom. This hallway had a window. Normally I wouldn't have bothered, because the window was barred. However…

We had firepower.

Literally.

"On the count of three," I breathed, praying the guys would hear me.

"One." They moved. They were early. Idiots!

I snarled as Fang whirled and took his Eraser guard completely by surprise, knocking him out in two blows. I turned and launched myself up at the one behind me with a loud yell. He backed away and I pulled a roundhouse kick to his chest. He stumbled, and I kicked his legs out from under him. As he fell, I popped his eardrums. He screamed and his eyes rolled up in his head.

I turned to face my next attacker, and found I had two. Ah well, I could deal. They came at me together, and I rolled between them and past, as they collided together, then sat down hard, dazed. I snickered, and got to my feet.

_BOOM._ I ducked flying metal and glass, ignoring the screams of Erasers.

"Yes!" Iggy yelled, punching the air. "Did you see that?!" I turned.

Oh, yeah, I saw it.

What had been a wall with a barred window in it was now a gaping hold with a few interior pieces holding it up. I breathed in deeply, delighting in the fresh air. Fang was already scrambling over the rubble. Quickly, Iggy followed. I turned to do a last scan of the wreckage.

"Max!"

Well crap.

Jeb was running towards me, his face contorted in fury. "Max, what are you doing? You're just making your life harder. You can't escape. The fences are too high. Come back!"

Turning, I tore across the rubble. "Not on your life!" I yelled over my shoulder. Reaching the top of the pile where Fang and Iggy were waiting, I grinned down at Jeb. "Bye!"

Laughing, the three of us leapt off the pile of concrete and plaster and landed neatly on the ground a few floors below. We'd broken out of a third floor window.

We took off running across the large dirt enclosure that surrounded The School. At first, no one paid any attention to us. I did a 360, and saw a huge pile of fresh dirt, ready for redoing the enclosure.

The dirt pile was pretty big

It was also right next to the fence.

"There!" I yelled, and we changed direction, streaking towards the dirt mound, running as fast as we could. Some men looked at us funny, wondering why we were running when no one was chasing us, but then went back to recording the tests of other experiments on the field.

"Get them!"

I looked back and hissed with fury. Jeb was running across the field, with fresh Erasers, fully morphed, and his back. With roars, the monsters rushed at us, leaving Jeb panting in their wake.

"Faster!" I cried, pushing my burning muscles. The boys didn't say anything, saving their breath.

Fang ran on one side of me, head up, arms pumping, looking tense.  
Iggy ran on my other side, his long strides easily keeping him paced with us. He was grinning like a madman, staring around at the enclosure, the fence, and past it to the woods, then up to the now-dark night sky.

_Zing!_ A bullet whizzed past us. I bent low. We were nearly there…

"Freeze!" I gasped and dug in my heels, screeching to a stop. Seven Erasers slid out from behind the dirt pile, guns pointed at us. Iggy and Fang halted too, breathing hard. Iggy wasn't smiling anymore.

I slowly looked around. There were several hundred Erasers in the enclosure. Some were restraining their charges, but most had pulled out guns.

And every gun was pointed at us.

Well crap.

"Put your hands up!" Yelled the Eraser who'd spoken before. He was huge, with ragged fur and a tattered ear. Beside me, Fang tensed up even more, if that were possible. We raised our hands above our heads. I felt like we were in a bad Western.

The big Eraser stalked towards us. He glared at Iggy, snarled at me, and when he looked at Fang…

I gasped in spite of myself. The malevolence in his eyes was so clear, and so strong, it took my breath away.

Fang stood very still as the Eraser walked around the three of us. He stopped at Fang. "Tie them up," he said to no one in particular, but eight Erasers sprang to do as he said. Meanwhile, Big Guy continued to stare at Fang. Then, he bent down to our eye level. Fang stared right through him. I was proud of him for that. Then the Eraser began to speak, so quietly I had to strain to hear.

"So you think you're smart, huh, bird boy? Think you're clever, trying to escape. Well let me tell you something. No one gets past me a second time. No one gets out of here. At least, not alive." He stood up and began to walk away. I relaxed. He was just another airhead that Fang had probably humiliated.

Then he spun and punched Fang in the jaw. I shrieked and lunged forward, but the Erasers tying my wrists grabbed the cords and dragged me back. Fang slammed into the Eraser behind him, who kicked him to the ground. Iggy leaned over.

"Want me to blow him sky high?"

I shook my head, biting my lip.

Come on, Fang, get up, get up, get up…

He struggled to his feet, arms straining at the ties. Jeb gestured us forward and we were shunted back into The School. I avoided Big Guy's eyes.

They let us go to the bathroom, untying our hands, but binding our ankles instead. I had to hop to the sink to wash my hands, and in the room next to me, through the thin walls, I heard Iggy fall over.

Stepping out of the bathroom, they retied my wrists, then unbound my legs, and hurried us into our room. We were shoved into our cages, along with some granola bars and a few pieces of fruit. The scientists cut our cords, and left the room. Only Jeb was left. He walked over to me.

"What were you thinking?" He growled, "You'll get yourself killed! You'll get them killed!" He gestured to Fang and Iggy. Fang rolled his eyes. Iggy didn't even react. He was staring at something, his eyes far away.

I glared at Jeb. "I don't want to be here. It's a prison." I snarled.

"Do you want me to take you out again?"

I froze, watching as Fang's hands curled into fists. Iggy didn't move.

"Not unless you're taking ALL of us out." I answered. Fang still didn't relax. Iggy was totally out of it.

Jeb looked disappointed. "Maybe you'll reconsider another time. I'm sorry, Max." He walked out.

I sighed, glanced at the boys, and then snatched up an apple, biting into it hungrily. I felt Fang's eyes on me, but I was determined not to look at him.

"You stayed," he said. I couldn't read his tone.

"Yes, of course." I answered, still not looking at him. Can you say awkward?

"Max?" I whirled, dropping my apple. Iggy was grinning at me.

Had he called me…Max?!

"That was totally awesome!" He yelled suddenly, punching his fist into the air, and wincing when he hit his cage.

His enthusiasm was contagious. I couldn't help but laugh, shoving the suspicion to the back of my mind, for now. "Yeah, it was. I wish it'd been more successful…" I trailed off.

I was lying.

I had just wanted to…well…test the guys, really. I had to see if they were with me. I knew we couldn't leave, not without Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel. And the fact that our escape would have had to be much more clever than that one. But it was a start. It was a definite start.

And it HAD been awesome.

I yawned.

"We'll do better next time," Iggy said confidently. "But in the meantime, man, did you see it?"

I went on high alert. "See what?" I took another careful bite of my apple.

"Everything!" He sounded like Christmas had come early. Like six months early.

"Um, I saw the dirt, I saw the fence, and I saw the trees on the other side where we could have escaped to…" I answered, feeling kinda stupid. What had I missed?

Iggy rolled his eyes. "You don't look," he emphasized the last word.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help being offended. I didn't look? I was Maximum Ride, I saw everything! Speaking of which…

"You didn't really look," Iggy repeated. "You saw the dirt, yeah, but you didn't see that the dirt was dark brown and light brown and red. You have some on your knee. Look at it. I mean, really, look at it!"

Feeling slow, I glanced down at my knee. "Uhh…"

And then I saw it. I saw, in the one streak of boring ol' dirt on my knee that it wasn't boring, actually. There were little sparkly pieces in it, and some spots were darker than others. There was even a bit of red.

"I wish you'd looked at the sky," Iggy said wistfully. "It was beautiful."

I'd finished my apple, and tossed out the core, I carefully wiped my hands on my jeans, and stuck my fist through the bars of my cage. Instantly, Fang stacked his on top of mine, meeting my eyes. He looked, I don't know, content. I smiled.

Fang gestured with his free hand. Hesitantly, Iggy reached through the bars of his cage, and curled his pale hand into a fist, which he tentatively stacked on top of Fang's. I placed my second hand on top, and we lifted the stack up and down. I met Iggy's questioning gaze.

"Why don't you tell us about the sky?"

He smiled then, a huge, huge smile. As he began to describe how the sky wasn't really black, but a collection of purples and blues, and how stars could form constellations, and even be green-colored if you looked close enough, I lay down and closed my eyes. Behind my lids, Iggy painted the navy blue sky, scudding with purple clouds and sparkling with green stars.

**Read and review!**

**I just got ivyflightislistening's review: thanks for it! It made me so happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twelve: Getting To Know You

**A/N: Hey, so I had a busy weekend, I'm sorry that I didn't get this up till now, but here it is! Thank yous: BEABT: review: thanks! I love Iggy. xAnnonymous: Story Alert, review: OMG you noticed the Princess Bride thing! Yay! It just kinda slipped out, but I thought it was perfect. Aleria14: review: thank-you! I try! R4UL: review: Good idea. Let's stay with these three for a while, cuz they were probably there way before the others because of their age anyways. How about one or two more chapters of just them? ;) KnK Cullen: Story Alert, review: Thanks! Ivyflightislistenting: review: Where'd you get your penname? Pretty. Nudge's twin? I never thought of it that way. I like! Nobody get excited, they're not related! Santaclausrules18: Story Alert. Heh, when I was 4 I told my friends Santa Claus wasn't real, and apparently my family and their family were ready to kill me…HE LIVES! Greyskies: Fav Story, review: Yup, definitely. Madeline Cullen: Story Alert, thanks!! Kimberly's Rose: review: thanks for letting me know! PhoebRose: review: thank-you so much! Btws, you were my first official review for my story, so I love you unconditionally. God, this was long.**

**Disclaimer: Not even gonna try.**

**Onward!**

"_Max," Fang leaned over me, his dark hair flopping into his eyes. "Max, wake up."_

_I saw the rest of the flock crowded around me. Nudge had tear streaks staining her dirty face. Gazzy was huddled against the wall, speaking quietly to Iggy, who stared blindly ahead of him, lips pressed tightly together. Angel's golden face loomed into my vision as her blue eyes stared into mine. _

"_I can't get anything from her," she whispered. "She's alive, but something-no, someone's-blocking her mind. I'm sorry, Fang!" She buried her face in his black shirt, sniffling into the sleeve. _

_Fang wrenched his eyes from my still form and stroked Angel's matted hair. "She'll wake up," he whispered to my baby in as tender a voice as I'd ever heard from him. Then, so quiet I don't think he even said the words, just mouthed them as he looked back at me, "You have to, Max. I can't do this alone."_

I woke up in the lab room, still in the titanium cage, still five years old, still without half my flock, still crying.

Fang stirred, and I hastily wiped my tears away and took a deep breath. Time to start a new day.

I watched, leaning against my cage, as Fang sat up slowly, eyes alert. They darted around the room, scanned a still-snoring Iggy, and settled on me. I felt goosebumps rise on my arms.

"Morning," I whispered.

He nodded.

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. It was just a plain, old, white, really boring-

Wait one high-falutin' minute.

It wasn't just white.

"Iggy!"

He sat up fast, and slammed the top of his blond head into the cage. "Ow," he moaned theatrically, clutching his head.

"Sorry," I whispered, fighting a smile.

"Thought it was an emergency or something," he grumbled, "This had better be good."

"I can see!"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What, were you blind yesterday and forgot to tell us?"

Fang snorted.

"No!" I answered impatiently, "I mean that the ceiling isn't just white, you know!"

Fang rolled his eyes and very pointedly looked at the floor.

A slow smile spread onto Iggy's face. You'd think that, instead of Christmas coming six months early; it had decided to repeat itself the very next day. He leaned back casually, arms behind his head.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, "Whaddaya mean?"

"I mean, well, look!" I pointed upwards, and took on a scholarly tone. "If you'll just look to the heavens of our vaulting palace, Mr. Bird Kid, you will note that on first glance, the ceiling appears to be a bland, medical white in color. Or lack thereof. But, upon closer inspection, you see that in the far right corner there is a shadow of a dark gray where the walls and ceiling meet, and towards the center, where the ceiling has buckled from water damage, it's turned a sort of vomit-yellow in color. And if you'll just look to the left, near our king-size beds, it appears that our wonderful waterworks are currently at work… as evidenced by the rust-red water dripping down to our low altitude…"

Iggy was laughing. "That was genius!" He yelled, "You're getting it, Max!"

"That reminds me," I said, oh-so-casually, "Why do you keep calling me Max?"

Iggy frowned. "It's what that man calls you."

"What man?" I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, the one I get right before I fall out of the sky due to a brain attack.

"The guy who comes in and makes sure you're ok. The one who cares about you." Now Iggy just looked confused. "Isn't that what he's saying?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Yeah, it is. I just never noticed…"

Jeb was calling me Max.

I didn't pick the name Maximum Ride until we escaped.

Five years from now. **(A/N: Sorry to interrupt. I thought for the escape I'd have Max, Fang, and Iggy ten, Nudge seven, Gazzy five, and Angel two. That way they all grow up with Jeb, when he leaves when Max is 12, cuz it says in the Angel Experiment she's fourteen, and Jeb left two years before. If anyone has a problem with that, let me know, but I think I actually got the math right. For once. Continue!)**

Something was very, very wrong.

"That's not rust," Fang said suddenly.

Um, that wasn't exactly what I had meant, but it would have to do.

"What isn't rust?" I asked.

"The stuff you thought was," he answered calmly. Well, that made soooo much sense. Then he pointed to the ceiling. I stared up at the spot that I'd thought was rust dripping down but apparently wasn't.

I felt my eyes widen. Well what do you know?

It wasn't rust.

It was blood.

Now that I knew what it was, I could smell it. The metallic odor invaded my senses, and it was all I could do not to gag. I wasn't squeamish normally, but knowing that someone's blood was dripping though the ceiling, well…

That was just gross beyond words.

We stared at the spreading stain in silence for a few minutes. It was fascinating, in a way. The blood spread in an ever-widening circle, and began to drip faster. Whatever was bleeding a floor above us, it was big.

Or something was killing.

A lot.

Suddenly, Iggy let loose a string of expletives I hadn't heard until I'd hit puberty.  
"Iggy," I began, scandalized, "That was-"

"MAX, MOVE!"

Wait what?

With a groaning noise, the ceiling gave way and the plaster crashed down on top of my cage with a loud roar. I shrieked and practically coughed my lungs out trying to clear the dust. Unfurling my wings as much as possible, I beat the air, sweeping the dust away.

I have to admit something I'm none too proud of now. Bear with me.

When the dust cleared and I looked up to see what was left of the ceiling-

I screamed.

Lying on top of my cage were at least three Erasers, mauled beyond recognition, dripping blood down onto me. Their eyes stared glassily at me, their fangs at crooked angels against the bars of my cage.

I screamed again.

Fang and Iggy were yelling, trying to calm me down, but I couldn't hear them above the rushing in my ears, and, you know, the fact that I was STILL SCREAMING.

Come on, wouldn't you?

Suddenly, the Erasers lying above me shuddered. I screamed again, desperately fighting tears. They were alive!

And then my cage tipped on an angle, and the Erasers' bodies slid onto the floor with several audible thumps. My cage righted itself with a crash. I couldn't stop staring at the corpses.

"Max, look at me." I managed to wrench my eyes away from their bloodied remains, and found my face very close to Fang's. His onyx eyes were wide, scared, almost. My breathing was coming in short gasps, but I'd managed to stop screaming. I felt my cheeks turn as red as the blood pooling on the floor. I was such a baby.

Carefully, Fang reached through the bars and wiped a streak of blood off of my forehead.

"They're dead, Max. It's ok. They're gone, they can't hurt you, and I'm here. Breathe." He commanded. Automatically, I took a deep breath, and held it.

"Um, let it out."

I bulged my cheeks and popped my eyes. Nope.

He glared.

"Breathe. Out."

I heard Iggy snickering.

I smiled, keeping my lips sealed, and refused. Nada.

Fang didn't say anything this time, just crossed his arms and glared at me.

I winced. That look packed a punch.

I let out my breath.

I was running out of air anyways.

He couldn't make me do anything.

"Right," Iggy said briskly, "Look at me."

I turned to look at my second best friend. He reached through his cage. "Hand."

Huh?

I put my hand in his, and he pressed two fingers to my wrist, checking my pulse. "A bit erratic, but stable," he murmured.

What the heck?

"Open your eyes wide, please," he pulled me back from my confused musings.

"What are you, Dr. I-" I caught myself just in time, and hastily opened my eyes as wide as I could, painfully aware of Fang staring hard at me.

"No sign of shock, other than the initial reaction. Pupils returning to normal size, giving me the opportunity to admire your irises. A lovely brown, I must say-"

"So she's fine." Fang interrupted, apparently sick of the whole doctor charade. It was too much like the whitecoats' inspections for him, probably.

Probably.

"Yup, she's fine," Iggy answered nonchalantly, and continued to stare into my eyes. I couldn't look away. I found myself memorizing the way his baby blues focused on me, so intently staring back. The way his pupils were so dark against the irises, how his long blond eyelashes were so blond, they were practically invisible, fluttering when he blinked. I wanted to remember this. The awareness in his gaze. I knew it wouldn't be there for very long, and I wanted to know it.

The silence in the room grew oppressive. Fang shifted in his cage, but Iggy and I didn't notice. Slowly, he leaned towards me, and unconsciously, I did the same…

The lab door flew open and several whitecoats rushed in, screaming orders.

Iggy and I sprang apart. I stared at him in horror, even as his cheeks flushed.

Had we almost just…?

But we weren't going to…

We couldn't…

I couldn't…

Fang…

We all ignored the chaos in the room. Ignored the stinking corpses being dragged from the room. Ignored the custodians mopping the floor. Ignored the whitecoats trying to take our vitals to make sure we were ok. Ignored Jeb as he ran in and tried to get my attention, the attention of his little girl…

Fang, Iggy, and I just stared at each other.

I had a feeling that we had just, to the letter, created Webster's Dictionary's perfect definition of a love triangle.

I was so screwed.

_Nice one, Maximum. _

Oh, that's just fantastic.

**Read and review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Way Back When**

Chapter Thirteen: Not Your Average Love Story

**A/N: THIS IS REALLY LONG, JUST SKIM TO FIND YOUR NAME OR SKIP ENTIRELY! Oh my god. Thank-you all, I'm so glad you like my story. I wasn't sure how the love triangle would go over…and I didn't plan it. My fingers kinda wrote it all by themselves; they have a mind of their own, you see. I think I know where I'm gonna take this, so don't worry! And now, spazz over, on to the thank-yous! To those of you who don't have accounts that are reading my story: David, Alex, Granny J, and Vicky- thank-you! To my reviewing readers, starting with the first review I got for last chapter…Aleria14: review: yeah, I loved that part too, and I'm glad the math came out ok! I triple-checked it, but it WAS 10:30 on a Sunday so…R4UL: review: OMG works. I have no idea how many chapters…I haven't planned it, I just write. Hope that's ok. And I'm not going to dramatically change the story because it wouldn't go with the books and it's just wrong anyways, so don't worry. And yeah, I get that they're five, but I had crushes on guys when I was five, and little kids run around kissing each other and stuff but I mean I doubt it'll be like intense make-out or anything. Idk if I'll have them kiss, we'll have to see…*insert evil, maniacal laughter* Razamataz: review: OMG I got a 'bloody', that's so cool! I'm American, and I wish we used that word. Thank-you! Blackberry01: Story Alert: thanks! KnKC: review: Yush, but complications are exciting! MC: Fav Story, review: thanks for reviewing so eloquently, lol. No poking! I'm doing the best I can! *cowers* FTLOI: review: I'm writing! Santa: Fav Story, Fav Author, review: Kemosabe? Wha? I no speaken de Japanese…but thank-you anyways! Fuzzylogic: thanks, here ya go! xxTeamEdward31xx: Story Alert, and Team Jacob all the way! …:review: is that a good WTF? Ivy: review: the love triangle will straighten out don't worry! xAx: review: Webster's fails. Thanks for checking, it didn't even occur to me they might not have it. How rude. **

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

It was pretty chaotic in the lab for a while. Since the room was essentially destroyed, the whitecoats decided to move us. A large gray cart was rolled in, followed by several (live) Erasers. I cringed, looking at them and seeing the others with their dead eyes, and lolling tongues. Instinctively, I bent my shoulder as my body anticipated the light pressure of Fang's hand on it, the way he always comforted me when I was freaking out and didn't really want to be touched.

It didn't come.

I spent a good few seconds sitting there confused, before two burly dogs-I mean, man-eating mongrels-I mean killing machines-I mean, well, you get it-hoisted my cage up, through the air, and onto the cart with a _clang._ I winced again, and my Fang comfort mode light went on.

Still nothing.

There was a _crash_ above me. I looked up to see Fang's cage stacked on top of mine. With another _bang_, Iggy's was thrust by my side. He tried to catch my eye, but I barely noticed. All my attention was focused on a certain dark someone.

Fang crouched with seeming ease in his cage, even as the cart rattled and began to move down the hall, but I noted the tense line of his back, and the way one of his hands was curled into a fist. He stared straight ahead, and his eyes were so shadowy I could see the guards surrounding us reflected in them. It was like watching a teeny movie. R-rated. Not for kids to see. Not for kids to be in. But we didn't have a choice, did we? Nooo, they just stuck us in test tubes and spliced our DNA. Hey, kids, build your own bird kid! Stick 'em in water and watch 'em grow! Warning: mutants can become violent when they hit talking age, or possibly even before…

_You are stalling._

Oh, great.

_Am not._

_Are too._

_Am not!_ I stubbornly jutted out my chin, and focused on my plaster-filled nails. Kinda like a sick French manicure! Don't ask, Nudge always want to get one, until I explained for the billionth time that with our lifestyle, it would chip the instant she stepped out of the nail place. With our luck, before we even left the nail place.

_There you go again. Do not deny it. Maximum, you are in a world of trouble, and do not know how to fix it. _

I sighed in frustration. _That is so not true. I know exactly what I am doing!_

_Oh, do you? _

_Yes. I have the perfect plan._

_And that would be? _The Voice sounded faintly derisive. Jerk.

_Well…there's always a plan…_

_Yes. I am aware of that. _

_This one is quite simple…_There's always a plan, there's always a plan, come on, Max!

_Of course. _

I dropped my head into my hands with a little huff of air. My hair slipped in front of my face, curtaining me from the others. I closed my eyes.

_Ok, so the fountain of Max plans usually has a few helpers to get it moving. In this case, having alienated my help…the fountain's pipe got blocked up with some blond, blue-eyed algae or something and isn't working. Strike One. Satisfied?_

_Amusing metaphor, I have to say…_

_Do you have any ideas?! _I looked up, realizing I had no clue where we were. Strike Two, Max, one more and you're outta here.

_Only these words of advice…_

The cart stopped in front of a silvery metal wall. What the…?

The door _ping_ed, and slid open to reveal-

They were sticking us in an elevator.

Crap.

Crap. Crap. Crap…

The cart rattled over the threshold and slammed up against the wall. I scanned the area, and used my super raptor vision to zoom in on the hallway outside the doors. Don't close…

With another sickeningly cheery _ping!_ the door slid shut, closing us in a very small space with three Erasers, two whitecoats, and Jeb.

Oh joy.

With a jerk, the elevator began to move upwards. My ears filled with air, and my heart rate sped up. I clamped my sweaty hands over my mouth, trying to muffle my short pants. Around me, Iggy and Fang were having the same reactions.

_Calm down, Maximum; get your Flock under control. You need to all be thinking clearly for what is ahead, _the Voice cautioned.

My brain was foggy, my vision blurred from lack of oxygen. The Voice didn't even register. Then I heard the most beautiful sound in the history of the universe.

_Ping!_

The elevator stopped, the door slid to the side, and the cart rolled out, down a hall, and into a new room. A sterile, white room. The whitecoats' long shadows stretched across the floor like ink stains as they bent down and pressed fingers to our necks to check our pulses. Thank-you, but no. Dr. FeelGood has that all taken care of, ma'am…

"Abnormally fast," one woman muttered, "Was the shock too powerful? It was thought they could handle it…"

They planned having Erasers drop dead on top of us?!

"Relax, Minerva, it's claustrophobia from the elevator," Jeb answered in a sharp tone. "Now all of you leave so I can feed them and run a scan."

Everyone scurried out. The only sounds were our gasping breaths, and Jeb's measured breathing.

All I could see of Jeb was his khaki-covered knees and shiny brown loafers.

The loafers weren't actually brown. They were redder, and had some tacky tassels on them. The underside of the leather tassels were a dark russet color, and rough, not shiny like the tops.

My breathing slowed.

_Well done, Maximum. Now pay attention._

Jeb bent down to the level of our cages. I stared back at him, putting fear and innocence in my eyes.

He fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. His eyes softened, and he smiled. God, he made me sick.

I smiled back.

_Why am I listening to him? He's not talking!_

_He is waiting for you to speak. He wants to make sure you have not gone insane. _

_What??_

_Say something._

Oh. "Hi, Jeb…" I said uncertainly.

He beamed. "Hey, sweetheart, you ok? What happened before?"

You're asking me, scumbag? "I-I don't know," I whispered. " We were talking and then they just-just fell on me-" I filled my eyes with tears, and let them overflow.

"Aw, baby," Jeb unlocked my cage and pulled me out, hugging me close.

I was being ripped apart.

Half of me loved the contact, the feeling that he truly loved and cared about me.

The smarter half of me screamed he's using you, idiot!

_He is using you, idiot!_

So the Voice was my smarter half.

That's really insulting.

I made a decision.

For a few seconds, I closed my eyes, and breathed Jeb in, listened to his heart beating strongly in my ears, felt his hands rubbing my back between my wings. I let myself believe everything was ok.

And then I was snapped back to reality, because, you know, this couldn't be true.

"Why are you here?" I glared at Fang, but he stared straight past me, saving his icy look for Jeb, and Jeb alone. I felt kind of left out.

Iggy's eyes danced over all of us, but he said nothing.

Gently, Jeb pushed me back into my cage. I clung to him, and it wasn't entirely an act, either. But then I looked at Jeb's eyes.

As I watched, they changed.

They went from soft and fatherly to hard and businesslike.

And I knew, right then and there, that our lives were about to get much, much worse.

Strike Three, Fang.

_Now, Maximum, you need to listen. _

_I'm listening._

**Yeah, so this was short, but I felt like writing tonight. **

**A late thank-you: Kitkatgal37: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: I do try to keep you on your toes!**

**Read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Way Back When**

Chapter Fourteen: Live and Let Live-or, You Know, Fight For Survival, Whichever You Prefer

**A/N: So. Another really long A/N here, just scan for your name or skip entirely, ya? R4UL: review: you smartie, you. Aleria14: Story Alert, review: next chapter! Raz: review: yes! Another bloody! I feel so special! Grey: review: o(MG)? LOL. -xXx 'M' NaMeS RoCk xXx-: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: 1) Max may make some changes to the past, so we'll have to see what happens to the future. 2) She'd gotten shot and fallen and been beaten up and stuff, so she was pretty exhausted, which caused her to lose consciousness. 3) I updated! KirstenWrites: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: thanks, I try. *smile* MC: review: Don't worry about Fang and Iggy, all will happen in time. Well, Nudge is eleven when Max is fourteen, so that's a 3 years difference, and Max is five currently, so yeah, Nudge would be around two. She'll be there soon. E. : Fav Story, review: it will not end with Miggy, I'm not a big fan of that either, but I thought I'd throw in some drama, don't worry. Ivy: review: I never get tired of hearing that! And yeah, Jeb is a poohead. :D FLTOI: review: I wrote more! xAnon: review: God, you're going to hate me for what I do to Iggy…and yes, petition Webster's and let me know, I'll sign the document! LaurenaRowan: Fav Story: thanks!** **iKKxLee52: Fav Story, Fav Author, Story Alert: thank-you! Fuzzylogic: review: I always mention my readers, I feel it'd be rude not to. And I think this chapter will have what you need, but I haven't written it yet (I always do A/N's first) so we'll have to see…) Klconn14: review: thanks so much! And you cried, awww, don't cry! Here's the next installment, I hope you didn't go insane! BEABT: review: Surprise, good. I wanted it to come out of nowhere. :D And later reviews are still reviews, I'm not complaining. KRose: review: Don't worry, I don't really like Miggy either. Trust me, it works out. Don't leave please! KnKC: review: Yup, it's gonna get nasty. Madi: review: your wish is my command. And yes, I like to think we all have a bit of evilness inside. :D And you'll see how it works out, Miggy isn't really my thing either. Whew, I'm done.**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

Jeb looked over the three of us. I resisted the urge to shudder. He just seemed so-so evil at that moment. Not that it was surprising. I mean c'mon, this was Jeb, right?

I folded my arms, and glared.

Jeb still didn't say anything.

_Voice?_ _You sure you got the right time, here?_

_Just wait. He is making a decision._

_Ooooh, a decision! How exciting. He never uses his brain enough anyways. It really needs a workout, get the juices flowing, the synapses snapping-_

_Maximum._

_Yeah?_

_Shut up._

"Maximum." I froze, and then my eyes slid over to Iggy. He was-shocker-staring at me, eyes wide. He gave me a see-I-told-you-that's-what-he-was-calling-you look, and I made a face and glanced away.

"What, Jeb?" I was tired of this game.

"Come for a walk with me."

I stared at him.

Take a walk.

With Jeb.

"Just you and me, sweetheart."

Alone.

"Why?" I was stalling, trying to think of a reason to decline. Who knows where he'd take me?

_Maximum, you need to go with him. It is the only way to learn what is going to happen next, _the Voice cautioned.

_Why can't you tell me what's happening next, huh? _I snarled.

_I have no control over what occurs-_

_Oh, no, of course not! _I snapped sarcastically.

_-you do, _the Voice finished.

Oh.

Right-o.

"I need to talk to you, sweetie," Jeb looked around. "Away from the others."

"What I hear, they can hear," I responded.

_Maximum!_

"No, honey, they can't."

Say what?

Jeb sighed.

"Sweetie, we can either do this the hard way, or the easy way, but no matter what you're coming with me. Now. If you'd like to walk while we're talking, then I'll let you out. If not I'll call in some helpers to bring your cage along."

Well that made decision-making a snap, when you got right down to it.

"Let me out," I said, keeping my voice steady and emotionless.

Jeb reached into his white lab coat, and I suppressed a shiver. He pulled out a ring of about forty different keys, selected one, and unlocked the padlock on my cage door.

Why did he even put me back in there in the first place?

Dutifully, I crawled out, and Jeb led me towards the door of the lab. I slid my hand behind my back, and held up two fingers. If they were watching (which, based on how my life was going with them at the moment, they might not be), they would know the signal, because it was obvious:

Wait.

As we strolled down the hallways like civilized people, I briefly considered making a break for it, but decided that might not get Jeb to give me all the information he so desperately seemed to want to impart to me. So, like a good little bird kid, I stayed by his side, acting like I totally owned the building, while inside I was counting, left turn, right turn, right, right, past three doors, right turn into a new hallway through a gray door, straight ahead, enter room with a white door.

It was a conference room, and there was no one there except Jeb and me.

There were no windows, but there was a TV. It was one of those digital ones that if you leave on, puts up a screensaver, and currently there was a lovely little picture of a beach with waves crashing on the sand. But I didn't really like beaches. It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that Fang had almost died on one, or that I'd almost died on another, of course…

I deliberately chose a cushion-y swivel chair with my back to the screen. Jeb took one opposite me at the huge, dark wood table. He regarded me for several seconds with his clear eyes. I said nothing. He would have to talk first-

"How are you feeling, Max?"

Woah, random much?

"Fine," I answered. "While we're at it, daddy dearest, why don't we talk about the weather? Is it nice outside? A balmy seventy-eight degrees-"

"Eighty-two, actually, but you were close."

So yeah, I was a little defensive. Can you blame me? Really?

I sighed, fed up with the way he regarded me like his favorite child. He was so not my favorite parent.

"Why am I here, Jeb?"

He looked hurt. "Don't you trust me, Max?"

Ha. "Am I here without backup or not?" I retorted.

He relaxed somewhat.

"The thing is, Max, that you and your friends are being observed constantly."

Oh, hell no.

"And it was noted that there was some…tension between the three of you as of late. It is worrying my superiors. You know what superior means, right, sweetie?"

"Your boss, maybe?" I rolled my eyes as Jeb beamed.  
"Yep. And before they did anything about it, I just wanted to see if you'd give me a reason, so that maybe it could be avoided."

Oh, yeah, like I was going to come clean and say, well, dad, you see, I think Fang likes me, and I kinda like him, but then I think Iggy likes me too, and I'm really confused but I'm trying to hold it together, except Fang won't talk to me, and Iggy keeps trying to talk to me but it all makes sense now because I've spoken to you about it you help me so much in life-

Hang on, what did he mean, something could be avoided?

"Jeb, are the-" I couldn't bring myself to say 'scientists' "Are they planning something?"

He looked uncomfortable. "If they are, dear, I'm not at liberty to say. But if you tell me what's going on-"

I stood up.

"Nothing's wrong," I said, working hard to keep my voice from shaking. "We're fine."

Jeb stood as well. "I'll take you back, then," he said regretfully.

As we walked back to the room, I realized I had a serious problem.

There was a test coming up.

And we weren't unified enough to fight it.

What if I couldn't get them to work together?

What if we lost?

What would be the punishment?

And who would pay the cost?

I needed to talk to my guys, and fast.

When we got to the lab, there were a lot of scientists running in and out. I saw several Erasers stomp in, fully morphed and looking happier than I had seen them in a long time. In the lead was that rag-eared Eraser that hated Fang so much. He saw us, and his eyes met mine.

They were so full of revulsion; it was like a physical blow. I staggered back in shock, and he smiled, baring his fangs. Then he followed his comrades into the lab, and came out hauling a snarling Fang in his cage. Another came out of the lab carrying Iggy, who was staring around with a scared look on his face. His hands slid to his pockets, where his bombs were kept.

"What's going on?" I demanded, turning to Jeb.

He looked grim. "This way," he grabbed my upper arm, and started dragging me down the hall after the others.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "What's going on?" I yelled louder.

Two heads turned, one dark, one light. Two pairs of equally different eyes turned to mine. Fang stared back at me, expressionless. Iggy's hands slid out of his pockets, and his shoulders tensed.

"Obviously my parlay with you had no effect," Jeb murmured. "You are going to be tested."

"The hell I am!" I reared back and kicked Jeb in the thigh. He gave a small gasp and stepped back, not letting go of my arm. But his grip loosened, and that was all I needed. I slid from his grasp and tore down the hall. I dodged the rag-eared Eraser and slammed my shoulder into Fang's cage, busting the lock. He leapt out even as I ran to Iggy. But the Erasers had grouped around him, waiting for the attack. I paused, then snarled and launched myself at the nearest mongrel's face. He instinctively ducked and I sailed over him, landing on top of Iggy's cage, as planned.

"Max, get back!" Iggy yelled. Instantly I reversed and flung myself back over the Erasers and landed, catlike, on the floor.

There was a muted _boom_ and the Erasers standing around Iggy's cage fell back, coughing as smoke filled the hallway. Iggy tore out of it, holding his breath. I motioned, and just like that, Fang emerged from the smoke like a ghost, and we sped silently down the hallway, looking for an escape.

I rounded the corner and came up against a wall of Erasers. I stopped short, and Iggy screeched to a halt, the tip of his nose lightly bumping the back of my head. The Erasers grinned down at us. I glared, prepared to fight-and heard a god-awful choking noise from behind be. I whirled, and realized our escape had just gone up in the not-so-figurative smoke.

Rag-Ear was standing behind Iggy and me, and he had Fang by the throat.

He had lifted Fang a good two feet off of the ground, and held him in a death grip. I watched, horrified, as Fang turned a fantastically unreal shade of purple.

"Let him go!" I screamed, my voice shrill.

Rag-Ear laughed, and gripped Fang's windpipe tighter.

Fang's eyes bulged slightly, and he clawed at Rag-Ear's hairy hand, but couldn't break the bond. Iggy and I were frozen, helpless…

"Drop him, Jorge." Rag-Ear growled and began to twist his hand. He was going to snap Fang's neck.

"I said drop him!" Bellowed Jeb. Rag-Ear snarled and flung Fang to the ground, where he lay crumpled in a little heap. Jeb bent and hurled him into his cage. Several Erasers grabbed Iggy and me from behind and I was flung headfirst after Fang. After a moment, Iggy joined the pileup. The cage was locked, the Erasers massed around us, and, with Jeb leading, we were led on to our test.

We untangled ourselves as best we could, but the cage was way too small for all of us. I was scrunched up in a corner, with Fang's head on my shoulder, which was throbbing from busting open the lock. Iggy was curled up as tight as he could, but his long, lanky body still took up the most room.

"Fang," I whispered desperately. His eyelids fluttered. "Fang, please wake up. They're taking us to a test, and I need all of you. We're all going to have to fight this one." His breathing was ragged. "Fang, please!" My voice shook.

"I'm trying," he wheezed. I sighed and leaned back.

"Max," I turned.

"Yeah?"

"They took all my bombs," Iggy whispered miserably.

My heart just about stopped.

"All of them?! Are you sure?"

"…yeah."

Well crap.

"This is where we let you off, birdies. But don't worry, we'll be waiting."

I looked up. We'd stopped in front of a large black door. Why was it that the most dangerous rooms had black doors? Honestly, these guys weren't subtle.

"Aren't you going to carry us in?" I snarled. I glanced at Fang. He was still pretty pale, and I wanted to buy him more time.

"No."

I stared sharply up at the Erasers. Aside from Rag-Ear, none of them met my gaze. But I could read expressions pretty well and that was definitely fear behind their eyes.

I felt my stomach drop.

I had a feeling we were about to meet what was killing the Erasers.

Rag-Ear kicked open our cage and tipped it, dumping us onto the ground. I noticed Jeb wasn't with us anymore. Probably going to get prime seating for the show. I stood slowly as they unlocked the black door. Iggy slipped to my side, and a moment later, Fang stood. I tried to catch his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. Not a good sign. I had wanted to give my we-need-to-work-together-or-we're-dead speech, but it was too late.

With a vicious chuckle, Rag-Ear shoved us through the door, then shut and locked it before I could turn around.

We were in a white room the size of at least ten Humvees. There were no windows, no glass two-way mirrors, just a plain, white room. We were totally alone.

So why was the hair on the back of my neck standing up? There was nothing to fight!

And that's when it hit me.

Literally.

I cried out as the weight of my attacker snapped at least three bones in each of my wings. I arched my back, trying to throw whatever it was off, but it merely gripped shoulders and wrenched them back, nearly popping them out of their sockets. I yelled again, and then I was free. I rolled over and leapt to my feet, blinking hard to clear my vision. Pain is just a message, pain is just a message…

Fang was pummeling every inch of the thing that he could reach.

I couldn't even figure out what he was hitting. It was a mutant, that's for sure. But it didn't look human, so maybe it morphed like Erasers. But either way, it was very dark, very big, and very, very fast.

Within seconds, Fang was flying across the room and hitting the wall with a sickening _smack_, even as the mutant turned and reached for Iggy and me.

With eight arms.

I gasped in horror as I saw her fully for the first time. Her skin was jet black, her eyes multi-faceted and yellow. Across her face was slashed a red cross, almost in an x-marks-the-spot sort of way.

This mutant was part human, part black widow spider.

Oh, we were so dead.

So Iggy and I did the smartest thing:

We turned and ran down the room, feet pounding the floor, to Fang's side. He stumbled to his feet as we arrived.

I managed to get out, "You ok?" Before she was on top of us again, and had grabbed me with two of her very powerful arms. I wriggled one hand free and pinched her skin with my nails till I made her bleed. She hissed and dropped me, and I rolled away.

Iggy came at her next, fists flying. He kicked her hard, then dodged her next blow and punched at her hip. I heard the cracking of bone on bone, and Iggy leapt back cradling his hand. But the spiderwoman shrieked too, and I saw she was limping.

Fang lunged for her back, but she whirled and kicked him again. I heard a rib break as he fell to the floor-

And lay there.

"Fang!" I screamed. I tried to slip around her to get to him, but she blocked my way, laughing. Iggy lunged again, and she flung him the other way. He slammed headfirst into the wall, and slid down it groaning.

"We need to work together!" I yelled frantically. "We can't just keep attacking individually!"

"Too late!" Spiderwoman hissed. She ran at me. I stumbled back, but she grabbed me anyways around the throat. I choked, her face swimming before my eyes. "And so ends the 'most successful experiment'," she mused, clutching me tighter. Spots danced in my vision, my lungs were screaming for air. "I must say, you weren't all that difficult. Easier than the Erasers, even. Goodbye-"

She screamed and dropped me. I fell to the floor, wheezing and coughing, but with enough sense to roll to Iggy's side to escape the flying arms and legs.

Fang was once more attacking the spiderwoman, and losing fast. She seemed determined not to throw him out of the way this time, but to kill him. He got in several good jabs as I tried to catch my breath. I stood shakily, and stepped towards the fight. I had to help Fang.

"Max, let me go," I turned. Iggy was swaying in place, blood streaming from a gash over his right eye, and more from one that turned his blond hair pink, but his gaze was clear.

"No," I gasped, "You're hurt!"

"No more than you," he said evenly, "And I can help him."

"So can I," I protested.

Then I heard a yell behind me. The spiderwoman had Fang by the ankles. She lifted him high, and then smashed him to the ground. I screamed. Iggy blew past me, and I couldn't move.

She lifted Fang again, his body limp, broken. She slammed him to the floor. Again. He couldn't survive this.

And I still couldn't move. I was in shock.

"Hey spidersucker!" Iggy danced in front of the mutant. She snaked out long arms and snagged him.

"Noooo!" Finally able to move, I felt like I was running through syrup. I couldn't lose them both!

Time slowed.

I watched as Iggy worked his hand free of the spiderwoman's grip and reached behind his ear. "I'd forgotten about this one!" He yelled, his voice sounding as if we were underwater.

The spiderwoman's eyes widened, and she dropped Iggy, but it was too late.  
Iggy hurled the bomb, a small yellow piece of sticky tak that could be disguised as earwax, and it stuck to her chest. She looked down at it, then back at him in shock.

And then my world exploded in a mass of blood, bone, and gore.

When I came up out of my fetal position, my shoulder was officially dislocated, my wings bent at odd angles, my throat sore, but I was conscious.

Iggy lay sprawled on the floor, eyes closed, blood still gushing from his head. Head wounds bleed a lot, I thought fuzzily.

_But he will live. Maximum, Fang is in critical condition-if he is even still alive._

I turned to Fang.

Oh God.

He was broken everywhere, bleeding everywhere, and-and-not breathing. I stared uncomprehendingly at his eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, at his parted lips and his disarranged hair.

"NOOOOOO!" I didn't recognize the scream torn from my throat.

Jeb, a medic, and several Erasers burst into the room. Jeb ran to my side.

"Who will you save, Max?" He yelled. "Who will you save?"

Who will I save?

I stared from Fang to Iggy dimly. The Voice said Iggy was alive. Fang-well, it was a no brainer.

_Think carefully, Maximum. Whose life will you save? And whose life will you change? You can change the future here, Maximum. _

_What are you talking about?! God, tell me something understandable! Fang'll die and Iggy'll live, isn't that how it's supposed to me? Tell me!_

_I cannot._

_You-you-! _

I gave up on the Voice. Iggy was breathing. Fang wasn't.

I had made my choice.

"Fang," I whispered, and felt a wrenching in my gut as he was surrounded and carried off.

Fang was saved. So was Iggy. Had I just changed the game?

Another group of medics came in and took Iggy as well.

It just left Jeb and me.

"Where are you taking him?" I asked, pointing to Iggy, my voice shaking.

"Just to surgery," he said soothingly.

So why did I feel like I'd just inadvertently sold Iggy's soul to the Itex devil?

_Because you did, Maximum. Because you did._

_Great._

And I fainted dead away.


	15. Chapter 15

**Way Back When**

Chapter Fifteen: Inferno

**A/N: Hey all, so I didn't have any homework tonight and I might not be able to post over the weekend, it's a busy one…so here's your installment now! FLTOI: why thank-you, m'dear. musicfreak61692: Fav Author, Fav Story, Story Alert, review: I'm writing more! Maddy: review: Read on and find out! But yes, I would strangle her too…and mayhap the love triangle has seen better days. Mudeenu: review: Go finish your hw! LOL love ya, kid. Greyskys: review: :D xAnonx: review: Thanks for the compliment, and yes, hate away… Fuzzylogic: review: there are some things that, as much as I'd want to, I can't change because they would totally change the books. If I'm going to change anything, it has to be much more subtle than that, ya know? And yeah, GO BIRD KIDS! I promise not to change character's personalities that much. Again, I'm staying true to the books. R4UL: review: Yah, child abuse. Like the whitecoats care, LOL. Thanks, though! Aleria14: review: Here ya go. Raz: review: That was totally WICKED! Also from the Incredibles. I know that movie so well, my brother and I could literally, from the beginning, say it line for line. Thanks! BEABT: review: It might be…:D**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

"_Max," Fang was leaning over me again. His olive skin had a grayish cast to it, and there were huge, dark circles under his eyes. "Max, it's been two days. What's going on in there?" _

_Two days?!_

_I tried to speak, to say something, anything, make a sound, for crying out loud-but it was like I was paralyzed. _

"_We're falling apart, Max," Fang whispered hopelessly. His gaze flicked to the flock and back._

_I couldn't stop myself. I looked. _

_Angel and Gazzy were huddled together, sleeping. Gazzy had one thin arm draped over his sister, who was clutching Total. They were all-including the dog-filthy._

_Nudge was sitting by herself against the cave wall, knees drawn up to her chest, arms locked around them. I thought, at first, she was awake, but then her head dropped onto her knees and her mouth went slack, eyelids fluttering closed._

_Iggy was standing by the cave entrance, arms folded, staring sightlessly into the night. For some reason, much as I wanted to stay and try to communicate with Fang, I zoomed in on our blind guy. It was like I was standing next to him, listening to every word he whispered under his breath._

"_The flock is losing it, Max, we're all losing it, and I'm losing it! I don't know what to do, how to lead, and Fang's a wreck, even if it's hard to tell. He's cracking. We're stuck here. There's no one to tell us to fly, dammit, fly! Or to confiscate my bombs. No one to tell us when to buy food, and we don't have enough people for watches. Nudge is taking one, but it's really hard on her. _

"_And I'm more useless than ever. More blind than ever, if that's even possible. You were my eyes, Max! Fang was never big with words, you know. And Nudge, man, I don't wanna get her started. Gazzy and Angel don't get it like you do. _

"_What color's the sky now, Max, huh? Are there stars? Are they green, like I told you, years ago? Or is it day, and I haven't noticed? It's entirely possible." He listened for a moment. "No, I can't hear any birds, so it's night."_

_He swore softly and thumped his clenched fist against the wall. I felt my heart breaking._

"_God, Max, I need my sister back! I need my eyes!"_

I woke up with tears streaking silently down my face, unable to make move or make a sound.

Because I was bound and gagged, that's why.

These whitecoats are just so great.

I was tied to an operating table. There weren't any monitors this time, thank God. I might have hurt myself trying to get the bonds off so that I could smash the damn thing.

Damn Voice.

Damn my life.

Damn!

_Now, now, Maximum, that is not a good way to start off the next segment of your history…_chided the Voice.

I snarled. _You're tearing my flock apart! Send me back NOW._

_No._

_This is ridiculous! Can't I just come back again some other time? _I, Maximum Ride, was pleading.

With a voice in my head.

But that's just how my life is.

_No._

_You piece of-_I was abruptly cut off as the door to the operating room opened and some scientists strolled in, followed by maybe fifteen Erasers. So I did what I do best.

I gave them the Maximum don't-mess-with-me glare.

One scientist who was obviously the leader of the group looked at me without interest. "Unimpressive," he remarked, then snapped his fingers. Two Erasers brought a clean, sparkly and miniscule titanium cage forwards.

Unimpressive?! Did he know who he was talking to?!

The Erasers untied me from the table. I lurched into battle position, and collapsed, gasping in agony on the floor.

"Did I forget to mention we didn't heal you entirely, so that your transportation would not be a problem, mutant?" The scientist said dryly.

I growled, unable to speak, seeing as they hadn't taken my gag off, and I didn't really think it was a good idea to move. What with so many Erasers staring at me like they wanted to rip me to shreds and all.

The Erasers threw me into the cage, which was then locked and carried out of the room.

Soon after, I was thrown into a new lab room. My new home. Until, you know, blood started dripping out of the ceiling again. Oh, boy, I can't wait!

The group was leaving.

I uttered a muffled cry of protest, ripping the gag out of my mouth.

"But what about my friends?!" I screamed desperately. Please, let Fang and Iggy be ok, Fang wasn't breathing, but the Voice said…and Iggy…please!

"I'm sure they'll join you soon," said the scientist, not bothering to turn around. "In the meantime, enjoy the silence." He left, slamming the door behind him.

Instinctively, I did a quick check of my injuries. I tried to open my wings as wide as the cage would let them (about two feet), and bit my lip in pain. They'd splinted the big breaks but left the small ones alone. I hoped they'd heal straight, we healed so fast…

My shoulders ached but were ok, nothing broken there. The dislocated one had been popped back in place. I know, nasty picture.

My throat was on fire, and screaming had not helped. Gingerly, I reached up and felt my neck. I could trace the bruises the spiderwoman had imprinted on it.

The spiderwoman…

I shuddered, and curled up into a ball in my cage. Well, now that I was done with injuries, I had three options:

Obsess over whether or not I would ever see Fang or Iggy again.

Sleep.

Cry.

I'd already obsessed enough. I was gonna have nightmares for weeks.

That also eliminated the sleeping thing.

Which left one option:

I choked and felt the burning sensation behind my eyes. My nose clogged up and I wrapped my arms around my body, not caring how much it hurt. Then, bowing my head, I let the tears come.

They coursed thick and hot down my face like liquid fire, dripping down my cheeks and neck, wetting the bloody collar of my shirt. My eyes snapped shut, and my hair stuck to my sweaty forehead. I struggled for air, and couldn't stop the weirdly animal noises coming from my throat.

After about five minutes, I was rudely interrupted.

_Maximum Ride, that is enough._ The Voice spoke coldly.

_Shut up, _I whispered. _Leave me alone. I don't care anymore._

_You are failing, Maximum. Do you want to fail?_

_Sure. If it gets me out of here._

_You stupid child. You are acting like a BABY. Snap out of it and pull yourself together. How do you expect to save the world when you cry because you are alone? _Demanded the Voice.

_I don't want to save the world. _

_You do not have a choice._

_Not true, _I countered, feeling rage building in me. _There's always a choice. On the next test, I could just throw myself at the enemy, let them take me…_

_Let me show you what would happen if you did that, Maximum._

There was a sudden flash of pain in my skull, and I saw, with horrifying clarity, Fang.

_He was dressed all in black, his dark hair hanging in greasy strings around his sunken face. His hands were scarlet with blood, dripping onto the floor. No, onto a body._

_Iggy's body. Mangled and broken and unmistakably dead. _

_Fang looked slowly up at me, his eyes meeting mine. There was no expression in them, no life. Nothing. _

_It was downright terrifying._

There was another flash of white pain. I whimpered. A new image came into focus.

_Nudge, running through a maze, looking wildly around her. She was jabbering to herself, eyes crazed. Saliva spilled from her mouth. She had gone insane._

Flash.

_Gazzy, my little trooper, fighting like a tiger against five Erasers. Losing badly. Dimly, I heard a small cry of pain, and Angel, my baby, appeared, running towards her brother. Six Erasers pounced and held her down. A seventh advanced with a long-bladed knife. Angel's eyes were wide, terrified. She was crying. The Eraser reared back, then down. Angel jerked, and then went still. Gazzy screamed then, and the next second an Eraser had snapped his neck. _

Flash.

_The world was on fire. Literally, burning up before my eyes. Animals fled the blaze, only to be consumed elsewhere, or drowned in the oceans. The night sky was thick with smoke. People were running, screaming, burning, and suffocating in the inferno. And standing there, in the middle of the chaos, was Fang, looking like Death, reaching out and calmly killing whatever came near him. His black wings were spread wide, gleaming orange in the light. His face had a hellish grin to it. He threw back his head, and screamed wild, crazed laughter. _

_A spark sailed through the air, alighting on one of his wings, catching it._

_For a moment, he stared stupidly at the fire licking at his feathers. Then, his face transformed into a mask of terror. His head whipped around, his long hair burning, and once again I was trapped by his gaze. _

_Then he went up in a pillar of fire with one last shriek, and I screamed. _

Flash back to my sick little reality.

I was sobbing hysterically.

_You were right, Maximum. You have a choice. Save the world…_

…_Or let it burn in flames._

I was shaking. With effort, I stopped crying. I stared straight ahead, replaying the horrific images in my head. Over and over and over and over…

_I'll stay._

**Read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Way Back When**

Chapter Sixteen: Bittersweet Doesn't Seem to Cover It

**A/N: Just a quick hello to Danny, who doesn't have an account but is reading this now. HI! KlConn14: review: Here's the next chapter! What did you mean, that wasn't a real account? I'm confused…and yeah, I kinda go with the flow, and come up with it as I go along, so I don't know how long this'll be. Aleria: review: Aw, don't cry! It'll all get worked out! And I'm updating! R4UL: review: She won't have to save the world right away because she doesn't in the books yet and I'm following the storyline. Yeah, I wouldn't trust Jeb either. Thanks for the writing tip; I'll keep it in mind! xNamesRockx: review: Thanks, I try! Madi: review: Your wish is my command. HerGoldenWings: Story Alert, review: No one ever said their lives were easy. Don't cry! I'm afraid I can't answer your question, it's an integral part of the story…she's reliving stuff to learn from her mistakes so she can better save the world. Raz: review: Glad you like the nickname. Thanks! Anonymous: review: Here's more! Fuzzy: review: Wow, thank-you. Your review made me so insanely happy. I want to write professionally someday, so this was great to hear. Thank-you so much! BEABT: review: Apocalyptic…flock style. I like that. I think that should be a chapter name, lol, it just works. I'll have to remember! Silver-Butterfly: Fav Author/Story, Story Alert, review: Ohmigosh, thanks so much! I can't believe word is going around like that, it's amazing! Glad you like it! E.C.: review: Here's the next installment! Don't go nuts! xAnon: review: Yes, someone will have to save the world, and maybe it'll be Max, and maybe it'll be us…who knows? And it doesn't matter how short the review is as long as it's there! KimRose: review: Sorry, if I confused you, I just wanted to show that Max isn't always strong; she's pretty human like us. :D Ivy: review: Thanks! KnK: review: We'll see… Aviva636: Story Alert, Fav Story: thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

I sat there in the silence, shaking for I don't know how long. I couldn't get the nightmares out of my head. Why was all this on my shoulders? Why me?

_Do you really want the answer to that, Maximum?_

I shuddered, and then steeled myself. I had a right to know. _Yes._

_It is quite simple, really. You were created by two human donors, a male and a female, and avian DNA was inserted into your chromosomal makeup, while some of the human bits were taken out. _

_What parts were taken out? _I demanded. What was I lacking, that made me…inhuman?

The Voice hesitated. _I do not know. Obviously nothing that would be of importance, in the geneticists' opinions. I do not believe that is something you should worry about. _

Yeah, because I had so much on my plate already right?

_You were then improved while developing-_

_In a test tube-_

_-which makes you more powerful than other humans. But in reality? You want to know why you out of any person on earth were chosen to become an avian/human?_

I held my breath. Was this the moment of truth?

_You were chosen because you were there. You could have been anyone. _

The Voice faded away into the silence, and I was left in shock.

I could have been anyone.

I could have been the cheerleader with the football star boyfriend and the perfect gymnastics record.

I could have been the smoker on the street corner, blowing hot gusts from my lips into my friends' faces and laughing.

I could have been the quiet girl that no one really knew, that one day became the greatest dancer of her time, and won national acclaim giving charity performances.

I could have gone to school.

Had a normal life.

Been human.

But instead…

Instead I was just a girl, really, a girl with wings, yeah, but I was alive.

I could think, speak, laugh, cry…feel.

I was human.

And more.

Because I was designed to be stronger, faster, and more cunning.

I could fly.

I couldn't change who I was, but I could change who they wanted me to be.

I grinned.

Now that was a goal.

They wanted me to be their weapon, to help them take over the world?

I would take them down.

The lab door swung open, and I whirled to meet the next attack, still grinning in triumph. But what I saw melted the smile off my face so fast it was like it'd never been there.

The whitecoats entered, carrying Fang in a cage.

He wasn't fighting.

He wasn't speaking.

He wasn't moving.

My heart leapt into my throat, and I instinctively reached towards him, my fingers curling around the bars of my cage. Would they really bring him back dead? Would they leave me with a corpse?

No!

They dropped his cage next to mine. His body jerked, his head lolled limply on his neck, eyes closed.

Please no!

We were left alone. I stared at him, willing him to move.

Fang!

Nothing. I felt the tears threatening again. He still wore his bloodstained clothes, and looked like a mess. His shirt was so loose I couldn't tell if he was breathing. But Jeb had said I'd saved him.

"Fang!" I jumped as my voice echoed around the room. I hadn't meant to actually speak, and when I had, I'd screamed. It had sounded awful, too, terrified and panicked and pained. Was that really me?

I swallowed, getting my voice under control. I reached through the bars and into Fang's cage. Hesitantly, I brushed his hair out of his face, drained of all color underneath the olive tone. The strands were surprisingly soft, even with all the dirt they were wrapped in.

His eyes under the lids flicked sideways. My breathing hitched. Carefully, hardly daring to hope, I placed my hand on Fang's chest, and closed my eyes, concentrating.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

I felt the tears spill down my cheeks, and I couldn't do anything but smile. His heartbeat was faint, but there. I was lost in the pulse, happy just to listen to the beat that told me, again and again, that he was alive.

"What are you doing?"

I yanked my hand back so fast that I scraped a layer of skin off pulling it back through the bars. I cradled my hand to my chest, feeling my cheeks burn as I stared at Fang, wide-eyed. He was looking at me through half-shut lids, confusion etched on his face.

"I was just-just seeing if you were-" I couldn't finish, looking away, mortified.

I heard a soft scraping noise, and turned back around. Fang was trying to sit up, but his arms wouldn't support him, and one was splinted.

"No, you shouldn't…" I trailed off as he succeeded in getting himself relatively vertical-in a drunken sort of way-and leaned against the cage bars, panting lightly. I could tell he was trying not to strain his ribs. His face was drawn. He must have been in an incredible amount of pain.

He was still staring at me.

I looked away again.

The silence was obscenely heavy between us. I wanted nothing more than to order him to go to sleep, to rest, to tell him I was so glad he was alive…but I didn't know how.

_Just say the words, Max,_ I told myself, _it's not that hard._

_And it is necessary._

_Well hello there, Oh Wise and Mighty psychotic Harbinger of Doom._

_Maximum, he will not admit it, but if you were in Fang's position, do you think you would be scared? Confused? He is only five, you know._

_I'm only five!_

_No. You are a fourteen-year-old in a five year old's body. There is a slight difference. _

I sighed. The Voice was right. But I didn't know how to start! Obviously, a huge speech like last time wasn't going to cut it, because that would feel scripted to both of us. Maybe use small sentences? Speak in his language?

_Very funny, Maximum. _

_Shut up._

I turned to face at Fang again. He was leaning against the cage still, but he'd closed his eyes, and his breathing was very faint. I suddenly wanted to keep him awake, keep him talking. Because what if he fell asleep and never woke up?

"Hey," I said cautiously.

He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't move.

"Um, it's a good thing you're back," I tried again.

The eyebrow went back down.

"Because I was getting really bored, and I wanted someone to talk to. I might have gone insane; it was just too quiet without anyone here. I mean, not that you talk much anyway, but still, you do sometimes and that would have helped-" I slapped my hand over my mouth. I was babbling. Oh jeez.

Fang's eyes had snapped open, as had his mouth. I could practically hear my cheeks sizzle as they bloomed like roses.

"I just meant…never mind," I bit my lip hard, and shook my hair in front of my face, building a wall between us.

"Why are you-embarrassed?" Fang spoke quietly, in spurts, trying to breathe.

I didn't answer. Once again, my brain had spontaneously shorted out, taking a vacation to the Caribbean or something. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to come back.

"Max?"

I jerked violently. Iggy had used my name a bunch of times, but Fang hadn't. Wait, he might have once, when we were going to sleep. I hadn't noticed then. Either way, the reaction I had was powerful. I felt like I'd been electrified, all my senses heightened. My heart pounded, almost pulsing at my temples. Unwillingly, my eyes met his, watching me calmly. No, not calmly, actually. He'd put up a calm façade, but I could see the pain. Physical pain from his injuries, but was that all?

"Max, are you worried about…the other guy?" Fang asked softly.

I didn't know where he was heading with this. I nodded.

He was quiet for a moment. "He'll be ok."

I nodded again.

"Don't worry."

And then I saw it.

God, I was such an idiot.

He still thought I liked Iggy. DUH. And he was trying to comfort me, when I was supposed to be comforting him, because he thought I was scared about Iggy. Which I was. But he thought I LIKE liked him.

But I didn't. I really didn't. I honestly never had. Not that way.

And then I knew what to say.

"Fang," Yeah, I know, don't use the name. I was throwing that out the window. At least for when I talked to him. "Back during the-the fight with that spiderwoman…when she slammed you on the floor…" I shuddered, reached out to him, hands extended helplessly. He needed to understand. "I tried to get to you. I did. But in the end, it was the other guy who saved you, because the second time she threw you, I was so shocked I couldn't move, and he had a bomb that the Erasers had missed and he blew her up."

Fang looked away. He'd shut down. I talked faster, desperate. This was going all wrong. It sounded like I didn't care!

"And then Jeb made me choose which one of you to save," I said shakily. He still wouldn't look at me. "Both of you were really badly injured." I rolled my lips together, wetting them nervously with my tongue. "I-I chose you."

He looked at me then, and I saw how he kept his face carefully blank. It hurt.

"Why?"

Oh, God.

"Because I didn't want you to die," I whispered, praying it was enough.

"Is he dead?" We both knew the 'he' that Fang meant.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But I-I'm really glad you're ok."

"Because I'm someone to talk to?" He asked, hiding behind derision.

"Because you're my friend."

We regarded each other in a silence that seemed a bit lighter than before. Tentatively I smiled and held out my fist.

Of course, he stacked.

Because he was Fang, that's why.

And we had each other's backs.

The lab door swung open before we could turn our Hallmark moment into a macho battle and Jeb entered, carrying a familiar form in his arms.

Iggy wore clean clothes, and his hair flopped over his face, obscuring his features to the tip of his long nose, which looked like it'd been broken. His skull was wrapped in several layers of gauze like a helmet, and his hand had been splinted. Jeb jerked his head, and a whitecoat scurried in with a cage, which he put with Fang's and mine, then unlocked the cage door and stepped back.

Jeb knelt and slid Iggy's unconscious body inside, shutting the grate and fixing it with a padlock. Then, Jeb turned the cage so that Iggy's face was closest to me. In his drugged state, Iggy gave a soft moan and shook his head slightly; his blond hair still tinged pink with dried blood. The cakey strands slid away and settled around his ears, revealing his face for the first time.

And my world stood still.

There were bandages over Iggy's eyes.

Blood seeped out from under them, trailing like tears down his chalky cheeks.

I tore my eyes away from Iggy, to Jeb. He looked back at me evenly, but his eyes held a simmering rage, and I knew I'd failed a test.

Jeb had probably wanted Fang dead so that I would learn how to move on, and save only those it would make sense to save. The ones still mostly living. Not the ones mostly dead.

But I had chosen Fang anyway.

I had guessed there would be consequences.

But not this.

When Iggy woke up and tore off the bandage, he would think he was in a dark room. When he asked us why it was dark, and we told him it wasn't, he would know.

The official story would be that they had been trying to enhance his night vision.

When I was five I'd believed that.

But I was fourteen now, and it was a lie. A punishment.

My punishment.

My fault.

I had guessed there would be consequences.

But in all the years I'd known him, all the times we'd talked it over, it had never registered.

I had never realized I had chosen to make Iggy blind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Way Back When**

Chapter Seventeen: Where's the Light?

**A/N: I'm sorry this took so long I had an INSANELY busy weekend! Forgive me! *sniff* Kim'sRose: review: Thanks! xAnon: review: I hated Jeb from the beginning, and I got so mad when JP made him good. So yeah, I feel this is more in character for him. But five year old Max would probably not have noticed this because in spite of it all he seems to really love her. musicfreak61692: review: I'm not sure how the ending will work out yet, but I don't think she'll tell him. If you were her, or him, would you honestly tell? LITDV: review: Oh, thank you so much! I wasn't sure how everyone would receive that installment, it seemed to be very inner-monologue-y, but I guess it's ok! And I'm sorry, I didn't want to blind him, but it had to happen. Keep trying to write! Blackberry01: review: Don't cry! I'm sorry!! Yes, it was really her fault, no, he doesn't know yet. I don't know if he ever will. HGW: review: I always answer the questions! And will she tell him? Aleria: review: Wow, thank-you! I love being compared to chocolate, really! dramaqueen-144: Story Alert: thanks! Raz: review: Here! xXNames: review: Don't cryyyyy! Addiction…hm…I like! MC: review: I'm sorry! *hands tissue* Yeah, he has to get it somehow. Kassandra-Nichole: Fav Story: thanks! Grey: review: LOL. Mudeenu: review: Thanks, and soon! EC: review: Whew, that's a load off my mind! ;) Fuzzy: review: Thank-you! You don't have to review every single one if you're busy, and I hope you don't fail because you're reading my story! Anon: I wondered too, so I figured I'd solve that problem. KnKC: review: Nice try, you'll see! Aussiechick00: Thanks! Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

I didn't notice Jeb leave. I didn't even hear the lab door close behind him. There was a roaring in my ears that blocked all sound, and a pounding in my skull that blocked all thought.

_No…_

_These are the choices you have to make, Maximum._

_No…_

_Now, perhaps, you will finally understand why you have returned here._

_No…_

_Before anyone else is hurt._

_No!_

_Is that all you can say?_

Dimly, I knew that Fang was speaking.

I didn't really care.

I had done this to him.

To Iggy.

In that moment I wished with all my heart that he'd never wake up.

Of course, he chose that moment to move.

I recoiled as he moaned again and his whole body shuddered. The roaring faded from my ears, replaced by the whisper of eyelashes on gauze. One pale, shaking hand reached up to his face.

No!

It was gripped by a darker, olive one.

"I don't think you should do that yet," he murmured.

Iggy turned his face towards Fang's.

"Where am I? What's going on?" His voice was shaking.

"You're back with us, in the lab. They took you out for surgery, right?" Fang turned to me, and I guess I must have looked pretty bad, because his eyes widened and he dropped Iggy's wrist.

Iggy turned his head again. "Max is here?" He started trying to sit up, a tiny smile dancing on his lips.

"I-uh-you shouldn't move…really…" I could barely speak.

_Get a hold of yourself, Maximum!_

The Voice shocked me with a white-hot pain that lanced through my skull. It snapped me back to the present, and to Fang's face close to mine.

"Max," he said anxiously, "He's alive. He's ok."

I shook my head, holding Fang's gaze, trying to convey how hopeless this situation really was. He continued to stare at me, dark eyes boring almost into my soul-and failing. For the first time in our lives, Fang didn't understand.

_Do you really want him to understand, Maximum? To know what you've done?_

_It's not my fault!_ I cried, closing my eyes against the tears building once more. _I had to choose, didn't I?_

_Yes…_

_So Jeb thinks I chose wrong…but did I?_

The Voice was silent for a moment. _That is for you to decide._

I opened my eyes, and they met Fang's again as I desperately pulled myself together-on the outside anyways.

"I'm no the one we should be worrying about," I said finally. He held my gaze for a bit longer than necessary, then nodded. I turned to Iggy, and flinched again.

He was still trying to sit up; still smiling. "You need to rest," I ordered, sensing my voice strengthening as I spoke in my leader-like fashion.

"I've just spent hour out cold and you think I need to rest?" He demanded, turning slowly towards me. "That explosion, man, it was intense! The way she just flew to pieces-"

I choked, and he paused. "Sorry."

"It's…ok," I managed. Cue awkward silence.

"You really need to rest, though. Being drugged and unconscious is not the same as sleep." I started again.

"But I'm fine! The only thing that's bugging me is this stupid bandage on my eyes. It itches! I'm taking it off." He reached up and slid his fingers under the surgical tape.

"No!" I yelled, desperate, even as Fang bellowed, "You're still bleeding, idiot, you can't take that off!"

Iggy paused, but didn't let go. "I don't want this on. I can't stand not seeing. It's what keeps me sane, don't you get that?"

Oh, God.

"-So I'm taking this off, and I'll put it back on if the bleeding's too bad, alright?"

I counted slowly to three. "No," I said severely, "Keep. It. On. You need to heal."

Iggy sighed heavily. He looked like such a mess, but when he grinned at me, it took my breath away. He was so happy. And that was going to end very soon. My heart pounded.

"Funny thing, Max," he said conversationally, "I have a problem with taking orders when they don't make sense."

"They do make sense!" I cried, frantic. "Why won't you listen?!"

_He's going to find out eventually, Maximum. What's wrong with now?_

_Everything! He's fragile, and this-_

_Too late._

Time slowed down. It was as though I saw everything from miles away.

And I was too far away to stop it.

Iggy's fingers tensed, nails ripping through the surgical tape. He carefully lifted the gauze away from his face, and dropped it ceremoniously to the floor.

His eyes fluttered open as a single scarlet tear leaked down his cheek.

Suddenly everything was happening very, very fast.

His irises were still the same clear, brilliant blue, and his pupils were dilated. The whites of his eyes, though, were bright red, as though they'd been cut and poked and, well, experimented on.

Iggy blinked hard a few times, and frowned. Next to me, Fang went still.

Iggy's eyes roamed, never settling on anything. He reached up and rubbed them viciously.

"Ow!" He stopped rubbing. When he took his knuckles away, they dripped blood, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Why aren't there any lights on?" He asked curiously.

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Iggy's hands balled into fists as his blood hit the floor.

_Plink._

"Why'd they put us in the dark? Is this another test? Because I'm not really at 100% right now…"

Slowly, Fang turned to look at me. His eyes were wide, hands shaking on his knees.

"Max?" Iggy's voice rose feverishly. "Why's it dark? What's going on?!"

"It's not dark," I breathed. He stiffened.

"What are you talking about? I can't see anything!"

"I know." Tears streamed down my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

The silence was suffocating. Iggy shook his head, blinking rapidly. "No."

He waved his hands in front of his face. They seemed to be vibrating, because they were trembling uncontrollably. "No!"

He turned towards me, reaching. Helplessly, I took his hand, his bloody hand.

"Max, am I…" He couldn't finish, staring in my direction wildly.

I nodded, then realized he couldn't see that, of course.

"I'm so, so sorry," I repeated, "I'm so, so sorry."

"No!" Iggy yelled, "It's a mistake! This can't be happening! Not to me! No, no, no!"

He wrenched away from me weak hold and dropped to the floor of his cage, sobbing.

Fang continued to stare at me as, like a broken record, I repeated over and over, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

**Read and review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Way Back When**

Chapter Eighteen: Useless? I Think Not…

**A/N: Hey, so I was studying for finals, but I finished for the night so I thought I'd see what I could get done. Sorry for the delay, guys, this is a bad week for me. Hi to Daniel, who's reading my story now. R4UL: review: I know…it's gonna get better though, I promise! panda13star: Story Alert: thanks! Mickeygee: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: I'm trying to sound like JP. Good to know I'm succeeding! Here's your fix! Aleria: review: thanks! Sorry about the cliffie, it just happens sometimes. Raz: review: A bloody! Whoo! HGW: review: I know, I was screaming when I wrote that too, but it had to be done. ig's girl: review: thankee! Skylr: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: LOL here's more! Bookworm: review: The rest of the Flock didn't go back, just Max. They'll appear at the proper time, but the next member is coming soon! I know, but I don't think Max would have taken her shirt off ( She has a 14 year old's mind!), so I put it in. Yeah, the quote's from Princess Bride! Gosh, 5 reviews LOL. No, it's not Miggy, though it may seem like it in this chapter, it's just so that he can understand. No kissingness! Yeah, but it's still a nasty choice to make. I'm updating! Put all your stuff into one review please! MC: review: Aw, don't cry! And Max'll comfort him! ECLT: review: Yush, it's sad. Fuzzy: review: I love your reviews, have I mentioned that?! I'm glad that you can feel it, I'm trying. Fang doesn't actually KNOW it's Max's fault, but he's in shock that it happened. I think he knows that it's not Miggy, but this chapter I'm writing may not help that. I'll figure something out. I mean it's not like Fang and Max kiss till a few years later so that's not an option! LOL. Nudgie's coming-with a twist. I have it all worked out you'll see! NO NIGGY! It's gross. Too big an age gap. Sorry. Congrats! bambi-maximumride-twilight: Story Alert: thank-you! Sheblet: Story Alert, Fav Story, Fav Author, review: Stealth mode? LOL, thanks for letting me know you're there! StarofCalamity: Story Alert, review: thanks! I don't do the flashbacks much because at the moment the past is more important than the future. I don't think I'll have Fang put two and two together. Anon: review: Don't kill me, cuz then you wouldn't know the end! Here's more! Peterbazooca: Fav Story: thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try. **

**Onward!**

The whitecoats had left us alone for three days, which was more than enough time for all of our physical injuries to heal.

Except for Iggy's eyes, which would never work again.

And, it seemed, his voice. He didn't say one word those three days of hell. I can't imagine what ran through his head. He didn't eat or drink.

Fang had no need to talk, and when it because clear that I wasn't in any condition to make a conversation, he retreated into himself.

We were a broken group. Dysfunctional. A leader who wouldn't lead, a second who didn't know how, and a blind who was going insane.

We'd stopped stacking before going to sleep.

It seemed night was the worst part of Iggy's new torture. He'd scream in his sleep, and wake up expecting to see our faces, only to be met with uncaring darkness.

The fourth day dawned like the rest. I had slept in bursts, because every time Iggy screamed, I'd wake up, and Fang was so attuned to me that he'd wake up, too, whether he'd heard Iggy yell or not.

Iggy's last cry had left him in spasms on the floor of his cage, still asleep; still trapped in an unending nightmare.

I decided to stay up after that because, according to my internal clock, it was about five in the morning anyways. The bright white lab lights burned my retinas as I watched Iggy sweat and shift. He'd never have to worry about the lab room being too bright ever again. Tears rolled silently down my cheeks.

"You blame yourself, don't you?" Fang's voice slipped into my thoughts and pulled me back from zone-out land.

I unstuck my lips, moistened them, and whispered back, "Yes."

There was a long silence.

"Is he going crazy?" Fang murmured.

"Yes," I answered, my voice cracking, "And I don't know…I don't know what to do!"

Another pause, more drawn out than the first. It was five-thirty now.

"Maybe you could talk to him?" He ventured.

"He hates me!" I snarled.

"It's not you he hates-" Fang began.

"He hates that I can see," I countered.

"…Yeah."

"So he hates me!" I didn't know why I was jumping down Fang's throat. My guilt was just so strong; I was lashing out at anything. But Fang lashed right back.

"Don't you get it?" He ran a hand unsuccessfully through his matted hair, and growled when he got it stuck in a knot. "You could-"

At that moment, the door flew open with a ferocious _bang_**, **waking Iggy. Several whitecoats entered, followed by Erasers, followed by, of course, Jeb.

The surge of hatred I felt when I saw him almost took my breath away. But Fang's and my instinctual reaction were instantaneous. We shifted into battle stance and Fang growled deep in his throat for added effect. Yeah, we were some pissed off bird kids. Stuck in cages where we couldn't do damage, but still. Pissed off.

To add insult to injury (no pun intended), Jeb didn't even look at us, but strode over to Iggy's cage and bent low to peer at him.

"Let's see how your night vision's coming along. It should have fully developed by now," he said genially.

Iggy didn't even blink.

Jeb frowned and, much as Iggy had done three days ago, waved a hand in front of his face.

No reaction.

"Oh,no," Jeb whispered, sitting back on his heels. I wanted to scream. He stood. "This specimen is no longer of use. He has been blinded. Our night vision experiment failed." There was a collective intake of breath from the whitecoats, even as Jeb motioned to several Erasers, who stepped forward, grinning. "Take him out."

I felt ice form around my heart. "Why?" I demanded.

Jeb turned sorrowful eyes on me. "I'm afraid you and your friend are going to be by yourselves for a while, sweetheart."

The Erasers grasped Iggy's cage and lifted it up.

"No! You can't take him!" I threw myself against the bars of my cage, bruising my hands as they slammed into the titanium.

The Erasers laughed and began to carry him out.

Iggy sat cross-legged in his cage, hands dangling limply at his sides. He didn't trail them through the bars to feel the linoleum floor. His eyes didn't roam over the room. He stared straight ahead, breathing so faintly that he could have been a statue. He swayed listlessly with the movement of the cage, his faded blue shirt shifting against his starved body.

"Hey!" I yelled, trying to get his attention, "If they take you out of here, you'll never come back!"

Next to me, Fang was working at the lock on his cage door. He'd slid his hands through the bars and was tugging grimly at the padlock that kept him imprisoned.

"Don't you care if you die?" I demanded, panicking. "Don't you?!"

Jeb held up a hand, stopping the procession. I snarled. He thought he was so important, being in charge, didn't he?

Iggy slowly turned his head in my direction, eyes unfocused. What could they focus on anymore? His pupils had become tiny black pinpricks, and the whites had reappeared, though he still cried blood. I didn't know if that would ever go away. When he spoke, his soft, young voice had become hoarse and old, scratching like a grainy record.

"You have no say in this. I am living a nightmare, an unending one. It doesn't matter if I sleep or not, I can't open my eyes and know it'll be ok. That it'll go back to the way it was.

"I don't know which combustible item goes where, so I can't make bombs.

"I can't see enemies sneaking up on me, so it's impossible to fight.

"Before, I was a freak, but now I'm a useless and blind freak. I dream of being chased by empty, reaching white coats and needles and scalpels taking out my eyes again and again.

"I can feel my sanity slipping away. And I don't care. I can't stop it, so why try to fight on? The important thing is to get away before I hurt you guys. So for once, just shut up and leave me alone. This isn't your decision to make." He plucked at his pant seam spasmodically.

My throat closed. I felt as if I'd been slapped, and I couldn't speak. Fang was still determinedly yanking at the padlock. Maybe if he could get out and grab Iggy's cage…

Jeb lowered his hand, watching me sadly. As he turned and began to leave the room, fury rose up inside me.

_No! I can't fail you again!_ I didn't know if I was talking to Jeb or Iggy, and I didn't really stop to think about it. My hands curled into fists.

_You got that right, sister, _the Voice chimed in cheerily, adding a Western accent for effect.

_Shut up! _This was so not the moment.

_Sometimes, it just takes people a bit longer to see the light, Maximum, _the Voice commented smugly. Now it sounded like it had a British accent. Very refined. Very identity crisis.

_Shut-oh. OH!_

Seeing the light.

Duh.

I spoke slowly, carefully. I couldn't afford to mess this up. I had one last chance to save my friend. To bring Iggy back. I had the briefest flash of Iggy standing at the mouth of the cave, thumping the wall and whispering, "Dammit, Max, I need my sister back. I need my eyes!"

_I know, Iggy, I know._

"Hm," I began clearly, "I wonder what the weather's like outside?" I pressed my sweaty palms together, trying to still their shaking.

"I bet it's a beautiful day. I bet the sky's a fantastic, untouchable blue, and maybe there's a soft breeze that'll blow through your hair, invisibly.

"You can't see wind, but you know it's there, and it's safe.

"The sun will be a cheerful little disk in the sky, and when you close your eyes it's dark, but you can feel the warmth from that one star, and hear the birds singing because they're so happy just to be alive.

"A lot of animals don't have eyes, or their eyes don't work very well, but they don't go around giving up and committing suicide, do they? The best things in life are unseen." I let that hang in the air, aware of how quickly time was running out. The Erasers were at the lab door now. A whitecoat pushed it open and waved them through-

"I'm useless." They stopped.

"No," I answered forcefully, "You are not useless. You are smart, and brave, and funny, and no one can make bombs like you-"

"I told you, I can't make bombs!"

"You can tell us what you need and we'll help you put it together!" So yeah, we were discussing weapon plans in front of the whitecoats. Whoopsie. Oh well. "We'll always be there. We can help you learn to walk around without bumping into things, and maybe you'll be even better than us when it comes to fighting!"

Iggy snorted. "Better than you!"

"We depend a lot on our sight-"

"Exactly!"

"-But maybe this'll give you an advantage. Like bats. They use their ears because their sight's so bad. This could seriously improve your hearing so that you can sense things we can't."

His shoulders were shaking. "Max…"

Jeb stiffened, but I didn't really care at the moment what Jeb did.

"You can still feel the sun. You can still touch the wind. And we can tell you what the world looks like…" I trailed off, waiting.

"It's not the same." Iggy spoke quietly now, intensely.

I rebutted with equal, if not greater intensity, "But it's better than death. Better than nothing."

In the silence, there was a loud _clang_ as Fang finally managed to break the padlock on his cage, and everyone else jumped about a mile. Fang burst out and leapt forward towards the Erasers, who didn't have time to react. Somewhere along the way, Fang had ripped slits in the back of his shirt, and now he flared his gleaming black wings, stretching them wide. I felt my own wings twinge with longing.

Fang hooked his fingers around the bars of Iggy's cage, and dug his heels into the floor.

"He stays." His voice was a low rumble.

The Erasers and whitecoats looked from Jeb to Fang and back again, waiting for orders. Even Iggy stared at Jeb, breathing shallowly through his mouth.

Finally, finally, Jeb nodded. An Eraser lunged forward, grabbed Fang, and slammed him back into his cage. He snatched the discarded padlock off the floor and twisted it around the bars. There went his next escape attempt. We couldn't break through titanium like that.

Iggy's cage was thrown against ours. He flung out his hands, stopping short of crushing his face against the cold metal.

"Out!" Jeb barked, and the assassination team obeyed instantly.

Jeb hesitated a moment longer, then left himself, locking the lab door behind him.

The three of us sat there, stunned. I took control. It was time to get back on track.

I forced my fist through the bars. Fang stacked instantly on top of me, eyes lighting up as they met mine. Iggy paused, then pushed his fingers out of his cage and felt the air, searching for us. I reached out my free hand and grabbed him, then curled his fingers into a fist. I stacked it on top of Fang's, and then completed the stack with my second fist.

"Stay my friends?" Iggy whispered.

"Yes." Fang's voice rang with quiet assurance, and I almost burst with pride.

Iggy turned towards me.

"Be my eyes?"

I smiled, and realized he couldn't see it. I took his hand and brought it to my cheek. His cool fingers lightly skimmed my face, and when he discovered the smile, he graced up with one of his own, even as I replied, "Always."

_Well done, Maximum. Now, let us move on a bit, shall we?_

Wait, what?

Everything went white, and I was speeding forward in time again.

Time to meet Nudge.

It would never be silent again.

_I would not be so sure of that, Maximum._

…Well crap.

**Read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Way Back When**

Chapter Nineteen: Rain, Rain, Go Away…

**A/N: So guess what guys? Today is my birthday!! I'm a big girl now! LOL. We had a half day today, and our last day of school is Monday, so here's the next installment of WBW, which I will continue over the summer. I don't trust myself to start another story with this one going, so I won't stop here! Blackberry: review: Don't cry, I'm sorry! That's the last sad chapter for a while though. I think. MickeyG: review: Of course Iggy survived, I couldn't kill him! This may be fanfiction, but I try to stay true to the books, so don't worry. MC: review: Yep, Nudgie's coming, Iggy ain't suicidal and Max saved the day yay! Oh, yeah, the Voice isn't being very nice. Fuzzy: God, I love you. Thank-you so much, you really get my story and it's fantastic. And you'll find out about Nudge soon. My finals went pretty well, thanks! Jo'spov: review: Thanks! Ivy: review: Thank-you! Skylr: LOL, here's more. Zeze: review: Oh, did he really lose it when he was eight? Oops. Well, I just wanted to evenly space the appearances of the Flock, and since he never sees Nudge, it had to be then. Will you forgive me? Other than that, glad you like it! YourMoosyFate: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: I feel accomplished, thank-you! Raz: Life won't be the same, will it? Yes! Another bloody! Are you actually from the UK, or is it an affectation? Aleria: Thanks, and you'll find out soon! Star of Calamity: review: Ooh, I'll try to make this one longer. Thanks for the review! HGW: review: I'm glad that made you happy, I hope your day wasn't too bad. santaclausrules18: Fav Author: thank-you muchly!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

This trip through the white fog of my memory seemed longer than any of the others-except for the very first one. In fact, I was getting bored. And anxious.

The Voice's cryptic conversation had left me confused. As much as I'd tried to get it to explain the heck it meant, there was no response. So I'd sulked in silence.

Sulking wasn't gaining me any pity points with the stupid Fortune Cookie of Gloom and Doom, though, so I decided to try another angle.

_So what happens when I go into these time warp things? _I asked curiously. If I could have used my eyes, they would have been wide open and innocent. With a slight twitch in the outer corner.

I had a feeling that if the Voice could roll its eyes, it would have. _I am not explaining to you how I am doing this, Maximum. Everyone has secrets-_

_No, I mean when fourteen-year old me isn't in five-year old me's body, what happens to five-year old me?_

Like that wasn't confusing. At all.

_You act just like ayn normal five-year old._

_Oh yeah? And how would that be? Seeing as we're not normal five-year olds?_

The Voice heaved a sigh. Seriously. A disembodied Voice sighed. For crying out loud…

_You have fun with your friends, act immature, go through tests from the School-_

_And that, sir, right there, that is why I'm not normal._

The Voice was silent. Had I offended it? Well, I was good at that. But still…I had more questions. Maybe I'd lulled the Voice into a false sense of security.

_So what's up with Nudge? What did you mean, "I would not be so sure about" her talking? Nudgie's a chatterbox. She never shuts up!_

No response. Dang it.

_Hey! Don't I get any helpful information?_

_Maximum, if I told you everything, you would never learn. _

_But you never tell me anything! _I knew I sounded petulant. I sounded like a little child.

_You sound like a petulant little child, Maximum._

Oh jeez. _Thanks for nothing._

I noticed the white lights flashing past me were slowing. I was making out figures moving, and dimly heard sounds. I tensed. What was I going to find? I was going in totally unprepared, flying blind, if you will. Now there's a poignant analogy.

_Voice?_

_Yes, Maximum?_

_I hate you._

_Go save the world, Maximum. _

And with a jerk like a train stopping at the station, I was thrown forward into my next memory.

Literally.

_Bam_. I did a full face plant against the cage bars. Oh-ok. Ow. Not the best way to start a challenge.

The cage shuddered, and I helplessly rolled sideways, crashing again. I was so disoriented, I couldn't tell which way was up, and which down. Noise came from everywhere.

Desperately I closed my eyes, covered my ears, and screamed.

Voices stopped mid-word. My cage was no longer a roller coaster ride.

I opened my eyes as the Eraser carrying me slowly set me down.

We were in a hallway. It was crowded with whitecoats, Erasers, and, staring at me wide-eyed (or towards my general direction), Fang and Iggy.

Suddenly, two whitecoats were shoved sideways, slamming into walls on either side of the corridor. In their place, towering with rage stood Jeb.

"I told you to handle them with care!" He bellowed. "Have you no respect for your superior's orders? These three must be in prime condition for the next test, and here you are throwing them around like sacks of straw!"

I slumped against the floor of the cage, listening to the murmured apologies and shuffling of embarrassed feet. Another test.

Greaaat.

I looked around as Jeb continued his tirade, trying to figure out when I was.

Read that sentence again, why don't you?

First, I checked myself out. Because I'm hot stuff and all…just kidding.

Moving right along!

My cage was more cramped. I'd definitely grown. I felt kinda gross, like I hadn't showered in a while. Like three weeks. My hair was pretty long and greasy. The waves had straightened out from the weight of the strands hanging to the middle of my back. I hated long hair with a passion, and if it'd grown that much since last time, when it was around my shoulders, then it must have been a while.

Enough about me, though.

Fang was crouching lightly in his cage, one thin arm resting on a bony knee. He still had a bit of boyish roundness to his stoic face, but his eyes were hard. His hair was shaggy, though not overly long. I wondered it it'd been cut. How come he got the beauty treatment?

Anyways.

Iggy sat tensely, fingers curled tight around the cage bars. His blond waves were matted to his forehead, and his blue eyes were wild.

And very blank.

I cringed, even as I noticed a long, thin scratch running from his temple to his chin. It was angry-looking and inflamed.

Where did that come from, Iggy doesn't have a scar…does he?

_He does now._

_Voice, what the heck happened to Iggy?!_

_I will show you._

"_C'mon," I cajoled, "You can do it!" I reached forward. "I'm right here, just walk to me."_

_Iggy stood frozen at the other end of the balance beam, biting his lip. "I can't!" He whispered. _

"_You can, too. I'm right here. Just one foot in front of the other…"_

"_But it's so thin!"_

"_30 seconds," the timer began to blare a countdown, and my pulse raced. _

"_You have to go now or we'll never make it to the finish!" I danced from one foot to the other anxiously, glancing forward to where Fang was waiting._

_Iggy shuddered, and lifted a foot. He wobbled a bit, and then set it down in front of him. He took another step and flung out wings and arms for balance. _

_I licked sweat off my upper lip._

_Another step. Another. He was halfway across, now._

"_10 seconds," the announcement was loud, and startled us both. I jumped back onto the trampoline where we were supposed to end the test, and fell over. Instantly the trampoline tipped and I rolled onto a mat. Before I could get up, it had righted itself high above my head, and I couldn't reach it._

"_7…6…"_

"_Max!" Iggy sounded terrified._

"_Run!" I screamed, jumping, trying to reach the trampoline. "Run!"_

"_5…"_

_Fang came up behind me and grabbed my waist. Arms shaking, he lifted me up, and though it wasn't enough for me to quite reach the trampoline itself, I could see over it. _

"_3…"_

_Iggy staggered across the balance bean. His eyes were closed; they were useless anyhow._

"_2…"_

"_Run, you idiot!" Fang bellowed. "You're heavy," he complained to me in an undertone. _

_I ignored him._

"_1…" Iggy gave a little cry and came faster._

"_0."_

_The whitecoats opened fire. Of course, we had no way of knowing they were shooting tranquilizers, not actual bullets, so imagine the panic, if you will._

_Darts whizzed around him. It didn't take long for Iggy to get hit. _

"_Max!" He fell backwards, off the beam, slamming is face into the metal bar as he went._

_I screamed. The barrage of darts stopped. Fang grunted and crouched low, still holding me. _

"_Brace yourself," he ordered, then flung me up into the air. I grasped the edge of the trampoline and scrambled up, wondering why we hadn't done this before. _

_The trampoline tipped, but I pulled myself higher and flung my legs over the edge. _

"_Get away from there," the loudspeaker boomed with the voice of an angry whitecoat. I disregarded him, slipping onto the beam and running along it as fast as I dared._

"_Shoot her." I shrieked and slid off the beam as darts appeared all around me. I fanned out my wings to slow my descent-and got nailed by a dart to my primary muscle. _

_I dropped like a stone, right next to Iggy. Struggling to stay conscious as the tranquilizer filled my veins, I reached out to my friend. He had a long gash on his cheek, bleeding copiously. _

_My eyelids fluttered as my fingers brushed his skin; his blood staining my fingertips red. _

_Everything went black._

_That was about four days ago, the day before Iggy turned seven. Your wing is completely healed, as the dart did not penetrate deeply. However, Iggy's wound was deep, and will scar. _The Voice seemed totally at ease.

_Um, ow._

My cage shook as an Eraser lifted it up again. I snarled and dug my nails into the Eraser's fingers. He grunted and the world spun as he whirled me around and slammed the cage against the wall.

Fang yelled as I yelped, and Iggy covered his ears helplessly.

"This way," Jeb ordered, taking no notice the last incident. We were carried through a door-and outside-into a rainstorm.

I gasped at the ferocity of it. The rain came down in sheets, pounding icy needles against my face. Thunder roiled, lighting seemed to scream across the horizon, and wind howled, whipping coils of my soaked hair around my neck. I wiped my eyes, blinking hard. Gross.

_Well at least you are getting a bath, Maximum._

_Shut up. What does this have to do with Nudge? _I demanded.

The Voice hesitated. _I might have brought you a little early…_

_You what?! _I was stunned-and angry. _Take me ahead now! I need to get back to the Flock soon. We're wasting time!_

Silence. The Voice appeared to be deciding something.

_I do not think I can take you out until you have finished the exercise, so you are going to just stay on through, Maximum._

_Are you kidding me?!_

_No. This could be a good experience for you, actually. Learning to fight with Iggy is useful, as he is still not particularly good at being blind, as you saw in your flashback._

I winced. It sounded so callous.

_It is life, Maximum, get used to it. Now pay attention!_

At that moment, I was dumped onto the muddy ground.

So much for a bath.

I stood slowly and moved to stand with Fang, who was helping Iggy to his feet.

Fang caught my eye and jerked his head. I looked around, counting enemies.

"Hey," I spoke low, touching Iggy's shoulder. He turned his face towards me, fighting for control. "You know how a clock looks? Like the numbers on it?"

He thought for a moment. "Ironically, yes," he answered, "I can't read or even know my letters, but from all the tests where they time us and the clocks in the labs, I do know what you're talking about." He barked out a bitter laugh.

I plowed on. "There are Erasers at twelve, three, and six o'clock, and there's maybe five per group. Can you picture it?"

He nodded, smiling grimly.

"We're going to try to stay with you, but if you get separated from us, remember the Erasers are all loud: loud feet, loud hands, loud breathing. You may be able to figure out where they're coming from and run the other way."

"I'm not running." Iggy thrust out his chin defiantly.

I snapped. "If I say run, you run, you got that?" No way was Iggy fighting one on one, he'd get killed.

Thunder rumbled.

"You understand?" Fang asked. He looked fairly calm, but his hair was plastered over his eyes in such a way that I couldn't see them. I bit my lip as Iggy tensed, blue eyes darting.

"Yeah."

I grimaced and squeezed his shoulder, then turned to look at the test.

It seemed just to be a fighting exercise. Fifteen Erasers in three groups, at twelve, three, and six o'clock, as I'd said. They were eyeing us hungrily, though they hadn't morphed yet.

Let me tell you, freakily beautiful men watching you like they're going to BBQ you and dunk ya in hot sauce is not pleasant.

Jeb's voice rang out over the grounds from a loudspeaker attached to the School building.

"Experiments F4775021G-"

Fang, for anyone interested.

"-M867900214H-"

Moi.

"-and 1000893IG-"

Iggy.

"-Your goal is to defeat these Erasers without casualties or injuries on your side. If you fail, you die."

Well yeah, isn't that what casualties means?!

So there we stood, shivering in the freezing rain, wind tearing at our tattered clothes. I couldn't really tell if it was day or night. The sky was so dark with clouds, the trees looked black, and the mud pooled around our feet. Lightning flashed brilliantly, and for a moment I thought the Voice was taking me forward again. Then, with a hissing, cracking rumble, thunder boiled into the vacuum's silence, and we stood, shoulder to shoulder, surrounded.

I t was then that I ran out of patience. With the Voice, with the Erasers, with Jeb, and with myself. I wasn't waiting for them to attack.

"Count of three," I whispered to the boys on either side of me.

"…Three." This time, I didn't fall off guard because they moved early. This time, I moved with them.

_They're going down. _

**So yeah, this wasn't exactly what I planned, I thought Nudge was going to show, but that didn't happen. Evidently my fingers had other ideas from my brain. *glares at innocent looking digits typing harmlessly* So I think Nudge'll show up in the next one. She better!**

**Read and review!**

**Ooh, and a last review from anonymous: thank-you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty: Silence is Golden, Nudge is Silver

**A/N: Hey, so school's officially over for me! So I have lots of time to do this story, but I'm not going to lose my social life on it so there will not be daily postings, LOL. Aleria: review: Your fight scene, as requested. Sorry for the cliff, it's just the fight would have been long and didn't work with the chapter. I'm praying Nudge is coming, but who knows at this point? Ivy: Fav Story, Fav Author, review: I have given my fingers a stern talking-to, but since they don't have ears… Santa: review, PM: thanks for the birthday wishes, you were the only one and it made me smile! Glad you liked the "run" bit, I felt Max needed to get her game face on. I'm bringing Nudge along as fast as I can! Raz: review: My apologies, Australia's awesome. What's a pom? I feel so stupidly American at this moment…and you'll see with Nudge! Puffpopcorn: Fav Story: thanks! Zeze: review: Exactly. And thanks! MC: review: That's exactly what it is, I didn't know it would happen before but now it's certainly and interesting experience to know you're not exactly the controller here. EC: review: I'm sorry about Nudge, I'll try for this chapter! McCann: review: Wow, I'm sorry your pizza got cold, but I'm really really flattered. I hope my story doesn't disappoint and that you'll keep reading! xAnon: review: You don't have to review every chapter, so don't apologize. I'm happy knowing you read it at all. Yeah, the Voice annoys me too. And it's certainly not perfect! Fuzzy: review: I love your reviews!!!! I don't even realize I'm doing the things you say I'm doing…but thanks! 1)Yup. He will. Just one of the ways things have changed. 2) Yeah it's real. The Voice actually took her back. Don't ask me how, I haven't got a clue. But it changes the future a bit. Like Iggy's scar. BellaRide28: Story Alert, review: Well seeing as I don't think it's possible to "hear" of a story online, I'm glad you found it! Kioshi17: Story Alert: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Not gonna try.**

**Onward!**

I felt my foot connect with an Eraser's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He gave a satisfying _oomph_, and I allowed myself a moment of pride.

That's when another baddie came up behind me and grabbed me in a headlock. I squirmed, and then jammed an elbow into his muscled side. He loosened his grip a little; I wriggled free and whirled to face him, my wet hair whipping my face.

He was a big guy, that's for sure. Towering at maybe 6 foot 8, he was a mountain of muscle and black fur. I stared up at him, tense. He grinned down at me, baring his fangs. His eyes glowed green.

To add to this cliché, lightning flashed above him, throwing him into shadow. He lunged towards me, and I dodged away. He lurched forward, and again I turned, avoiding the blow of a powerful fist-and ran face-first into the chest of a second Eraser.

It was like one of those movies where the little guy's running away from the big guy, and looking over his shoulder to check his progress-and runs into an even bigger guy right in front of him. Then there's about three seconds where the little guy looks slowly up, and up, and up…and sees the whole big guy. After that, the little guy gets caught.

This is when the Eraser in front of me pinned my arms behind me back, and the one behind me advanced, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

I flashed back to my first battle in this series of memories: when I had to fight seven Erasers all by myself, and Fang had had to save me.

I looked around wildly, hating myself even as I did so. I was being weak but I had to see…

Fang was pummeling a goon from behind, riding on his shoulders while the Eraser turned around in circles, whacking himself in the head, trying to reach my friend.

Iggy was nimbly ducking around those who were ganging up on him. From the small flashes going off near him, I guessed he'd returned to making bombs.

Unfortunately, nice as it was to see them alive and kicking-literally-they were totally unavailable as a rescue squad.

I kicked out, aiming for the shins of my captor. I connected, and my foot went numb. Gasping, determined not to cry, I arched my back, trying to break his hold.

It didn't work.

Instead, while my head was flung back, the Eraser behind me grabbed my hair, using it to bend my body backwards so that rain pounded into my eyes, and my throat was exposed.

Have I mentioned that I hate long hair?

A fist collided with my ribs, and I choked, tasting blood. I'd bitten my tongue, and swallowed my pride.

"Fang," I croaked.

Another fist to my ribs, in the same spot. I cried out weakly.

My breath rattled in my chest, and my heart raced.

A huge, furry face loomed into my blurred vision, momentarily blocking the rain running into my eyes. Foul air assuaged my nostrils as the Eraser stared down at me.

"Ready to die?" He growled.

I glared helplessly up at him. I hated being so useless.

He grinned, saliva dripping down his jowls and onto my cheek. He opened his mouth wide, canines gleaming sickeningly.

"Max! No!" Fang's cry echoed across the ground.

"Max?" Iggy sounded scared. I could picture him looking around, horrified and confused.

"Iggy, throw something, anything. Three o'clock!" Fang bellowed. I heard him grunt as he punched something-or someone.

"Throw something? Like-a bomb, something?" Iggy queried shakily.

"Yes!" Another grunt, another _thwack _of bone hitting bone. I winced.

Whaaat? Was he trying to get me killed?!

If I could have spoken, I would have screamed bloody murder all the curse words I knew in Fang's general direction.

The Eraser seemed to get the same impression as me. His eyes widened, and then narrowed. He snapped out an order to some of his underlings who were still standing, and in a few moments I knew Iggy wouldn't be able to throw a bomb.

I looked up at the Eraser. He smiled slowly, enjoying the power he held over me. Sicko.

I spat in his face.

He reared back, snarling.

In hindsight, that probably wasn't the smartest idea.

The Eraser plunged, teeth flashing towards my throat.

He wasn't going to stop.

I was too scared to scream.

A white form leaped out above my would-be killer and landed awkwardly on his back. He lunged forward and slim fingers reached out, wrenching my hair free. I fell forward, gasping, as Iggy slammed a fist into the thug's throat.

"Max!" He yelled, pushing off from the choking Eraser, "Move!"

I rolled away through the mud, clutching my ribs. There was a massive _boom_ and I heard something wet splattering me and the ground.

When I stood shakily, the blood was already running off my body, thanks to the torrential rain.

I staggered towards Iggy, who was stumbling around shakily, hands pressed to his ears. He'd been temporarily deafened by the explosion, and couldn't tell where he was going-straight towards the final group of Erasers. They were waiting silently for him to walk into the trap.

I broke into a run.

_Not Iggy, he doesn't deserve this, not Iggy no-_

Someone ran up from behind me, grabbed my hand, pulling me on.

Fang.

We ran, desperate.

Faster, faster!

He was so close to them, now. They reached for him, panting with excitement.

I shrieked a warning as we leapt forward, grabbing Iggy's shoulders and yanking him back. He fought, of course. Fang held him down grimly, wincing at the blows, while I rooted through Iggy's pockets and pulled out two small, white buttons. Taped to their backs were crossed pieces of wire.

I pressed them into Iggy's hands as the Erasers surrounded us. He blinked, then understood, and stopped hitting Fang.

His fingers moved lightly over the triggers.

"Get down!" He yelled.

Fang and I obeyed instantly. I crouched low, gasping and trying not to inhale mud as my ribs screamed their protests. Fang huddled above me, blood dripping from a gash near his eye.

There were two simultaneous explosions, several screams, a roar, and silence.

We remained on the ground a few more seconds, until two pale hands, each coated in a fine layer of blood and soot, appeared in my vision.

I took one, Fang the other, and Iggy pulled us to our feet.

We looked around silently at the bodies spread across the dirt. The rain still poured, making it impossible to distinguish mud from blood. Probably a good thing.

Impulsively, I wrapped the guys in a hug.

Iggy relaxed against me instantly, giving me a one-armed hug back.

Fang stayed stiff, but he did squeeze my shoulder.

Then Jeb came hurrying out of the School and ushered us back inside. We were too exhausted to fight.

Dripping wet, we were shoved back into our cages without a word of congratulations or concern.

I shivered, wrapping my arms around my knees, but it only made my ribs throb. Carefully, I untucked my body and called hoarsely, "Report!"

Iggy slowly lifted his head off his knees. "Ears ringing, fingers burnt; wet, cold, tired, blind…alive."

"So you're ok," I stated.

He laughed weakly, "Yeah. I'll need to make more bombs, though, I'm all out."

"We can deal with that," I smiled, turning to look at the rock-oh, I mean, the stoic boy-and the smile slid right off my face.

Fang was turned away from us, water running off him in streams, forming a pink-tinged puddle around him.

Wait-pink?!

"Fang?" I said, my heart thudding painfully hard, keeping time with my throbbing ribs, "Look at me."

"What's going on?" Iggy looked confusedly at me.

"I'm fine, Max," Fang whispered.

Then he slid to the flood of his cage, unconscious.

"Oh my God, Fang!" I screamed, "No!" I lurched forward and forced my hand through the bars, yanking his cage up to mine. I placed a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. "Fang…"

"What's wrong?" Iggy demanded.

"He's out cold, and he's got a fever, and he's bleeding, what do we do?!" I was on the verge of hysterics. This was just too much for one day.

"This is your fault!" I yelled at the Voice, "Your fault!"

"Max! Calm down!" Iggy reached forward, found Fang's face, and lightly ran his fingers along it, cataloguing injuries. "Ok, nothing too bad on his face except for this one gash. We need to stop the bleeding there, and then figure out what else is wrong." Iggy faced me. "Max, you need to calm down and help me, alright? I can't do this by myself."

I nodded, swallowing my tears. I would not cry. It wouldn't do a bit of good. Instead, I tore into my filthy shirt, ripping strips off it to make bandages. I wrung out the water and dirt as best I could, then followed Iggy's direction in putting them around Fang's head.

"How did you learn all this?" I managed later, as Iggy ran his hands down Fang's scratched arms. "How do you know what you're doing?"

"One of my caretakers before I met you guys was a surgeon. He'd take me into the operating room with him while he worked, so I learned a lot. He let me assist an operation once. I got to hand him the tools." Iggy smiled wistfully, fingers never stilling as he moved onto Fang's chest. Then he frowned.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Max, lift up his shirt."

Um, well. Ok. I reached out and pulled Fang's shirt off-and gaped wordlessly; in shock.

He was covered in burns and deep cuts colored black with dried blood. Bruises blossomed along his side.

I held up his shirt: it was full of rents and tears from where Erasers had nicked him, and shrapnel from the mini-bombs had blasted him.

"When he bent over me…he must have taken all the damage from the bombs," I whispered numbly.

Iggy traced Fang's chest, mouth hanging slightly open. "This is bad," he said.

"How bad?"

"Well he's unconscious, isn't he? Does that help?" he snapped at me. I recoiled.

"Well then let's fix him!" I demanded.

"I don't have the supplies!"

"We can use our shirts, we've been doing that already-"

"We wouldn't have enough material and using a filthy shirt on a shallow head wound is one thing, but on a deep chest wound like this?" Iggy should his head. "Infection city."

"Well we can't just sit here-"

"What do you suggest-"

"Someone has to help him-"

"Would you shut up and let me think-!"

The lab door banged open and a whitecoat stuck his head in. "Would you filthy mutants shut the-" he stopped. "Mary, Mother of God," he whispered.

"Well she wouldn't exactly be the most helpful in this case, but it's a start," I replied.

The whitecoat snatched up Fang's cage and fled the lab yelling, "I need a medic, stat!"

Iggy and I sat in stunned silence. I turned and stared at the open lab door and sighed, "If only we could get out there…"

"Is the door open?" Iggy's voice shook with excitement.

"Yeah, and I want to get out there and follow Fang, but we can't open the stupid cages!" I hit the bars of mine in frustration, and winced. Stupid, bruised ribs.

"Correction: you can't get us out of the cages, but I can." Iggy grinned.

"Oh, so now what, you can pick locks with your mind?" I snarled.

"Is a bobby pin close enough?"

It took him all of five minutes to pick the lock on his cage, and four minutes thirty seconds on mine because he knew how to do it the second time around. Shushing each other, I grabbed Iggy's hand and we slipped out of the lab and down the hall after the scientist.

We ran on tiptoe past several locked lab doors, peering in windows, searching for Fang. Nada. I saw Erasers exercising on stationary bikes, lifting weights, boxing, fighting each other. I glanced in-and then quickly away from cageloads of failed experiments dying alone. Iggy demanded to know what was going on, and I shot him a glare he couldn't see, and then told him to shut up. No way was I telling him about this. He didn't have to know.

And then, of course, as if we weren't having so much fun already…we came to an intersection of hallways.

Left or right?

I stood there, stumped. We didn't have much time and knowing me, I'd pick the wrong direction-

A scream echoed from the hall on the right. A shrill, pained shriek of a little girl crying for help. It tore at my heart, and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

Iggy's hand tightened in mine. "If we go help whoever that is, we'll get caught."

"But we don't even know where Fang is, and at the moment rescuing him would be a bad thing. We wanted to follow them to make sure he was ok, but if they're operating we don't want to interrupt," I argued. I could not believe I was doing this. Abandoning Fang for a hunch. Please let me be right…

Iggy was quiet a minute. "If we get killed, I'm haunting you for all eternity," he warned.

I smiled. "Deal. Not that you really had a choice, but you know…"

He grumbled as I tugged him along down the right-hand hallway.

Another scream called from up ahead. I ran faster, and stopped at the first viewing window.

A small girl was running on a treadmill, her mocha-colored skin streaked with sweat. Her eyes were wide, terrified, but even as I watched they fluttered closed and she slowed her pace.

Instantly a whitecoat zapped her with what looked like a finely-honed cattle prod, and the little four-year old screamed, eyes opening, and she ran on.

I felt cold with fury.

"We're breaking her out," I announced.

"What?!"

Yeah, Nudge, we're coming for you.

_Excellent job, Maximum._

_Haven't I told you to shut up?_

**Aha! Nudge! Yes!!!!! **

**Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-One: Spreken Sie Deutsch?

**A/N: Omigosh people 184 reviews, this is fantastic! I think we'll hit 200 this time around! I'm so excited! :D Oh. VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION AT THE END OF THIS A/N EVERYONE SHOULD READ IT SO THAT THEY CAN PARTICIPATE SINCE I'M TOTALLY CLUELESS AND DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE A POLL. ITalkALot: review: Of course! Raz: review: Well I'm a sheltered American, LOL. Thanks for filling me in! Aleria: review: You're welcome, and again, I'm sorry I'm so out of it! Silver: review: It's ok if you don't review, I don't mind. However, if you're going to force your friend, I won't complain! xAnon: review: Maybe you could explain to your sister that Nudge kicks butt, then she'll be flattered! Santa: review: Nudge! Yes! Haha. I'm confused by the whole 'I got mentioned and you didn't', so can you please explain it to me?! YourMoosyFate: review: I'm not sure why it changed. That's a good question, oopsie. It works thought, right? It's ok you didn't say happy birthday, I forgive you. R4UL: review: Of COURSE I'm going to throw a wrench into things, that's what I do best! No love triangle and certainly no Niggy. It grosses me out cuz of the age difference. Sorry! AutumnNicole: Story Alert: thanks! SOC: review: LOL, yes I will consider FAX. xXxNames: review: Me too! And here's your update! HGW: review: Sorry, not happening. Max isn't that stupid and they wouldn't believe her anyways. Nice try. BellaRide: Fav Story, review: I hope Fang's ok too! He's such a brave, brainless idiot. EC: Ha, thanks! Zeze: review: Yeah, he would. Just a bit later, LOL. MC: review: I'm sure she would love to borrow it. Don't worry; everything will turn out alright in the end. Fuzzy: review: Yeah, she should have lost patience a long time ago. Yes, I am JP's illegitimate child. Just had the DNA testing yesterday. Of course they'll get into trouble; I mean that's what they do! Glad everything makes sense, and I still love your reviews! Ivy: review: Perfectly alright to bark, they deserved it. Thank-you! Idon'tknow742: Story Alert: thanks! Kioshi: Fav Story: Thank-you! Rmlcullenjacksonpotter: Fav Story: Yay, thank-you! DemiVampGodessofHogwarts: Fav Story: Thanks!! AND NOW THE QUESTION: I have received requests not to scar Fangy-poo. So I'm putting it to a vote: To scar, or not to scar?**

**No! You cannot harm Fang's perfect, streamlined physique!**

**Yeah, battle wounds and being realistic!**

**Well it's your story so you should choose, really, and I'll submit to you because you have an idea where you want it to go…**

**Please note this is a Rayocracy and I may just override the winner, but this will give you the illusion of power, so let me know in your reviews! K thanks. **

**Disclaimer: If I'm JP's illegitimate child, does that mean I can publish this? We share DNA…**

**Onward!**

"Ok," I whispered, peering in the window of the lab room, "There's only one whitecoat. We can take him easily and get her out of there before the guy hits the floor."

"Yeah, and then what do we do with this girl?" Iggy demanded loudly. I motioned for him to lower his voice, and then rolled my eyes because of course he couldn't see that. "Is she like us?"

"Yes," I answered firmly. "She's got wings." In fact, I was staring at Nudge's russet-colored wings poking out through slits in her shirt as we spoke.

"Yeah, but what do we do with her?" He asked again.

"Would you keep it down?!"

"They're going to notice us toting around a new friend, Max. How old is she, anyway?"

"I think around four," I hedged.

"You want us to take care of a four-year old?!"

"Shhh!"

"This is ridiculous. I'm going back to the lab, this was a bad idea-"

"You're going back all by yourself?" I admit I did a not-so-nice thing here. I reached out, grabbed Iggy by the shoulders, and spun him around. By the time he stopped himself, he had no clue which way to go. He stared furiously at the wall.

"I hate you."

"Just get her out of here and we'll take her back, no harm done." I pleaded.

"And put her where?!"

"She can share my cage."

"Yeah, cuz she's sure not sharing mine!"

I took a deep breath. "Just pick the lock."

Grumbling, Iggy pulled out his bobby pin. "So where's the door?"

I guided him over as the whitecoat inside yelled, "You stupid kid, you run till I tell you to stop!" Then the awful _zap_ of the cattle prod and Nudge's scream.

"He sounds as nice as you, Max," Iggy whispered conversationally.

"Shut up and unlock the door."

"No need."

"Whaddaya mean, 'no need'-"

"I mean," Iggy turned to face me, his hand on the knob, "It's unlocked already." He turned the handle and swung the door open.

The entrance to the lab room was in front of the treadmill, and therefore behind the whitecoat, who stood powerfully in front of Nudge, on the treadmill herself. The door slid open silently, and we crept in. My toes curled in their sneakers.

Nudge was staring blankly ahead of her. It took her a moment to register us. When she did, I held a finger to my lips and hoped she knew the universal _shush_ motion.

She seemed to, because she went back to running with the blank stare on her face. Sweat slid in rivers down her dark cheeks, and her eyes were full of tears.

I pressed my hand on Iggy's shoulder, commanding him to stay. He nodded, and I leapt across the room and grabbed the whitecoat around the knees. He went down with a cry, slamming his head against the treadmill belt, cattle prod flying to the end of the room. Easy peasy. Too easy.

I crawled off him and stood. "Come on," I said kindly to Nudge. I held out my hand. "Let's get out of here-what are you doing-no!"

As soon as the whitecoat had gone down, Nudge had tumbled off the treadmill and onto the floor. As I'd been speaking, she'd scrambled to the cattle prod and picked it up. Now she raised it above her head with shaking arms, wild eyes focused on her unconscious torturer's skull. She brought it down.

"No!" I yelled again, and grabbed the bar. It shocked me so badly I dropped like a bowling pin.

"Max!" Iggy ran forward, arms outstretched. He tripped over me and rammed into the girl, knocking her down. I stumbled to my feet and kicked the cattle prod away. My arms were numb.

"What were you thinking?" I demanded, staring furiously at Nudge. She glared back defiantly. "You want to kill him or something?"

She said nothing. I felt like I'd been thrown for a loop. Let me repeat that: she said nothing.

Nada.

Zip.

Zilch.

"Um," I asked awkwardly, "Are you deaf?" I was rewarded with thirty pounds of bird-girl to my stomach.

"I-I'll take that as a 'no'," I panted. "So, can you talk?" I shoved Nudge off me. This was very weird.

_Maybe she is too scarred to speak._

_Scarred? Or scared?_

_Both, perhaps. You saw what she has been going through, Maximum. Maybe she learned the hard way that not making a sound is the safer course of action._

Oh jeez.

"Hey," I knelt in front of the Nudge I didn't know, searching for the motormouth I hoped lurked inside, "We're not going to hurt you."

"Yeah, this whole rescue thing wasn't my idea, but we're not gonna eat you or anything," Iggy said oh-so reassuringly.

"Nice," I snorted, "Like that's helpful-"  
She cracked a smile.

Is there no justice in this world?

_Does everything have to be about you, Maximum?_

_Oh, God, shut UP._

_Let Iggy work his magic. _Cue the smooth jazz music. _Let him play big brother._

_Fine. What-ever._

"Ok," I said briskly, standing up. I clapped my hands together, and glared when I couldn't feel them. Still. Stupid cattle prod. "Let's get a move on, people, we need to find Fang and then get back to the lab without getting caught. Iggy, you're in charge of the girl." It hurt to say that. The 'you're in charge' bit, and the 'girl' bit. It's not like I could say Nudge's name, could I?

"What?" He squeaked, "Me?"

"No, the Easter Bunny."  
"The who?"

"Never mind. Let's go." I stalked out the door and turned the corner, waiting.

"You wanna come? We can't promise safety, but you won't be alone, and Max is much nicer once you get to know her," Iggy offered. I stifled my snort. "Of course," he added thoughtfully, "Sticking her with the cattle prod wasn't a great way to start, but I liked it."

That did it. I was so gonna pound him.

"Oh, so you do want to come? Well, can you uh, lead me out the door? I'm blind…"

A moment later they came around the corner, little Nudge leading Iggy by the hand. She wasn't smiling, and her eyes looked rather dead. But she was coming with us, and that was all that mattered.

_For the moment, you mean._

_Yes, Omnipresent Voice Box, for the moment. I'm going to find Fang now, make sure he's alright, and then bring Nudge and Iggy back to the lab. Sound good to you?_

_Finding Fang is not really necessary; you know he is safe-_

_Do I? He fainted. For my peace of mind, I am going to find him._

_Your peace of mind? Maximum, you are not allowed peace of mind._

_You know what? I'm done talking to you._

_But I am not done with you._

_I can't hear you…it's a small world after all; it's a small world after all…_

Ignoring the Voice, I led my group back to the hallway we'd started in, after making sure the whitecoat was securely locked in the lab. This time, I took the left-hand turn, and we jogged down it quietly.

"Erasers," Iggy hissed a minute later. I looked around and pulled him under a stand of medical supplies nearby. After a moment's hesitation, Nudge followed, squeezing in next to Iggy. We all held our breath. I was seriously not liking the tiny space.

The goonies stomped past, laughing about some sort of stunt they'd pulled in the training yard revolving around several chimpanzees and a bobcat. I tried not to listen.

When they were gone, we slid back out, brushing off dustbunnies.

"Those jerks," Iggy said furiously, "What'd those animals ever do to them?"

"Breathe their air?" I suggested, shaking my hair out of my face. It was drying in long, loose waves. Stupid hair.

"Hey, where are you going?" Iggy fumbled after Nudge, arms waving. She was stalking down the hall after the Erasers, who'd turned the corner.

"Whoa," I said, grabbing her wrist. "You would get completely killed, kid. Leave it. Pick your battles." I couldn't believe I was saying this.

"Yeah, the ones you can definitely win," Iggy snickered.

"Or the ones where you don't have a choice," I countered. "Don't go picking a fight, ok?" I held her eyes. She stared down the hall longingly, and then nodded, sidling over to Iggy.

I turned and started down the hall again. We reached a set of white swinging doors with little round windows set in them. I paused, then pushed through-and stopped short as the medicinal smell hit my nostrils.

We were in the hospital ward.

Iggy stiffened, and swayed. I lurched forward, but he caught himself. His eyes were closed tight, and he was breathing shallowly through his mouth.

I got myself under control, fighting the nausea from the antiseptic, and the burning white walls. Iggy was in way worse shape than I was. This must have been where they took him for-for the surgery.

"Just-give me a minute," he panted. His hands curled into fists, shaking at his sides. Nudge looked up at him, open-mouthed. She reached out and wrapped slim fingers around his wrist, but he shook her off. She frowned, and took a step back.

I watched, gritting my teeth, as a single crimson tear streaked down Iggy's cheek and dripped onto the floor. I quickly scuffed it away with my shoe, hiding it under the muddy footprint.

Muddy footprint?!

I whirled and flung open the swinging doors, looking back the way we'd come. There was a blindingly obvious trail of muddy prints all along the hallway. It was a miracle the Erasers hadn't noticed.

But our luck had just run out.

Bending over the muddy footprints were three whitecoats, one of which was Jeb. Even as I registered the nasty problem, Jeb looked up, and his eyes met mine.

"There!" He yelled, standing.

Crap.

"Run!" I shrieked, slamming the doors shut and grabbing Iggy's hand.  
"Max, what-?"

"They've seen our footprints-and us!"

"Oh-"

"Watch your language in front of her!" I snarled, yanking him down the hallway at top speed. Nudge followed wordlessly, running hard to keep pace. But I could see she was tired.

At every viewing window I jumped up to peer inside, searching for a familiar dark form. Nothing. We turned the corner, pounding on as alarms suddenly blared above our heads.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Iggy gasped out. I glanced back, and saw Nudge was fading fast.

I heard shouts from behind us.

"Hey, what's the noise?" Iggy asked suddenly.

"That would be the whitecoats probably coming after us with tasers," I answered. My eyes flicked this way and that, searching for a place to hide. But our prints were a dead giveaway, no matter what.

Crap, crap, crap, crap…

"No, I mean, what's that noise up ahead?"

We turned another corner, and I stopped short. Nudge doubled over, wheezing. Absentmindedly, I rubbed her back between her wings, and she shuddered and stepped away. What had they done to her? No time to find out, now.

We'd hit a dead end. In front of us was an operating room with a pair of swinging doors. Over the rasp of our breathing, I heard cries and thuds coming from inside. I smiled, starting towards the doors.

"That would be our friendly neighborhood-"

The doors burst open, a black streak tearing out and slamming into me, knocking me to the floor.

"Fang," I groaned.

"Max?"

"Fang?" Iggy sounded delighted.

"Who's she?"

"Max went on a saving mission-"

"Nevermind, we need to go-"

Once more the doors flew open and spit out several bloodied surgeons. "We're not done injecting you!" One yelled, brandishing a syringe. I scrambled to my feet again as Fang flinched away.

"I take it they're playing poke-the-mutant, now that they're done fixing you?" I asked casually. He nodded. "Ah," I said, "Let's play kick-some-butt, then!" And I launched myself towards the nearest guy in blue scrubs.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Surgeons were not designed to be fighters. Most of these guys were fifty years old at least, and carried a sizeable beer paunch. Iggy went through their pockets, holding up objects. I called out, "Surgical tape, Band-Aids, handkerchief, Aspirin bottle, reading glasses…" Some of these items he'd keep; others he'd toss away.

"Hey!" I said suddenly, "Lemme see that!"

Iggy was holding a sizeable knife he'd found strapped to one doctor's argyle sock. It was sheathed. He tossed it towards me and I caught it in one hand, pulling the leather covering off with the other.

It was sharp.

"Yesss, finally!" I grabbed my hair in my fist.

Fang looked alarmed as I raised the blade. He stepped forward. I chopped, and my hair fell away, the strands floating to the floor. I shook my head, loving the freedom as it settled around my ears, just brushing my shoulders. Nice.

We'd been so engrossed in helping Iggy with his search for bomb items, and me cutting my hair, however, that we'd completely forgotten we were being chased.

It wasn't until they were thudding down the hall towards us that I turned and saw the group of whitecoats and Erasers. Behind us, the surgeons were getting up. We were trapped.

I ordered Nudge not to put up a fight, and allowed Jeb to grab my arm and yank me back towards the lab. An Eraser snatched up Iggy, and another took our newest addition. Several whitecoats surrounded Fang, who didn't move.

"This way," growled an Eraser. Fang looked up and past him, catching my gaze. I nodded, and then looked away as he submitted to his captors. I knew it took a lot of control not to lash out at the dogs jeering at him, their faces getting wolfier by the moment.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a flash of gold, and looked up in time to spot something I wasn't supposed to see.

As Fang followed the Erasers down the hallway, he bent quickly and scooped up a curl of my hair.

**Yeah, so this was a crappy filler chapter because I had some issues on what the heck to do with it. Oh hold the phone-I said Fang wasn't coming back this chapter, didn't I? I'm hopeless. The scar question still stands, because of course Max is going to insist on making sure he's ok, to check how he's healing, if not that day, then the next. **

**Read and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Two: His Punishment and Mine

**A/N: Omigosh such news. I'm submitting a resume and photo for the Maximum Ride casting call! I don't think I'll get a part, but I feel I can honestly say I know the inside of Max's head pretty well, even if it's just my Max. And I don't care if I don't get the smallest extra part…I have to say I tried. So I'm really happy because my parents are supporting me in this and it's just great! Ok, spazz over, time to thank my lovely readers, without you, I probably would not have had the guts to do what I'm doing now. :D Ah, and the answer to the poll was scar but not disfigure, exactly what I would have done, so I love you all. Fuzzy: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: Congrats on getting an account, I have no idea how you were reviewing without one. And yes you'll always be Fuzzy to me. Nudge will talk, don't worry. Aleria: review: Glad you like it, and hug Iggy for me! IgGySgIrL: Fav Story: thanks! R4UL: review: Yeah, he wants her hair…I squealed when I wrote it. It's not like I think of these things before they show up on the screen, you know… stylfly: review: Nudge'll talk soon I think. Like in the next two chapters. Yo: review: Scarring, yay! Thanks! LITDV: review: I loved your evil laughter I actually LOLed. xXNames: review: No. No no no no Niggy! Bah, it was just Nudge is young and scared and Iggy's the only one really being nice to her. Max is kinda intense-scary. Nudge may like Iggy, but the feeling's not reciprocated. Sorry. Bella: review: Good point-scars! Bookworm: review: Haha thanks! ITAL: review: Nice, with details too! Gracias! rehab's4me: Story Alert: Thank-you! MC: review: Thank-you very much! BlackTales: Fav Story: Grazi! xAnon: review: Good point, so the scar shall not disfigure him. Firenity: Story Alert, Fav Story: Thanks a lot! Ticklepower: review: Eh, Mr. Pebble doesn't have quite the same ring, and I don't think "stalker's" the right word. But I'm really glad you're reading and thinking about my story! Ivy: review: As you wish! Aoshi: review: When I read your name I was like, wait? Seriously?! And then I read your review and holy crap Rache you're amazing! You **_**are**_** the 200****th****, actually, and yeah, it has been a long time. But you're right I really love this story and I don't know if I've grown or not, but you will always be my favorite editor, even if when I'm published I have to hire a licensed one, you'll read it first! Wow, that was long.**

**Disclaimer: Honestly, is this really necessary 22 chapters in?**

**Onward!**

The Erasers dragged us back the way we'd come, past the operating rooms, shunting aside stunned whitecoats peering out the doors. They slammed out of the hospital wing and hustled us past the test labs from before. I looked away, hating the helpless feeling that rose up inside me. Those poor, poor creatures, locked in cages, wasting away…dying. I glanced up at Jeb, who walked beside me, staring straight ahead. His expression was blank; his eyes behind his tortoise-shell frames looked dead. A single muscle jumped in his jaw. I wondered how much longer we'd survive. I began to count the minutes.

By the time I hit three minutes and change, we'd returned to our humble abode. The door was still open, and inside I could see Iggy's and my cages ajar. I smiled.

"Wipe that smirk off you face!" Snarled the Eraser holding me. He cuffed me across the mouth.

At three minutes thirty seconds I tasted blood. It was the start of my punishment.

I glared up at my guard, but his attention had already returned to the others. What, was I not interesting enough?

"Hey ugly!" I called, "Watch yourself!" He glared down at me. I grinned up cheekily, and tossed back my short hair. He raised a fist again and I braced myself.

"Don't you touch her!" Two Erasers went flying as Fang broke free of their loosened hold. He slammed into the Eraser and knocked me backwards into the wall. Crouching in front of me, he growled, "You stop hurting her. Now."

I tried to get around him. "Fang," I protested, "I was only teasing them. Let's get back in the cages without a huge fight, ok? You should rest!"

"I'm fine." His hands curled into fists at his sides and he tensed as several Erasers advanced.

At four minutes even, I began to see a problem.

"If we don't stop this right now we're going to get hurt, you idiot!" I snapped. I glanced over at Iggy, standing confusedly in a corner. They were leaving him lightly guarded. Enough for a blind guy, but they weren't going to hurt him if he wasn't involved.

Nudge was a different matter. Writhing and hissing, she contorted like a snake, trying to break free. Her eyes seemed to glow with bloodlust. I caught Fang watching her. He was responding to her hatred with the pent-up anger of his own. If Nudge got free, there'd be no stopping them.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and blocked out all sound except Fang's ragged breathing in front of me. I bent my knees and whispered, "I'm sorry."

At four minutes ten seconds I jumped Fang.

His head slammed into the linoleum, and he was down for the count. I stood shakily, fighting tears. "You can't just go fighting battles you're going to lose," I said softly.

Nudge stopped struggling.

"What just happened?" Iggy asked. Everyone ignored him. Including me. Jeb gestured to the Erasers. They picked up Fang and carried him into the lab, along with a new cage for him. An Eraser finally managed to get at Nudge's pressure point, and they took her inside, too. After a moment, Iggy followed.

Which left Jeb and me.

"There aren't enough cages in there for the four of us," I stated.

"No."

I looked up at him then. "There's only enough room for three," I continued urgently, "we need another cage-or am I not getting one? That'd be nice. Can you set us loose in there?" Fear coiled tightly in my stomach, settling in for a long stay.

"Only room for three," Jeb repeated softly. The Erasers backed out of the lab, turning to face him. The fear leapt into my throat, crouching.

I whirled and fled for the lab.

I got three strides before I was yanked backward by the collar of my shirt, choking.

In the lab, Fang stirred. He sat up slowly, blinking. Iggy spoke low, Nudge watching them both. Fang paled. "MAX!"

I fought as desperately as Nudge, and with as little success. I was dragged down the hall, away from the safety of my friends, Fang's cries fading, then cut off entirely as the lab door swung shut.

"Where are you taking me?" I gasped.

Jeb strode alongside me as I struggled. "You're out of my hands now, Max."

At eight minutes forty-five seconds I was slammed onto a metal table in a bare room. Cuffs were strapped across my wrists and ankles. No matter how hard I pulled, they didn't budge. The icy metal seared my skin as I watched a tray table wheeled in. On sterile white paper were laid an assortment of needles and vials of colored liquid sloshing wetly.

Cold sweat broke out in beads across my forehead. I pulled at the bonds until my veins stood out. The Erasers filed out, laughing and talking. It seemed I'd usurped the chimpanzees and bobcat for the day's gossip. The fear rolled onto my tongue. I swallowed hard.

At ten minutes I heard shouting. Then a thud. I smiled. They were coming for me.

The door opened and Jeb stalked in, a hand over his mouth. His glasses were cracked. I looked past him for my rescue party, only to discover there was no one there. So who had beaten Jeb up?

He stalked to my side, slamming his hands down on the tabletop. I gasped in spite of myself. Jeb's nose was bleeding, and his lip was split. When he caught me staring, he grinned. His teeth were red.

"That was my boss, sweetheart." He chuckled. "She isn't too pleased with how you've been behaving. So she showed me how upset she was." He gestured to his face.

His boss had done that? The...Director?

"I was also ordered to punish you myself, but to tell you the truth, I can't."

"Why?" I jeered with a bravado I didn't feel, "Too scared?"

His face took on an expression of infinite sorrow. "Because I care about you, honey, and I don't want to hurt you." He leaned low, face close to mine. "I chose a doctor who hasn't been here very long. It shouldn't hurt too much."

"What shouldn't hurt too much?" My breath came in short pants of terror.

"Your punishment." A drop of blood slid off his lip and onto my cheek. I shuddered. "I'm sorry."

At thirteen minutes thirteen seconds, he walked out of the lab, and a young whitecoat entered, looking overly professional in his lab togs and clipboard. The fear exploded in my mouth and, rolling sideways, I vomited onto the floor.

No one could help me now.

The scientist looked at the mess with revulsion, and when his cold gray eyes met mine I recoiled at the hatred in them.

"They think they can make higher life forms with animals?" He scoffed. His voice was harsh, unaccented, uncultured. "This is what they get!"

"At least I'm better off than you, brainless!" I gasped out, shooting him a spectacular glare.

He stared calmly back at me, then sidestepped the puke and wheeled over the traytable. He busied himself with one of the long, thin needles and a vial of light blue liquid.

Oh crap.

Lifting the needle to eye level, he inspected it, then glanced at me. "Scared?" He advanced, holding the needle out in front of him. I arched away, breathing hard.

"Don't touch me!"

He continued on as if he hadn't heard, "My orders are to exterminate you, experiment. Do you know what exterminate means? I can do whatever I want, as long as you die. And I'm going to enjoy it." He was leaning against the table now, casually moving the needle towards my arm.

"You sick-!"

He moved like lightning: there one moment, gone the next. It took me a second to register the needle he held was empty, and a tiny trickle of blood was dripping out of my arm.

The whitecoat was leaning easily on the far wall, but his eyes were alight with a maniacal fire. He smiled. "Who's the brainless one now, freak?"

At seventeen minutes fifty-six seconds, my world exploded.

I screamed as fire burned my legs, and ice water scorched my arms. Snakes slithered across my chest, coiling around my throat. Slowly they constricted, choking my air. Spiders skittered across my spasming body and into my open mouth. I gagged, screaming cut off.

Until he injected me with the red liquid.

My eyes screwed shut as my muscles all simultaneously tightened. I screamed again, writhing on the metal, slamming my wings into the table again and again. I heard cracks of bones breaking and shrieked.

It was the worst brain attack I'd ever had-times infinity.

The drug's effects ebbed away, leaving me limp. With half-lidded eyes I watched him come close again, scribbling notes on his clipboard. I tried to spit at him, but choked on my own blood. I'd almost bitten through my tongue. Tears streaked down my cheeks. I didn't dare move, because that ground my wings into my back, causing another wave of agony. I'd lost all sense of time. It could have been years since I last saw my friends, or seconds. I didn't know.

He bent low, hissing into my ear, "Are you done yet, mutant? Are you ready to end it all?" I sobbed once, but it hurt too much.

"Shall we go at it again?" He held up a third needle so full of green liquid that it dripped down the sides.

"No…please…" I whispered. I was begging. The great Maximum Ride. Even the Voice had left me.

_Any last minute thoughts on the Great Beyond?_

No answer.

He raised the needle high. I whimpered, tried to move, and screamed as he bore down on me-

Only to go flying sideways into the wall with a small brown form beating the living crap out of him.

Nudge.

Iggy slid into my wavering vision, fingers softly trailing down my arms to the bonds on my wrists. I jerked.

"I'm sorry, Max," he said miserably, "You've flayed the skin all around this, just hang on." He bent low, working the metal with the same light brown bobbypin.

They were simple locks. Within minutes I was free.

But I couldn't move.

The whitecoats yells rang in my ears. I couldn't see what was happening, and I was glad. But also…

"Stop her before she kills him," I ordered hoarsely.

Iggy turned his face towards me, looking incredulous. "Why?" He demanded.

"Because when she's older she'll regret murdering him!" I cried, then coughed. I moaned softly as blood hit the table. Iggy turned white.

"That didn't sound good," he reached out, searching for my face.

"Forget me, stop her!" I snarled. He hesitated.

A blurry figure pushed Iggy towards the fight behind me.

_A dark angel_, I thought fuzzily.

_Your guardian angel, _my Voice answered snidely.

_You couldn't have come by a little sooner? _

_Hold on, Maximum. You cannot give in now. _Blackness swam into my vision, like a spreading stain of ink. _Stay awake!_

The angel bent and slid careful arms under my broken body, but still I screamed.

"Max, Max, I'm sorry…"

"Death shouldn't hurt this much!"

"Oh, God, no, Max you can't die, you can't! Just hang on till we get back to the lab, he said he'd take care of you…Jeb, Max, he's waiting…stay with me!" The angel had a soft voice, a kind voice. Tinged with desperation, it tugged at my thoughts, at my heart. I wanted to stay with the angel.

I was lifted up and another wave of pain crashed over me, drowning me, leaving me soundless, gasping like a beached fish.

I was jarred, lights flew past me. The yells of the whitecoat faded, replaced by the thumps of multiple pair of running feet.

I could hear the quick thudding of the angel's heart, so similar to another's…

"Fang…" I murmured between swollen lips, rolling the word around my bloodied tongue.

The angel's breath seemed to catch in a sob. But angels don't cry…would Fang cry?

The blackness weighed on me now, crushing my skull. I fought it weakly, but it was heavy, so heavy. I felt myself sliding away.

I heard a lighter, higher voice. Unfamiliar. Young. "We're losing her, I think."

"NO!" The words tore at my brain, grating, pounding me against a rocky beach.

Doors slammed distantly. Someone swore. A demon spoke.

"Damn, I didn't think he'd get this far. Get me some water! Sweetheart…"

"Max…" The angel who'd led me to the demon. The betrayal hurt as much as the physical agony. Pulled me under.

"Max!" Iggy. I recognized him. Why was he following me, he needed to stay with the others…the flock…my flock…

"M-Max?" The unfamiliar voice. It was soft, strangely hesitant. "Please wake up…I didn't kill the bad man. I should have, but Iggy said you wouldn't like it…please wake up…"

Nudge, oh God, now you want to talk?

With a roaring completely devoid of sound, the current caught me and yanked me violently into its black, watery depths.

**Read and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Shatter

**A/N: Hah, funny thing. I put this up, and then realized I'd forgotten a title. So while repeating unprintable words over and over, I took it down, put a title on, and put it back up. Heh, sorry! Here it is! Hello, lovelies! Well it's been a stunningly sunny week and life is good! Who's excited for the new Harry Potter movie?! ITAL: review: Thanks! I didn't realize it'd be so intense. Skylr: review: Here's more! LuluRox: review: Aw, I'm glad you like it and thanks for the good luck wishes! I'm hoping I get an audition, but they have to like my photo and resume first. Santa: review: Burleah…interesting. Sorry about the cliff! Moosy: review: My gosh, I wouldn't kill Max! I didn't know so many people thought I would LOL. IgGySgIrL: Story Alert: Thank-you! HGW: Fav Story, review: I'm sorry it hurts! I just can't write more than this a week, it requires so much work! And thanks for the good luck wishes as well-I'll need them! kariepaige08: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: Thanks! It surprised me that no one had written something like this-maybe people have, but I haven't found any. I wonder why? E: review: Here's your update! Aleria: I was laughing so hard when I read your review! Poor Iggy, you're always beating him up, and it seems like it's my fault! Well here's your next chapter, so calm yourself! BR28: review: Thanks, here! Madi: review: Max won't die, I promise! MC: review: LOL, I'm glad you're into the story. It makes me happy. AriusWinter: reviews: Well, honestly, Total isn't in this story much, but for you, I will put him in the next flashback. I don't really care about the pooch, quirky though he is. I'm flattered you compare me to JP :D rehab: review: work of art? I doubt it…but as you wish! The angel is Fang, of course. Max is just kinda out of it. Ivy: review: Haha, here! Aubree: review: your flashback, madam, but it's sad. Of course Max'll wake up…the question is just when…and faxness I will consider. Anonymoushairbrush: Fav Story, Story Alert, Fav Author, review: That's actually a good idea. I will do that, just the last few sentences. Thanks! Forever_Silent_MidNight: review: I'm really sorry, but what story are you talking about? That you haven't sent? Thanks though! Rainbowstrike: Fav Story: Thank-you very much! R4UL: review: Like I'd kill Max! Max is my soul-it'd be like killing me, funnily enough! Though I do have a story I'm writing where someone dies, but it may never happen. Anyways! What's NDE mean? LITDV: Fav Author: Why thank-you. Silver: review: Gobsmacked? Nice. . is where I got all my information on the casting call. I'm not sure, but it looks like you don't have to submit just yet because they haven't hired a casting director, and you don't send to the production companies, but let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: Unnecessary, if JP had thought of this it would be published by now.**

**Onward!**

_Doors slammed distantly. Someone swore. A demon spoke. _

"_Damn, I didn't think he'd get this far. Get me some water! Sweetheart…"_

"_Max…" The angel who'd led me to the demon. The betrayal hurt as much as the physical agony. Pulled me under._

"_Max!" Iggy. I recognized him. Why was he following me, he needed to stay with the others…the flock…my flock…_

"_M-Max?" The unfamiliar voice. It was soft, strangely hesitant. "Please wake up…I didn't kill the bad man. I should have, but Iggy said you wouldn't like it…please wake up…"_

_Nudge, oh God, now you want to talk?_

_With a roaring completely devoid of sound, the current caught me and yanked me violently into its black, watery depths. _

_/--------------- / ---------------- / ----------------- / --------------------- / ------------------- / _

_I opened my eyes to see the sloped ceiling of a cave above me. I listened hard, waiting to hear some kind of sound from my Flock-and not getting anything. _

_I was alone._

_Oh, my God. They thought I was dead. They'd left me._

_Desperately I struggled to sit up, to scream, to do something-anything! But I couldn't move. I felt the tears building behind my eyes, and they stung like the time Iggy and Gazzy had exploded a bomb with chlorine in it right outside my bedroom and I'd stumbled around with streaming eyes for days. _

_They'd stumbled around with stinging butts for weeks. _

_Where were they?!_

_Suddenly, I heard it. _

_Wingbeats._

_My heart leaped. They hadn't forgotten me, after all. _

_After a moment, several soft thuds were accompanied by the sight of my family alighting at the mouth of the cave. I watched as instinctively, their heads swiveled to look at me. Then I watched as five pairs of shoulders slumped. I had disappointed, once again. _

"_Eat and then get some rest, it's late." Fang seemed to speak automatically, as if his brain wasn't really there. Or his heart. _

_The little guys walked quietly past my body to the back of the cave. Gazzy had a fire going in moments but there was no gleeful light in his eyes as he blankly watched the flames dance. Nudge silently unpacked the foil-wrapped goodies they'd gotten dumpster diving. The scent wafted over to me, and my stomach rumbled. How long had it been since I'd eaten? Was I going to die of starvation before I could even get back?_

_Angel pulled a snoring Total out of her backpack. His fur was mangy and tangled. He rolled over in his sleep, scratching behind his head. _

_Fang slid down the cave wall next to me. Reaching out, he took a few strands of my hair in his hand and ran it through his fingers. My head tingled, but my heart ached. _

_Because he might have been hiding it from everyone else, but I could see past his rock-hard exterior. Past the empty black eyes. Past the hard line of a mouth, and the tense shoulders._

_Fang was dying inside. _

_He shifted slightly, reaching his free hand into his pocket. He pulled something out-it glinted gold in the firelight. With a jolt, I recognized it:_

_My hair._

_The lock of hair he'd picked up off the floor from when I'd cut it, so many years ago. He seemed to be comparing the two now. _

_Even as I watched, his face convulsed, collapsing in on itself, and he ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. His shoulders shook once, and his hands clenched at his sides. _

_There was a soft, hesitant noise, like a step arrested in motion. _

_With a sigh, Iggy slid next to Fang, blocking him from the kids' view. He spoke low, so quietly that if I hadn't been seeing his lips move; I wouldn't have heard anything at all._

"_Fang, pull yourself together."_

_No answer. Fang was so still, he could have been stone._

"_Listen to me. We can't just stay here waiting for Max to wake up. It's been a week, and she hasn't stirred. She's like a plant! If we weren't feeding and watering her occasionally, she'd die. And plants don't just suddenly get up and walk around and talk, you know._

"_Maybe the fall was worse than we thought. Maybe she actually did have a concussion, and maybe she's in a coma now-"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm just stating the facts. If that's what's happened, we need to get her help."_

"_No hospitals."_

"_We don't really have a choice, Fang! She's not waking up, in case you haven't noticed. I'm blind, but I can tell she hasn't moved since we put her down! I don't know about this sort of thing. What if she dies-"_

_He moved then, so fast that the sound reached me before the sight did._

_The cracking smack of bodies hitting rock. _

_Fang had hurled himself at Iggy, wrapping his fingers around his throat, choking him. His face was tortured by an insane rage-and grief. _

_In my head, I screamed. _

_Iggy gasped for breath, blue eyes wide. He plucked helplessly at Fang's grip, his face turning red. _

_Nudge was screaming, and Gazzy had run up and was hitting Fang, but it made no difference. Angel was crying, clutching Total to her chest. _

"_Fang!" Iggy wheezed. "Stop. PLEASE!"_

_It was the 'please' that caught him. He froze, then flung himself backwards, away from Iggy, who sat up, his whole body shaking. Fang stared wildly at his hands, to his best friend, and back again. A few blonde hairs fell from his trembling fingers. He whirled, gazing at the kids, a horrified look spreading over his face. Silence reigned. _

_It was Total who spoke, the fur around his mouth twitching anxiously. "Maybe you'd better take a vacation day, Fang." Mutely, he nodded. Without looking back, Fang tore out of the cave, threw himself off the cliff, and soared away into the night. _

_In the next instant Nudge was up and running to Iggy's side, Gazzy at her heels. _

"_Iggy!" She helped him stand, tears filling her wide brown eyes. Gazzy wordlessly took his hand, looking at him now not as a comrade-in-arms, but as a father figure who'd been knocked off his perfect pedestal. _

_Soon they were all seated around the little fire. Gazzy pulled Angel onto his lap. She buried her face in his shirt, wailing, "First Max, now Fang, who's next?"_

_Her head shot up, bright eyes blazing as she glared fiercely at Iggy. "Don't you leave us too!"_

_Iggy reached for her, and she clambered over to him. He took her in his arms, stroking her hair with quivering fingers. "I won't," he promised, his voice hoarse. "And Fang'll come back, you'll see. He's just so worried about all of you..." he seemed unable to finish the sentence, swallowing hard. _

"_But Iggy," Nudge looked up at him. "Will Max come back? I mean, she has to; we don't know what to do without her. Without her Voice, we really don't have any direction, do we? We can't find our parents, destroy Itex-we don't know where to look! And Fang caught her when she fell, so shouldn't she wake up? Won't she?"_

_Iggy sighed, shaking his fair hair out of his eyes, as though that would help him see the answers. It threw the white scar along his cheek into stark relief against the circles and shadows on his face. He took Gazzy's and Nudge's hands, shifting Angel against him. They all looked at him so trustingly as he stared blindly into the night. "I don't know. I really don't know."_

_I reached towards them frantically, trying to get them to hear me as I cried…_

"She's coming around!"

I blinked slowly, nearly blinded by the bright light above me.

A small face thrust itself into my view. "Max?"

I sat up fast, gripping Fang's filthy shirt as tight as I could. He stared at me, clearly under the impression I wasn't quite there.

Which was entirely possible.

"You idiot," I snarled, "You impossibly stubborn, dramatic, lovesick IDIOT."

Now he was glaring at me as if to say I-don't-just-think-you're-crazy-I'm-pissed-because-you-called-me-lovesick.

I didn't really care.

"Listen to me," I growled, "If anything ever happens to me. Anything. You snap out of your woe-is-me stage and you get. Your. Act. Together. You take over and you do what's right. You don't wander around because your life has no purpose. You get over yourself and keep our family together, do you understand me?!" He couldn't run off like that, and he couldn't kill Iggy, he couldn't…

"No."

"Well." I sank back onto the table, gasping in pain. "You will. You will."

His look now read oh-gosh-she's-lost-it-someone-put-her-to-sleep-for-a-while-PLEASE.

"Everyone move back." Jeb appeared above me. I glowered.

"You."

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I had to follow my orders up to a point or we would have all been in trouble-"

"I was already in trouble!"

"Yes, but I had no intention of letting them kill you! Don't you see I had to leave time for your little friends to escape and save you so that it didn't look like it was my fault! But you were never going to die!" Jeb smelled of disinfectant, and as he leaned close to emphasize his speech, the scent invaded my nostrils and I shied away, moaning at the searing pain in my wings.

"So you let my friends get blamed for something that you planned? So they'll be the ones punished when this gets out? You coward!" I was screaming now, "You absolute chicken!"

"Someone cover her mouth while I roll her over!"

"You piece of-" Iggy clapped a hand over my mouth as Jeb rolled me. I screamed bloody murder.

"Watch your language in front of the child," Iggy chided, but he was grinning. I flicked my gaze over to Nudge, who was standing uncertainly near the sink in the little room-I figured it was the staff break room, based on the coffee maker sitting on the counter, but who cares?-and hanging eagerly onto every word I spewed.

I licked his hand.

Before he could react, Jeb had pressed one hand to the small of my back and the other gripping my wing. I whimpered.

"You broke a lot of bones, honey; this is going to hurt to set. Just remember it's all for the best, and it'll be over soon." And with that cryptic message, Jeb bent my broken wings, setting the bones back in place.

I screamed again, and everything went black.

_I was watching Fang this time, but I wasn't physically there. It was like when I'd zoomed in on Iggy two flashfowards before. He was asleep, scrunched up in the corner of a tiny cave. He was dreaming. _

_I floated closer, watching the uneven rising and falling of his chest, the sweat dripping down his forehead. He was having a nightmare. _

_And then I was inside his dream, watching the events unfold. _

_I was seeing it through Fang's eyes, watching seven year-old me lying limply on a fake-wood table. I was bloody and bruised, and my wings were spread awkwardly under me. I could feel Fang's fury, and his fear. This was wrong; I shouldn't be in his head!_

_Suddenly, little Max jerked, and her eyes flew open. She was breathing shallowly, but alive. I felt Fang's overwhelming relief as he leaned in, felt his happiness when little Max's eyes focused on him. "Max?"_

_I felt his voice reverberate in his body._

_Little Max_ _sat up fast, gripping Fang's shirt as tight as she could, her knuckles white under the blood. _

_Fang stared at Max and I could feel him thinking that she was acting a bit loopy._

"_You idiot," Max snarled, her eyes wild, "You impossibly stubborn, dramatic, lovesick IDIOT."_

_Fang glared at Max, thinking she was definitely loopy because Max would never say 'lovesick' in her right mind. And certainly not about him. He wasn't 'lovesick', that was stupid! Absolutely crap. Max ignored him._

"_Listen to me," she growled, "If anything ever happens to me. Anything. You snap out of your woe-is-me stage and you get. Your. Act. Together. You take over and you do what's right. You don't wander around because your life has no purpose. You get over yourself and keep our family together, do you understand me?!" She clutched him so close he could feel her breath on her face, and it was rather distracting…_

"_No," he said finally, because really, what in the world was she talking about? Leading? Family? And what would happen to her, he'd always get there in time! Always._

"_Well." Max sank back onto the table, gasping in pain. "You will. You will."_

_I was thrown violently from Fang's head as he woke, gasping himself. He scrambled to his feet._

"_My God," he whispered, "Iggy. Gazzy. Angel…Max. What have I done?!" _

_Feeling quite proud, I watched my right-hand man run out of the cave and back out into the night. _

_I followed him back to where the Flock was hiding, floated behind him as he landed lightly just inside. _

_The Flock looked up as he approached, and Iggy visibly tensed. Fang stopped. _

"_I-I-"He broke off, and then plowed on. "I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I did but…Max told me a long time ago what my responsibilities were and I'd forgotten." He straightened up. "Max WILL wake up. It's just a matter of time. But here's what we're going to do: If she doesn't wake up in the next week, we'll take her to Dr. Martinez. But give it a little longer. And-bear with me. What happened tonight will never happen again. I swear." _

_Fang walked slowly to Iggy, who stood carefully, placing himself in front of the kids, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Fang or me. I saw the wound flicker briefly across Fang's face, and then disappear. _

"_Iggy," Fang spoke low, intense, "I lost it. I can't believe it happened, but the evidence is not in my favor." His eyes flashed over the bruises already blossoming on Iggy's pale neck. "All I can ask is not for your trust, but your help. Help me keep the Flock together, and take care of Max. Please." _

_Iggy stood impassively for a moment then smiled sadly. He reached out and grabbed Fang in one of those weird macho guy hugs. Fang stood stiffly, then hugged back, though they quickly broke apart. _

_Huh. He barely even hugged me that way. _

"_I know Max is important to you, in more ways that the rest of us are." He held up a hand to stop Fang's automatic protest. "I'll do whatever's needed. And," he hesitated. "If you need help too, Fang, I'm here for you. We're best friends for a reason you know." He looked away, biting his lip. _

_Fang clapped him on the shoulder then turned to look at the rest of the family. _

_Nudge moved first. "If you made a speech, Fang, then you must mean it," she whispered, and ran up, throwing her arms around him. He staggered. Gazzy stood next, carrying a half asleep Angel. She held out her arms to Fang, and the two boys met halfway. Fang balanced Angel, his eyes meeting Gazzy's over her body as she wound her arms around his neck. _

"_If she trusts you, I trust you," said Gazzy gruffly. Fang ruffled his hair, quirking a half-smile. _

_My little trooper. _

"_Aw, you guys are gonna make me cry," sniffed Total, trotting over to the group. "Now, to more important things...can we finish the food?" Everyone laughed and settled back down again. Fang cast a long glance at me, but then faced the fire and speared a burger for Angel. _

"There, that should do it," I didn't bother to open my eyes this time. There was no pain, but I didn't try to move. Jeb had probably drugged me up.

God, please not Valium.

"Max, can you hear me?" Jeb spoke loudly, as though I were deaf or something. "You're all fixed up, you just need to rest."

I ignored him.

"Fang?"

There was a shuffling of feet. I imagined Fang sliding off the counter next to the coffee maker and coming to stand at my side.

"Yeah?"

I smiled. "Good work, you."

And then I drifted off into dreamless, painless sleep.

**So I didn't expect it to be like this AT ALL, but I freaking love it!!!! It may be my favorite chapter. **

**Read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Four: All It Takes…

**A/N: Welcome to the latest installment! Not quite sure where I'm going with this chapter-but then, when am I ever?-just need to mention a few things: 1) OOPS! Fang's 4 months younger than Max, and Iggy's 6, not 2 and 4. Ha, too bad. 2) So now Max has a week to get back to her Flock. Un problemo, seeing as she hasn't even met Gazzy and Angel, no? We shall see! 3) Who liked HP6? I'm seeing it a second time (long story) so we'll see if my opinion changes. Cuz everyone seems to love it (except my wonderful Rachel-hi!), but I hated it. Anyways, moving right along! LITDV: review: Making people cry again, I see. I apologize. And please, worshipping me feels kinda…sacrilegious. Oh lord, I crack myself up. (Ignore that nasty bit of narcissism, if you will…) MC: review: I do adore it, I really do. I hope they keep it up, because my brain is totally still back on chapter four or something. XDIJSRMXD: review: Wow, all caps. That hurt my eyes, LOL. And you shall see the answer to your question in this chapter! R4UL: review: No, this stuff is really happening. Max as a 14 year old isn't there, but her mind is in her body at that point in time, so yes she's changing what happens. But the Flock doesn't realize it's different, for them it's their life…do you get it? If I Had My Way -i would rule-: Fav Story: Thanks! Ivy: review: Well I specialize in the disturbing, it seems. Silver: review: Thank-you! Hairbrush: review: Here's more, LOL. HGW: review: Why thank-you. If I do more like this it wouldn't be special. Besides, I don't really know how…and yes, if she told him, he would know it, though maybe not as a dream/memory. Aleria: review: Ahaha, my friend read your review (I won't name names b/c they read this story…) and was like, "This person is pissing me off. Herrings are out of season." But I love you so don't worry! Keep up your Iggy commentary, it's hilarious. Hi Iggy! *waves* rehab: review: Thank-you very much. And maybe I'll get published one day and notify all of you and you'll be like, "Wait, this is who we've been reading this whole time?! Good God!" Who knows? Skylr: review: Thank-you! Wolfgirl11: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: Don't feel dumb, apparently I make a lot of people cry. And yes, that's an idea. *insert evil laughter* kariepaige08: review: She's alive in the present, but kinda comatose. Her consciousness is in the past changing it. Hope that helped! Santa: review: Yup, she is. And never bow to me! SarcasticBookLover23: Fav Story: Thanks! Main Source of Annoyance: Fav Story: Thank-you! KnK: review: She will…eventually. Raz: review: Thanks! Me too, LOL. Fuzzy: review: No he's not emo, no Iggy can't lead he'd fly them into trees, yes everything will be alright I think…Thank-you so much for your review! Don't cry! SOC: review: Updated! SeekDreamsAndFindHope: Story Alert, reviews: How many people actually just commented in one review? And thanks for finding my mistake! My muse is some magic that inhabits my fingers. I don't know when it got there but I love it. **

**Hoo boy that was LONG. Disclaimer: God almighty…NOT JP. *snarl***

**Onward!**

_**Everyone laughed and settled back down again. Fang cast a long glance at me, but then faced the fire and speared a burger for Angel. **_

"_There, that should do it," I didn't bother to open my eyes this time. There was no pain, but I didn't try to move. Jeb had probably drugged me up._

_God, please not Valium. _

"_Max, can you hear me?" Jeb spoke loudly, as though I were deaf or something. "You're all fixed up, you just need to rest."_

_I ignored him._

"_Fang?"_

_There was a shuffling of feet. I imagined Fang sliding off the counter next to the coffee maker and coming to stand at my side. _

"_Yeah?" _

_I smiled. "Good work, you."_

_And then I drifted off into dreamless, painless sleep. _

_/-----------------/--------------------/-----------------------/--------------------------/---------------------/------------------/_

I felt myself slipping back into awareness. I let sleep loosen itself slowly from my mind; it left-almost regretfully. I kept my eyes shut tight, cataloguing my surroundings.

I knew from the harsh chemical smell I was still in the School. I could feel bright lights pressing on my closed lids, so I was back in the lab, and the lights were on.

I could hear someone breathing deep and slow, as though asleep. And I recognized the breathing of the two others in the room along with the sleeper.

Fang and Iggy were awake.

Which meant…

I opened my eyes.

Across from me, in a small-size crate lay Nudge, curled in a ball against the bars. She looked like she'd drifted off watching me.

I blinked and carefully rolled over. I felt stiff, and my wings ached. I took a deep breath and winced as oxygen poured into my lungs and my veins filled with it. It seemed my systems hadn't really recovered from the poisons yet.

I took a smaller breath and waited for the pain to fade.

"Max!" I opened my eyes again. I had unconsciously closed them while waiting for the pain to stop. Now they focused of Fang, pressing as close as he could to me, given the fact we were in separate cages.

"Is she awake?" Iggy asked eagerly. "Finally," he commented, turning to face me. His grin was so wide I wondered if his skin would crack. "Fang's been worried sick!"

"I have not!" Fang snarled, turning to face the blond boy next to him in his own medium crate. I smirked. The tips of Fang's ears were pink. He glanced back at me, went completely red, and turned away again.

Biting my lip, I started pushing myself into a sitting position, but my arms were shaking like leaves in the wind, and my head was taking a ride on a sit n' spin, so I wasn't doing too well.

"Here." I felt a hand on the small of my back pushing me gently up. I leaned against the cage bars.

"Thanks," I smiled tentatively at Fang. He raised an eyebrow in reply. I rolled my eyes. What else is new?

"See, told you," Iggy snickered. We both whirled on him.

"Shut up!" He doubled over laughing.

"Be quiet or you'll wake her!" I hissed, gesturing pointlessly at Nudge. He covered his mouth with his hand, but his eyes were still crinkled with mirth. Watching him, I couldn't help but grin.

"So," I said cheerfully, poking Fang's arm. He jumped about a mile, and I sighed loudly. "What have I missed?" I asked once he'd returned to being the Human Statue.

He shrugged. I glared. He glared back. Without looking away I reached over and poked Iggy. "Translate a shrug movement."

"Um, well, we got locked in, Fang freaked out-ow! Fang!-we sat here a while, Fang silently freaked out some more while I was talking to the girl-OW!-and distracting her because she was really scared. Then we heard you scream…" Iggy's voice trailed off and I winced again. I had been smiling, watching Fang whack Iggy over the head repeatedly and only half-listening to the tale.

Now my sight was invaded by the whitecoat leaning over me, the needle poisoning my veins…I shuddered, drawing my knees up to my chest.

Fang watched me impassively, but his eyes were tight.

"…and Fang went psycho and the whitecoats thought he'd hurt himself, so they came in to sedate him, but when they unlocked his cage he busted out, knocked them down, stole the keys, got us out, and we went on a rescue mission. We found you, got you out, didn't kill the whitecoat experimenting on you-should have-and took you to Jeb. Things got all weird, you went crazy on Fang and then they brought us back here."

"Thanks, much more clear than a 'shrug'," I managed between clenched teeth. Iggy frowned.

"Max, you have to stop thinking about what they did to you, if you can. It's healthier."

"What they did to me wasn't healthy!" I snarled.

"I know! But you need to relax if you can and uh…well there isn't much to do right now. We could wake up Ms. Talkative over here and you could get to know her-"

"Let her sleep," I said hastily. I didn't think I could handle Nudge at the moment.

Silence fell. It was a pensive silence. Fang was obviously brooding, watching me out of the corner of his eye. Iggy was fidgeting with the cuff on his faded jeans, but he didn't look nervous.

Nudge gave a soft sigh in her sleep and shifted. I grimaced, coming to a decision in my head.

"Guys," They both looked at me-well, Iggy faced me. "I have to tell you something. It's going to be really confusing but you'll just have to take my word for it."

Fang was staring at me, once again under the impression I had more than a few screws loose.

I gritted my teeth. "In the future-"

A blinding pain exploded in my skull.

_Maximum Ride. _The Voice was deadly calm, and so quiet it was hard to hear over the screaming of all my nerve endings. _Do you really think I will let you tell them what is happening to you?_

_They should know! The Flock is falling apart in the future, and they don't deserve it!_

_Correction: The Flock was falling apart but is now recovering. Maximum, this test is not just for you._

_Oh yeah? _I snapped, _That's news to me, Fortune Freak!_

_If something were to happen to you, Maximum, if you were killed…your Flock needs to learn to take care of themselves. _

_I'm the best at leading! And I have no intention of dying._

_Does anyone?_

…_yes. _

_You are dancing around the point._

_I can't even do the polka. _I regretted that remark. The pain had been abating as we'd spoken, and now it returned in full force. I gasped.

_You know it is the truth. They need to learn._

_But not like this!_

_You will be returning to them. That is their reward for surviving. _

_They don't know I'm coming back!_

_You are just afraid that they will no longer need you. _

I flinched. Stupid Voice that can tell what I'm feeling.

_Do not lie to yourself. Focus on your current task, and when it is over, you will return to them. _

_Can I make it in a week? I don't want to get Dr. Martinez and Ella involved. _

_That is for you to determine. _

_You-!! _Whatever I had meant to say was lost in translation. The pain abruptly disappeared, and I found myself staring at two very freaked-out bird kids.

"Sorry," I said lightly, "Headache. Aftereffects, I'm sure. Now then…"

But what could I tell them?

"Ummm, in the future, if I'm taken, you guys should really focus on yourselves, not me." So it was the best I could come up with!

Fang looked at me incredulously. "What?"

Iggy snorted. "Fat chance."

"But you both could have been captured and hurt for escaping. And you had to look after her-" I jerked my head at Nudge. "She's younger than us; not as strong."

"So we're just supposed to let you die." Fang stated slowly.

"Well, not die. But I can handle myself-"

"Yeah, you did so great back in that lab where they were killing you!" Iggy rolled his eyes. "Look Max." He paused, searching for words. "You took us in when we were at our worst and made it our best. I still don't know why you care so much about us, but no matter what we say, the feeling's mutual. When you stop trying to save our asses, we'll keep fighting for yours, get it? We owe you."

Everything went blurry. I thought I was fainting again, but then something wet slid down my cheek.

Tears.

I was crying?!

Oh hell no.

I turned away, scrubbing at my face. Fang became very interested in his filthy sneakers, and Iggy, who couldn't see anything, but had probably heard me sniff, smoothed a crease in his shirt.

When I could control myself again, I faced them both and held out my fist.

Fang stacked immediately, reaching for Iggy. To our surprise, he found our fists by himself, looking pleased.

"The sound of your hands smacking was kinda loud." He grinned. "Sure you don't wanna hold her hand, Fangy-OW! OK, OK, OW!"

I doubled over, laughing hysterically as Fang pummeled every inch of his best friend that he could reach.

"What's going on?" A sleepy voice drifted through the hilarity. Nudge sat up, rubbing her eyes. She blinked owlishly at me, then smiled. "Are you Max? You're ok, right? You'll be fine now? I-" she paused, frowning at Fang and Iggy, frozen mid-battle, staring at her. "Are they ok?"

I smiled. "They're fine, I'm fine. How are you?"

I shouldn't have asked.

"Well actually, now that you mention it, I'm kinda hungry. But I mean, it can totally wait. Sorta. Scratch that I'm like, starving. Do they feed us here? Oh gosh, is this a test? I bet it is, and I'm going to fail it because I so cannot win against hunger. I have to eat. I will eat like, anything and everything so watch out! What do they serve us here? I didn't get a lot of food when I was alone, but do they treat you better here? You guys look way better than me…"

Her babble continued. Iggy raised his voice over it, "She's been like this since you got hurt."

"But she was so quiet before!" I wailed, covering my ears.

"That's because I used to yell at the whitecoats when they were testing me and stuff but they always hit me and made it worse when I talked, so I stopped after a while. Now that I'm with you I'm safer, so I can talk. But I've always felt like I'm going to EXPLODE when I don't talk, I don't know why, maybe because I have to say something or I'll go crazy. Wait, that didn't make sense…"

"All it takes is one little nudge…" Fang shook his head. "And she's off."

"Nudge," I whispered.

She turned, looking at me with bright eyes.

"We'll call you Nudge," I decided.

She beamed. "Absolutely! I love it! It's so-"

"But only around each other," I cautioned, "we don't want Them thinking we're smarter than they bargained for. That could mean trouble."

Nudge nodded solemnly.

Well, now that that was taken care of…

We stacked again, of course.

And then it went white again as I traveled forward in time.

Of course.

_Angel and Gazzy, here I come._

**Gah I hate this. I need inspiration. Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Five: The Survivors

**A/N: Hi, sorry this wasn't delivered on Sunday as usual. I was in Baltimore for my mom's elementary (primary) school reunion and the stupid hotel had internet access with uber-complicated system that, since it was me, I couldn't figure out. So on to the thank-yous, and then the story. Skylr: review: Thank-you, I really appreciate it! Hairbrush: review: What song? I'll travel a couple of years to bring them in when they can sorta talk. And I'm bringing them in together. XDIJSRMXD: review: Thanks, LOL. Silver: review: Well thank-you! HGW: review: That's a very good question. I have no idea. I'll look for an answer. Fang calls him Iggy in a previous chapter. So now I have to think of something. Aleria: review: HI IGGY! HI BELL! You're inspiration may not be forthcoming, but you're convos are to die for, so do continue! Kacey B.: Fav Story: Thanks! SoC: review: I can't really change the storyline so Angel won't be discovering her powers, but it's a good idea. Mayhap she will know something of them (because what is Angel without her creepiness?), but she won't learn Max's secret. The Voice is a jerk. Rehab: Thanks, and I can publish it for myself (like, one copy only for me) but not for anyone else b/c that's illegal. Nice to know I have future readers. When I publish, I'll tell you all my name so you can go buy my books! MC: review: Gazzy! Voices! Yes, almost forgot, thank-you! Thanks for the idea for the sibling clinginess as well. xAnon: review: Perfect sense, thank-you for your help! Glad you're back. Anonymous: Well ok, thank-you! Harry no. I'd do Ron: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: Thank-you so much! So if there are any award competion things you people know about (cuz I'm clueless) that you guys want to nominate me for, by all means, LOL! Wolfgirl: review: Thanks for the inspiration! And for my songfic, thanks as well. Ivy: review: I don't know what it was about Harry Potter, but I didn't love it, tho it certainly had moments. Virtual cookies for an update is more than an acceptable trade. Fuzzy: review: You gave me so many good ideas; it's amazing. I combined several ideas and I think what will promise to be another looong chapter. And I've got my idea for Gazzy and Angel's problem, so whooee! Sakura Mikan91: Fav Story: Thank-you! Raz: review: Exactly! Thank-you! Puffpopcorn: Fav Author: Thank-you! sunshine2006578: Fav Story: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't friggin' claim.**

**Onward!**

"_We'll call you Nudge," I decided. _

_She beamed. "Absolutely! I love it! It's so-"_

_Well, now that that was taken care of…_

_We stacked again, of course. _

_And then it went white again as I traveled forward in time._

_Of course._

_**Angel and Gazzy, here I come.**_

/------------------/-----------------/------------------/---------------/----------------/--------------------/---------------/

_I have come to a decision, _I announced, _When this is over, I am never wearing white again. _

_What about when you get married?_

_Well then I'll just-hey! Marriage? Who said anything about marriage?! _I felt my cheeks try to turn red.

_Well you never know…_

I tried to roll my eyes, and snarled when I remembered that floating around in time-traveling nothingness leaves you immobilized. Stupid Voice. _White is right up there with pink, buster, and it's your fault. _

_I apologize, _the Voice murmured, doing its best to sound contrite.

_You're not sorry, _I scoffed.

There was a brief pause. _You are right. I am not. This is an important task, Maximum, and we must take the costs that come with greatness. You must focus-_

_-On saving the Flock and the world, give it a rest already, _I grumbled.

_I do not think you are taking this mission seriously enough. _The Voice was getting annoyed.

_I am taking it perfectly seriously! See, I'm being serious. _I waited to add effect. _Veeeeeeeeeeery serious. _

_Your next task is going to be difficult, Maximum, and I do not know if you can handle I, _the Voice cautioned.

That got my hackles raised big-time.

_Excuse me?_

_The battle for your two youngest members may well be the hardest battle you ever have or will fight. _

_And this is because?_

_If I were to tell you that, you would have an advantage. _

_Well yeah, that's the general idea._

_No. Just wait out the ride; we are nearly there. _

The white lights flying past me were slowing down, becoming more distinct lines slicing across my vision. I could make out a fuzzy darkness ahead, but wasn't sure what it was. _What's going on?!_

_Hold on to your hat, Maximum, it is going to be a bumpy ride. _

_VOICE!_

And then the white light disappeared and I was thrown into a black cloth bag smelling strongly of sweat.

Real pleasant.

My body was bent into an awkward U-shape, scrunched against the bottom of the bag, which was dangling in the air. I bumped against something periodically, and realized I was being carried. I wriggled around until I saw a teeny hole near my left elbow. Sticking my finger in it, I widened the hole, angled my neck, and peered out.

We were walking down a dimly lit corridor. All I could see was the black linoleum floor and gray-painted walls. Whatever lights were around were on their lowest setting. Shadows arched up the walls, showing me a huge wolfy baddie carrying a lumpy bag at his side. Me. And my new best friend.

I tried to see if the others were with me but the hole in my bag had way limited visibility. I listened hard, and thought I could just hear multiple pairs of feet walking behind us, but I couldn't be sure. Everything was very quiet, so whatever was nearest me drowned out everything else.

The Eraser carrying me snuffled and shifted me to his other hairy paw. I sank back and closed my eyes, thinking.

_Voice? What's going on?_

Nada.

_He-lloooo out there? Extraterrestrial being? Omnipotent life-form? Parasite? You listening?_

Nothing.

The Eraser stopped abruptly, and I heard a tinny beeping as he punched in a code. There was a whoosh of air, and I pressed my face to the hole eagerly.

What I saw made me want to vomit.

We were outside in the training yard. It was a bright, sunny day but there were clouds gathering above the trees, which were bare of leaves. A fine layer of frost graced the ground, meaning the dirt was going to be really hard when you hit it.

The chain-link fence had been built up, barbed and electric wire lining the top. There were black plastic tubes, mounds of dirt, and other excellent places for hiding scattered around. It was an ideal exercise area-or fighting ground.

In the center of the field, directly in my line of sight, was a large group of mutants. Some were older, maybe ten or eleven years. Others were barely able to stand-whether that was because of age of the nature of their DNA, it was hard to tell. All were scared-and lethal. And standing off to one side of the pack, huddled close together for warmth-my two babies.

Gazzy, grubby brown wings spread wide to form a barrier, shivered, throwing specks of sunlight on the white spots highlighting his feathers. He had his arm around a little girl about two years old, with greasy blonde curls and little white wings with feathers bent out of place. Their hungry blue eyes darted about, scanning the other mutants warily.

One scaly boy lunged toward Gazzy, teeth bared, forked tongue flicking hungrily. I shrieked and kicked out at the bag enclosing me. Angel gave a little squeak of terror as her brother punched the bigger boy in the gut, then grabbed his sister's hand and fled. It took a minute to get the three back under control.

By that time, my bag had been dumped onto the ground. I rolled out and stood up, instantly finding Fang, standing up as well. He caught my eye and flicked his gaze to Iggy, who was standing uneasily, turning his head this way and that to catch all the new sounds. Nudge hopped up from behind me a moment later, and we all convened near our blind guy, snapping out our wings to form a circle around us against the biting wind.

"So…any ideas?" I murmured.

My friends stared at me. I looked back. Fang and Iggy seemed about ten years old, and Nudge had just hit seven. They looked tough-but scared.

I glanced over my shoulder. The group of mutants were watching us curiously-some with outright hostility. But no one moved.

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Iggy demanded lowly.

"Well we're out here in the c-cold facing a b-bunch of p-p-people mutified like us and we're just standing around-"

"Is mutified a word?" Fang asked me in an undertone.

I gave him a just-go-with-it look, and he quirked a half-smile that made my heart do flips.

Iggy moaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight. "My ears are bleeding!"

Nudge covered her mouth with her hands, but her eyes sparkled. I jumped in.

"The ground is hard from frost. There's good hiding places around; the closest is at three o'clock-a black plastic pipe big enough for all of us. There's a group of mutants at nine o'clock, maybe thirty of them. Some look pretty powerful, like that scaly guy," I pointed to the one who'd snapped at Gazzy. "He's got nasty teeth and looks pretty flexible. But there are others that we won't have to worry about." I studiously avoided locking eyes with a girl curled on the ground in a ball. She had gills, and was melting the frost into water to get oxygen, but it wasn't nearly enough. She wouldn't last long.

Iggy frowned. "That's all well and good, but why are we out here?" He crossed his arms over his chest surreptitiously, not wanting us to realize he was cold in his thin blue t-shirt and ripped jeans. I rolled my eyes, walked over, and briskly rubbed his arms.

"That's the question of the century."

Fang lightly kicked my ankle and jerked his head back towards the School. I turned, and tensed.

A group of whitecoats had walked out, bundled up in gloves and parkas, the hems of their lab coats visible underneath.

Did they ever take those things off?

The bottom half of each scientist's face was covered by a muffler. One man had a really big nose, and it stuck out over the top of the muffler, emitting puffs of frozen air.

Another scientist, a woman, had tucked her hair into her hood, but it blew back out quickly. Irritated, she tossed her head, throwing her hood back to reveal a stern, unfeeling face framed by loads of waving blonde hair.

"Wow, talk about Botox Barbie much?" I muttered.

Fang snorted. He didn't know what Barbie was at this point, but Botox we'd heard of, and that was really all you needed to know.

While BB was tossing her pounds of gleaming hair, two other men were watching her, grins spreading across their faces. One tripped and dropped his clipboard. She pierced him with one icy glare. He shrank back and didn't look her way again, even after he'd fumblingly picked up his papers.

The last member of the group seemed different than the rest. He walked calmly, assuredly, but without any noticeable pride. His glasses reflected the winter sunlight, making it impossible to see his eyes. When the other whitecoats began to lose concentration, he called over his shoulder, his deep voice muffled by his-well, muffler, and they stood at attention at once. The scientist with the big nose gave a loud sniff as a drop of mucus threatened to slide off the tip and hit his boot.

At last they reached our little group.

"Go stand with the others," the blonde woman ordered. She snapped her fingers-how she did that with gloves on I'll never know-to make us move faster. "Let's go!"

We shuffled over to the big group of mutants. I contrived to get us near Gazzy and Angel, who spared us a cursory glance before returning to the whitecoats.

The man with the clipboard poked his buddy, who jumped, then walked around prodding everyone into a tight group.

"Ugh," Nudge squirmed uncomfortably, "ever heard of personal space?"

The man with the big nose and the man in the glasses stepped forward.

"Order!" Big Nose called, then louder, "ORDER!"

We stopped shuffling and whispering and listened up.

The man with the glasses approached, and lowered his muffler so that we could hear him better.

In spite of myself, I gasped.

I should have known it was Jeb. Didn't everyone? Wasn't it obvious?

"You are here today because you have been chosen to perform an experiment," he began, speaking just soft enough that we had to be silent to hear him. "This is, for some of you, your final test here at the School."

"Isn't that how it always goes?" Demanded a voice from the back of the group. There was anxious whispering, and I turned around to get a better look.

It was a girl mutant, with an elongated face and thick black hair. Her hands were shaped like hooves, and her legs were long; built for running distance. She looked like she had some horse DNA. Her voice had a braying quality to it, almost like a donkey.

She looked around at all of us with liquid brown eyes. She seemed to draw strength from all our gazes. "I mean really, all we do here is eat, sleep, fight, and die. Of course some are going to die in this test. They always do. What's your point?" She faced Jeb boldly, putting a hoof on her hip. Despite how ridiculous she looked, I found myself admiring her courage-and wishing she'd shut up so she wouldn't get hurt.

Jeb paused for a moment. I grinned. She'd made him lose his place. I was liking this girl. "This test is a bit different than the rest in that very few of you will survive. Only six of you, in fact."

Everyone became very still.

I glanced at the horse-girl. Her eyes were narrowed, sweeping up and down the ranks of mutants. She locked eyes with me and I saw her decide: ally. I winced, shook my head a little, letting my gaze sweep over my family. So? Her eyes asked, you're four altogether. Let's make five and take him. She jerked her head at the scaly kid with the forked tongue, who gave me a wave, then narrowed his eyes at Iggy. Ditch him, his eyes said, he's useless. I glared, and shook my head again. Their faces closed off: enemy. I looked away.

Gazzy was whispering to Angel, who was crying against his shirt. He was panicking, I knew instantly.

To protect his little sister, Gazzy had kept the other mutants at bay, consequently not making any friends. Now he and his sister were alone-and definitely targets.

I caught his eye, indicated our little group-our wings. His eyes widened for a moment, then his face crumpled and he shook his head and broke contact. Mentally I roared. He had to trust somebody!

_He does not know you are safe to trust, obviously. He does not know you._

_Oh, there you are. Back from the Bahamas?_

_The Bermuda Triangle, actually, but nice try, Maximum. Listen to Jeb now like a good girl._

"…When the buzzer sounds, you will be fighting for your lives. We will let you go until there are six left, and then the buzzer will sound again and you will cease and desist fighting immediately. You will be the survivors, and the most powerful experiments alive by default.

"I don't recommend making friends. Friends are liabilities. A word to the wise." Jeb's eyes found mine. Now it was my turn to look away.

"You really expect us to kill all of these guys?" The horse girl brayed again. "It's stupid! Why don't you just kill us yourself-"

There was a bang, and several screams rent the cold air. Several mutants in the front line stumbled backwards, away from one on the ground.

It was the fish-girl I'd noticed before, pressed to the frost to get water for her gills. Her face was blue, and blood spread thickly from a wound in her chest.

"That's one down for you," the blonde scientist slipped her gun back into her parka pocket. "She wouldn't have survived anyway. Any other questions?"

Silence reigned.

"Well then," said Jeb, "let us begin."

We watched the group walk to a small shed next to the School. There was a large tinted glass window in the front of it. They could see us, but we couldn't see them.

My heart pounded in my chest. I grabbed Nudge and pulled her behind me. Iggy slipped up next to me, one hand lightly on my shoulder to steady himself. Fang glided silently into position-next to me and, I noticed, a bit in front of me.

"We defend, not attack," I ordered. "We kill in self-defense only. Is that clear?"

My guys nodded grimly.

I sought Gazzy's eyes again. I caught him watching me. He flushed. Join us, my eyes pleaded, be safe.

He looked down as Angel stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. He stroked her hair, and then met my gaze again.

He nodded.

I grinned, beckoning them over.

"Max, what are you doing?" Fang hissed.

"I've decided we're the six who're going to be saved," I answered, not taking my eyes off the two littles walking towards me. "They're like us, and they're strong. Besides," I lowered my voice.

"Snake-boy and Horse-girl have it out for at least Iggy and me, and if I'm busy someone is going to have to help him-"

"I heard that. I don't need help!" Iggy snapped.

I whirled, opened my mouth to explain to him once again that he was blind-

When the buzzer went off, pandemonium broke loose, and Gazzy and Angel disappeared into the mob.

I made a snap decision.

"Breaking ranks," I announced, and tore into the chaos that was thirty mutants trying to kill each other in search of my little trooper and my baby.

_You are making a mistake, Maximum!_

_Yeah, yeah, you always say that. You know what? Shut up._

**Won't be able to update till the end of the week (like next Sunday) I'm afraid, so you're stuck with a cliffie. Sorry my loves! I meant to get the entire battle in this chapter, but it's long already and I need to pack because I'm going to Boston! Whoo!**

**Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Six: Of Friends, Fighting, and Family

**A/N: IMPORTANT! EVERYONE READ THIS SECTION IF YOU'D LIKE TO CONTRIBUTE AND KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. THEN YOU CAN SKIP TO YOUR NAME IN THE THANKS AND GET ON WITH THE STORY. First, I'm sorry this is so late it won't happen again! I have discovered my story won't write itself, much to my dismay. Second, I'm really sad because this story is nearing conclusion. I have no idea how much longer, but I think sooner rather than later I will be typing the final words. We do have options. I have been thinking about my future in a totally not-going-back-in-time-and-changing-it way. When I finish this story I'm going to do a few short songfics. Maybe part 2 of already written My Life Would Suck Without You: Fang's POV, and one to Stupid Girls by Pink (thanks to whoever gave me the idea) for Max, Fang, Lissa. Then I have some new story ideas. One regaling you all with tales of the Flock while with Jeb and after Jeb in the E house. I don't know what the premise would be, except to show how Max took even more charge than she does at the School. Another is an OC for Iggy story, which could be interesting, but unrealistic, because I want the blind guy happy. So if you guys have ideas for songfics or stories that you'd like me to write because you just loooove my take on things, PM or review and let me know and I will put them in my list. Since this was really long, on to thank-yous! Aleria: review: I did have fun in Boston, thanks. Where do you live that it's winter (clueless here)? Iggy, if I wrote you a fanfic, I would not include Ella, I'm sorry. She's younger than Max, which I think makes her too young, year-wise. MC: review: OMG you're right they're getting out of the School hallelujah! That'll be fun to write! This story won't really contain the E house, that'll be another story. This one's just getting them together and out of the School. They probably won't even fly in this one. Hi Max! *waves* Glad you like it. So I've got Max and Iggy reading my tale, who wants to take on the other guys? LOL. Puffpopcorn: Story Alert: Thanks! Zeze: review: I actually kinda went everywhere but Boston. Next trip! It was hot and rainy, but fun! BlueEyedCutie321: Fav Story: Thank-you! Wolfgirl: review: Thanks, I try! Ivy: review: Well Horse-girl isn't dead yet! And I credit this idea to Fuzzy, because all I did was combine stuff from the ten friggin' ideas she(?) gave me! Fuzzy: review: My love. Angel will be explained, but I shan't spoil ze chapter here. Voice will be explained. A lovely review and plenty of ideas. And while the 10****th**** idea would be fun to write, I believe the readers would be quite confused, so we'll pass there, LOL. R4UL: review: I'm babysitting a 2 year old and she goes everywhere, but you're right…well I'll just use her bird DNA as an excuse. SoC: review: Thanks and I did! HGW: review: Isn't she? Thanks! Millisfoxx: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: Wow, thanks. Glad I didn't make you late. Why would your BF be mad? Skylr: review: Thanks, I did! Ashpi: review: Oh gosh, I'm sorry. Don't cry, Marley deserves it, not me! Hairbrush: review: Of course it'll be intense; I seem to only be able to write intensely. *sigh* anonymousxxx: review: Thanks, and I hope you didn't have to wait long! Ashpi: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: I'm sorry, I know it's past Sunday! Decoded Blue: Story Alert, Fav Story: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim. **

**Onward!**

_I sought Gazzy's eyes again. Join us, my eyes pleaded. _

_Angel stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. He met my gaze again and nodded. _

"_Max, what are you doing?" Fang hissed._

"_I've decided we're the six who're going to be saved. Snake-boy and Horse-girl have it out for at least Iggy and me, and if I'm busy someone is going to have to help him-"_

_The buzzer went off, pandemonium broke loose, and Gazzy and Angel disappeared into the mob. _

"_Breaking ranks," I announced, and tore into the chaos that was thirty mutants trying to kill each other in search of my little trooper and my baby. _

_**You are making a mistake, Maximum!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, you always say that. You know what? Shut up.**_

**Note: I take a section from the previous story, cut it down and stick it up here so you get the gist. If it doesn't sound as high-quality as the actual story, or you go, 'but didn't he say this?', yeah, they did, but not here where only the essential is put in so you can get on with the story. Ok, I'm done. **

**Note also: I just planned out the rest of this story and it's going to be amazing. Just thought you guys should know. K, really done. Go read!**

/-------------/-----------------/----------------/----------------/-----------------/----------------/-------------------/

I've been in a lot of fights before.

I mean, growing up at the School, it was the way of live, you know?

At the safe house in Colorado, Jeb taught us better moves and stuff like that, so we were sparring almost daily. Didn't want to get out of shape.

And on our own, we were battling Erasers and fighting to stay alive, so we never really lost our touch.

But I had never, never been in a fight like this.

It's hard to imagine if you haven't experienced it, but mobs aren't a group of people going crazy fighting each other.

A mob is one giant hurricane-like monster with many arms, eyes and teeth. There is one central command center ordering it to kill, kill, kill. You cannot reason with a force like this, and the best thing to do is let yourself get pushed around under you-hopefully-find the eye at the center of the storm.

I knew the instant I dove into the crowd I had made a mistake. I had dived right into the roughest bit of the monster without backup.

Whoopsie.

All around me I heard screaming. I was pushed and shoved in every direction at once, and I couldn't distinguish the figures around me into separate people. Something wet sprayed onto my face. I flung myself out of the way as a huge, hairy mutant with a stump where an arm had been went lumbering through the crowd, bellowing in agony.

There was a brief ebb in the flow of chaos and I came face to face with a leopard/human hybrid. It grinned at me, eyes slitting up at the corners. Its teeth dripped blood. For a moment I froze, unable to think. With a shrieking, feline cry, the mutant was sucked back into the mob. I was hurled sideways, ducking my head to protect myself and seriously thanking my lucky stars that I had been saved from that confrontation.

"Fang!" I screamed wildly, praying to be heard over the noise. "Somebody!"

I strained to hear voices over the screeches and roars of the massive crowd, but there was nothing. Instead, I heard a voice much closer to home.

_You are making a mistake, Maximum. Get out of there before you get killed! _My Voice spoke firmly, if a bit exasperatedly.

_No, _I answered stubbornly, _I need to get to Gasman and Angel. They need my help-ow!_ I was buffeted sideways again, and threw up a hand to catch the blow of a mutant with suckers on his palms. For a few seconds we engaged in hand-to-sucker combat before I managed to kick his kneecaps. He yelled and collapsed, and instantly the crowd closed around him.

_You are utterly without aid. You need to get out of the mob. Leave the pair; it would be better for all. _

_WHAT? _ I was so shocked I allowed my guard to fall and got socked in the stomach. I flailed wildly, gulping for air to restart my lungs.

_The Gasman, as you call him, is focused only on saving his sister. If he sees an opportunity that does not involve you, he will take it and save her. He is not a reliable ally. _

_Loving your sister and wanting to save her is an admirable trait, not something to consider a weakness! _I protested, jumping over a bloody form on the ground and not examining it too closely, only enough to confirm it was wingless, _you make it sound like a bad thing._

_He has no friends because the one other companion they had he sacrificed to Erasers when he could have easily defended both Angel and the young boy. He has gained a reputation for untrustworthiness. _

I stood stock-still, and received a blow to the face. I barely felt it, merely pinched my nose to slow the bleeding, and forged on.

_He let someone die? Gazzy? My Gazzy?_

_He did not really register the death, and I do not believe he ever will if he is not reminded of it. But there were many watching who saw it. The scientists do not like his ruthless nature. They hope he will be exterminated in this venture. _

Jerks. _Well I'm not letting that happen. _I swerved to avoid another punch, and delivered one of my own to the wooly face of a sheep/human combo.

_As for Angel…_the Voice trailed off.

_What about her? She's my baby! _I snarled, _Nobody's touching her!_

_She is a telepath, Maximum. Do not forget that she can see ulterior motives. I have shielded your mind somewhat so that she cannot discover she is meeting your future self, but she can read you at face-value, and know your thoughts about her and her brother. She convinced him to trust you, but she does not understand why you care. If she finds a better deal, with the whitecoats for example, she will take it._

_What's that supposed to mean? _I yelped as someone's claws raked down my arm, leaving three parallel lines. Furious, I punched the mutant in the face so hard he was knocked senseless, and fell backward into the crowd. I winced, and hoped he didn't get too badly trampled.

_It means that if Angel discovers she and her brother have a better chance for survival with the scientists, they will abandon you._

_That's crap, absolute bull-_

_I will not tolerate such language._

_Screw you._

The Voice sent a shock of pain through my skull, bringing me to my knees. I scrambled up, clutching my head, but just as quickly dropped back down and rolled to avoid a falling hybrid.

And then, as suddenly as I had been fighting for my life-I wasn't.

I stood up to discover mutants sparring all around me, but taking no notice of my bruised form.

It was strangely quiet. The screams and yells seemed far away. I looked up to see a fine layer of dirt floating above me.

I had found the eye of the storm.

"About time you showed up. Care to lend a hand instead of standing there?" Snapped a familiar voice from behind me.

"Yes, help would be nice," A lighter voice called sweetly.

I whirled.

Two kids stood before me, one shielding the other and warding off blows. Brave as they may have sounded, they looked young, scared, and exhausted.

I smiled.

I had found Gazzy and Angel.

So had just about every other mutant in the crazed mob.

I ducked under someone's flailing limbs and shoved Angel behind me.

"Watch it!" Gazzy yelped, glaring at me. I glared back.

"You asked for my help, you got it. We're doing this my way if you want to get out, you got that?" I dodged an uppercut to the jaw and retaliated with a grunt. Gazzy stared, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, ok," he answered skeptically, "But how're we getting out of here?"

"I have backup coming," I lied easily, "Just hang in there for a bit longer."

He nodded again, and we returned to warding off the blows from all around us.

Fang, now would be a nice time to get your butt over here…

Angel shrieked. I whirled to attack her, well, attacker, and was met with twenty pounds of avian/human to the stomach. "You liar!"

What?

"You don't know if your backup's coming, you just hope he is! You're lying!"

Well crap, I'd forgotten she could read minds.

I looked over at Gazzy, whose face has twisted up in a mask of fury and fear. He was so distracted that a mutant slammed him to the ground before either of us could react. I wrestled the kid off him and threw him back to the insanity surrounding us. I hauled the Gasman to his feet. "Pay attention and fight!"

"We're not getting out of here," he said calmly. His blue eyes were as blank as Iggy's. He turned to his sister. "C'mere, you," he ordered with a tiny smile.

They were giving up?!

She slipped her hand into his and looked up at me. "We're letting the battle take its course. We're not the strongest. You are. But there's only one of you. You shouldn't have come in for us. You won't make it out, you know." She reached up, pulled on my hand, drawing me close. "It was nice knowing you."

Ok, not happening. I don't do the whole dying thing. But fighting my way through a mob with two kids who weren't even trying?

A minor problem.

I sighed, kneeling down and wrapping my arms around Gazzy and Angel, shielding them with my body.

Angel's eyes widened. "What are you doing?"

"Yeah, get off me!" Gazzy wriggled unsuccessfully.

I winced as someone punched me in the side. "I'm saving you guys. You gonna help or what?"

Gazzy's mouth opened wide, like he was going to yell at me. Then, quite suddenly, he closed it again. And opened it. Soundlessly. I noticed his eyes were no longer fixed on me, but on something behind me.

I turned as, like an avenging angel, Fang broke through the ranks of the mutants and surged to my side. He had a gash over one eye and a scratch on his arm, but it was nothing compared to the look he gave me. He grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. I just had time to snatch up Angel into my free arm, knowing Gazzy would follow, before we ducked back into the crowd.

I'm still not sure how we managed to fight our way out of the mob. All I know is Fang and I came out pretty banged up. Gazzy, trailing in our wake, had clean up duty, which he managed pretty well. Angel, sheltered by yours truly, was untouched.

Looking back over my shoulder as Fang pulled me over and into a black plastic pipe, I noticed a lot more bodies lying on the ground, and a lot fewer ones standing than I remembered. Casualties were piling up, and fast.

I pushed Gazzy and Angel into the pipe ahead of me. Crawling over Fang's legs, they faded into the semi-darkness. I stared out of the pipe. "Where are the others?"

"We're here." Iggy's voice sounded muted in the plastic tunnel.

"Nudge?"

"Yeah, we're both here. Ohmigosh, who are you two? Do you have wings? How old are you? Are you going to stay with us now? I'm Nudge, and I'm the youngest but I would love love love a little sister and brother-"

"We don't know what's going on right now," Gazzy said firmly.

"But I would love a big sister…" I could just picture Angel smiling at Nudge and melting her heart.

I turned around, grinning-only to find Fang all up in my face.

He-llo.

Let me repeat.

Fang was all up in my face. And glaring.

No one gets in my face, not if they want it to stay in the same shape. And no one glares at me like I did something wrong. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and, leaning back against the tunnel wall asked, "What?"

Fang just glared.

I sighed again. "Ok, so I should have given you a little warning. But I just wanted to get in there before those two got beaten into a pulp. I wanted them alive, you know. And yeah I went in without waiting for you, but I knew you'd follow…"

Glare. His eyes were dark, face shadowed.

"Well I hoped you'd follow…I'm glad you did…" I tried.

Glare. Not a muscle twitched. I could hear the others talking distantly but it was like Fang and I were in our own little silence bubble. I squirmed.

"Ok, I'm sorry I took you by surprise, I shouldn't take you for granted, I won't ever again, thanks for saving me, I worship the ground on which you walk, do you want me to kiss your hand, oh King?"

His mouth twitched. He extended his hand.

"Ah," I said, backing up, "I was kidding, see-"

"Now why aren't you playing nice with the others? Really, it's very rude. No one else wants to play hide-and-go-seek." Abruptly, the tunnel tipped and we rolled out in a big pileup of birdkid. I sprang to my feet, only to see about twelve remaining mutants coming in from all sides.

I yanked Nudge to her feet and she pulled up Angel. Gazzy stepped protectively in front of his sister. Iggy and Fang flanked me, Nudge hopping up and down to reach Iggy's ear to tell him what was going on. He looked nervous and pained, but that could have just been because Nudge was jumping repeatedly on his foot. I squeezed Iggy's hand, and he smiled at me.

"Didn't mommy ever teach you to compromise with the other kids?" I snarled, tossing my hair out of my face.

"No," said a voice behind me, "she taught me not to play fair." A choked-off yell echoed from behind me. I spun on my heel-and my heart stopped.

It was Snake-boy.

He had Iggy by the throat.

I lunged forward, only to be grabbed from behind by two of Snakey's cronies, each with webbed hands. I looked around desperately. Fang was silently struggling against another three mutants. Even as I watched he elbowed a girl in the face and she dropped like a stone. I winced. Nudge was screaming as a pair of twins with matching furry faces and pointed bat ears dragged her away from the pack. Gazzy was pinned by two others, Angel standing limply in the grasp of one. She knew better than to fight.

Meanwhile, Iggy was turning a violent shade of purple. His fingers plucked at Snakey's scaly hands helplessly. It looked terrifyingly familiar…

_Poor Iggy, always getting strangled. I hope this does not become a habit if he survives this round, _my Voice commented smugly.

_Either shut up or help me! _I screamed, wild with the thought of losing him.

Silence.

Oh great.

_I believe there were twelve survivors of the mob, Maximum. How many do you count here?_

What huh? _I don't have time for this!_ I glanced around. _Wait…counting the one Fang's already knocked out…eleven. Where's-_

"Hey, look who I found!"

The webbed boys turned me around so that I could see why Snakey's face had gone so gleeful.

A boy even taller than Iggy, and more muscled than Fang appeared from behind a dirt pile dragging a squirming, fighting girl with thick black hair swinging around her long face.

So Horse-girl hadn't died after all.

There was a sudden wheeze from behind me, and I craned my neck around in time to see Snakey drop Iggy's limp form to the bloodied ground and walk forward as casually as if he hadn't just been killing someone a moment before.

My eyes were glued to Iggy's body. He lay so still, spread-eagled, eyes closed, wings bent awkwardly.

Please no please no please no…

Nudge stared uncomprehendingly. "Why doesn't he get up?" She whispered.

I sobbed once before looking back around. My vision was blurred by tears, but that was ok, because all I saw was red. "Hey Scale-Face," I hissed.

He paused, his fingers inches from Horse-Girl's throat. She was breathing shallowly, hooved hands dangling uselessly at her sides, legs crumpled. Her face was contorted with pain, and I realized the idiot holding her up had broken them so that she couldn't run away.

"Yeah, what do you want, Bat-Girl?" He grinned. "Don't worry, you're next."

Fang made a sudden movement behind me, but was quickly forced down again. Nudge started to cry.

"There's another thing mommy forgot to teach you, Snakey," I focused on keeping his slitted eyes on me. Buying the girl some time, any time. Anything not to have to think about the body behind me-no!

"Uh huh, and what's that, freak?"

"Never play with fire!" Wrenching my hand free of one webbed kid's grasp –what can I say, webs don't work like fingers do-I hurled a white button off a lab coat at Snake-boy's feet. He looked at me, and laughed. I laughed back.

Then his world exploded with the force of a small bomb.

Because that's what it was, of course.

Let me explain.

When I grabbed Iggy's hand before we got separated, he read my mind and passed me a bomb. I had hoped I wasn't going to have to use it, but I guess that went out the window.

Using the cover of smoke, I took out my captors and raced towards Horse-girl. I could dimly make out her crawling form through the smog. She was alive.

Unfortunately, so was the muscled mutant who'd caught her.

Before I could reach her, or even cry out a warning, he'd come up behind her and grabbed her neck. A crack echoed over the grounds and she went still.

I reeled backwards.

Not her too? Oh God no…

Dark hands wrapped around me wrists, leading me back to the flock.  
"C'mon, Max, snap out of it," Fang whispered in my ear. I shivered, then broke down crying.

"He's dead, Fang, he's dead-"

"He's not dead you idiot, he faked it get over here-"

"Wha…?"

Fang forced me down next to Iggy, who was blinking dazedly up at me. "You fell for that Max? It was that real? Oh wow, I'm sorry…"

Of course, then I was crying harder than ever. Iggy flushed scarlet. "I just stopped breathing and let my muscles loosen up…aw, don't cry Max, please…"

"You jerk," I managed, "When you're all healed I'm gonna kick your-"

"Language!" Nudge chirped.

We all laughed shakily.

I looked around at my flock, gathered close, with Gazzy and Angel standing uncertainly off to one side.

"We made it," I whispered.

"Yeah, you and your stupid self got those kids out, whoever they are," Fang muttered.

"They're important, Fang…"

"If you say so. This kid stinks," he jerked a thumb at Gazzy, who looked bashful. "He knocked out the one with the dog's sense of smell with um…his own special scent…" He smirked.

"So wait," Nudge interjected, "Seven survived, counting that guy over there," she pointed to the muscled murderer, lurking off to one side. "So, not to be a downer or anything, but who wants to go get rid of-"

She screamed, and my world exploded in a blaze of pain. Then everything went black.

**I am so so sorry this took so long, it was a long chapter and hard to write because I'm not all that good at battles. And I left you with another cliffie. I don't know if the next chapter will be up on Sunday, I'm going to the beach with my family, so I can't make promises. I'll do my best and don't worry that I've abandoned it, because I haven't!**

**Read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Going Too Fast

**A/N: OMIGOSH. TO WHOEVER RECOMMENDED ME FOR THE MR AWARDS, ARI AND JEB-ANGST AND VILLIAN-REVEAL YOURSELF B/C I AM SO HAPPY AND THANKFUL! Here I am at the beach and I suddenly realized it was Sunday and I hadn't even turned my computer on. Well, I warned you guys. Not to rub it in or anything, but my floor to ceiling windows stretching the entire wall in front of me are currently giving me a gorgeous view of the ocean crashing onto the jetties and the fog rolling in, the waves looking like gray mountains rising out of it. :D Anyways…A REQUEST: CAN SOMEONE PUT IN A REVIEW IN MAJOR DETAIL STEP BY STEP HOW TO MAKE A POLL SO THAT WHEN I'M FIGURING OUT WHAT TO DO NEXT STORY-WISE I CAN ASK PLEASE! wolfgirl: review: From next chapter on you're WG; remember that. The cliffies are because the chap is too long for one update. I could do what Max did wrong at the E house, but I don't know if it'd have the same panic affect on the Flock. I'll have to think about that…I feel an idea, actually…MC: review: Sorry about that cliff, see above review for reason. I'm glad you and Max like it! Ashpi: review: You're Ash from next chap on, remember that. And thanks! Zeze: review: You're ze from next chap on, remember that. Yeah it'll end but I'll do more, don't worry. Rehab: Fav Story, review: ooh, a dream? Tell me! I imagine it's nicer here than there. Aleria: review: well I'm glad. It's just I have no experience with battle, so idk if they're realistic. Australia-cool! And Iggy, suck it up. :D r4ul: review: thanks for your input. I hope you don't mind if I overrule you and do songfics anyways-cuz isn't all of this technically plagiarism? Thanks for the vote of confidence about my writing as well; I'd love to take it further than this someday (soon, lol) but until then this is good practice!** **twindaughterofArtemis: Fav Story: Thanks! 5253Racer: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: Thank-you! Ivy: review: Good to know I'm not as bad at them as I thought, and yes, I believed a bit of humor was in order. Vrb 18: Story Alert: Thank-you! bambi726: Fav Story, review: Aw, thank-you! Hairbrush: From next chapter on, you're HB, remember that. Scaredanger, I like that, lol. And it takes me that long b/c after I write a chap I'm usually drained creatively b/c each chap's like a mini-story, and I don't want to look at it till Friday, when I reread the previous chapter to review and start the A/N, which can take forever. Then sometimes I'm busy so I just don't get around to it. Writing a chap can take anywhere from an hour to three…and I have to do it all at once so finding time is hard. Sorry! What are you confused about? Lehalia: review: pretty name, idk if it's yours or made up but pretty! Thanks for the vote of confidence! Bubblylady: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: From next chap on you're BL, remember that. Idk where I got the idea either, I just didn't want to do a typical fic, I guess. I saw Knowing and it scared me and made me cry but yeah I kinda get what you're talking about. Glad you like the story! RiyoTaka: Story Alert: From next chap on you're RT, remember that. And thanks! Sakura Mikan91: PM: I am going to take my time and make it good, thank-you very much, lol. Fuzzy: review: Holy crap that was long. Your ideas were close, some, but not totally right. I pretty much decided how it's going to go from now on-taking control of the fingers, yeah!-but your ideas are definitely appreciated b/c your originality sparks details I might have missed so keep it up! I know, I'm such a suck-up. However. Hate to gun you down on the whole Angel seeing the future thing, but the Voice is blocking her, as I explained, sorry. And Fang had better not die ever. You hear me JP?! EVER! santander16: Story Alert: Thanks! Anonxxx: review: Thank-you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

"_So wait," Nudge interjected, "Seven survived, counting that guy over there," she pointed to the muscled murderer, lurking off to one side. "So, not to be a downer or anything, but who wants to go get rid of-"_

_She screamed, and my world exploded in a blaze of pain. Then everything went black. _

/---------/------------/----------/-------------/----------/-------------/-------------/------------/-----------/--------/-----------/

_The sun was setting beyond the cave. From my awkward lying position on the hard stone ground, I could pick out the streaks of orange and purple fading into blue that highlighted the sky. _

_Iggy stood at the mouth of the cave once more, staring out at the blinding orb that was the sun sinking below the black horizon. My stomach twisted. I wanted to get up and walk to his side; describe how big and dark the birds looked as they soared over the trees towards the cave._

_Wait. Big, dark birds. Menacing birds._

_Oh no. _

_Erasers. _

_I had to warn them-!_

_Almost as soon as I'd realized this, Iggy cocked his head, frowning. Then he whirled around, shouting, "Fang! We've got company, coming in fast!"_

_Within seconds Fang had streaked out of the cave, flaring his wings even as he fell, and flapping hard towards the baddies. Nudge leapt out immediately after, her grimy face set. Gazzy followed, paused, and checked behind him for Angel, who had to convince Total to stay-"Guard Max, we need you here!" "Guard Max, that's all I'm good for!" "TOTAL!" "Ok, ok…"-and then darted after the rest of the Flock. Moments later, Iggy flew out as well. _

_I strained to watch, my heart pounding as the Flock and their enemies collided in midair. Then, to my horror, something black and shaggy settled directly in front of my head, completely obscuring my view._

_When I wake up, I'm going to kill Total. _

"_You know, Max," said the stupid mutt conversationally, "I thought it'd be nice to have a break from you bossing us around-"_

_I'm really gonna kill him_

"_-but I haven't been getting as many tummy rubs or head scratches since you've been, er…" He glanced at me, nose twitching, "…out of it?" _

_I'm gonna kill him, and then I'll bring him back and kill him again. _

"_I think we're starting to recover though. Fang hasn't had any more freak outs, no one's almost died, I mean, yeah, Nudge is quieter, and Gazzy and Angel have taken to having some nasty nightmares but all in all everything could be much worse. _

"_Of course," he lowered his face so close to mine that I could count the whiskers around his jowls, "whenever you do come back, we will be very happy. But I hope you have a good explanation because Fang might just-"_

_A cry of pain drowned out whatever Total was going to say. He looked around nervously. "I'd better go see what's happened," he muttered, "nice chatting with you, Max, you always were a good listener."_

_Seething, I watched him hop up and trot forwards, then yip and skitter backwards as the Flock landed in a giant mash-up at the mouth of the cave. _

_Fang strode inside, looking furious. Passing me, he checked his pace, looked over, and then walked on. In my head I let out a little cry of pain. I couldn't say I was upset that he wasn't hovering over me and forgetting everything else, but the blankness of that look…the distracted emptiness of his eyes when they traced my face…_

_Nudge limped past with Iggy, talking in low voices. She too, glanced at me, and Iggy paused to listen, but when it became apparent I hadn't changed, they moved on. _

_Gazzy and Angel came and sat next to me. Total snuggled between them. I watched their tired faces anxiously. Total had said they'd been having nightmares? _

_Angel looked pale, her huge blue eyes had a starved look in them. The shadows around and on top of her lids were so dark it looked as though she'd smeared soot on her skin. _

_Gazzy wasn't faring much better. He yawned, stretching a scratch-newly acquired-on his chin, and rubbed his eyes frantically. When his lids began to droop anyways, he pinched himself, looking terrified. _

_My poor babies. _

_Nudge let out a little whimper in the back, where Iggy was cleaning the gash on her arm while Fang taped her ankle. He still looked furious. _

"_Ok, Nudge, you're good to go," Iggy murmured, clapping her lightly on the shoulder. She nodded, stood, and wobbled to her backpack. She went through it, looking increasingly more frightened. _

"_Fang," she called softly, "I'm out of food."_

_Fang, sitting quietly with his back against the wall, looked up at her. He sported a black eye and blood trickled down his forehead, but he hadn't told Iggy about it. _

_He reached between his knees and pulled up his ragged black pack. Rooting through it, he pulled out what looked like a granola bar, badly squashed, and tossed it to her. She caught it with a small smile of thanks and tore the wrapper off eagerly. Mouth wide, she went to bite-then paused, glancing at Gazzy and Angel. _

_Standing up again, she limped over to the pair and divided the bar into thirds, shaking the crumbs out of the wrapper for Total. I noticed Nudge's third was smaller than the others'. _

"_That's the second time they've found us here," Iggy spoke low, deliberately not looking at his companion. _

_Fang, staring straight ahead, nodded. _

"_It's been six days, Fang," Iggy pressed. He looked nervous. My stomach twisted yet again as I remembered the last time Iggy had pressured Fang. I had a feeling my blind guy was thinking the same thing. _

_Fang swore quietly. "I know. It's just…" He thunked his head against the wall behind him. _

"_You think if she's gonna wake up, it'll be because we're here? In a cave with no medical attention? Honestly, she has more of a chance at Dr. Martinez's. Besides, it'll have been a week tomorrow. And we're running out of food, even Nudge knows it. I heard her divide up that granola bar, and there's not even enough calories in one of those things for an hour flight." Iggy pressed his palms into his knees, poking through his ripped jeans. _

_Silence. _

"_You're right." Fang looked at me again and my still form seemed to stiffen his resolve. "We leave tomorrow morning. It's not safe to stay here anymore."_

My eyes flew open and my first instinct was to curl up in a ball and cry.

But then I registered the white walls surrounding me, the sterile cot bed I was lying on, and the green flannel blanket I was tucked under.

Rolling over-ow-I counted bodies, or, actually, heads: all I could see above the blankets.

Dark, messy hair and an olive-colored forehead. Fang.

Blonde, wavy strands with reddish streaks and pale skin. Iggy.

Nudge's hair, deep brown and frizzy, stuck up wildly about her head.

Angel and Gazzy were so small that they'd been crowded into one bed, feathery blonde locks tangled together as they slept.

Six.

We'd survived.

I thumped back on my pillow in relief and gasped as my ribs spasmed, and my head throbbed.

"Holy…" I hissed between my teeth, glancing around to make sure I hadn't woken anyone.

They were out cold, even always-attuned-to-my-every-movement Fang.

Which left me time to dwell on my flash forward with ever-increasing panic.

I had about twelve hours to get back to the present before Fang took off to try to find Dr. Martinez and Ella, getting them unnecessarily-and potentially dangerously-involved. The Flock had been found out and attacked by Erasers twice, and were running low on food. Obviously no one felt comfortable leaving the others with only one older flock member as backup, and someone had to stay to guard comatose me.

Well things were just great, weren't they?

_Patience is a virtue, Maximum._

_Oh yeah? A virtue, huh? Well I wasn't brought up with tea parties and cloth napkins and oh, I don't know, BATHS?!_

Silence.

Ugh.

_So how did I end up all…_I paused, peered under the blankets, _Dressed in clean clothes and bandaged? Last thing I remember was-_

_Was Dr. Mitchelle sending Erasers to terminate you._

_Dr.-who? Termin-what?_

I could have sworn the Voice sighed hard enough to blow things other than air out of its nonexistent nose.

_Dr. Mitchelle. You refer to her as Botox Barbie, I believe. _

_Ahh…_

_She was displeased with your compassion for the Gasman and Angel, and for Iggy. She believed it would be better to save Fang, and some of the other mutants, including the ruthless reptilian/human hybrid. _

_Snake-Boy,_ I thought wisely.

_With this idea in mind,_ the Voice plowed on,_ Dr. Mitchelle released Erasers into the exercise arena with orders on who to exterminate. The Erasers went into a frenzy, disregarding their orders, and Jeb managed to step in and save the Flock before you were all killed. The other mutants were not so lucky. When Dr. Mitchelle entered the arena unarmed to try to calm them, they turned on her. She did not survive. _

My head was reeling with all the information.

_Botox Barbie's dead? _I confirmed.

Silence.

_And Jeb saved us?_

Silence.

I reached up a bandaged hand and rubbed my forehead.

"OW!" I'd accidentally dug my nails into a scab.

Almost instantly Fang shot upright, then clutched his head woozily. Iggy sat up a little slower, grimacing and muttering about 'bad doctoring'. Nudge merely rolled over in her sleep, revealing a swollen jaw that made me want to scream with fury. Gazzy rubbed his eyes, then turned to Angel, bright red.

"Uh, you may want to move…"

She stared blearily up at him for a few seconds, suddenly shrieked, "EEEEEEW!" And, leaping out of bed, pattered over to me and hopped up on mine, pouting.

"My brother did that stinky thing again," she informed me, "don't go over there for a while."

I looked over at Gazzy, who grinned and waved. "She's right."

"I'll remember," I promised, starting as hands dropped onto my shoulders. I craned my neck.

"Hi, Fang."

He looked down at me, face unreadable, eyes wide. "You look like crap."

I frowned. "Thanks. You look worse."

"Actually I'm not sure that's true," Iggy sauntered towards us, hands waving in front of him. Face alight with curiosity, Gazzy slid out of his bed and stood directly in front of Iggy, who promptly tripped over him with a muffled curse. "I can't see who did that, but I'm going to strangle whoever it is!"

"Sorry," Gazzy mumbled, "I couldn't figure out why…" He stuck his hand into his pocket, and his face brightened. "If I give you something, will you not strangle me?"

Iggy looked up at him suspiciously. "What is it?"

"A secret."

"That fits Iggy perfectly," Fang announced.

"Iggy?" I questioned, aware Fang had called him that before, but up until now hadn't really thought about why.

"I heard some whitecoats saying it," his gaze flicked to me, and I remembered the excuse I'd given for the word 'God' the first time I'd used it in front of Fang, "It means an inside secret, bit of information, or joke."**(A/N: Urbandotdictionarydotcom…for real)**

"That _does_ fit!" Iggy sounded delighted.

I smiled to myself. So Iggy he became.

"Whatcha got?" Our ever-so-polite blind guy asked assertively. He turned his head in the general direction of Gazzy. "Make it quick or I'll strangle…" He waggled his fingers.

I smothered a laugh, scooting gingerly forward so Fang could sit behind me. I felt his weight sink the cot a bit and smiled, reassured.

"Weeeell, it's just I noticed that you liked bomb-things cuz you were blowing stuff up when we were fighting and-and-well…" he squirmed, shooting a nervous glance at me.

"Spit it out," I ordered helpfully.

"I stole some wires and other, um, stuff that catches fire and I thought maybe you could show me…how to use it?" He trailed off, pulling from his pocket a fistful of colored wires and several pieces of cloth, and paper smelling strongly of chemicals.

Iggy's look of mild annoyance transformed to one of intense glee. "Really? What color wires?" He asked excitedly. "I mean," he shot a nervous glance at me. I looked up at the ceiling, whistling loudly. "We'll talk later," he amended. Gazzy glowed.

A soft moan punctuated the silence. Nudge. I tried to spring up and swallowed a yell of pain as Fang forced me back down.

"Nudge?" he said quietly, "What is it?"

"Can you all just shut up and let me sleep?!" She grumbled.

"Sure," I managed. I glared around at the others. They nodded meekly.

I slumped back onto my pillows, my exhaustion getting the better of me.

Except my pillow seemed rather harder more unyielding than usual.

Then I realized what my pillow was.

I shot forward again, clutching my side, whipping my head around to stare at a red-faced Fang.

"I-uh-uh-"

He looked as though he didn't know when to laugh or sneer, so he settled for a smirk as he slid carefully off my bed and onto his.

Surreptitiously pressing my hands to my cheeks, I laid back down, staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"He's not mad," Angel whispered, snuggling up to my side, "don't worry, Max."

I started, looking down at her, "Oh. Erm, thank-you." And with that, I blocked my mind.

I was just getting comfortable, lightly stroking Angel's hair and watching Iggy and Gazzy talking in low voices when the hospital door slid open. I tensed. Fang sat up slowly again, eyes narrowed.

Jeb stepped into the room, lab coat flapping, clipboard clasped tightly in one hand.

I was out of bed so fast my hair swirled around my face for a good three seconds after my feet hit the floor. Dimly, I noted that I was in socks. Looking to my left, I saw new sneakers, and slid my feet into them, my gaze not leaving Jeb's face.

He looked distinctly uneasy, eyes darting around the small hospital room. I had a feeling he wasn't supposed to be there. His eyes lit on me.

"I need to talk to you," he spoke quietly, but I got the impression it wasn't so that we wouldn't hear, but so that outsiders wouldn't hear _us. _

I glanced at Fang. He nodded. I nodded back and followed Jeb out into the hall. He shut the door and turned to face me. I leaned against the wall, folding my arms across my chest.

"What?"

He looked around nervously. A pair of whitecoats walked past, deep in conversation. Jeb nodded at them, and they passed without incident.

"Max," he whispered.

I scoffed. Whispering didn't matter. I knew Iggy had his ear pressed to the other side of the door and could make out every word.

"Max," he said again, "have them ready tonight, ten o'clock. There's a clock in your room, you can tell time can't you-?"

"Yeah, I can, but why? What's happening?" I demanded.

"I can't say anything here. They have eyes and ears everywhere. You just have to trust me, Max. Now get inside." Pushing open the hospital door again, he motioned me into the room.

I stepped inside, furious. "Why can't you tell me anything?" He started to close the door. "And why do you keep calling me Max?!"

Jeb paused and looked at me, the warm eyes behind his glasses sorrowful. "Don't you even know that, Maximum?"

And he shut the door in my face.

What was going on?!

_You will find out at ten o'clock tonight. In the meantime, I suggest you get some sleep. You have a long night ahead of you…_

_Oh, not you too!_

_Well if you will not sleep, at least stop Iggy and Gazzy from creating the next hydrogen bomb-_

There was a muted boom behind me. Snarling, I ignored my aching body's outraged cries and swooped down on the two shocked-looking, soot-covered boys.

"Bed!" I snapped, "now!"

"Aw, Max," Iggy complained.

"Do you want the whitecoats on us? NOW!"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone was breathing quietly, tucked safely into their beds.

I lay staring up at the ceiling, thoughts whirling around and around my mind. What was going to happen tonight? What did Jeb mean, didn't I even know that? Know what?!

"Max," said Angel sleepily from the bed she was sharing with Gazzy, "Jeb was thinking about trucks and bypass codes, and food storage for months, if that helps…"

No, it really didn't.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said wearily. Sighing, I rolled onto my side and forced myself to relax.

Whatever it was, it couldn't hurt us.

Could it?

**Alrighty, so I reread this when I finished it and it's not as bad as I thought. I think it's pretty safe to say there's going to be a sequel at this point b/c there's so much material I haven't used that really isn't appropriate here b/c Max only had 12 hours to get back. So I hope you're all happy! I'll start thinking of a title soon I suppose, but I've got time…loads of it! :D **

**Read and review, and this totally threw off my schedule, updating this late, I just haven't had time. I don't know when my next update will be, and I apologize for that, but know that it will be sooner rather than much later! Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Apocalyptic-Flock Style

**A/N: Hello all! Well things have finally started to settle in, so I'm beginning the long but rewarding journey of my next chapter, starting with the ever-lengthening author's note. First off, thank-you all for being so patient for the next update! And just because I'm a spelling and grammar FREAK: IT IS SPELLED SEQUEL WITH AN E. Second: The MR Awards voting has begun, and is ending October 1****st****, so please go to www dot mraward dot yolasite dot com and vote for Way Back When! Now to personal stuff: Skylr: review: But if she woke up for an hour she'd be able to explain everything and then she'd have nothing to worry about! LOL. I Talk A Lot: review: Read and find out! MrsZachGoode: Fav Story: Thanks! Orangeduck23: Story Alert: Thank-you! Aleria: review: Thanks so much for nominating me! Now go vote! Sorry I distracted you from your meeting. Oy, you're going to bust Iggy's eardrums, aren't you? SoC: Fav Story, review: Yup, it's coming! Summer work was awful! Edwardsstupidlamb1918: Fav Story: Thanks! IwriteUread: everything and a review: Thanks, here's your update! R4UL: review: Yup, a sequel. Glad you're excited, I am too! Re: song fics-I really hate the ones where Max sings, too. Why don't you read the songfic I've already done? I'm pretty sure it's more writing than song…for me a songfic is kind of an indulgence because the idea is already there; you're just putting details around it. It's a nice little break between stories. Let me know what you think of it! Especially cuz I kinda took sections from the book to fill in the spaces…I'm such a bad person…LOL. Re: the update-sorry, I forgot. Oh well it's not there anymore! Edward'sNewBella17: Fav Story, Story Alert: Thanks! Rehab: review: Thank-you so much for nominating me, now go vote for it! I really appreciate that you like my story so much! Euffie: Story Alert: Thank-you! Ivy: review: We'll see. HB: review: Glad it's clearer. I'm sorry; I don't mean to make people (almost) cry! Wait no longer! Anonymousxxx: review: Thanks, and I guess you will! Waiting On Yesterday: everything and a review: Thanks so much! Purplewingsfly: Fav Story, Author Alert, review: Thanks! YMF: review: Well I'm not promising anything! Fangs-girl: Fav Story: Thank-you! Maxccg1992: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: Wow, I'm flattered. I doubt it's totally original, but thanks for reading; I'm glad you like it! Thanks for being patient! Hawkgirl90: Story Alert, Fav Story, review: Thanks so much, I try. And no, I'm not JP, though I wish I was! Well actually no, I don't, because then I couldn't try out for Max in the movie…LOL. Random5185: Story Alert: Thanks! HGW: Fav Author, review: Thanks! Good to know. MC: review: Thanks! Enjoy your freshman year! Zeze: review: Hope your year goes well, and thanks for waiting! Fuzzy: review: See, it's not next year! paro4peace: Story Alert and review: Thanks for voting for me! I'm glad you like it. Moi: review: Gracias, glad you like it! Incoherent Mubling: Fav Story: Thanks! Shriker: review: Thanks for your reviews! Azzycoco: Fav Story: Thank-you! White Ice Wolf: Fav Story: Thank-you! Christinehun: Fav Story: Thanks! sportchicky12: Fav Story: Thank-you! Maximumridechick: review: Thanks for the reviews, glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

"_Max," he said again, "have them ready tonight, ten o'clock." _

"_What's happening?" I demanded._

"_I can't say anything here. They have eyes and ears everywhere. You just have to trust me, Max." _

"_Why can't you tell me anything?" He started to close the door. "And why do you keep calling me Max?!" _

_Jeb paused and looked at me, the warm eyes behind his glasses sorrowful. "Don't you even know that, Maximum?"_

_And he shut the door in my face. _

_I lay staring up at the ceiling, thoughts whirling around my mind. What was going to happen tonight? What did Jeb mean, didn't I even know that? Know what?! _

_Whatever it was, it couldn't hurt us._

_Could it?_

/----------/-------------/-----------/-------------/-----------/----------/--------------/-----------/-----------/-------------/

Now, I know I've said before that patience is not a strongpoint with me, but I feel I should maybe emphasize that a little.

When I say patience is not a strongpoint, I mean that within twenty minutes of receiving Jeb's totally cryptic orders, I was going abso-frickin'-lutely NUTS.

My heart rate was through the roof, my eyes darting all around the room, noting the whiteness of the walls, the solidness of the door, and my apparent inability to get us out of here by force.

And no, waking Gazzy and Iggy up to blow a hole in the wall was not an option.

Not just because blowing a hole in the wall was maybe a teensy bit obvious, but because my pyros had actually fallen asleep, and they needed some rest before tonight.

Tonight.

_Tonight, tonight, it all began tonight; I saw you and the world went awaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-sing with me!_

_Voice, _I thought with remarkable calm, _One more note of mushiness and I will stab you will a sharp, pointy thing myself. _

_But Maximum, _it complained, _West Side Story is a classic love story! Romeo and Juliet! _

_Romero and Julia?_

_No! _The Voice sighed. _I see it is time to educate you._

_Um, no thanks, _I was a getting desperate.

_Romeo and Juliet are star-crossed lovers that get killed because of their stupidity. _

_Good for them,_ I thought dully. _Your point is…?_

_Tony and Maria, in West Side Story, are also star-crossed lovers. Tony dies, Maria lives, but that is just because it was not appropriate to kill off women in the 1960's. _

_Where is this going?! _I'd had it. I was really done. I didn't care about Romero and Julia, or Tony the Pizza Guy and Mary. I could be planning, plotting our escape, and here I was, held in the confines of my subconscious by an idiot Voice who wants to talk about LOVE. I didn't see where this was going or how it was remotely useful to me.

_Because you could die tonight, Maximum. _

Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!

_This is where the next journey begins, where you can truly change the past. And your future. You could make all of your problems; all of your enemies disappear tonight. You just have to pay attention and play your cards right. Start off with Fang. _I had a feeling the Voice was seriously restraining itself.

_Excuse me? I thought I wasn't allowed to tell Fang what was going on? Last time I tried you scorched my brain! _ I pointed out furiously.

_Tell him what is going on NOW. _

_But you just said-_

_I do not mean everything, Maximum you idiot birdbrain. _

_Now look who's lost their temper._

_I mean get him on his guard for tonight. Let him know you think something is going to change. Let him be your ally, not one of the clueless followers you have chosen to gather. _

_None of my flock is clueless! _I snarled.

_That is neither here nor there. Go talk to Fang while the others are asleep._

_He's asleep too._

_He never sleeps until he knows you are, Maximum. _

Really? I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped. Maybe a little of both…?

_You are stalling!_ I was snapped back from my wandering thoughts by a slice of pain through my skull.

_Fine! I'm going, I'm going. Jeez, give a girl a minute to get out of bed!_ I grumbled, throwing off the covers and swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress, feeling the metal of the bedstead press into my legs. Instantly, Fang sat up.

"Where are you going?" he whispered, swaying from side to side.

"I'm coming to visit. Lie back down, you can't possibly be seeing straight," I answered softly.

He ignored me. What a surprise.

Padding over to his bed, I sat down on the edge, then watched him scooch sideways and motion that I could put my legs up, which I did.

"What's going on?" he asked, without beating around the bush.

"I'm not sure," I wrapped a lock of hair around my finger tightly, tugging at it experimentally.

Silence.

I sighed. "But it's gonna be crazy. I need you to be ready for anything. If Jeb's being so secretive, it can't be good, what we're doing, or easy."

He nodded. "Should we tell the others?"

I bit my lip, looking around at my family. Gazzy and Angel, past scents forgotten, were curled up together, sleeping peacefully. I recalled my flash forward of Gazzy pinching himself to stay awake, and shook my head. "They need rest."

"Iggy, then."

I looked at him. Fang, I mean. He was staring past me to the blind boy's already long form stretched out along another bed. His feet stuck out from under the blanket.

"You think?" I asked, not sure why I wanted to keep our secret so close.

Fang turned and gave me a long stare then. I shivered. "He's been with us longer than any of the others. Especially those two," he nodded towards Gazzy and Angel. I bristled. "Hey, I'm not knocking them. I'm just saying."

I pursed my lips, thinking. "You're right," I gritted my teeth and a satisfied smirk crossed Fang's face. "I'll go wake him up and we'll fill him in."

I crossed the room and bent over Iggy, reaching to touch his shoulder. But before I could, the lab door slid open. I whirled, my heart thudding so loudly I couldn't hear. I watched Fang's lips move, mouthing, "Who are you?" His eyes wide with shock.

I turned to face a small boy, maybe a year younger than Gazzy, standing in the doorway. He had thick brown hair and wide, scared brown eyes. He wore normal clothes, I noticed, and stood with the unconsciously self-assured stature of someone who's completely human in a place of mutants.

As Fang spoke, he lifted his chin and set his jaw. But underneath the bravado, I sensed a fear and anger almost as strong as the feelings my flock harbored, hovering just beneath the surface. My heart slowed, identifying with another misfit. Even if he was human, I could see by the length of his hair, curling at his shoulders, and the rip in his jeans and tear in his sweater that he wasn't as well cared for as a little boy should be.

Where were his parents?  
When the boy didn't answer, just continued to watch us silently, Fang spoke again, louder. "Who are you?"

Iggy shot up, and I leapt out of the way with a shriek. Gazzy and Angel woke as well, staring, twin gazes of surprise on their faces. Nudge moaned loudly and heaved herself upright, rubbing her eyes. "What is it with you guys and not letting me sleep, honestly…?"

The boy turned around the room, looking at all of us. His mouth opened in a small, round 'o'.

"Look," I said harshly. He jumped. "If you just came to stare at us, you can leave. Go back to you mom or dad or something."

That got to him, I could tell. He twisted away, and I thought he was leaving, until he jumped up and slammed the tips of his fingers onto the key pad just outside the lab door. As it slid shut, he stepped inside once more, effectively locking himself in with us. Real smart, kid.

Then, he spoke.

"My name is Ari Batchelder, I'm 4 years old, my dad is Jeb, and he doesn't care about me, he cares about YOU."

Well. How's that for an introduction?

**Eh, not as long as I thought it'd be. But I don't have time to do more tonight, I have the Erev (Eve) of Yom Kippur service, called Kol Nidre, to go to tonight and I have about an hour and a half to get ready. So here's a post, and I'll do more as soon as I can! I'm actually kinda annoyed, because I wanted to add another Angel arc, but I'm not quite sure if that will work out or even be necessary. I may also be able to work it into the sequel. I mean, the Flock wouldn't always be at the E house, right? Jeb takes them for vacations…and they can be found when they're not at the E house… *insert evil, maniacal (I love that word) laughter* Yep. That should do it! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Way Back When**

Chapter Twenty-Nine: So There Were Six Mutants Locked in a Box With a Human…Oh, You Know How This Joke Goes?

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with an all-new installment. You can thank my friend Sabina for forcing me to write because if she had yelled at me ONE MORE TIME to update, we were going to have some issues. So, to thank-yous! MillieKittan: review: Thanks, I felt pretty evil introducing him. Hawkgirl90: review: I'm sorry you hate time paradoxes, but this one will make sense, you'll see! Iggylover2.0: Fav Story, reivew: Aw thanks. I'm sure you could write like me with practice, I'm not all that good. I've just been doing it my entire life… ivy: review: Thanks! Fuzzy: review: Hooh boy. This was a long one, so I'll go paragraph by paragraph. :D Sorry the review button didn't work, thanks for PMing me anyway. Thanks for the compliments too! Your questions: 1) Alas, Max dying I can't outright answer. However, I have said before I would never change JP's storyline in any dramatic way. 2) Fang's Max's right-hand man. If she starts to cut him out, he's going to pull away and they'll lose connection and the Flock will deteriorate. Bad stuff. 3) Who else would star-crossed lovers refer to?! 4) Jeb is not the Voice, though he can do the Voice (it says so in the books), but I don't believe he's the Voice in my story. I don't even know! We won't find out, in the sequel or otherwise, who the Voice is here because Max doesn't know in the books. Sorry. 5) Of course something will go wrong, but not Omega. Omega can go die. No info on the Ari front, you'll have to wait and see. 7) Jeb was referring to everything you could possibly think of when he said, ****"Don't you even know that, Maximum?"8) Can't tell you about Angel, it'll be in the sequel, nice try! 9) As many chapters as it takes to finish. 10) I dreamt I flew once actually. It was night, on a beach, by myself, and I didn't have wings but it was amazing. :D ****tearsXsolitude: Fav Story: Thanks! SoC: review: Fuzzy had that same problem. Idk, but I appreciate PMing a review anyway! I'm sorry I can't answer your question about Ari and Jeb's role in it, but it will be answered. Thanks, but really, it's a fanfiction, it can't be cooler than a published author's work, can it? IwUr: review: Haha yes, Ari! E'sNB17(Frankie): review: Good for you, I was hoping some people would figure it out! Glad you like it! E'ssl1918: review: Thanks, here's your update! Wg11: review: Sorry it was so short, and aren't all 4-year-old's straightforward? Lol. TwistedDemonsInsideMe: Fav Story: Thanks! TulipBook: Fav Story, Fav Author, review: I'm flattered you liked it enough to log in, and really glad you think it's such a good fanfiction. Thanks for reading! Lyrically-correct: Fav Story, Story Alert: Thanks! Anonxxx: review: Thanks! Hiddenangel15: Fav Story: Thanks! Ailat: Fav Author, Fav Story, reviews: Hey, is your name a variation on the city in Israel, Eilat? Either way, cool. To your reviews! I love Iggy so much, happy dances are appropriate. Wigging out, huh? Glad you like it! Your poor parents, lol. Unfortunately, I'm not JP's daughter so I can't ask him to publish it… shewantstomove(lakni): everything and a review: Aw, thanks so much, but I'm really not better than JP. I just have a different viewpoint. But I'm glad you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim. **

**Onward! **

_The boy turned around the room, looking at all of us. His mouth opened in a small, round 'o'._

"_Look," I said harshly. He jumped. "If you just came to stare at us, you can leave. Go back to you mom or dad or something."_

_That got to him, I could tell. He twisted away, and I thought he was leaving, until he jumped up and slammed the tips of his fingers onto the key pad just outside the lab door. As it slid shut, he stepped inside once more, effectively locking himself in with us. Real smart, kid._

_Then, he spoke._

"_My name is Ari Batchelder, I'm 4 years old, my dad is Jeb, and he doesn't care about me, he cares about YOU."_

_Well. How's that for an introduction?_

_/---------------/----------------/----------------/----------------/-------------/-----------------/----------------/-------------/_

Utter silence.

The calm before a storm.

Then, the explosion.

"OmiGOSH you're Jeb's son? Like, his actual related son? That's so cool! Is he an awesome dad? He's so nice to us but I think Max is his favorite no offense or anything but he just seems to really care about-"

But Ari was ignoring Nudge. He'd walked up to Fang, now, glaring at him. Fang sat very still, like an animal scenting danger. If he didn't move, maybe it'd go away, thinking he wasn't there?

"I don't know what's so special about you. You're not even human, but daddy loves you best anyway. I'm his SON. Do you know how many times he leaves me alone in the staff room watching the History Channel, or Little Einstein or something to go take care of you? What does he see in you that I don't have?" He looked at Fang with a mixture of fascination and disgust. "Besides the obvious."

My head was whirling. In case you didn't catch the previous episode in "The Crazy and Sick Life of Mutant Hell", Ari Batchelder, Jeb's biological son, had just locked himself in our room to see what was so 'special' about us.

Ari.

Oh God, Ari.

That poor little boy.

That poor little boy who, in four years, would be a full grown Eraser.

In less than five, he'd be dead.

I stared at him, noting the way his hair wavered over his forehead-just like Jeb's. The way his little hands were clenching and unclenching, the way Jeb's did when he got upset.

He was Jeb's true child.

He was everything I wanted to be.

I longed to hate him with my entire being. To slam him to the ground and pummel him to punish him for the hurt he would cause my family.

But I didn't-couldn't.

I pitied him.

But at the moment, he was currently yelling at Fang, of all people, which totally wasn't cool.

"Hey, short kid," I called, "You're talking to the wrong guy."

Ari paused, looking confused. Then his eyes lit on Iggy, sitting drowsily up in bed, blinking in apparent confusion. What a way to wake up.

The little boy strode over to my resident blind guy, looking him up and down. "Now I really don't get it," he muttered, "You're completely defective. What, does he like cripples or hopeless cases more than me?"

Iggy stiffened. "What did you call me?"

I stepped between them hastily. "Tiny person," I began.

"My name's ARI!"

"Right. Ari. Whatever. Let me rephrase my previous statement: You got a problem; you need to talk to the girl in charge of this joint. That would be me."

I watched his face pinch in as my words hung in the air. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." I folded my arms across my chest.

"You're Max?"

"I'm Max." I confirmed, feeling more than a little superior.

"Oh," he said again.

Silence.

"Max won't ever be what you expect," said a clear voice.

We all turned to face Angel, who was watching the boy just a year older than her with a maturity that outweighed her years. "That's what makes her Max."

Ari flushed. "Who're you?"

"I don't have a name, yet. But I will soon." Angel smiled prettily. "You do realize you're stuck in here until a whitecoat comes to check on us, right?"

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?" Angel watched him innocently, her baby blues round.

He scuffed a foot. "I don't know."

"Oh." She appeared to be thinking hard. "Ok, then." Fluffing her pillow, she pointed to each of us in turn. "The first person you yelled at was Fang. Then you yelled at Iggy. You already know me. This," she poked Gazzy in his shoulder, pulling him out of his intense glare-fest directed towards his newfound enemy. "-Is my brother. He doesn't have a name yet, either. And that's Nudge. She talks a lot."

On cue, the rambling. "Yeah, hi and all that. I'm Nudge, just Nudge. And if you mess with anyone here, I'll kill you."

Ok, not so much a ramble as a death threat.

Ari stared at her, eyes wide. Slowly, he backed to the door. I fought to keep from laughing as he reached up to find the keypad-and realized there wasn't one. He took in the six of us, Fang, Nudge and me standing in defensive positions ranged around Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy. With a squeak, Ari sank to the floor and burst into tears. "I wanna go hooooooooooooome!"

I snorted. "You'll be out soon enough. The whitecoats'll come take our temperatures soon or do a test and see you in here-"

"No they won't! My daddy switched today's schedules, and no one's coming in here until ten o'clock tonight, and that's my daddy, and he'll be mad at me for being in here!" Ari wailed.

I froze. My eyes slid to Fang, meeting his startled gaze.

Jeb had changed the schedules so that no one would come in and tamper with his plans. But what were his plans?

_Think, Maximum! You know this!_

Angel had said Jeb had been thinking of trucks and bypass codes, and food storage for months…trucks…for transport…bypass codes…to enter or leave secure areas-in trucks? Food storage…lots of food…food for months…laying low until it was safe…bypass…ten o'clock when everyone had left…changed the schedules so that no one could change his plans…Max, get them ready…

Oh all that is good and holy-none of which I know.

He was breaking us out.

Jeb was breaking us out tonight.

To go to the E house.

We were leaving the School. Tonight.

Forever.

And he wasn't taking Ari with him.

_There you go._

And then it hit me like a ton of freakin' bricks.

_That's what you want me to change. _

_What, Maximum? _The Voice was sly alright. I hadn't seen it before. It had been hidden around the bend.

_My mission wasn't really to bring the Flock together, was it?_

_Yes, that was your mission, Maximum. Your family is necessary to your-and their-survival. But was that your whole mission? Of course not. _

_Because my life is never that easy._

_If that's how you choose to look at it._

_So…_

_Follow the process to its conclusion. Understand entirely what you must do._

_You damn Fortune Cookie! _I snarled. _I know what you want me to do!_

And I did. I really did. I didn't know how it would be done, but I knew what I was meant to do. And it would- if I could pull it off- absolutely change my future-their future, our future- forever.

_And what would that be?_

_You want me to take Ari with us._

Silence. My head rang with it.

_Voice?_

_Precisely. _

**Don't know when I'll be back. Four day weekend coming up. We'll see. Hope it wasn't too short, and that y'all liked it. Are you gasping? Did you see it coming? Review! Tell me!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Way Back When**

Chapter Thirty: When in Rome, Do as the Immature Birdkids Do

**A/N: I'm so sorry this has taken me so long, school is crazy, and life is crazier. A chapter I wrote almost entirely on a train, I dedicate to my Daddy, because I had total writer's block and he showed me the…er…gas. Iggylover2.0: review: Aw, thanks. Of course I'll keep going! ENB17: review: Thanks! Here's an update! IwUr: review: You're psychic, lol. HGW: review: Well, you'll just have to wait and see. Wg11: review: Here's the next chapter! Shewantstomove: review: Glad you like it. Random 5185: Fav Author, Fav Story, review: Haha, liked the shocked expression. MC: review: I'll remember not to give you sugar. Glad you liked the chapter. Zeze: review: Lol, I'm not that bad at updating, am I? Here's your explanation…some of it. TheStarvingArtist: review: Fav Story: Thanks! StephanieZorander: Fav Story: review: Take your time, I've still got a way to go with this story, including a sequel. Thanks for reading! TB: review: Lol, thanks! Ivy: review: You're welcome, lol. Ailat: review: You'll have your answer soon enough. HannahBrandon1234321: Fav Story, Story Alert, review: Wow, you really do like Ari. I don't think Dr. M's going to show up, don't worry. FangFan196: Fav Story: Thanks! Soc: review: Lol, thanks! Anonxxx: review: Haha, thanks! Scrumpy: Fav Story: Thanks! Fuzzy: review: It was still a good review, the length was fine, don't apologize! I'm afraid I can't spoil the Ari or the Angel arcs here; you'll just have to read and find out! NothingButTrouble: Fav Story: Thanks! faxnesslover: Fav story, review: There will be some Fax, but since they're mostly young kids in this, don't expect a lot. Laur00014, Irrevocable Love, Elegrabea: Fav Story: Thanks! aussiechick00: Fav Story, Fav Author, Story Alert, Author Alert, review: Thanks for reading, and maybe she was a bit slow on the uptake, but it certainly had a impact, lol. You're right; it was rather manga-ish. of untold secrets: Fav Story: Thanks! DRAGONFIRE563: Fav Story, review: Thank-you! Dragon Raptyr: review: Thanks totally ok, finding another 'Princess Bride' lover is good enough. 22bebo: Fav Story: Thanks! Maximum Rider: review: One word to say back-Thanks!**

_You want me to take Ari with us._

_Precisely. _

* * *

_I have to save Ari. _

That was the only thought running though my head, scrolling across my mind like a news stream at the bottom of a television screen.

Except my stream was big, brightly lit, and accompanied by cheerful casino music.

_Voice…_I growled, _don't you think maybe you've done enough?_

_I will never be done until you are, Maximum._

_Then tell me what to do! How do I take him with us?_

One by one the lights the Voice had lit flickered and went out. The casino music faded, and I was left in the dark and silence.

_Really helpful, Voice._

I abruptly realized that my conversation with the Everpresent, Likes-to-Play-With-Max's-Head JERK hadn't gone unnoticed, and my entire flock was staring at me. Angel was eyeing me like she'd be reading my mind any moment, too. Had to do something about that.

I coughed awkwardly and muttered, "Well," stopping short when I realized I actually had nowhere to go with that sentence.

Ah, crap.

I had absolutely no idea what to do. What do you say to a four-year-old, neglected kid when you are locked in a room with him for upwards of five hours?

And how do you take him with you to save his life and your family's happiness, when his own father-and your rescuer-doesn't want him there?

I wanted to scream so so SO badly. But then my hypersensitive flock would decide that the possibility I was unhinged wasn't just a possibility but a definite, and lock me away somewhere padded in a straitjacket. Not the best idea right now.

Sometimes being the leader sucked.

_But you do it so well, Maximum._

_Flattery doesn't get you anywhere, Voice, _I thought tiredly, _not when you put me in this position._

So. What do to?

From behind me came a piercing scream. I whirled, sliding into a defensive crouch as Angel hurled herself into Nudge's bed, shrieking incoherently. She actually sounded like the three-year-old she was. Nudge looked down at the blonde head in her lap, and then to the equally blonde one in the bed Angel had vacated, confusion evident on her face. Gazzy grinned back at her, red-cheeked and bright-eyed as Nudge took a slow, deep breath, and realization began to dawn.

"Noooooooo!" She leapt out of her bed and tore over to Fang's, Angel at her heels. Holding her nose, she screeched at Fang in a pitch too high to be articulate, but her face made it perfectly clear what she was talking about. The look on Fang's face was priceless as his gaze met mine, and then I understood.

I turned towards Gazzy, horrorstruck. He covered his mouth with both hands, but his laugh bubbled through his tiny fingers, exploding into the sterile room with the smell, rocketing off the walls. It was soon joined by Iggy's choky laugh, even as he waved a pale hand in front of his face.

Breathing shallowly through my mouth, I stalked towards the gaseous giggler, murder written in every line of my body. "When I get a hold of you…" I threatened.

"You may not want to come over here yet, Max."

I paused narrowing my eyes. "What?"

A few seconds later I heard what. Staggering backwards, wheezing, I managed to signal a truce to the tomato-faced birdkid. Behind me, Iggy was doubled over, howling. I caught Angel laughing with Nudge as they watched my eyes water. Even Fang cracked a smile. And then I couldn't help it. I had to laugh too.

"Yeah!" Iggy cheered, "The Gasman, my man!" He slid out of bed and made his way between the others, only bumping his shin once. Reaching his soon-to-be-inseparable partner in crime, he held up a hand. Gazzy stared.

"What are you doing?" I detected a note of fear in his voice. Did he think Iggy was going to hit him?

"You slap it," Iggy sounded exasperated, slightly amused, "It's called a high-five."

"Oh!" Cackling, Gazzy whacked his hand.

"The Gasman!" Ari crowed suddenly, his voice rising over the cacophony, "The Gasman!" He slumped to the floor, laughing so hard that tears streamed down his cheeks. Gasping for breath, he managed to squint up at Gazzy, admiration evident on his face. Gazzy stared down at him, shocked into silence.

Abruptly, Ari scrambled to his feet and raced over to the bed. Gazzy leapt up into a crouch, all friendliness gone, every line in his body tensed for a fight.

Oh, this could be bad. "Hey-" I started, but it was too late.

Ari stretched his hand up in front of Gazzy's face. Gazzy recoiled, arm snapping back for a punch.

"High five!"

He froze, eyes widening. I held my breath.

A slow, sure smile spread over the Gasman's face. Moving forward casually, as though he hadn't been about to attack a moment before, Gazzy slapped Ari a high five.

I let out a slow gasp of air. Crisis averted.

But of course, life isn't that easy. Because just when I thought that maybe I could focus on the life-changing event bearing down on us like a train wreck-

"Teach me!"

"Oh no. Oh NO no no no no." I interposed quickly, but Fang, coming up behind me in that impossibly sneaky way of his covered my mouth and whispered, "Wait."

Appalled, I watched Gazzy puff out his chest and chirp, "Sure!"

And yes, he did chirp. Like a bird.

Moving on.

The next forty-five minutes were spent giving the bed surrounded by a faint cloud of noxious gas a wide berth. I surrendered to Nudge's pleading and allowed her to play with my hair while I absentmindedly ran my fingers through Angel's knotted curls.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked suddenly, turning around to face me.

Caught off guard, I did my best deer-in-the-headlights impression. "Uh, what?"

"You call me 'Angel'," she answered, baby blues naively wide and sweet.

"I don't-"

"In your head."

Oh.

Erm.

"Well, you-you-you're just-my angel," I said helplessly, "You…"

"I'm special," she fluffed out her little white wings pertly.

"W-yes, but so are-"

"I'm your baby," she snuggled against me, cutting off whatever response I might have been reaching for.

Wrapping my arms around her, I rested my chin on the top of her head and thought at her, _Yes._ I met Fang's gaze over her curls. He had a funny look in his eyes, one I couldn't place.

Nudge, who hadn't noticed a thing, announced, "Done! What do you think, Fang?"

I was pretty sure all she'd done was puff the strands here and there, but Fang, his eyes never leaving mine, said simply, "Beautiful."

Feeling my cheeks heat, I looked away, tuning into the conversation across the room.

"…And then-Gasman, which wire is this?"

"Yellow."

"Yellow. Right. Well you cross it over the red one like this, see, Ari?"

"Yeah! Then what happens?"

"Well, if you take off the safety catch-like this-and touch the wire tips together-like this-in about five seconds you get a huge-"

I started. "Iggy no-!"

BOOM.

The gas cleared like it had never been, revealing three shell-shocked boys. Even as I fought for words polite enough to be heard by tender ears, three identical grins spread over their faces. I didn't have the heart to yell anymore, merely gathering up the bomb materials, much to Iggy's chagrin.

"Max," Gazzy looked up at me, pleadingly. "I'm hungry."

"Um…" Of course they'd get hungry if they were in here so long. Only problem? No food.

_Now, now, Jeb knows your bodies. He would have anticipated hunger, correct?_

_But Ari said he's not coming in until ten! And it's only-_I checked my internal clock-_around eight!_

_Maybe the food is in the room….you just have to figure out where._

_I will not resort of cannibalism, Voice; let me make that very clear. _

_No need. Just find the food hidden in the room, Maximum, and it is all yours._

Well then. Ok.

Whistling for the Flock's attention I announced, "I'm sure Jeb knew we'd get hungry in here. This is just another test!"

Gazzy's mouth dropped open. "You mean we have to go hungry?" He moaned, clutching his stomach.

"No, silly," I laughed, "The food's hidden in here somewhere. If we find it, we can eat it."

"Alright!" Gazzy yelled, "Treasure hunt! C'mon Iggy, Ari-Ari?"

I glanced over. The little boy sat with his arms folded across his chest, a mutinous look on his face.

"Ari?" Gazzy said tentatively, "What's-"

"It's not like there'll be enough for me!" He exploded, "He didn't know I'd be here but I'm hungry too!"

Silence.

"Don't worry about it, I'll share with you," I answered easily, ignoring the protest of my stomach.

"Really?" He looked up at me, practically starry-eyed.

"Of course." I ruffled his hair. "Now go help your friends look. You and Gazzy should be enough to keep Iggy from walking into a wall, right?"

"Yeah!" The two younger boys cheered. Iggy made a face and mouthed, "Thanks," but allowed himself to be led off, each boy tugging him in a different direction, to start the search of our room.

I turned; ready to enter the hunt myself. "Ok, Nudge-"

"SO on it!" She cried, leaping off Fang's bed and checking under it. "Anything with food and I'm in."

I smiled. "Angel, you can sit this one out if you want-"

"No, it's ok, I'll look too. I want to help." She, too, slipped off the bed and began checking corners.

I grinned at Fang and started rapping on walls, looking for hollow spots. He joined me, following behind.

"What, you double-checking my work?" I asked, continuing to smile so he knew it was a joke.

He rolled his eyes but said nothing. I watched him walk over to the noisiest group-any guesses there?-and skillfully maneuver Iggy away from a bed corner. Turning back to the wall, I rapped on it, and then rapped again, pressing my ear against it. It sounded hollow, maybe. Worth a shot. I wound up, ready to kick the wall down, when Fang cut me off from across the room.

"Found it."

I dropped my leg back to the floor, cheering with the others in spite of my defeat. "Where?"

"In everyone's pillow cases." He was at his bed, holding up a packet of wrapped sandwiches. They looked pretty squashed.

There was a frenzied rush to get at the pillows, and soon enough the Flock was settled on their beds, unwrapping the bread and condimented goodness. Jeb had even thought to pack napkins. It was kind of like a picnic.

I had seven sandwiches: four peanut butter and jelly, and three some sort of processed meat. Picking up a PB and J and thanking the Food Gods that Ari was a mere four-year-old human who didn't eat more than one sandwich, I walked over to the kid. He was sitting next to Gazzy, eyeing his five cheese sandwiches with obvious envy.

"Here, Ari." I held out my peace offering.

He took it in his little hands. Gazzy looked over, suddenly aware of how many sandwiches lay in his lap. He grinned at Ari. "Wanna trade?"

I watched them exchange, feeling a lump rise in my throat. This could work. If we could take Ari with us to the E house, Jeb wouldn't kick him out. We could all stay there together as a family. And maybe with his human son there, Jeb wouldn't leave us-leave me with the burden of leader at twelve.

I went back to my sandwiches, quietly munching. When I finished, I cleaned up all the wrappers and piled them on the floor.

"Ok guys, we don't have very long until Jeb comes back, so just relax for a while. No shenanigans, I mean it. Just rest. We have a big night ahead of us. Iggy, when you have a moment, get over here."

I watched my little guys settle down without too much complaining. I felt a burst of pride as I realized my little guys now included Ari, curled up with Gazzy, Angel in between them. Nudge was sprawled on a bed all by herself, never one to miss an opportunity to sleep.

I settled on Fang's bed, leaning against the wall. He sat next to me, staring at the wall across the room. I stared at it for a while, too, trying to see if there was anything interesting about it. There wasn't, for the record. Sighing, I turned to face him.

"How are you feeling? Honestly?" I asked. He hadn't been in great shape before, and though he'd seemed fine while on our food hunt, I just had to check.

He shrugged a shoulder, still staring at the wall. "Fine."

"Really?" I pressed, "Nothing hurts?"

He was glaring at the wall now. "No. Nothing. We heal fast, you know."

"Yeah…but you wouldn't tell me if you were hurt anyway. But please be honest. I need to know if I'm going to have to worry about you more than usual if something happens tonight."

"One, do you really think something's going to happen tonight that I can't handle? And two," he glanced at me sidelong, "you worry about me?"

Ah, crap. I flushed.

"One, I don't know. Two, I worry about everyone." I managed diplomatically.

He smirked. "I think we'll be fine tonight. I hate having tests so close together, but it can't be worse than anything we've faced, can it? We've pretty much hit the limit."

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

"Yo."

We looked up to see Iggy standing uncertainly in front of us. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," I smiled, patting the bed. "Sit."

Iggy reached out and down until he found the mattress, and then settled next to me. "What's up?"

I quietly explained what Jeb had said and what Fang and I had discussed-sans the care convo. He ran a hand through his hair. I smiled, flashing back to the first time I'd seen him do that, and witnessed the wonder on his face as he'd felt the soft strands. He still kept that habit.

"So what's our game plan?"

I pursed my lips, thinking. "We follow Jeb. I-I trust him."

Fang looked at me like I was crazy. "He's done nothing but give us trouble!"

"I have a good feeling about this," I pressed, "a hunch. And you know my hunches are always right."

"Usually right." Fang corrected.

I frowned. "Always."

"What about Ari?"

We both turned to Iggy.

"What?"

"What about Ari?" He asked again. "Are we taking him with us?"

"Of course," I answered, "he's Jeb's son. There's a resemblance. I'm sure he's not lying. And he's human-no threat to us. We can afford to be charitable."

"But does Jeb want him there?" Iggy grimaced. "He seems to be taking pretty crappy care of that kid, you know."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean to. It's an accident. Jeb's got a lot of work. But he worked Ari into his plans. Ari is Jeb's son," I stressed, "who would leave their son behind?"

Iggy looked convinced. Fang still seemed skeptical, but didn't push it, for which I was grateful.

"In that case, we're all set." Iggy grinned. "Ari can learn some combat moves from the pro." He flexed his arms dramatically. I snickered.

He put a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "I'm going to bed. Thanks for cluing me in." With a last lazy grin, he loped over to his bed and slumped down on it. In seconds he was out and snoring.

I sighed and stretched. "I'm going to try to catch a nap, too." I made to leave when Fang grabbed my wrist. It was like being shocked with electricity.

"Why are you trying to make yourself believe words you know are empty?" He asked quietly. "Ari's a weakness, and you know it. You also know that whatever happens tonight, he'll slow us down and endanger us. Lastly, you know that Jeb definitely didn't factor him into his plans. Iggy may believe you, but I don't."

I felt fury boil up inside me, completely ruining my shock that Fang had spoken five sentences in one go. "Well maybe you should give me a little more credit!" I hissed.

"Max, I know you way too well at this point. You can't lie to me. I don't want Ari with us."

I stared. "What?"

"I don't want Ari with us."

"I'm bringing him."

"If you bring him and something happens, you won't get any support from me."

"You won't help?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"I won't help," he confirmed.

"Fine!" I snapped, "I'll do it myself!"

"Fine."

I stormed over to my bed and got in, pulling the blankets over my head. What did he know?

_At this point, at lot more than you, Maximum._

_Shut. Up._

**Alrighty, so there's a (hopefully) nice long chapter for you all! Don't know when the next update will be, but maybe this'll tide you over? Don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Way Back When**

Chapter Thirty-One: Broken Promises

**A/N: Um yeah, no excuse. Insert apologies; insert groveling, moving right along to the more important parts. Thank-you ALL for sticking with me and being so patient, and hello to the newbies! I didn't use to be this bad of an updater…Aleria: lovely convo between you'n Ig right there :D I feel running a hand thru his hair is a very Iggy move. And Fang's worried about escaping properly, and doesn't trust Ari, so he's making unFanglike decisions. Qdobby: haha, yeah, it's the best movie isn't it?! DRAGONFIRE: Thanks! HGW: Unfortunately can't fix your confusion. Please read the new chapter, I think it'll clear up. :D GeorgieGirl: FS: Thanks! SoC: Thank-you, and you're welcome, lol. Ed'sNewBella: Eh, the Voice can be a bit pushy…IwUr: Haha, here's your update! E'sSL: Thanks, and you'll see! Zeze: Guess I failed at my imposed Resolution, huh? But here's one before the middle of February…erm, actually, that's a lie. Hawke: Yes, saving Ari would change everything, wouldn't it? ChaoticDeadshot: SA: Thanks! Ailat: Ha, when did he not know Max inside and out? :D fluteloop: FS: Thank-you! StephanieZorander: SA: Thanks! Chenoa: FS: Thank-you! Fuzzy: Thanks for the JP comment, I really try to make this story a logical extension of what he's written, so that means a lot! So. Your q's: 1) The Voice wants to change Max's future for the better, which means saving Ari. 2) No comment on Fang's split… 3) Who really checks the back of their pillows? 4) In movies sometimes, like Aladdin, when a character guesses something right, the answer lights up and music plays. Casino music is carnival, overly cheerful music. 5) The Voice blocks certain things that would tell Angel that Max is from the future, but normal thoughts are harmless, so Angel's allowed to hear them. 6) Bonding moment! Had to happen, and Fang got to spend more time with Max because of it-score! 7) My updates suck, as you see, and maybe they'll escape here, who knows? 8) Nada on the Angel arc. 9) She doesn't know Gazzy can mimic yet. And it wasn't actual bird noise, more a high-pitched response. 10) The look may have been love. Max and Fang are on and off in real time. Max also tends to be clueless when it comes to love so…Nice sequel idea too! Anonx: Haha, you're welcome! Happytobehuman: SA: Thanks! Livelife: FS: Thank-you! JaspersSinger: SA: Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry! Yes it was the chip. I don't know how many people know, no one really asked. I hope they figured it out. BEABT: AA, FA: Don't apologize for not reviewing, I don't demand reviews-it's totally fine! Thanks for all your compliments, they mean a lot. Bb: FS, SA: Thanks! Lunalovegood: SA: Thank-you! Futuremsjackson: FS: Thanks! Kirena:SA, FS: Thank-you! Jules: Fang and Iggy are ten in ch 30 and Angel's three, but thanks! Hailey: FS, SA: Haha, you'll see. Hani: FS, SA: Thanks! JustforBooks: AA: Thank-you! Addictedt2oxygen: SA: Thanks! Chenoa: SA: Thank-you! **

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

"_Max, I know you way too well at this point. You can't lie to me. I don't want Ari with us. If you bring him and something happens, you won't get any support from me." _

"_You won't help?" I couldn't believe my ears._

"_I won't help," he confirmed._

"_Fine!" I snapped, "I'll do it myself!"_

_I stormed over to my bed and got in, pulling the blankets over my head. What did he know?_

_**At this point, at lot more than you, Maximum.**_

_**Shut. Up.**_

* * *

One fun fact about the School: it's very hard to sneak around in.

If you're human, that is.

Being a heavy-boned human wearing clunky shoes that tap against the linoleum floor with your every measured step and echo in each empty hallway makes it particularly difficult.

I sat bolt upright in bed. My heart was pounding six or seven beats to every step I heard in the hall. Fast even for a birdkid like me. I could only imagine what this was doing to my blood pressure.

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Iggy sitting up as well. He raised a hand to get my attention and beckoned me over.

Don't ask me how he knew I'd see him. He just did.

Sliding out of bed, I tiptoed to his side and breathed, "Who?"

As if I didn't know.

"Him."

For an instant, I'm pretty sure my heart actually stopped. I gasped, and it stuttered back to life. This was really happening. We were getting out of here. Again. Well, technically, it was again only for me. For the rest of the Flock, it was the real deal.

Anyways.

"Get ready," I murmured. Iggy nodded and reached over the side of his bed for his sneakers. They were in such bad shape that they were essentially rubber slabs held on to his feet with ratty laces. I pushed the thought from my mind. He'd have to make do.

Returning to my bed, I pulled on my sneakers as well. Straightening up, I found Fang already shaking Nudge and Angel awake, talking quietly to them. Nudge's eyes widened and she nodded in response to Fang's whispered command. She took over gently waking Angel, smoothing her hair and slipping her tiny shoes on her feet. Angel yawned widely, stretching out her white wings and fluttering them lightly. I smiled. Couldn't help it.

Fang stood and walked towards me. I tensed. He brushed past without a word. My heart clenched as I forced myself to walk over to Gazzy and lightly shake him back to consciousness. Mindlessly croon him into a better, more alert mood as he protested the rude awakening. I rubbed his back, trying to focus on the little guy in front of me, but my attention was drawn to a second little one lying next to him. I swore in my head. Fang was such a prima donna.

_Fang is merely being prudent._

_No. Fang is being stupid. _I was suddenly furious. _I'm doing what you told me to do! I'm saving Ari! What more do you want?_

_Well, for one thing, a chicken Caesar wrap-_

_Would you take this seriously, for once!_

I was met with silence. But not an abandoned silence. A listening one.

_What do you want me to do? Really? You told me to save Ari. But now Fang's against me and in a matter of moments Jeb'll be in here…_I trailed off, burnt out.

When the Voice spoke, it was quiet. Almost, if I didn't know better, contrite.

_Wake Ari. Keep him hidden as long as possible. Fang will work himself out. _

_He'd better. _

Relieved to have a semblance of a plan, I gave Gazzy a final squeeze, then sent him over to Iggy. Refusing to watch them load their bodies with bombs, I turned my gaze to the kid sleeping soundly through the not-so-organized chaos around him.

"Ari." Reaching out, I squeezed his shoulder, brushed his hair off his trembling eyelids. "Ari, wake up. It's time to go."

He blinked awake, confusion evident in his features as he looked at me. "Wha-?"

"Remember, I'm Max. We're going to get out of this place with your dad and he's going to take us somewhere safe."

Color flooded Ari's cheeks. "Me too?"

"You too." I promised, feeling Fang's gaze practically burning a hole in my back. "But hey!" I smiled excitedly, as if I'd just had the greatest idea. "Let's surprise your dad!"

Ari's eyes shown, he bounced up and down. "How?"

"Let's keep you hidden until we're in the transport away from here!" I whispered, "Then you can jump up and yell, 'surprise!' It'll be our little secret!"

He grinned, "Ok!"

I smiled back, a real smile. His joy was infectious. I swallowed hard, pushing away the rapidly growing lump of guilt and suspicion in my throat. I stood, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Even though he refused to look at me, I knew Fang was listening.

"Right," I said, "Jeb'll be here in about ten seconds. So everyone stay calm and quiet. Follow whatever Jeb says for now. Ari, keep behind me. Iggy, Gazzy, you ready?"

The bomb boys nodded, identical grins from ear to ear.

"Nudge? Angel?" They looked up at me, smiling trustingly. I bit my lip. "Stick close to Fang."

Surprise flitted across their features, but they moved obediently to stand next to the guy I thought I could trust.

Not meeting his eyes, I turned away and took Ari's hand. We walked towards the door, bunching up with the others.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped.

Absolute silence.

My heart was so loud!

A soft _beep_ of a keycard being swiped, access granted, and the door slid open on silent treads. Jeb stood in the doorway. His gaze met mine. Behind his glasses, he blinked once, then raised his eyebrows. I repressed a smirk. He'd never been able to raise just one.

_Are you ready?_

_As much as I'll ever be._

I gave Jeb a swift nod. Stepping back, he checked the hallway one last time, then beckoned. Everyone slipped out, me last. I kept Ari always next to me, always facing away from Jeb. This time I couldn't stop my smirk.

The escaper escaping another escapee.

…did that even make sense?

_Focus! Move!_

I blinked. The Flock was already padding down the hallway in Jeb's wake. Coming to myself, I tugged Ari's hand, and we hurried after them.

Our rather large, obvious group didn't bother to stick to the shadows or crawl across the floor. There was no point. Either we'd be spotted or not, it all depended on Jeb's-and our-luck.

I kept a constant lookout behind us, but no one came. Everyone was off duty except for the guards, and Jeb knew the halls they roamed. The Erasers were locked in their rooms, any experiments shut in cages. I hastily blocked that thought train, switching tracks.

Ahead of me, Iggy and Gazzy mimed carrying guns and acting like soldiers. They peered around corners with dramatic deliberation, adding the occasional completely useless roll through a doorway.

Nudge was watching them amusedly, but her gaze was wary. She kept a firm grip on Angel, who was watching her brother with longing eyes. As if sensing her look, Gazzy glanced back and grinned. Angel beamed, blowing him a sticky-fingered kiss. He laughed, then whirled in time to prevent Iggy from slamming his head into a wall.

Fang walked quietly behind Nudge. His pace was measured, but every line in his body was rigid with tension. I could predict each movement of his head as he constantly scanned around us. His gaze always seemed to linger in Jeb's direction, as though he couldn't believe we wouldn't be led into a trap if we weren't careful. I wanted to reach out and touch his back, see him turn and drop back next to me. Reassure me just with his presence.

But he wouldn't. Not until…

Ari tugged my head pleadingly. He wanted to go play at soldiers with Iggy and Gazzy. I shook my head warningly.

Sorry, kid. Not till we're outta here. Soon.

Jeb stopped abruptly, holding up a hand. I froze. We stood in front of a steel door with a wheel-shaped handle. Jeb swiped his card on the pad next to the door. It beeped confirmation, then spun the wheel so fast I could barely track it. With a click and a hiss of white smoke, the door swung open.

We stood at the beginning of a huge container room lined with cars, vans, trucks, and helicopters. The room itself was massive, longer than a football field in both directions, and the ceiling was so tall it disappeared into darkness. The bright fluorescent lights hung down on chains, illuminating the gray paint on the walls, and the green camouflage on the vehicles.

Jeb turned to face us. I hastily yanked Ari behind me, praying his father hadn't heard his squeak of protest.

"It's been easy before this, kids," Jeb spoke low, and fast. I could barely catch what he said, despite my raptor hearing. "We're going to have to move fast. Keep low, and stay on your toes. Expect a fight."

I gritted my teeth as in front of me I heard Nudge gulp.

Jeb pointed. "See that chopper? That's what we're aiming for."

It was a small chopper, obviously built for speed. It had minimal protection and little to no weapons that I could make out.

It was also halfway across the room.

"Couldn't we go with a closer one?" I hissed, exasperated. Or at least one that had a chance of surviving more than one round of bullets?

Jeb shook his head. "That's the one closest to the exit. I had trucks load all our supplies onto it already. Too late to change."

He gave us a once-over. "You ready?"

We nodded. Jeb's glasses flashed, and he smiled grimly. "Let's go."

As we darted into the room, crouching low, commando-style, the steel door shut behind us. Our feet slapped the concrete floor too loudly for my liking, and I wished we could fly. Silence would be so useful. At least Nudge wasn't talking, for once.

We ran on, desperation giving us speed. I was slower than usual, having to pace myself to Ari's human speed, which was practically nonexistent. Within seconds, we were far behind the group.

Consequently, when Gazzy tripped over his untied shoelace and did a faceplant into the floor, causing Iggy to stumble onto him and stagger into the side of a helicopter rotor, making it spin out and slice into a Jeep, causing its alarm to blare out, I was too far away to do anything.

Which also meant that when sirens suddenly wailed, echoing so loudly that I could barely make sense of it and Iggy was lumbering around completely disoriented, I couldn't yell to him to run the other way.

But that was pointless anyway because guards dressed head to toe in green army fatigues and sporting the latest killing devices were spilling out from everywhere, and running at our suddenly ridiculously small and underdefended group. In seconds they'd be in firing range.

And not only was I too far away to help my family, I was too far away for them to help me.

With barely time to swear under my breath, I swung Ari under the nearest car. I crouched low. "Stay here!" I yelled over the screaming alarms. "I'll protect you, ok? I promise!"

He nodded, tears streaming down his cheeks, mouth open in a scream of terror I couldn't even hear. I started to stand.

"Don't move! We have you surrounded," A deep voice boomed over the sound system. "I repeat, we have you surrounded. Surrender, and you will die quickly."

I stood up the rest of the way. "I don't think so," I said tiredly, and whirled, the nearest soldier receiving a kick in the face.

Instantly, the ranks around me opened fire. I leaped and rolled over the car, coming up on the other side, running hard. Shots exploded around me, but I wove left and right, avoiding their aim. I whipped around the side of a van and jumped into the open side of a military helicopter. Crouching near the back, I watched several enemies cluelessly run past, shouting at each other. I allowed myself a small grin, panting. They were such idiots.

A scream shattered my relative peace. High pitched and panicked, it could belong to only two people: Nudge or Angel, since it certainly wasn't me. I leapt out of the helicopter and spun a 360. Where were they? Where were they?!

_On your left._

I whirled again. Nudge was sprinting along the wall of the container, yanking a hysterical Angel behind her. The white's of Nudge's eyes showed all the way around, and tears were spilling from them. I couldn't imagine how she could see. Even as I tore my way towards them, Nudge stopped short and swung Angel up and behind a large crate. She faced the guards, hands balled into fists, teeth bared. She was reverting back to the old, wild Nudge. The bloodthirsty one.

Hoo boy.

Where was Fang, exactly? Wasn't he supposed to be defending them? I swore. If they'd gotten separated, that meant Fang had problems of his own. Big problems.

I glanced the way Nudge had come, and skidded to a stop. In the middle of the open container.

A pack of guards had surrounded what I assumed was Fang, but all I could see was a large ATV. They seemed unwilling to shoot at it, in case it blew up, and had resorted to trying to break in. The windows were bullet-proof though, so consequently nothing much was working, no matter how they pounded at it.

"Max, duck!" I flattened myself to the floor, hands over my head as a whistling noise rent the air. Twenty feet in front of me a small missile designed for indoor firing exploded, blowing a crater in the floor the size of a car. I flinched and rolled away from the falling debris, then scrambled to my feet and looked back. Gazzy and Iggy were running towards me, Jeb at their heels.

"Max!" Jeb yelled. I realized it had been him who called the warning. "Get the boys to the helicopter; I'll take care of this!"

Before I even knew what he was talking about, he blew past me and into the smoke of the missile, towards the guards ringing Nudge. She snarled menacingly, crouching low. Jeb burst into the crowd, waving his arms. "Wait!" He called, "Don't shoot! This is a test, these are valuable subjects."

I stared, open-mouthed. They wouldn't really buy that, would they?

I saw the commander of the group raise his arm, and all the guards tense. "Ready!" He shouted.

No, they weren't buying it. Grabbing Iggy's arm, I ran toward the crowd, my heart in my throat. Not Nudge…please no…don't shoot-!

As if in slow motion, I saw the commander open his mouth. His voice was distorted in my pounding ears, like a record played too slowly. Letting go of Iggy, I leapt into the air, snapping out my wings. I couldn't fly, but they still caught the air and sent me forward. Latching on to the commander, I slammed my fist into his throat. He choked, falling forward in shock. I rolled to my feet and jumped in front of Nudge. "Never." I growled, "Will you shoot my family." I wrapped my arms around Nudge, who struggled violently, hissing. She wanted to fight, to kill.

"No, Nudge," I whispered, "take care of Angel." I slung her behind the crate with my baby, even as Jeb scrambled over as well. With any luck they could crawl away unseen. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Gazzy tugging Iggy under a small plane and towards the helicopter, still a good fifty yards away. They weren't being followed.

Now it was just me surrounded. Me facing thirty men with hate-filled eyes and death machines in their hands. I glanced over at Fang's ATV fortress. Nothing doing. I grinned.

"I wouldn't be smilin' if I were you, tweetheart," drawled one soldier. He raised his gun, sighting down the barrel. When he squinted, his nose turned red. "You are one dead birdie."

"Sure," I answered, "And you're one dumb chickie." I dove low, under his firing range, and latched onto his legs. Rudolph the Red Nosed Idiot yelled and fell backwards, his gun misfiring. Two of his comrades crumpled, and the others backed away. I leapt to my feet. "Chicken," I taunted, "Bawk, bawk, bawk!" I made wing motions with my hands. "Eat my dust, bird brain!" I turned and ran-and was slammed to the ground.

My head smacked concrete, and blood ran into my eye. I wriggled, but the soldier had my ankle in an iron grip. He leered at me, helmet askew. "Try to fly now, birdie." He yanked me toward him one-handed, biceps bulging. I dug my nails into the floor, only succeeding in tearing them in the process. Pinning me down with one knee, he reached behind and under me and pressed my spine where my wings met my back. They snapped open. How did he know to do that?!

I wriggled; sweat mixing with the blood on my face. I was getting worried. Where was Fang?

_He is a bit busy at the moment. Not that he would help you anyway, you know._

_Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!_

My Danger Meter ratcheted up to DEFCON 3 when Rudolph pulled out a wickedly long and sharp knife from his belt. "Know what I'm gonna do, freak? I'm gonna clip your wings. Let's see you soar then." The men had ranged around us in a ring, all facing inward, guns at the ready.

I squirmed desperately, biting my tongue to control my panic.

_Help._ I thought experimentally.

_I cannot do anything, Maximum. Help yourself._

_How?!_

Silence. That stupid Voice!

Rudolph raised the knife. The men had become one faceless mob. They laughed, lowly.

Forget DEFCON 2. Make this DEFCON 1.

"Say goodbye to your wings, angel."

The knife drove downward towards my helplessly outstretched feathers. I closed my eyes.

_Somebody-!_

As the knife pierced the first of my feathers, I heard them rip, felt them yanked out by the quills. Felt the knife begin biting into sinew and muscle and lower, into bone. I screamed, clenching my eyes shut.

Dimly I registered my captor's weight on me disappearing, but I couldn't move. I heard a screeching noise like tires spinning to a halt, but my screams drowned most of it out. I couldn't stop screaming. I couldn't move. I was a ball of nerve endings, a web of pain.

"Please just let it end…finish it! Finish me!"

"Max! Max, come on, open your eyes!" I felt hands, shaking hands, on my face. Wiping away the blood and tears. "Please, Max, open your eyes!"

"Make it stop!" I had nearly bitten through my tongue. I was gagging on the blood. I was forced upwards. Someone slammed my lower back, jarring my wing. I screamed, but hurled up the blood. My eyes flew open.

Fang.

Panic was written in every line of his face. He was scraped up and down his arms, his jeans were torn and the knee bloody. Without a word he picked me up and clambered into the ATV, conveniently parked behind him. Through the cracked windshield, I registered all the soldiers lying flat or running in the opposite direction. Fang appeared to have driven through them to get to me.

Laying me on the floor, Fang slid into the driver's seat floored the accelerator. He streaked across the room, swerving to avoid other vehicles.

When did he learn to drive?

Fang yelled as his elbow hit the gear shift and we abruptly stopped short. The car groaned. I gasped as my wing hit the side of the ATV and a wave of red swam before my eyes. Fang swore and fixed the gear shift, then started up again, straining to see over the steering wheel.

How…did he start the ATV in the first place?! I suddenly noticed the keys swinging from the ignition, and the visor hanging down from the ceiling. There must have been an extra set there.

I stared dazedly up at my best friend, dark hair flopping over his eyes, knuckles white, clenching the wheel.

"I…thought you weren't…going to come…" My voice came out weak and faint.

"You didn't really believe that, did you?" He looked down at me, a half smile sliding into place, which fell off just as quickly as he focused. Confused, I looked down and bit back a moan. I was lying in a pool of blood. My blood. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing, which was surprisingly difficult. Did blood loss affect breathing?

"Max," Fang sounded as though he was so far away. "Hang in there."

Then, all hell broke loose.

I was thrown forward, my whole body crunching into the front of the ATV. Fang was yelling, the car was spinning, we were crashing…

And I blacked out.

I came to only a few seconds later. Fang was staring woozily down at me, blood streaming from a gash on his head where he'd hit the steering wheel.

"Hey," he mumbled, "we match."

And then we were both laughing hysterically, giggling out of control, because wasn't this just the funniest thing in the world? I didn't even hurt anymore, I was so beyond that. A shrill whistling pierced the hilarity, and I wondered if the trains were joining in. Oh when the trains, come marching in…

"Oh, look!" I chuckled, "a birdie!" I pointed up through the open top of our convertible at a dark blob growing steadily larger above us.

"Wow," Fang whistled, trying to match the pitch of the train. Or was it the bird making that noise? "That's a big birdie." We looked at each other and cracked up again. Big birdie, big birdie…

_That is no birdie, Maximum! That is a missile! Move!_

"A Miss Ill? I don't know any Miss Ill!" I shrieked.

"Sorry, Miss Ill is not at home, call back later…!" Fang slurred.

"_MAXIMUM RIDE THAT IS A MISSILE THAT IS GOING TO HIT YOU AND FANG AND YOU WILL DIE! NOW…MOVE!" _

"Wha-?"

The Voice drove a drill into my brain. There was a burst of white-hot pain and suddenly I was very aware again.

Oh my God. We were going to die. "Fang!" I yelled, "Move! Get out of the car now!"

"All passengers must exit the vehicle," Fang intoned, snickering.

"No, Fang, please! That's a bomb, it's gonna explo-"

And then I was flying through the air as my world imploded into a single burst of flame.

"FANG!"

"Max, Jeb's got him, it's ok!" I looked up and realized Iggy was carrying me, running away from the blast. He looked scraped up, but otherwise alright. He spat blonde hair out of his mouth. "Where's the helicopter, Max?"

"Over there." I pointed woozily. My wing brushed Iggy's arm and I flinched, but there was no pain. In fact, if I hadn't been watching my wing, I wouldn't have known it'd touched him. I had a nasty feeling the bomb had something to do with that. Possible cauterization. But if I'd been hit then Iggy…

I shifted and peered behind my blind guy. "Max, don't-!"

"Iggy!" His entire back was burned, his wings smoking. His clothes were in rags. From the front he looked fine, but from behind…how was he even standing?

"Max, where's the helicopter?" His voice was strained, I realized his arms were shaking.

"Over there!" I pointed again.

"MAX. I-CAN'T-SEE!"

"Straight!" I whispered, "Run straight until I tell you to turn."

He ran, breathing hard.

"Turn," I managed, "turn right." I buried my face in his shirt. "I'm sorry," I breathed.

"Shut up and tell me where to go." His teeth were gritted in pain. I had a feeling not all of it was physical. I looked up through blurred eyes.

"We're here." Iggy stopped in front of the helicopter, panting. Nudge reached down, brushing his hands. He let me go and she hauled me up into the belly of the copter as my feet scrabbled for purchase. Gazzy grabbed Iggy's hand and guided him over the side. Moments later, Jeb's face appeared. I pushed myself to my knees, swaying. As Jeb lifted Fang up, I reached for him, but the world swirled suddenly and I fell back. Outside, guns roared, ATVs started up. Instead Iggy stretched forward, taking Fang's battered body into his arms. He slumped to the floor of the copter as Jeb disappeared. Seconds later he leapt into the cockpit and started the engine.

Numbly, I crawled to Iggy's side. "Fang-?" I clapped my hands over my mouth. He was barely recognizable, his whole body bloody, face swollen, hair half burnt away. As the helicopter lurched into the air, Nudge screamed and pulled Angel to the back, where they wrapped hanging cords around themselves. I couldn't even consider their possible electrocution.

"Iggy-" My voice rasped, squeaked, sobbed. "Fix him! Please!"

"I can't!" Iggy clutched at his singed hair. "Jeb said I have to-Gazzy!" He reached out desperately and the Gasman grabbed his hands. They lay flat, holding the sides of the copter for support as they looked over the edge.

"What are you doing?" I screamed, "You'll fall!"

They took no notice of me. In front, Jeb yelled something incoherent, steering the helicopter straight for the container doors. Except the doors were shut.

"Jeb! Stop!"

Gazzy clutched Iggy's hand. He appeared to be holding something. Iggy's fingers moved lightly over the object, and yelled, "GO! GO!" Gazzy hurled what I now saw was a spring from inside one of our beds. It was covered with wires.

There was a moment of silence where the helicopter hung in midair and we saw the spring hit the metal doors with a barely audible _ping_.

Then the biggest explosion I'd ever seen roiled up the container walls. Metal buckled and screamed, caving, melting into a molten mess. It swept across the floor, swallowing screaming men and exploding trucks. Lights crashed from the ceiling, flickering and sending sparks. The alarms died and half the School went up in a fiery mushroom cloud of death as we soared past the destruction and out of the School.

It was over.

"Max! Max!"

Oh my God. Oh no.

I whirled, setting Fang aside, and flung myself full length along the helicopter floor. I was on the side opposite Iggy and Gazzy, who looked stunned at the level of destruction their bomb had caused.

"Max!" I looked down over the side, dreading what I'd find. My hair blew fiercely about my face. We were going so fast. The ground was close, but going by at a dizzying speed. But that wasn't the problem.

Ari was hanging onto the tread of the helicopter with both hands, looking up at me with terrified eyes.

"Max!" He was screaming, his face a mess of tears. He was amazingly unscathed. How he'd made it to the copter I'll never know. How I forgot about him I don't know either.

"Ari!" I reached for him, desperate. He let go with one hand, stretching up to meet mine. He smiled, relief smoothing his features. I smiled back. He was safe.

"Max." Our fingers brushed, our breath held…

And then the helicopter pitched sideways, Ari scraped the ground. I had one last glimpse of his horrified face before he let go and slid under the copter.

"Ari! No! ARI!" I spun. "Jeb, we have to go back! We have to go back!"

He looked at me, shaking his head. "You don't understand!" I screamed above the roar of the wind, "Ari's down there! We have to get him, I promised!"

I nearly fell out as the helicopter lurched again. Jeb was dodging fire. In some part of the burning Itex building, someone was still trying to kill us. Jeb swung to the left and I slipped forward, my balance completely gone. I was falling. At least I'd be with Ari-

"I've got you." Fang hauled me back into the helicopter, and I collapsed, sobbing. We couldn't go back. We were being shot at.

"But Ari!" I looked up at Fang, crying, "I promised!"

Fang's face was impassive, but he held my waist, anchoring me to the floor, as though he knew that given half a chance I'd try to make a break for it again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

I watched out the side as whitecoats poured out of the School. A few Erasers were with them, fully morphed. They stood on the lawn, watching us fly away. And then I saw them moving towards Ari's prone form on the ground. I whirled on Jeb.

"He's your son!"

Jeb didn't answer. He simply continued to fly straight on into the night, taking us towards freedom.

Ari's eyes burned into my brain, his screams cracked my ears. My mouth was stretched wide, a silent wail of horror sucking the air from my lungs.

Don't make promises you can't keep…

Ari…Ari…

And then, to top it all off…

_Maximum Ride. You have failed. _


	32. Chapter 32

**Way Back When**

Chapter Thirty-Two: F is for Friendship, Family, and Fang

**A/N: This is it. The last chapter. I want to thank everybody for sticking with me and reading, reviewing, cheering me on-everything! I also have some sad news: this will probably be it for me. I loved writing this story; it was great and I think I really improved, but I want to move on to…you know…publishable works. So unless I get a SERIOUS urge to start another fanfiction, I don't think I'll be writing more on this site. But when I do get something published, if you guys are still interested in my writing, I will let you all know…because Story Alerts are forever! Once again, thank-you all for sticking with me. Now, to the specific people who reviewed my last chapter: TrisanaSarrasri: FS Thanks! MxRdLvR: Here's your continuation! Emotionalpoemgirl FA, AA: Haha, whoops. Hope your competition went well. Chenoa6: Unfortunately, she can. But I'll make it better! supernaturalfan17: Thanks! AliceMaryBrandonCullen17: FS, SA: Thanks! Pleasepleasepleaseyplease: Hope your sanity didn't suffer. StephanieZorander: Thank-you! CourtniDesiree: FS: Thanks! Anonymousxxx: I'm afraid you'll have to read to find out. majorfaxandfanglover123: FS: Thanks! Alyssa12334: FS: Thanks! ScarlettMesage: SA: Thanks! Zeze: So that April goal didn't really work out huh? Heh… Diana16686: FS: Thanks! Ashpi: Haha, here's more! TulipBook: I will talk to JP about a movie…as soon as I get cast a Max in The Angel Experiment. And the copter was close to the ground, but was going to fast for Max to get Ari once he fell, though he wasn't badly hurt in the fall. Remember, Max can't fly, and she would have been stranded too, which is why Fang held her back. Aleria: I will miss your reviews so much. They made my day D: I will use Story Alerts to tell you when I write something, so don't worry about that! I want a starter fanbase! BEABT: Of course I can't tell you! And yeah I read Fang, and was shocked at how…fanficky…it seemed. Rather disappointed actually. I vote we lobby for me to write the next one, who's with me?! trixR4kids869: SA: Thanks! Edward'sNewBella17: Here's your update! Moonlightfalcon: SA: Thanks! Hannah Brandon 1234321: I would have too, but Max can't fly a copter, so it goes where Jeb wants it to go… Ailat: Ari didn't die, he was left at the School. And I love the interrobang. Fuzzy: I will also totally miss your humongo-long reviews. Thanks so much! (And no, I'm not dead.) I adore your questions, so here are some answers: 1) He didn't trust him. Max liked him, so he was kinda jealous. He was human. He was Jeb's son. He doesn't trust Jeb. 2) It was just an expression of emotion for Jeb, like a query. No big deal :D 3) The escaper (the person, Max, escaping) escaping (the act of fleeing secretly) the escapee (another term for someone escaping, which Ari was doing, with Max's help). Hope that helped! Jules: Exactly. I wanted that in but as it wasn't a focal point of the story I just left it as a hint. wolfgirl111: I'm afraid you'll have to read to find out. Fang's not gonna die, don't worry. She failed because of Ari. Unfortunately, no sequel, see beginning of A/N. JustCallMeNeko: SA: Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't claim.**

**Onward!**

_Maximum Ride. You have failed. _

* * *

_I don't understand. _

_You do not understand, Maximum? Would you like me to count the ways in which you have failed in this appallingly simple mission?_

_No._

_First there was your complete and total abuse of Fang from the initial meeting. It is astounding he came around to you at all-_

_No. Stop._

_Then there was your abysmal display with the spiderwoman, which resulted in nearly killing Fang and did succeed in blinding Iggy, consecutively-_

_Shut up._

_I will admit you fared much better with the younger three, but then of course there is the not so delicate question of Ari-_

I covered my ears but it didn't do any good. The Voice was inside my head, not out, and it was on a roll. If anything, blocking the cries of my family and the roar of the helicopter's engine made the Voice all the louder.

_You do, of course, realize that you have just sealed your fate to be exactly the same as it was before. You could have changed it for the better; maybe avoided all the pain. Instead you have doomed your half-brother to a wasted existence and quick death-_

"Shut up!" I was screaming now, totally gone. "I'm done!" I yelled, "Done!" I wrenched my eyes open to find my entire flock staring at me, shock and fear mingling in their grimy faces. My stomach twisted, and I flung myself to the edge of the copter, upchucking the sandwiches we had worked so hard to uncover. I choked back a sob and clenched the side, dimly contemplating what would happen if I threw myself over.

And then I felt it: a soft hand stroking my back just between my wings the way I liked; another holding my hair. I didn't have to look to know who it was. Turning, I buried my face in Fang's chest, taking deep breaths.

Suicide could wait.

I became aware of Fang's hands shaking as he held me and I winced. This Fang wasn't the complete stoic yet, and I was probably scaring the bejeezus out of him.

_Probably? More like definitely._

_You again. Haven't I told you to shut up already?_

Like it listened.

_Get a hold of yourself, Maximum, and lead your family. Enough is enough. Pull yourself together and prove to me that you are still worth something. Show me you deserve another chance to save the world. Because if you could not save even one person, how can I expect you to do more?_

_I don't want to save the world! Go find someone else! _

_Who do you have in mind, exactly?_

_I don't know, someone else!_

The Voice was silent for a moment.

_Lead your family. You can at least do that for me while I decide if you are worth sending back to the present._

_Oh, I'm soooo scared…_

But I was.

I took a last shuddering breath and looked up. The flock was still staring at me.

Well, Iggy was about two inches off, but still.

Gently disengaging myself from Fang, I cracked a smile. "We made it, guys."

Silence. Not even Nudge spoke. That's when I knew I'd really messed up big-time. I spoke low so that my voice was nearly lost in the roar of the engine and Jeb was guaranteed not to hear, though I caught him craning his neck around to glance at us a few times, a look of frustration on his face. Good. This was none of his business.

And he should watch where he was flying.

"You were great back there, all of you." My family inched closer to listen, which I took as a good sign. "We made it out, we're getting away, and we're going to start a whole new life. We'll be free! Any questions?" I gritted my teeth. But being a good leader meant being willing to take criticism…sometimes…and show some humanity.

More silence. Then Iggy asked stiffly, "Is he gonna be with us?" He jerked his head at Jeb, then winced as he pulled burnt skin taught with the movement.

"Yes," I answered firmly, "without him we'd get caught again like _that_." I snapped my fingers, feeling some of the old-Max pizzazz return. "Jeb's going to keep us hidden." Iggy grimaced. "Is your back ok? Do you want-"

"It's fine." He sounded harsh, and he knew it, shooting me an apologetic glance, then lifting the first aid kit. "I'll treat everyone else first." He moved to Gazzy, who raised his fingers to a scratch on his forehead. I bit my lip but said nothing.

"What about Ari?" I twisted around; catching Gazzy's hastily averted glance and flushing face. Of course. They'd been so close in age, it was natural they were friends, even in the few short hours they had known each other.

I felt my eyes fill up again and I shut them quickly to avoid overflow. Ari's face flashed against my lids, desperate and screaming. Betrayed…

"He won't be coming with us." Fang spoke softly, carefully. I slowly opened my eyes.

Gazzy looked puzzled. "Why not?"

I sucked in a breath, then answered before Fang could. "I couldn't hold him." I stared Gazzy right in the eye. It was all or nothing. "He made it to the chopper but I couldn't hold him when we were getting shot at. I-I'm sorry, Gazzy." Somehow, I couldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"Will he be alright?" I could sense the fear that made his little fists clench, his chin jut out.

_Time to lie, Maximum…_

"Yes, of course." My voice sounded far away, not me at all. "He's human. We don't have to worry."

Gazzy's face relaxed into a grin. "Ok, then. We'll just go and get him later, right?"

"…Sure." I ruffled his hair, feeling like the singularly most awful person on the planet.

_You are not the singularly most awful person on the planet-_

_Very reassuring. Maybe I come in second, then._

"He was nice. Ari." Angel said thoughtfully.

My throat closed, and I nodded. Reaching into the first-aid box next to Iggy, I pulled out a wet pad and cleaned the scrapes on her palms, then moved on to Nudge's injuries, which were pretty minimal as well. Looked like us oldies had gotten the worst of it. I tested my wing and discovered I still couldn't feel it. But the rest of my body was beginning to hurt. Badly.

Behind me, Iggy was ministering to Fang amid the snarls of, "Poke me a little harder, why don't you?" "That wasn't hard at all! This is hard!" "OW! Are you trying to kill me?" "You want me to show you how I'd kill you, jerk?"

I decided it was time to intervene and was moving into diplomatic mode when Nudge finally broke her vow of silence.

"What are we going to call ourselves now?" We all stared at her, and she blushed. "I mean, we're a family, right? And families have names to show they're together…I want that!" She finished with a kind of desperation.

I understood. She was testing the waters, seeing if now that circumstances had changed, our bond had changed too.

"So…" I pretended to search my mind. "A last name, huh?" Who had suggested what we'd call our band of merry mutants? I couldn't remember. Would it be too obvious if I suggested it?

"How about the Angels?" My baby beamed up at me, eyes wide with innocence. I stifled a laugh.

"Sweetie, I think it'd be alright if your name wasn't Angel in the first place…"

Angel looked disappointed, but I caught Fang's look of relief.

Nudge ran a finger through her frazzled hair, separating the strands. "The Fantastic, Formidable, Freakin-Awesome Flyers? With a Dose of Glitter on the Side?"

"We don't fly yet, among the thousands of reasons we're not picking that name!" Gazzy rolled his eyes and shuddered.

"But we will! And what's wrong with the name?"

"But not yet! And I'm not telling you if you can't figure it out!"

"So?! You-you-!"

"What about the Bombers?" Iggy proposed lazily. Even as I watched, he slipped a piece of wiring off the floor of the copter and into his pocket as Fang finished bandaging his back.

"Iggy, just so you know, I saw that." I stated as calmly as I could manage, completely disregarding his statement for the fact that he had just slipped materials to make yet another explosive device into his growing arsenal.

"Saw what, Max? I didn't see anything." He grinned at me.

"I like the Bombers!" Gazzy announced.

"You would," I muttered.

"I like it too."

Ringing silence. I turned to slowly stare at… "Fang?"

He raised his hands in the universal wasn't-me gesture.

"Uh, yeah right, I heard you." I countered.

"I didn't say anything." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Now, now," I teased, "no need to get defensive."

His eyes narrowed. "I. Didn't. Say. Anything."

I smirked. "And. You're. Lying."

It was at this point that Gazzy collapsed in hysteria and I realized I'd fallen for his voice mimicry for the first of many, many times.

"So. Two votes for the Bombers," I said loudly over his snorts, "Any other ideas?"

"Nothing comes to mind…go Bombers!" Iggy pumped his fist in the air, grimaced, and dropped it hastily.

I sighed and turned to look out the side of the helicopter. As I watched, a group of birds flew under us. They were hawks, I noticed, soaring in tight formation. The moon, though setting fast and really only a sliver visible, was still bright enough to glint off their feathers.

"Wow…" I whispered, causing a mad scramble to my side of the chopper to catch the view.

"The Flock."

We stared at each other in shock.

We had said that together. Six voices in chorus, in agreement. The Flock. All of us.

I grinned. "It's unanimous."

I put out my fist, scraped and bruised.

Fang's instantly stacked on top of mine, white bandages wrapped around his palm. Our eyes met, and I shivered, praying it was too dark for him to see me blush.

Iggy came next, landing unerringly. I remembered how he listened for where we touched and followed the sound, and forced back the lump in my throat.

Nudge topped him, deep brown to lightest white. She'd always be a contrast, my chatterbox.

Gazzy next, face stretched in a jack-o'-lantern grin.

Angel, so tiny she had to stand to reach the top, but she'd always be climbing.

I stacked my second fist on top of hers, and we lifted the stack up and down.

"To the Flock," I raised my voice so Jeb could hear us.

"The Flock!" My family echoed.

I raised my head, catching the sun rising over the mountains ahead, the moon having disappeared behind me, over my shoulder and off the horizon. The orange light sifted through the snow-capped crags until it caught the silhouette of our E-shaped house. I tossed my hair to the wind and yelled, "To our future!"

And then everything went white.

* * *

Silence.

Utter nothingness.

Just…

White.

The Voice was trying to intimidate me, to scare me. To make me beg to go home, to my family.

But I wasn't scared anymore. I had done the best I could. I'd made mistakes, huge ones, and I knew they'd haunt me for the rest of my not-so-certain existence.

It was over. I had loved and lost, and gained. If I made it back, though I'd won a battle, I still might not win the war. How can one person save the world? How can one person, alone, change the course of the future?

Abruptly, with the speed of a movie reel, pictures flashed before my eyes: Fang choking Iggy; Fang enveloped in flames. Nudge's feral scream. Gazzy and Angel's deaths.

Fang and I sharing sandwiches when Jeb didn't give him any; Fang catching me as I was shot off the mountain imported specially for my assassination. Iggy's careful observation of the simplest sky, his pale fingers hurling bombs to save us all. Nudge's incessant, ecstatic chatter. Gazzy's cackling laugh, Angel's sweetheart smile.

Separate we are weak. Together we are strong.

And I was the uniter.

Together, the six of us could save the world.

I had the sense of moving very fast towards the end of this journey, towards a resolution.

Whatever that might be.

I waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

Ok, ruminative Max was gone. Impatient Max was here, and she wanted _out_.

_You want out, Maximum? And what do you intend to do if I let you out of here?_

_Were you not paying attention before?! I'm not repeating myself!_

Possibly because I've forgotten what I said.

_What will you do differently?_

_Excuse me? I'm perfect!_

…

Ok, maybe not.

If I could have moved my body I would have squirmed. I'd had enough touchy-feely conversations to last me a lifetime.

Fine. One more. I could do this.

I thought hard, waiting for inspiration to come.

And I couldn't come up with anything.

So I guessed.

_I'm not going to depend on people outside my family (not that I ever have) as much. I'm going to be stronger. I'm gonna have a goal. Maybe I'll even listen to you more, Voice._

…

_Voice?_

_That was the most impressive piece of BS I have ever heard you spout, _it finally remarked dryly.

_I thought it was pretty good, myself,_ I answered modestly.

_If you adhere to some of what you said, I think you will be well on your way._

I hardly dared to hope.

_Does this mean-?_

Ahead of me, past the streaking whiteness, a pinpoint of black appeared, growing larger by the second, until it encompassed my entire vision. I struggled to stay conscious.

_Voice!_

_Welcome home, Maximum Ride._

And I fainted dead away.

* * *

It was like swimming though sludge. I clawed my way toward reality, only to sink back down into nothingness. I had to wake up! Dimly, I caught snatches of conversation, and recognized Fang and Iggy. They spoke low and fast, their voices no longer the high pitch of childhood but the deeper tones of their teens. Of the present.

"…time's up, we need to move her…Dr. Martinez…"

"…be careful not to risk injury…"

Those idiots, couldn't they see I was waking up?! Pay attention!

I faded out again, returning I-don't-know-how-much later to a stronger urgency. Something felt…off. Wake up, Max! Come on!

"…that?"

What were they talking about?

"…wingbeats."

Suddenly everything was sounding much clearer. I struggled to focus through the silence, but it was so hard…

"…dammit, lots of them."

"…take them on, but Max…"

Fang's voice made me shiver and I abruptly I could feel the hardness of the stone beneath my back. Wake up!

"…fight. We don't have much time."

"…so many." Iggy's voice rang clear. "We don't stand a chance. Not without Max."

My ears were working. Hallelujah! Now all I needed to do was open my eyes…

"We have to fight. For Max."

"I'm not sending the kids out there to die, Fang! A fight against as many Erasers as I hear isn't one we can win!"

I tensed all my muscles, begging them to move, even the tiniest bit-!

"We'll fight, Iggy."

I froze. Nudge?

"You do realize without Max we aren't gonna make it, Nudge?" Iggy sounded incredulous. Fang cut in.

"Iggy and I can buy you time. You need to take Gaz, Ange, and Total and make a fly for it-"

"We're staying." Gazzy interrupted, sounding determined, and much older than his years.

"We won't die, anyway," Angel was creepily calm, per usual. "Max will come."

Sudden halt.

Epiphany.

Angel could hear me!

_Ange!_ I thought frantically, _Angel!_

_Don't worry, Max, it's all taken care of. Just focus on waking up, ok?_

_No, Angel! Tell Fang-_

_I'm not telling Fang anything. _Angel's voice rang sharply in my head. _If you don't make it, I don't want to get his hopes up after so long._

I felt my heart clench. Move!

_Angel, baby, I'm so sorry for everything-_I thought desperately.

_Don't apologize, Max. Just come save us. _She tried to put up a brave front, but I knew she was scared. I sensed her presence fading, panic setting in. _They're here, _Angel spoke distractedly.

_Angel!_ I cried, _I love you! I love you all, and I'm coming, I swear!_

Silence. The cave was empty. I could hear my family's wingbeats fading, then the unmistakable roar of Erasers engaging.

Come on Max, move!

Movemovemovemove…

I wrenched my eyes open and stared wildly around the cave. I moved my tongue in my mouth, dry and chalky. I blinked, attempted to shift my neck-and failed.

Then someone screamed and I renewed my efforts. My heart was racing, adrenaline pumping my veins, coursing to my muscles. I strained to move, taking Angel's words to heart. Focus, Max, focus!

Another scream; a yell. Low, hoarse laughter, the crunch of fist on bone, splattering blood.

No one touches my family.

No one!

I wrenched my head sideways. Clenched my fists, feeling my nails dig into my palms. I pressed them against the ground, registered my elbows and shoulders, and pushed.

A low groan escaped my lips as I moved my body for the first time in a week. Luckily, the Flock had forced food down my unresponsive throat while I was traversing time and space, so I was just stiff as opposed to totally devoid of my mutant strength.

I staggered to my feet, swayed, and sank to my knees. Gritting my teeth, I crawled to the cave mouth and took stock of the situation.

Complete and total chaos.

These were flying Erasers; huge, hairy brutes. There had to be close to seventy of them, and the conditions were practically the same as the initial attack that had gotten me into this mess. Except for one single, glaringly obvious problem: my family was getting creamed.

I easily picked out Fang, a dark and deadly blur of kicks and parries. Even as I watched, he spun, black hair flying, and roundhouse-kicked one baddie out of the sky. But immediately after, three more converged and he sank ten feet or so under their weight, until a sudden blinding explosion freed him.

Iggy swept overhead, calling hoarsely to Fang, who briefly slapped his head to let him know he was alive before continuing on to the next wave of enemies.

Another scream. I whipped around. What fresh hell was this?

Oh God.

Nudge.

One Eraser had pinned her arms behind her back, another had hold of her wings. Yet another had grabbed her legs. She couldn't move, and one of the biggest flying mongrels I'd ever seen was winding up for the punch.

Angel was sobbing and trying to mind control them, but it wasn't working. Gazzy had his hands full holding her back. His face was contorted with the agony of being unable to help, unable to fight.

A flood of movement to my right materialized into at least twenty Erasers engaging Fang and Iggy.

The Big Bad Fuzzball let one rip into Nudge's stomach. Her screams choked off in the spurt of blood from her mouth. Angel took up the cry, frenzied. Gazzy wasn't even trying to reason with her anymore. He just grimly hung on, tears streaking down his grimy cheeks.

I could see the panic etched in Fang's bruised face; in Iggy's sightless, blackened eyes.

BBF wound up for another punch, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Except me.

I stood, fear and fury comingling in my veins. But I had only one mission: fight. And fight to win.

Angel's head snapped up, matted blonde curls glowing in the sun. Her tear-filled baby blues sought me in the shadows of the cave mouth. Her screams became one clear, coherent shriek.

"Max!"

As the entire battle came to a standstill, I could hear Nudge gasping for breath between her tears.

BBF looked confused. "Our job is to exterminate you all, the five erroneous creations. Then we are to take Maximum Ride back to the School. We will succeed."

I sighed, then smiled. Well, bared my teeth, really. "I don't think so."

And then I hurdled off the cliff, snapped out my wings, and kicked the Big Bad Fuzzball in the face.

From there, the tide of the battle turned. Sure, I was stiff and a bit out of practice, but the instincts were still in place. And those instincts to kick the living crap out of these wackos had never felt so good.

Punch.

"That's for knocking me out!"

Kick.

"That's for trying to kill my family!"

Dodge. Slap. Jab.

"That's for all the hell you've put us through!"

Roundhouse. Groin. Wingbend.

"And that one's just for funsies."

I was conscious of nothing more than the continuous give and take of the fight. I flowed from one in-air stance to the next, feeling power course through me, through my wings, feathers heated by the sun. The smells of sweat, fur, and blood filled my nose. I was an automatic, defensive machine, and I wasn't stopping until all the Erasers were gone.

Then came the moment when my fist met air, and the screams of falling baddies faded away into silence. Slowly, I turned.

My family hovered behind me, staring. All sported injuries of some degree, but all were alive. I grinned, moved forward to start the victorious meet n' greet-

And dove headfirst after Nudge as she dropped out of the sky. Folding my wings, I pelted after her limp form, eyes closed, body a bloody pulp.

"Nudge!" I yelled desperately. I reached down towards her, trying for my super speed, but I was too tired. I watched in horror as she fell farther and farther away. I couldn't fail, not now. And I couldn't depend on anyone but me to get her. I had promised the Voice, and I intended to keep that promise.

With a last desperate gasp I reached down, stretched, and as her body brushed the treetops, I tangled my fingers in her streaming hair.

Before she could get ridiculously bad whiplash, I yanked open my wings, ignoring the scream of my muscles. I swept under her, catching her back with my legs. Snapping up my knees, I flung her up into the air high enough for me to catch her comfortably. Gritting my teeth, I stroked up to the cave, did a running landing, and set her down on the floor.

I knelt beside my chatterbox's crumpled body, my heart in my throat. She was so horribly still. I swept her hair off of her face, bent to her ear and whispered, "Nudge?"

My trembling fingers found her pulse point. "Please, Nudge, open your eyes." Then I found it. Her pulse was faint, but it was there.

Her lids twitched, long, dark lashes fluttered, and Nudge opened her eyes.

"Max?" She asked hoarsely, staring at me in disbelief. "You're really here?"

"Yeah, sweetie. I am." I fought back tears. I wasn't crying in front of her. Not now. "How do you feel?"

She grimaced. "I've been better." Then she grinned. "But now that you're here, I'm alright."

"She saved us," Angel's voice wafted smugly from behind me as I felt her pudgy arms slip around my neck. I turned, burying my face in her hair. She needed a bath.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, smoothing down her fluffy white wings. She shivered, then broke down crying. "Oh, Ange, don't…it's ok…" I pleaded frantically. I hugged her tighter. "Sweetie."

"It's ok, Angel. Max'll be here forever. Don't worry." Gazzy looked exhausted, and far too old for his eight years. But when I opened my free arm, he ran to me like the little kid he was.

"My little trooper," I murmured, "You were so strong." He nodded against my shoulder, yawning. Then he blinked hard, looking scared. I squeezed his side. "Why don't you go take a nap?" I suggested, knowing full well how badly he needed it. He looked uncertain. "I won't leave," I promised.

With a relieved smile, Gazzy took Angel's hand and led her to a corner of the cave. Curling up together, they were out within ten seconds.

Total trotted over to them, glanced at me and smiled, tongue lolling and all. "Good to have you back," he told me. He settled by Angel, lending her his warmth. Closing one eye lazily, he mumbled, "Now I can get some actual chow around here. Thank-you, Max Ride card."

I snickered and turned back to Nudge, only to pull up short. Iggy was already bent over her, frowning as he traced her injuries with hands so pale that the scarlet of the blood from his cuts was garish against them.

He must have been listening for my movement though, because he straightened up and looked towards me.

"If I didn't know that the spot where you've been lying was empty, Max, I would have thought I was going insane," he said lowly.

"Well you're not," I answered briskly, wishing he could meet my eyes. I watched as he ran a finger over Nudge's arm, paused, then ran his finger back again, trying to confirm if he was feeling an injury or not. A frustrated look appeared on his tired face.

"Do you want me to help?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to laugh it off, but I interrupted. "I can describe her so you can tell where she's hurt. It'll go faster."

He paused, as if this were a new idea, then nodded. Once again, I made myself Iggy's eyes, quietly explaining cuts and bruises, finding broken ribs, distinguishing new problems from old scars.

"Thanks," he finally said, "I can take it from here."

I nodded, squeezed his shoulder, and stood. "Don't forget to take care of yourself," I ordered, "And Gazzy and Angel."

"Sure thing, Momma Max." he grinned.

I sputtered, and would have given him a few more bruises to contend with if Fang hadn't suddenly stood up, detaching himself from the shadows, and walked silently out of the cave.

Swallowing hard, I rose and followed him out.

He stood tall, arms crossed over his black shirt, feet planted firmly. He stared off into the distance. As I watched, a breeze rifled through his overlong dark hair and slightly spread wings. My breath caught in my throat. "Fang-"

And then he whirled, moving so fast I couldn't even track him until he'd crossed the space between us and wrapped his arms around me, his body a shaking wreck against my own.

I froze in shock. Fang was trembling. Even as I stood there, too stunned to move, he buried his face in my hair, breathing raggedly.

I shut my eyes tight. I had put them all through so much, but no one more than Fang. He'd been there from the beginning, always supporting me, catching me when I fell. And when he needed me most, I wasn't there.

Lifting my arms, I slipped them around his waist and clenched the back of his shirt in my hands. I pressed my face to his chest, feeling the pounding of his heart, so much faster than an average human's.

"Fang I'm so sorry. The Voice it-it took me away and I couldn't get back until I'd finished what it wanted me to do. I tried to come back sooner but I-I just-" I couldn't even find the words. "I'm-"

He took my face in his hands and I met his eyes for the first time in a week. I felt hot, then cold, and I shivered at the intensity of his gaze.

"Don't apologize," he managed hoarsely. "You're here now, you can tell me everything later. It's ok."

"No it's not ok!" It was getting hard to think when I could feel his breath on my face, his hand tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear so gently. "I hurt you and I can't-"

"Hey." Fang smiled then, a full-on, mind-blowing grin that took my breath away, and made me completely forget what I was going to say. He grinned even wider, leaning in close. My breathing hitched. "Shut up, Max."

And then he kissed me.

His lips were warm and soft as he put everything he couldn't say into the movement of his mouth against mine.

It was perfect.

It was Fang.

A few minutes later, we broke apart for air. I leaned my head against his chest once more as he pressed his lips against the top of my head.

"What do you say we go inside?" Fang's voice sent shivers down my spine. I kicked my brain into gear.

"Oh yeah, we should rest up. Let Iggy treat out injuries. We should move out tomorrow, maybe go visit my mom and Ella. We haven't seen them in ages."

Fang looked at me strangely. "We saw them a couple weeks ago, but you're right, we should get you and Nudge checked out."

"Well it feels like it's been ages. And I'm fine, really. I'll tell you about it sometime, I swear." I was working myself up into a rant. "You won't believe what happened to me, Fang-"

He pressed a cool finger to my lips, effectively shutting me up long enough to kiss me again, this time for a bit longer and certainly a bit more intensely.

When we stopped, my head was spinning and I swayed. Fang effortlessly picked me up and carried me inside the cave. I protested loudly as he sat down, settling me on his lap. My face felt like a furnace.

"Go to sleep. I'll take first watch," he whispered.

I considered complaining, but I really was very comfortable. Smiling, I took a last look at my Flock: Angel and Gazzy curled up in the corner, Total at their side. Nudge covered in Iggy's jacket, asleep by the fire, which Iggy was poking with what I hoped were just sticks. Fang behind me, as always.

Never had I felt so safe, so happy, and so whole. My family.

I would protect them no matter what; I would love them through thick and thin.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

The next morning, we lined up at the cave mouth, Iggy carrying Nudge, Total once again in Fang's backpack. I glanced around at them, and grinned, blushing when I met Fang's level gaze. And looked over that toned chest, and those glossy wings-

BAD MAX. VERY, VERY BAD.

Shaking my head to clear it, I snapped out my wings and yelled, "Let's hit the road!"

Cheers echoed off the mountains we leaped into the brilliant blue sky.

We had a happy ending of our own. Now it was time to make the world's.

END


	33. Surprise!

Hello everyone!

First off, this is not another Maximum Ride chapter; I'm sorry if that disappoints. But, I am making good on another promise: I have been legitimately published on an online teen writing site and am here to alert you so that those of you who wanted to continue reading my work could do so. If you're still interested, please go to www dot breenmontpress dot com and my story is the one titled On Death Cards. Please send me feedback if you like it, hate it, whatever! I can always do with some constructive criticism (though gushing reviews are just fine). Hope everyone's having a pleasant February and those on the Eastern US coast aren't getting too hammered by snow and ice!

Thank you,

Rayven49


	34. Sequel!

Hello again!

I realized that I neglected to do this, so many of you probably aren't aware that something extraordinary has happened:

I am writing a sequel to Way Back When!

It's called Point of No Return, and I've already got the first chapter up. I'm working on the second, so go read what I have and tell me what you think!

Enjoy,

Rayven49


End file.
